


you've got a hold of me

by perfect-porcelain (tedddylupin)



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex is still a little shit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Henry is still infuriatingly smooth in public, M/M, Selection Trilogy AU, Slow Burn, aka the US is still a part of the UK, like super slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 91,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedddylupin/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: Alex is the son of the Secretary of State for the US, still a part of the Commonwealth. Henry is the third in line for the throne. What happens when an announcement is put out that the Queen is picking ten eligible bachelors to compete for Henry's heart?
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 1024
Kudos: 594





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank the lovely [Nix](https://moderngenius94.tumblr.com) for this prompt. I kinda made it explode into something a lil different but you definitely made the wheels jumpstart!

The party was in full swing at this point, music pounding through chests, drinks being poured and drinks being spilled, laughter and kissing and there Alex was, in the middle of all of it having the time of his life. 

It was the annual ball dedicated for the youth of the country with the who’s who of the United States and other members of the commonwealth sprinkled in. 

He didn’t exactly want this honor of hosting but as the Secretary of State’s only son, he was gifted it without question. 

He saw June and Nora laughing and dancing while he finally stumbled away from the dance floor, feeling rather gross and sweaty but high on life. He settled against the back of the bar with a loud huff and pretended to collapse onto a stool. 

“Rough time out there?” June asked, not actually caring about the answer.

“I’ve had too many hands on me but definitely not enough lips.” Alex smiled ferociously as he raised a glass to the person he had just left who pouted from far away before slipping into the crowd. He turned around to face his girls. “Why aren’t you out there?”

“Too hot.” June said, fanning herself. 

“The booze is here.” Nora said at the exact same time with a shrug. 

A ping came from June’s phone and Alex rolled his eyes. “Can’t you leave that behind for a few hours?”

June stuck out her tongue before unlocking her phone and frowning instantly at whatever alert had been sent to her. 

“Must be something interesting.” Alex said dryly as he stole a glass of champagne from the waiter passing by. He took a long sip of it as he gazed across the crowd. He knew most of the people here tonight at least by name and all of them thought they knew him but none were correct.

“Alex.” June said quickly.

“June I swear to god I refuse to look at your phone right now.” 

“No, I’m serious, you need to read this.” June thrust her phone into his hands and he sighed before looking down at whatever article she had decided was worth his time at this moment.

_A Royal Announcement_

Her Royal Highness Queen Mary of Great Britain and the Commonwealth would like to formally extend and invitation for all single bachelors to participate in a vy for the heart of Prince Henry of Wales. Ten of the top bachelors in the Commonwealth will be selected to participate based on their accomplishments. Only one will be selected to become consort. 

The selection will be made two months from this date and participants will be announced in a live broadcast.

Alex looked up from the phone with confusion written on his face. “Are they fucking serious?”

June had a giant grin on her face while Nora looked practically feral. “You have to apply!” 

“I’m not applying like I’m on the fucking Bachelor are you kidding me? For that old sod? No fucking thank you.” Alex scoffed, handing June her phone back.

“You met one time like five years ago. You’ve both changed and I know for a fact that you have gushed about Prince Henry during more than one drunken blackout. If I have to hear another time that you love the way his ass is always cradled so well in his jeans I’m going to have a coronary.” June pursed her lips and crossed her arms in a way that looked just like their mother.

“June.” He said in a warning. “I’m not going to put myself on this stupid show or whatever they’re planning. Your crossed arms won’t work on me.”

“That’s okay, we’ll sign up for you.” Nora grinned as she tucked her chin on top of June’s shoulder.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Alex narrowed his eyes. “I don’t want to do it.” 

And with that he sauntered off into the crowd once more, attempting to dance the night away in hopes that what he had just read was in actuality something made up from his drunken mind.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

“I can’t believe she did this.”

“I know.” 

“No I am seriously livid.”

“ _I know_.”

“I swear to everything on this Earth I will riot.” 

“Henry.”

“I will march myself down those stairs and tell her to rescind her announcement and I’ll-”

“ _Henry_.”

Henry stopped pacing and turned to look at Bea who was sitting on his bed, scratching David’s ears as he laid his head on her lap.

“ _What_?”

“Why don’t you see this as a good thing?”

He was dumbstruck at this comment. “Are you mad? How is this anything _good_?”

Bea shifted and David let out an annoyed huff before curling into a ball next to her as she leaned forward. 

“Think about it. You knew you didn’t have a choice on who you were going to marry. We both knew that growing up. The Marriage Law was written way before we were born and we knew we would have to marry a commoner who the advisors chose, but this is an opportunity. You get to meet ten eligible bachelors and you get to choose out of the ten of them who you want to marry. They are all going to be approved so you don’t have to worry about falling in love with someone you know won’t be approved. Sure there might be some duds but you might get someone really special.” Bea said as calmly as she could. 

Henry studied her for a moment, eyes narrowed and jaw set before he finally seemed to collapse in on himself as he collapsed into a chair. He sighed and let his head fall back, looking up at the ornate ceilings that he had grown up under. 

“I hate this.” He said softly.

“You just hate being the center of attention.” Bea smirked.

“You would think I would have gotten used to it by now.” He muttered bitterly. 

His mind drifted back to three years ago when he had nearly been publicly outed in the worst sort of way. Pictures, video, star witness. The whole shabang all because he thought he had been in love but the man had only been in love with the idea of fame. Rather than risk something messy and unpredictable, the Queen had decided that Henry could formally announce his sexuality to the world in an interview with BBC. There had been rumors in the past of course, but nothing had stuck to the prince’s shiny appearance. 

After the interview it was a maelstrom of shitty people and also a haven of good. For every terrible twitter post about him, there were at least three saying how proud people were of him for speaking his truth. He just wished he had the power to ignore the bad. 

Now he was about to be thrust back into the limelight that had been situated firmly on Philip and Martha with their new baby for an entire year. 

“You’re older, why aren’t people focused on you?” Henry whined as he turned his head towards Bea. 

“Because, I’m a lady and ladies don’t kiss and tell in front of world wide audiences.” Bea smirked at him.

Henry scoffed and turned back towards the ceiling. “What if they’re all terrible and I hate every single one?”

“Speaking from experience, the crown is not going to let someone ugly into the family. So I guess you at least have that going for you?” Bea winced with a smile.

Henry closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. “Oh to be someone who doesn’t have Windsor attached to their name.” 

“Oh to be that.” Bea agreed.

Henry turned his face towards Bea again, peeking out from behind his fingers. “You’ll be my spy?”

“I will be there every step of the way. You will be the first to know if someone picks their nose I promise.” She crossed her heart and she could see Henry’s smile poking out from behind his hands. “I know this sucks but you’ll get through it and you might find your soulmate in the middle of it.”

“Yeah right.” Henry let his hands drop with a roll of his eyes. “I’ll consider it a win if I don’t want to hire an assassin to kill them in their sleep.”

“I would like to make a toast to the lovely invention of separate rooms.” Bea held up an imaginary flute of champagne.

“To separate rooms.” Henry half-heartedly held up his glass and air clinked with Bea’s.

He didn’t want to tell Bea that a small part of himself was wondering if there might be someone in those ten bachelors that might be the one for him. 

He didn’t even want to tell himself that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of how many chapters IDK but it's a Selection trilogy AU and I am HERE FOR IT. I'm hoping for shorter but more frequent chapters because I tend to get too in my head sometimes when writing and I just need to let it flow and stop at a good stopping spot rather than forcing things. Let me know what you think so far!
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly he had forgotten about this entire thing. Truly. 

No, that was a lie. 

He thought about it every second of every day since the Queen had announced to him that he was going to get married to one of ten men from across the world, not by choice but by law. 

Yeah well fuck that law.

“Henry you’re going to make me dizzy watching you pace around like that.” Pez drawled in a woe is me voice. He was lounging on Henry’s bed, kimono half on, eating chocolate truffles and flicking through a magazine. 

“I still can’t believe this has happened. Why couldn’t something easy happen for once?” Henry groaned as he sat in his chair, feeling a bit like deja vu.

“Honestly I’m very jealous that you get all these hot men.” Pez said, not really paying attention. “I mean I was rather offended that my application was null and void the second I put it in the system but alas.”

“Pez we’ve been friends since we were in primary school together. I’m not marrying you.”

“Are you saying I couldn’t make you happy? Because I know for a _fact_ I could make you happy.” Pez looked up finally from his magazine. 

“Oh I know you could but how would anyone else get any work done with all the screams of ecstasy?” Henry’s face took on a flirty smile and Pez roared.

“Prince Henry with the jokes today. Much better than these last two months.” Pez grinned, eyes glittering. “Aren’t you excited to know who your new beau might be today?”

Henry’s face dropped and he slid down farther into the chair. “Ugh, no.”

“I can guarantee no one would ever let someone ugly be the consort. Not since the photograph was invented has any royal ever been given an ugly consort.” 

“Pretty on the outside doesn’t mean they aren’t ugly on the inside.” 

Pez sat up, straightening his kimono. “Oh I see, you want someone to be good and wonderful and perfect all the time, is that it?”

“No, I don’t expect them to be that I just-”

“You just what? Want them to fall into the role that they were raised to fit into since they were born, is that it?”

“Pez, you’re twisting my words.” Henry shook his head. “I just meant I don’t want them to be an awful person to be around. I know no one is perfect and I know that no one but me and my siblings were raised to fit the role of a royal. I just want someone decent who makes me laugh and won’t get mad when I won’t be around all the time.” 

Pez gave Henry a smirk. “See, there you go. You just spoke out loud what you needed to hear.” 

Henry wrinkled his nose in annoyance. “You just shrinked me didn’t you?”

“All to better help you my dear. Now, pass me another thing of these chocolate truffles.” Pez grinned and made grabby hands. 

Henry laughed and leaned over to grab a box and handed them to Pez. 

“Are you going to come to the slideshow tomorrow? Supposedly the letters already went out and I finally get to see who I’ll be facing in a week.” 

Pez clapped his hands together. “Of fucking course I’m coming. I wouldn’t miss that for the world.” 

Henry rolled his eyes and popped a truffle into his mouth. He was frankly terrified and excited to see the people he might be dating in the near future. It would be more than enough wait after this had been plopped into his lap.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

“Alex, you got some mail in here.” June called from her bedroom when she heard the door open. 

“I swear to god if it’s another jury summons I’m going to punt myself off this planet.” Alex said as he dropped his keys in the bowl and set his work bag on the floor next to his shoes.

“Wouldn’t it be illegal as a lawyer to be called to a jury?” 

“No, but it would be waste of time because I would be dismissed as soon as I tell them my occupation.” Alex sighed and flopped onto June’s bed. He starfished across the entire bed and sighed again. “Work sucked.”

“Did you bomb another case?” June pouted.

“I have never bombed anything my entire life. I just hate doing research sometimes.” 

The door opened again and this time Nora came into the room. “We having a little pow wow?” She asked as she came in for a kiss from June who smiled up at her. 

“I apparently have some mail that June has yet to give me.” Alex said as he rolled over onto his stomach. Sometimes it was really great living with June and Nora but other times he sincerely wished he could afford his own apartment in DC. He missed Texas prices. Rent was so cheap.

Nora looked over at where June was holding something behind her back and a silent conversation passed between them. Alex frowned. “What is it? Spit it out.”

June looked to Alex. “Okay now don’t be mad when you see this. Nora and I did this together for you and when I told mom she thought it was a great idea too so like you can’t be mad at us because mom loved it.”

Alex sat up fully, eyes narrowed. If his mom liked something he knew it had to be something disastrous for him. “I’m getting very nervous now.”

June whipped out the thing she was holding and Alex took it. The paper was thick and expensive feeling and the cursive on the front was in full caligraphy. 

“What the fuck is this?” He blurted out.

“Open it.” June urged.

He turned it over and froze when he saw the seal on the wax seal. “Okay what the fuck is this?” It was the royal seal and he only knew that because he had grown up seeing it on all official correspondence his mother received from the palace. 

“Just fucking open it.” Nora snapped.

He gave her a glare before breaking the seal and opening the envelope and finding a letter inside on the same expensive feeling paper. He read it quickly.

To Mr. Alexander Gabriel Claremont-Diaz,

On Behalf of Her Majesty, Queen Mary, you have been selected to participate in earning His Royal Highness, Prince Henry’s hand in marriage. You will be joined by nine other participants on this day, one week from today. 

May you prosper well and may God shine upon you.

Alex looked up from the glossy paper, eyes blazing and mouth set in a firm line. “Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me?” He cocked his head on the last word. 

“Don’t be mad, it’s a great opportunity and you and Henry have met before and I-” June started before Alex quickly interrupted her.

“Yeah we fucking hated each other, what the fuck June? I told you I didn’t want to be a part of this insane nonsense!” He threw the paper at her and stormed out of the room.

“Stop being a pussy and man the fuck up.” Nora hissed as they both followed him into the living room. “This is big Alex.”

“What makes you think I would ever want to marry a fucking prince huh? I don’t want to be a fucking consort. I just want to live my life and help people in the best way I know how to do.” Alex seethed. 

“If you do this, think about all the sponsorships you could get. Think about all the money that would come pouring in. You could help so many people with that money Alex. You could change lives.” June pleaded. 

He paused at that. Being on the world stage like this would get him noticed. He could use all that air time and interviews to speak out about charities that actually do need funds. He crossed his arms. He was still livid though.

“When were you going to tell me about this? I guess wait until that fucking letter showed up huh?” He glared at the two of them. “I know you both were in on this.” 

“And mom!” June protested. 

At that moment Alex’s phone went off and the very same woman was written on his screen. He narrowed his eyes at the two girls, staring them down in a ‘this isn’t finished’ sort of way when he hit answer because Ellen Claremont was to be ignored.

“You’re doing it.” Ellen said before he could even say hello.

“Hello to you too.” 

“Hi. You’re doing it Alex.”

“Pray tell what _it_ is?” He played for innocent.

“Cut the bullshit. June already sent me a pic and the official palace already notified me. You’re doing it.”

“But mom I-”

“Don’t mom me. You’ve been picked from thousands and you’re doing it. It not to make me look good but to make yourself look good. I don’t care if you win, hell if you don’t like him take yourself out of the running but I’m not going to have the only son of the Secretary of State turn down the Queen.” Ellen said quickly and efficiently. 

Alex practically collapsed onto the couch and hung his head. “I don’t want to be a consort mom.”

He heard Ellen sigh on the other end of the line. “Alex, baby, I’m not saying you have to become his consort, just give it a chance okay? Think of it as a good networking opportunity. The world will be watching. Put your best foot forward.” 

He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. He was silent for a long while before sighing. “Fine. But just know I’m doing it under protest.”

“There’s a good son. Come see me before you leave okay?” Ellen’s voice was already brighter.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too mom.”

The line went dead and the room was silent. Finally Alex said, “I guess we better go shopping huh?”

June clapped her hands together and Nora grinned. The two of them jumped onto the couch and hugged Alex close. 

“You won’t regret it Alex.” June murmured.

“That remains to be seen.” Alex said dryly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that feel when your sister and her girlfriend put your name into a competition to fly across the ocean and fall in love with a prince. yeah we all feel that one right?
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

“I feel very much like the classic movie Princess Diaries 2 right now.” Bea said as she sat down with buckets of popcorn, handing them over to Pez and Henry. 

“Glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Henry said dryly.

“Such wit this one.” Pez said, elbowing Henry in the side. “Can we please start the slideshow? I want to get my royal consort on.” 

Henry slumped down in his seat and groaned, the bucket of popcorn perched precariously on his lap.

The slideshow started thanks to one of the housekeepers and Henry watched as the first man came on the screen. 

“Boring, unimaginative, simple.” Pez rattled off. 

“I don’t know he seems nice.” Bea said, cocking her head. 

“He looks like every other noble in this town.” Pez said and Henry had to agree. Holden Green was an architect but nothing special. Henry had met a hundred Holden Greens with their posh attitude and father’s money. “Next.” 

The slide moved to the next man and both Pez and Bea gasped in delight. 

“This one Henry. He’s fine as hell.” Pez clapped his hands. 

Henry sat up a little at the look of Jordan Willis, a journalist from New York City who was a hotter version of Pez with a smile that could blind anyone within a mile.

“See, even Henry’s interested in Jordan.” Bea grinned.

“Shut up.” Henry muttered, feeling a blush spread across his cheeks. “I don’t even know these men yet. I’m not basing my future husband on a picture like I’m swiping on Tinder or something.” He said simply but he couldn’t take his eyes away from Jordan. “He is really hot though.” He said quietly and both Pez and Bea crowed. “Whatever, next.”

The next few men were generic white men of course. They were all conventionally attractive which was apparently a requirement to marry into the line of succession. Most of them had somewhat boring names and jobs though the former hockey player from Chicago seemed like a fun time. 

“Oh I recognize him. He came to visit with the hockey team one time. I think you were out of the country though.” Bea said as she popped a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth. “Super nice. Super hot.”

Henry studied the man, Jackson Spring’s picture. He could see something with him. “I didn’t think hockey players were gay.” 

“You’d be surprised.” Pez grinned. 

Henry rolled his eyes before the slide went to the next man. 

“Oh shit. Isn’t that your ex?” Pez asked as all eyes went to Henry but Henry could only stare at the annoyingly handsome Christopher Carmichael. 

His mind flashed back to Eaton where he and Christopher had hooked up in the boy’s locker room more than once after a polo practice when everyone had gone. He hadn’t seen Chrisopher in years though except on the occasional social media post. 

“How the hell was he chosen?” Henry muttered to himself, fists clenching.

“You don’t have to pick him.” Bea said quickly.

“Yeah, you just have to pretend to like him for a bit before dismissing him. Did anyone know you were a couple? Besides me, of course but only because I’m your best friend.” Pez asked. 

“We weren’t a couple. We just hooked up a few times. He signed an NDA.” Henry said bluntly. “I haven’t seen him in years though from my understanding that’s not for a lack of trying. He could never get invites to galas.” 

“Fame chaser.” Bea nodded solemnly. 

“Whatever, next one.” Henry shrugged it off and the next man popped up on the screen. 

“Oh I like this one.” Pez said quickly. 

“You’ve said that about basically all of them.” Bea grinned. 

“Well this one is the truth. Look at that Latin hunk. He can get it.” 

“He’s a doctor too. Puerto Rico Anthony. You can practice your Spanish with him Henry.” Bea chuckled and Henry rolled his eyes.

Anthony Garcia was super hot, Henry had to admit. He just wished he could have met any of these men in any other way than what was about to happen. 

“Last one.” Pez said as the slide clicked to the final man and the room went dead silent. 

“Absolutely not.” Henry said, standing up quickly.

“Wait, Henry, just stop for a second.” Bea reached out to grab Henry’s arm. 

“It’s _Alex_. I’m not dating Alex Claremont-Diaz.” Henry hissed and took his arm back. 

“Why not? He’s hot as fuck, just look at those curls and that smirk.” Pez waved his hands toward the screen. “Just because you didn’t get along like twice at an event doesn’t mean you guys aren’t right for each other.” 

“He already knows how to handle himself on the world stage too. Plus he’s a human rights lawyer. What’s better than that?” Bea asked as Henry twisted towards the screen once more. 

He pursed his lips together. The last time he and Alex had been together had been a near disaster involving fireworks, pushing, and screaming. Granted both of them had been drunk, but it had left a sour taste in Henry’s mouth. The idea of seeing the man again made his stomach turn but he would be lying if he knew if that was a good or a bad thing. 

“He’s arrogant and god awful to talk to. I don’t think I had one conversation with him that didn’t end with one of us walking away pissed as hell.” Henry said as he leaned against the back of the chair, hands going out to grip the leather cushions. He sighed and hung his head. He knew he didn’t have any choice in the matter of course, but that didn’t mean he had to like the guy. He would be cordial at best in public and ignore him in private. 

He didn’t see the way Pez and Bea looked at each other. 

“Overall I think these guys seem great.” Bea clapped her hands together. “And you’ll have me and Pez here the entire time to help you out.” 

“Frankly I am very excited to meet these gentlemen.” Pez adopted a posh accent with a grin. 

“I think you’re the only one.” Henry muttered.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

Alex put the earbuds in his ears as he waited for his group to be called onto the plane. He felt jittery and entirely too amped up for a flight across the Atlantic. He knew he needed to calm down but how could he calm down when he knew that this flight was taking him to live in the Windsor castle and interact with Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor for who knew how long? 

He wanted to scream. 

He wanted to run.

Instead he did neither of those things and got onto the plane. 

His parents were kind enough to actually pay for first class which was nice of them he supposed. The monarchy had only bothered to pay for business class but Ellen had forked out the rest for an upgrade. 

“Excuse me.” A voice interrupted his music and he pulled out an earbud. 

A tall, rather beautiful man pointed to the seat next to him. “I believe that one’s mine.” 

“Oh, right.” He stood up so the man could get into the window seat. He couldn’t seem to stop himself from staring. 

“Something on my face?” The man smirked at him.

Alex cleared his throat and shook his head. “Nope, sorry. I’m being weird. I think I’m running on like three hours of sleep right now.” 

The man laughed and held out his hand. “I’m Jordan.” 

Alex took his hand and shook it. “Alex.” 

“Oh I know.” 

Alex frowned and Jordan laughed.

“What? You’re the Secretary of State’s son and you’re hot as fuck. Of course I know who you are.” Jordan shrugged as he got a few things out of his backpack. 

“Oh. Right.” Sometimes he forgot that he was fame adjacent. 

“What brings you to England Alex?”

“Um...funny story.” He laughed nervously. “I kinda...oh fuck this is so embarrassing to actually say out loud.” He cleared his throat again. “I was picked to court the prince?” He winced visibly and Jordan laughed.

“Well fuck me. Looks like you’re my competition.” Jordan grinned and Alex’s eyes widened.

“No fucking way. Well shit you’re gonna win. You’re hot as fuck.” Alex sputtered out.

“Nah I highly doubt the queen is gonna go for a black man for her royal line. I’m just the minority pick.” 

Alex gestured to his own body. “Do you see what you’re looking at here? We’re both far from the white male standard.” 

Jordan let out a loud laugh and shook his head. “At the very least I’ll make a friend on this trip.” 

Alex chuckled. “I guess if this doesn’t work out you can always hit me up in D.C. sometime. Where are you from?”

“NYC baby. Not that far.” Jordan winked and Alex grinned. 

“Don’t tell the queen that we’ve already made plans though. I think we might be drawn and quatered if she found out that two of her bachelors for her grandson aren’t even here for him.” 

“You don’t like Henry? I think he’s ‘quite smashing’.” Jordan slipped into a posh accent and held up his pinky finger. 

Alex made a disgusted face and shook his head. “I’m only here because my mom threatened to cut me off for life basically if I said no and made her look bad. Trust me, I’m not here by choice.”

Jordan let out a hum and studied Alex for a moment before Alex could see the lightbulb go on in his head. “Wait a second...you’ve met before haven’t you? I think I remember reading about the-”

“Yeah the fireworks incident.” Alex sighed, slumping in his seat. “Trust me, it’s not looked on fondly.” 

Jordan snorted and was about to speak again when the flight attendant came on over the loudspeaker, telling them to settle in for their flight. He knew that Jordan would most likely be asking him more questions throughout the flight and he already had a feeling that he would like the guy but he couldn’t help but feeling a bit guilty for taking a spot that someone who actually wanted to get to know Henry could be sitting in right at this moment.

He didn’t hate the guy, he truly didn’t, but he wasn’t excited to see him that was for certain. He just wished that Henry wouldn’t totally ignore him once the cameras were off. He may not be here for love, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t help Henry find his. 

Alex turned his head a bit to see Jordan out of the side of his head. Perhaps this guy would be right for Henry. He supposed only time would tell. Until then he would attempt to get some sleep even though he knew that he most likely was about to get none.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so obviously there's going to be quite a few OCs in this fic because I needed to come up with nine other men for Henry to date. We probs won't get to know all of them but just know that Jordan looks like Rome Flynn thank you for your service. (Also took a few days to settle back into work. Expect more updates more frequently now that I'm back into my routine!) 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

“So you must be used to this whole makeup thing am I right?” Jordan asked from the chair next to Alex. 

Alex opened one eye to look at the man in the mirror. “Oh yeah, this face is not camera ready until it’s slapped with some foundation.” He grinned. The makeup artist turned Alex’s head towards her and he closed his eyes once more as he felt the sponge pat along his cheekbones.

“You nervous at all to see Henry again?”

“Nah, we know what we’re about. Which is of course mortal enemies that are only here to please our mothers and/or grandmothers.” 

Jordan snorted. “Glad one of us isn’t nervous.”

Alex shifted in his chair and looked at Jordan head on, ignoring the fact that there were clips in his hair keeping his curls off his face. “Trust me, Henry is a dork and an idiot. You should not be nervous about him.”

Jordan opened his eyes and studied Alex for a moment before frowning. “He’s so hot though.” 

Alex settled back in his chair. “I mean yeah I’ll give him that one.” He chuckled before the makeup artist went back at it with power. “But trust me, no need to be nervous. This isn’t the Bachelor or whatever. I think the English people would completely riot at the idea of their prince going through the Bachelor.” 

“I’d watch it.” Jordan grinned.

“I would too.” Alex laughed.

They were done with their makeup and were ushered towards the room with all the suits. Alex was given a dark burgundy one that he appreciated the taste. He completely rejected the blue tie, instead choosing a silver striped one that shone in the light. 

There were other men there as well getting dressed and Alex could only assume they were part of the rest of the group. Most of them looked bland and entirely unremarkable but a few stood out to him. He was instantly interested in the only other Hispanic looking man who had curls just like his own though they were much darker and his complexion was lighter. 

It was only he, Jordan, and this new man who were anything but white. He knew he was a part of the minority vote. He had come to terms with that, but he still could have used a few more POC in this white as hell room he had been subjected to. 

“You’re Alex right?” A thick Midwestern voice interrupted his thoughts and he stood up from tying his shoes. A broad shouldered man hovered above him, a good five inches on him which already Alex hated but it was the dopey looking smile that made him not immediately lash out.

“Yeah. Who are you?”

“Oop, my bad.” The man held out his hand. “I’m Jackson Spring. I’m a fan. Your mom is awesome.” 

Alex took the hand hesitantly before squinting up at this new contender. He looked vaguely familiar. “Why do I recognize you?”

“Oh, it’s probably because I’m a former hockey player. Well, if you’re into hockey.” Jackson shrugged.

“Wait. You’re the hockey guy that came out right? I knew I knew you from somewhere. And you got stuck here in this stuffy old place?” Alex arched an eyebrow. The only reason he actually knew Jackson was because he had been a big deal a few years out because he had been the first NHL player to come out as gay while still being signed to play. Alex had definitely taken some screenshots.

Jackson laughed a little self-consciously. “Yeah that’s me. My agent said it would be good to apply but I didn’t think I’d actually get to date a prince.”

A corner of Alex’s mouth twitched up. He wouldn’t shatter this poor soul’s dreams. He didn’t feel the need to tell him that Henry was a bust and it would be better to just live it up while he could. He found that he automatically liked Jackson though. He seemed like a puppy dog who was eager for affection. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you Jackson.” He said simply. 

“Yeah, you too. I would say good luck but it’s not really a competition is it? I’d be okay with just meeting Henry and seeing if we click.” 

What a wholesome guy. Alex automatically felt bad that he had judged him so quickly. 

“I hope you guys do too.” He said and meant every word. Jackson beamed before his name was called and he walked over to the assistant holding a clipboard.

“He seems nice.” Jordan said as he walked up next to Alex. 

“He does doesn’t he? I hope his hopes and dreams aren’t crushed.” Alex said as he watched Jackson talk animatedly with the assistant.

He turned to prop his other foot up on a chair and tied his other shoe. Now all there was to do was wait until it was show time.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

Henry adjusted his tie for the seventh time in less than five minutes. 

“Would you relax?” Pez groaned from the couch where his foot was slung over the arm, champagne in hand. 

“Easy for you to say. You won’t even be in the room when I meet all these men.” Henry muttered. 

“I’ll be behind the curtain babe don’t worry about me.” Pez grinned as he sat up. “Just remember, you get more than just one chance to talk with them. They’re all here for you and they’re looking to impress _you_. Not the other way around.” 

“Still doesn’t make me feel better.” Henry said quickly before turning on his heel and taking a deep breath. “Look alright?”

Pez stood up after setting down his glass. He reached out to brush nonexistent dust off Henry’s shoulders and gave him a squeeze. “You look smashing mate.”

Henry’s mouth twitched into a brief smile. “Thanks.” 

A knock on the door sounded and they both turned towards the noise. Bea stepped in with a smile. 

“You look great Hen. Are you ready?”

“Is it time?”

Bea nodded. He looked back at Pez who gave him a look of encouragement and then he stepped forward. Bea reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Knock ‘em dead.” 

“Right.” 

And then he was being escorted down the hall towards the ballroom where the men would be gathered. He knew he would have to give a small speech in front of them before it would be up to them to mingle in front of cameras that would be situated in the background. He was used to cameras of course, but they had never been focused on him for such a long time. 

The assistant touched her earpiece for a moment before nodding to him and he swept into the room, instantly his stature changing and his face taking on the mask he pulled out specifically for events like these where he couldn’t show his emotions. He was media trained after all. 

The men were gathered around in a loose semi-circle all holding flutes of champagne. They quieted down as soon as Henry came in front of them, holding his own flute that he had grabbed on the way in. They looked at him expectantly as he stopped in front of them. A smile graced his face that showed none of the nerves. 

“Gentlemen, I’d like to welcome you to my home which will become yours over the next few months. I know this is very new and exciting for all of us and I encourage you to be yourselves. This isn’t a reality show to me, this is my life and for one of you, it will become yours as well. I look forward to getting to know each and every one of you as the weeks progress so here’s to learning about each other.” He said smoothly, grateful that he had rehearsed this speech before coming out in front of them. He raised his flute which the others mirrored and took a small sip. 

Instantly as soon as the toast was over Christopher Carmichael stepped forward. “Prince Henry, if you don’t mind, might I steal you away first?”

And so it began. 

Henry led the two of them towards a few couches that had been set up for this purpose, cameras following their movements. He sincerely hoped that Christopher had been trained not to speak about their past, at least in front of the cameras. The public knew that they had gone to school together but they didn’t know about their sexual trysts together. 

“It’s been a long time.” Henry said with a genuine smile. He had to admit the years had been kind to Christopher and his picture hadn’t done him justice. 

“It certainly has. Seeing you again just reminded me of our Eaton years.” Christopher smiled back. Henry took a sip of his champagne.

“How’s your family? Is your younger sister still at university?” Henry asked.

“She is. Studying foreign affairs.” Christopher nodded. “I’m so glad we get to reconnect. I have to admit, I always had a crush on you in school.” 

Henry’s mask held though his heart was pounding a little harder. “Did you really?” He gave a laugh that sounded genuine. “I have to admit I might have had a bit of a crush on you as well.” Smooth the waters. Ignore the flashes of memory of Christopher’s naked flesh.

“Looks like fate was working her magic eh?” Christopher winked and the two of them laughed though Henry was slowly screaming on the inside. 

They spoke for a bit long before the parade of men began to start and he was left in a whirlwind of small talk that he tried desperately to make interesting. He knew he was running a marathon, not a sprint, but some of the men were so decidedly boring that he instantly knew they were most likely not the one for him unless of course a miracle happened and something made them perk up. 

His first impressions though were that Jackson Spring and Jordan Willis along with Anthony Garcia and Zach Redding were nice. Figures the only men he truly connected with weren’t from Great Britain but rather America, Puerto Rico, and Canada. He guessed he liked foreign men too much.

He was so lost in the moment that he realized he had spoken to all of the men except for one. 

The assistant had given him a break, letting him refill his champagne and take a moment. It was already exhausting and he was certain he couldn’t go on like this. To juggle ten men was a nightmare. 

It was when he got his bearings back that he was sitting facing Alexander Claremont-Diaz looking too handsome for his own good. 

And Henry hated it.

“Henry, so good to see you again.” Alex gushed, his eyes mischievous. “So glad that you managed to grow back your eyebrow.”

Henry gave Alex a sweetly sick smile. “Thank heavens for that. I’m very glad to see that you still have all your limbs. I thought for sure you were going to be a goner last time we met.” 

Alex took a sip of his champagne and looked at Henry over the rim of his flute. He smacked his lips a bit, forcing Henry not to curl his lip in disgust. “Guess they were right when they said never to mess with fireworks when you’re drunk and arguing with the Prince of England.”

“Who might ‘they’ be darling?” Henry cocked his head and gave Alex a fake look of confusion.

“Oh all your royal team. I think they knew we were going to go at it during that lovely Commonwealth celebration. Too much champagne on your end I think. I tend to have that effect on people though. They just can’t seem to keep their hands to themselves.” Alex said smoothly. 

Henry’s mind flashed to the firework incident. Alex had been there along with his mother and older sister to represent the United States. There had been too much champagne but he knew that Alex had partaken in just as much as he had. There had been arguing about the merits of the Commonwealth that Alex had apparently been so against despite the fact that he was there to celebrate it. Henry had of course supported his family and they had gotten into it. One thing had led to another and the both of them had gotten too close to where the fireworks were being set off and Henry had gotten his eyebrow singed while Alex had nearly been taken out by one of the roman candles.

Needless to say the press had been all over it and it had taken a few appearances together to smooth the waters. Henry hadn’t seen Alex in person since that time and that had been a couple years ago. 

Now the same man was sitting in front of him on the couch smiling coyly at him like a cat that was about to pounce on its prey and Henry wanted to scream. He was already tired from keeping the appearance of interest and he wasn’t sure he could take it much longer. 

All he could do now was laugh. “My my Alex you do have a way with words. Must be why you’re a lawyer huh?”

Alex studied him for a moment. Henry was sure he saw a flash of disappointment that he wasn’t rising up to the bait. That he wasn’t fighting back. 

Not in front of the cameras. 

“How do you like that job by the way?” He asked and found that he genuinely wanted to know.

“It’s rewarding.” Alex said and for the first time since he had sat down Henry got the feeling that he wasn’t putting on an act. “I get to help people fight back against unjust laws that cater towards the majority of people, not the minority.”

It was Henry’s turn to study Alex now. “Is there a particular law that you believe is unfair?” 

Alex looked over Henry’s shoulder before turning his gaze back to Henry, the wicked smile returning. “The police state in America is stacked against people that look like me. I’m just trying to beat the system in the best way I know how.” He took another sip of champagne. “And on that note, I think the producer is internally screaming.” 

Henry looked over his shoulder to see that the producer was indeed looking like he wanted to murder someone. He turned back to Alex who smiled at him.

“It’s good to see you again Henry. Maybe this time you’ll surprise me.” Alex rose from the couch and turned to walk away, leaving Henry rather stunned on the couch. It took a brave man to speak those words on television. He wasn’t even sure they would make it to air but the fact that he had done it anyways made Henry watch Alex leave.

He slumped against the couch and drained his champagne flute. He hadn’t expected that. He was ready to duke it out with Alex, but instead he had been left speechless.

If he truly thought about it, the rest of the men had suddenly disappeared from his mind despite spending so much time with him. All his thoughts were of Alex and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He wasn’t sure if he was annoyed or interested or both. Either way he hated it and wanted to shove the man out of his head and life, but he knew that he couldn’t do that. 

Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit Henry's in deep already y'all. What can I say? The man likes balls and Alex has giant ones.
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

“Well that seemed to go well.” Pez clapped Henry on the back after the meet and greet was over and the men were escorted to their rooms to settle in. “Who’s your favorite?”

“Hm?” Henry asked distractedly, his mind still on Alex. “Oh uh I liked the men from America. And the one from Canada.”

“No love for your own country?” Pez grinned before it faltered. “You alright?”

Henry automatically straightened. “Yeah ‘m fine. Just tired I think.” 

Pez frowned. “Alex got to you didn’t he?”

Henry’s eyes shot to Pez and he quickly narrowed them. “What? No.” He shook his head. “I’m just tired after meeting ten men and doing the awkward first meeting.” 

A slow smile curled onto Pez’s face. “You like himmmm.” He said in a sing-song voice and Henry rolled his eyes.

“I have to get ready for dinner and before that I’d like to actually get to rest a bit.” He pushed his way past Pez who still continued to follow him into his suite. 

“Was it his dreamy eyes or his smirk? That smirk is killer.” Pez gushed. 

“He just took me off guard that’s all. He started talking about the police state in America like it wouldn’t get edited out.” Henry muttered as he took off his suit jacket and fell onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling. “He was the only one that actually talked about something real. I know the rest were trying to give a good first impression but he didn’t care at all.” 

Pez crawled beside Henry and laid on the bed next to him. “He did care I think, otherwise he would have made it bland like that poor mate from Dublin. He wanted to make you sweat.” 

Henry closed his eyes. “I just don’t want him to mess this up for me.”

“Why would he mess it up?”

Henry slowly opened his eyes and was silent for a long pause. “He’s not a viable option.” Another long pause. “I don’t want to get attached.” Pez was silent and Henry turned his head towards the man and he pursed his lips. “Don’t even say anything I already know what you’re thinking. It’s the first night I’m just being dumb.”

“No, you’re not.” Pez said softly in a way that made Henry stop and listen. “You have to open yourself up Hen, otherwise what’s the point of all of this? There was some good guys in there I’m positive of it. They can’t get to know the real you if you’re shutting yourself off to protect yourself.” 

Henry groaned and dug the heel of his hands into his eyes. “I need you to stop being my therapist right now.” 

Pez poked him in the side. “You know I’m right.”

Henry let his arms flop to his side. “Tell people I’m taking a nap until dinner.” He said after a moment and crawled up towards his pillows. Pez rose from the bed.

“Just think on it.” And then the man was gone and Henry was left alone with his thoughts.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

While the others had changed for dinner, Alex decided to keep the same burgundy suit on. He liked the color and he didn’t want to seem like he needed to impress Henry because he didn’t. 

Even if he kept going over their short conversation from earlier. 

He hadn’t known what to expect when he saw Henry again. The last time they had been face to face was at a charity event that they had been forced to run together thanks to needing some good PR after the fireworks incident. He had found the entire thing hilarious but Henry had seemed to think otherwise. 

Now that they were back in person Alex hated that the first thought that ran through his mind was the classic _Oh no he’s hot_ which was quickly followed by _Oh no that goddamn accent_. Even his thoughts were betraying him.

He was _not_ here to court the prince of England. He was here to speak his mind about the unjust laws throughout the Commonwealth and cause chaos like the little Mexican demon that he had been training to become. 

“No costume change?” An accented voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned towards Anthony Garcia who was looking fine as hell. 

“Didn’t want to get a new suit dirty.” He smirked. “I’m Alex by the way.” He held out his hand that Anthony quickly took.

“Anthony.”

Alex gave him an actual smile. “Esto es loco, si?” He asked, slipping easily into Spanish. 

Anthony’s smile brightened and he nodded. “Loco pero divertido. I didn’t think the rumors were true about you speaking Spanish.”

“You don’t grow up with a Mexican dad and not get yelled at in Spanish when you miss the teeball.” Alex grinned. “Glad to know I have someone else I can talk shit with and not have anyone else understand.” 

“These gringos are hella white huh?” Anthony matched Alex’s grin and Alex burst out into a laugh. 

“You are so goddamn right.” Alex said with another laugh. “What on earth brings a man as hot as you are to a place so devoid of anything good and holy?” 

Anthony’s eyebrows rose before he laughed. “I’m not sure if this is a compliment or a bash on England. Either way I’ll take it.” 

“It’s both. Definitely.” Alex nodded solemnly. 

Anthony shrugged. “I applied on a whim, mostly as a dare from my friends and now I’m here. What about you? Don’t you already know the prince?”

Alex groaned. “Ugh don’t remind me. My sister applied for me without asking and my mom forced me to accept. I was perfectly fine seeing Henry once every few years but here I am pretending to date him.” 

“So you are not actually here to date him?” Anthony frowned and Alex could see the disapproval in the man’s gaze. He knew he should have given up his spot to someone who actually wanted it but he had a feeling the Crown wouldn’t have accepted his refusal. 

“No, but I knew that if I didn’t accept either my mother or the actual queen herself would have forced me to come on anyways. At least it’s one less person for you to compete with.” Alex said cheerily and Anthony slowly nodded though he looked a bit wary still. 

“I suppose.” 

Alex opened his mouth to speak again but before he could he was interrupted by the assistant telling them that dinner was about to be served and to take their seats. 

Alex found himself sitting next to Zach Redding who he had met earlier who was from Canada and as nice as the stereotype, and Jordan who he was grateful to see again.

“Looked like you and Puerto Rico were getting into it.” Jordan whispered as they waited for Henry to arrive.

“Seems so.” Alex gave him a half smile. They could say much more because Henry had walked into the room wearing a different suit. 

Henry was seated and the meal began. Alex didn’t realize just how hungry he was until the smells began to circle around them. He hardly paid attention to Henry at all during the dinner though each time he looked up, he found that more often than not the man was looking in his direction. Alex of course made the man look away when he winked at him. He had to stifle his laughter when Henry quickly had to tamper down a look of annoyance and/or disgust. Alex wasn’t entirely sure which one it was. 

Soon the meal was over and Alex found he enjoyed talking with Zach who knew a lot about American sports despite being Canadian. He seemed like a kind soul but Alex was a bit afraid that Henry would find him boring.

Not that he was even interested in knowing who or what Henry’s taste was.

He was just...contemplating.

Alex rose from the table as Henry bid them all goodnight. It seemed the rest of their stay would be similar to something like this. The morning interacting with Henry, the afternoon being either left to their own devices or ushered out on a date with Henry, and dinner being spent with Henry who would rotate seats every night. 

Alex didn’t know whether to wait until he got back into his room to scream or to just feign madness right here in the middle of the dining room.

“Goodnight gentlemen.” Henry nodded to all of them and was escorted to his wing of the palace and the men were led to the other. 

“Night Alex.” Jordan waved to him as he gave him a smile back before they both disappeared into their rooms. 

Alex got ready for bed, mind drifting to his own bed a home in the apartment he shared with June and Nora and already felt a pang of loss. He liked the comfort of being near them. This room, though dripping in splendor, didn’t have the same homey feel to it. 

He sighed as he flopped onto his bed and attempted to get some sleep. He knew he would need it for the morning.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

Henry couldn’t sleep. He knew that he most likely wouldn’t be able to and he had planned for that. He attempted to get caught up on his correspondence but his mind kept drifting. Not even his phone games could keep him interested.

Finally, he decided that he needed to get a snack and drifted towards the kitchens. 

He opened the fridge to find the leftover dessert that had been for tonight’s dinner. When he shut the door, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a figure illuminated in the light from the windows.

“Jesus Christ you nearly gave me a heart attack.” He breathed as he set the bowl on the counter. 

Alex stepped into the dim light of the kitchen. “Looks like we had the same idea.” He grinned at Henry.

Henry turned and grabbed two spoons, handing one to Alex who was looking somewhat disheveled in his t-shirt and old sweats. He knew he didn’t look much better. He opened the covering on the bowl and the two began to spoon out bits of the chocolately goodness. 

“Why are you here Alex?” He asked after a long silence between them. His voice was quiet, like being too loud would break something that was blanketing them both.

Alex didn’t answer right away, instead taking another bite. “My mother.” He answered finally. 

Henry didn’t know whether to feel relieved that he wasn’t here for him or to feel sadness. He decided that he felt a bit of both. “Me too.” He answered.

That made Alex look up. “This isn’t your idea?”

Henry pursed his lips. “No, definitely not. It was the only way that my grandmother and I guess my mum felt that the Commonwealth would accept a male consort.” His voice sounded bitter and he didn’t bother to change it. Alex knew him more than anyone else in this competition. He felt a bit like Pez and Bea to him though not quite as close. 

Alex looked down at the bowl but didn’t take a bite. “I”m sorry.” 

Henry shook his head. “Not your fault. I’ve known I wouldn’t have a choice over who I married from the moment I understood what marriage meant to a royal. I should count myself lucky that I get to marry someone that I could actually love.” Alex didn’t look up but Henry stared at him just the same. “I know you aren’t going to be interested and are just here to please your mother but I would appreciate it if you didn’t talk badly about me to the others. I would like them to all make their own opinions.” 

Alex’s head shot up. “I would never bad mouth you. Well,” He winced a little, “I did tell Jordan that you could be boring but I don’t think he would just take my word for it. He’s a smart guy. Most of the ones I’ve talked to are. That dude from Dublin though? Sweet but nothing up there but a bag of rocks.” Alex grinned and it made Henry laugh.

“I’d hate to agree with you but I think you might be right. Time will tell though.” Henry’s mouth softened.

“What if…” Alex sat up straighter on the stool. “What if I become your undercover informant? I can get to know the guys when they aren’t around you and trying to be on their best behavior and I can give you the juicy details that you wouldn’t get. You deserve to marry someone who actually loves you.” 

Henry narrowed his eyes. “You want to be my personal spy?”

Alex shrugged. “Yeah why not?”

Henry thought for a moment. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt knowing the details about these men, especially considering that at the end he would be engaged to one of them. “Alright.” He said a bit warily. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt. But no funny business. I don’t want any jealousy getting in the way.”

Alex snorted out a laugh. “Jealousy? Trust me, no jealousy here. Pinky promise.” 

Henry had to laugh too. “It’s a deal then.” 

They both grinned at each other, the distinct feeling of warmth spread through Henry and he refused to chalk it up to anything more than an unsteady friendship with a sprinkle of cunning thrown in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't ya love when a precarious plan comes together that DEFINITELY won't be derailed by something as trivial as jealousy? 
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter 6

It was only the first date and already Henry wanted to scream after the first twenty minutes. Holden Green looked good on paper and in pictures but in person he was a wet blanket that had the audacity to act like he was superior than a fucking _prince_.

Not that Henry liked to use his status to lord over people (though it did come with the job description if he decided to choose to be a dick).

Holden Green was the same sort of posh private school boy that Henry had grown up around but he didn’t have that London accent that cemented his luxury. Instead he had the Welsh accent of someone from new money that tried to make up for his lack of prestige by flaunting his wealth at every turn. 

“I hear you enjoy spending time in the Maldives on occasion.” Holden smiled at Henry as he held his glass tumbler loosely on his knee. “I’ve been but I find Fiji _much_ more inviting don’t you?”

Henry’s mask was plastered on, a demure smile of someone feigning interest that was always incredibly aware of the cameras. It was the mask he put on during every event that he was paraded around at since the age of five when he was told quite sternly by his grandmother that he was a prince and princes did not cry.

If he thought about it that was the moment he knew that his childhood was over and that it would be the last time he let out a drop of emotion anytime he wasn’t being closed doors. 

“Both places are quite lovely.” He said diplomatically, refusing to take a side on an entire goddamn country when he knew that said countries could see it as an insult if he said anything otherwise. “It’s nice to get away sometimes and relax. Did you go with your family?”

Holden took a long drag from his tumbler before shaking his head. “No, me and some of the lads decided to take a vacation from work. We wanted to check out the surf.” 

Boring.

It was so goddamn boring.

“Do you have any siblings?” He asked, cocking his head. He did want to get to know these men and he wanted to give them an open mind but he knew that some things couldn’t be forced. Holden was one of those things.

“I have an older sister.” Holden said easily.

“Ah so you know what it’s like to be their living doll huh?” Henry gave the man an actual smile and Holden frowned.

“What? No I wouldn’t dream of letting my sister dress me up.”

Henry’s smile faltered for only a split second. “Lucky you then.” He said with a laugh, covering his misstep. “I think Bea liked putting me in her play jewelry because she wanted a sister instead of me.” 

Holden merely hummed before he tapped his glass at the bartender who was on duty during the date out in the courtyard. They had yet to go out of the palace grounds. That would be saved for the men that Henry could actually stand. 

Henry cleared his throat. “Right, well, architecture. That must be fun to do.” 

Holden looked up from where his glass was being refilled before shrugging. “I suppose. It can get pretty boring sometimes though. Most of the time at the office I’m attempting to sneak in a nap.” 

“Chronic napper huh? I know how that feels.” Another play at a genuine smile. 

“Usually it’s me attempting to sleep off the hangover of the night before.” Holden laughed and Henry was startled at just how loud and obnoxious it was.

“Oh I see.” Henry’s mask slipped back on as he quickly recovered from the shock of the laugh. “Have you designed any building that I’ve seen before?”

Holden paused before shaking his head. “I mostly do commercial buildings. Warehouses and things.” 

“I didn’t realize warehouses required so much work.” Henry played for a chuckle before Holden frowned again.

“It’s actually quite a bit of work. You have to deal with the specs of the land and the height requirements.” Holden’s tone was biting and Henry cleared his throat again and took a sip of his champagne. “I wouldn’t expect a prince to know though.” 

“You’re right. I wouldn’t.” Henry said, his tone edging on hard. 

There was a long pause, awkwardness stretching out between the both of them. 

“I think lunch is about to be served. Shall we go back inside?” Henry broke the silence. 

“I think that’s a good idea.” Holden nodded before he downed his drink in one go and the both of them stood and walked towards the back doors. 

Holden wandered off towards the sitting rooms that the men had taken over while Henry was on these dates.

He let Holden know he would be along in a little while. He ignored the way that Holden barely acknowledged him except for a nod. He pushed his hand through his hair and let out a loud groan.

“That looked excruciating.” Alex pushed off the wall and Henry jumped. “I was just passing through and you looked like you would rather be bitten by a shark than have to talk another moment with that asshole.” His arms were crossed but his smile was wicked. 

“I was that bad huh? And I thought I was doing so well keeping that demure smile going.” Henry said blandly. 

“Don’t sweat it. That Holden dude is a massive dick. He’s always going on and on about all the trips he’s taken but that watch is fake.” Alex grinned. “He’s definitely compensating.”

Henry pursed his lips together. “I’m not sure what my grandmother saw in picking him.”

“He’s pretty on the eyes and he’s got a giant instagram following.” Alex shrugged. “He’s just here for the followers.” 

Henry fell back against the wall and looked up at the high ceilings that he was so used to. “Guess I can say he’s definitely not here for me.”

“Oh for sure.” Alex leaned up next to him. “At least four of them aren’t here for you, me included.” His grin returned and Henry huffed out a laugh. 

“It’s the free food right?” 

Alex laughed and nodded. “Free food and no bills.” 

Henry laughed again and looked down at his feet. 

Alex nudged him with his shoulder. “It was the first date, don’t let it get you down. Even though Holden’s a giant asshole, not everyone is.”

“This feels very weird for you to be the one to give me this pep talk considering you’re still technically in the competition.” Henry narrowed his eyes.

“What can I say? I defy expectations. Now come on, I’m starving.” 

Henry sighed before pushing off the wall and nodding. “Let’s go eat.”

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

Alex had decided to offer the spy thing on a whim. He honestly hadn’t thought about actually helping Henry until the moment he saw the man all open and vulnerable and messy in the dim kitchen light. Perhaps it was the fact that they shared desert in nothing more than t-shirts and sweats, but Alex had felt a strong pull towards the man and he instantly knew he wanted to help him.

Alex didn’t half ass anything. He wasn’t sure if Henry knew that about him, but when he set his mind to a task he went in guns blazing. 

The first week of the competition had been relatively easy. He was like a social chameleon. He could fit into any group. He didn’t have to try hard with the North American group of course. They knew him well and already liked him. It was the British side he had to win over. 

The non-English ones were easy. Ian McPherson was a bear of a man from Scotland who meshed well with the North Americans. He was loud and brash and could Alex was sure he could easily out drink every one. Lachlan Walsh from Dublin was on the quieter side but Zach from Canada quickly took him under his wing. Alex had no doubt that he could trust that little group. 

It was the posh ones that he couldn’t trust and that’s where he knew he had to strike hard and fast. 

Holden was boring as hell but he was a fame whore and Alex knew how to play with that. He had shown Holden a few of the places he had been and they bonded over their mutual love for sushi and tacos. (What a basic bitch but Alex could work with that). 

Thomas White from Leeds was a bit of a wild card. His family owned a shit ton of bakeries across the country and he helped to run the business side of things. He seemed sweet on the outside but Alex knew a conniving son of a bitch when he saw one. Thomas was just like those boys he had gone to elementary school with that pretended to be his friend because his mom was famous but behind his back made fun of his skin color and posted shitty things on Twitter. The one thing Alex knew worked on guys like Thomas was being just as fake back. He felt very much like a sorority girl attempting to get a girl to join her house when really it was because her recruitment chair had screamed at her to be more fake nice. 

So far Thomas was buying it but Alex was keeping a close watch on him.

The last man Alex has to win over was Christopher Carmichael. He knew about the dude in a vague sense of the word. There was a history there between he and Henry and the only reason he knew was because every other sentence out of Christopher’s mouth was how he and Henry had been Eaton friends. Which of course, Alex knew, translated to them most likely blowing each other in the locker room. 

(He knew this of course because he had done basically the same thing with Liam in high school though this was prior to his own knowledge about him being bisexual. Poor Liam. Alex really needed to send him a sympathy card.)

He managed to flit around between all of the men over the course of the first week and try and get to know them well enough to report back to Henry. He knew he was easier to talk to than Henry because there wasn’t the threat of the cameras following him around and he wasn’t the one they were trying to get to fall in love with them. 

“What are you doing talking to those guys?” Jordan asked him at the end of the week. They were talking over a game of chess that Alex was sorely losing at which he absolutely hated.

“Who, the English brats?” He asked, eyes concentrating on the board that was stacked heavily against him. 

“Yeah.” Jordan answered. “They seem like assholes.”

“They definitely are.” Alex agreed as he made his move only to let out a hiss of annoyance when Jordan took his last knight. 

“Then why are you hanging out with them?”

“Recon.” He said simply as he studied the board again. He moved his rook.

“Recon?” Jordan took his rook.

“Yeah I’m being a spy for Henry.” He said simply. He moved his queen.

Jordan froze and frowned. “A spy? What does that even mean?” 

Alex looked up and shrugged. “You know, make sure people are who they say they are. I know you’re good just like most of our group. Not sure about Lachlan yet but he’s so quiet.”

Jordan pursed his lips but said nothing. 

“Oh come on Jordan. Don’t you think Henry deserves to know what he’s getting into? I already told him I’m only here because my mom forced me into it. Might as well help the guy out.” 

Jordan sighed. “Yeah I guess.” Jordan took his queen. “Check mate.”

“Dammit. You’re too good.” Alex sighed as Jordan took his king. He looked back up. “Don’t tell anyone okay. You’re the only one I can trust with this.”

“You’re playing with fire you know that?” Jordan leaned back into the plush chair, folding his hands over his chest. “These assholes won’t take it sitting down if they know you’re airing their dirty laundry to Henry.” 

“That’s why I don’t plan on getting caught. Besides, they already like me. I’m totally loveable.” 

“No, you just force yourself on anyone who will let you.” Jordan said wryly.

“Exactly.” Alex grinned. “Another round? I swear I’m going to beat you one of these days.”

Jordan laughed. “In your dreams James Bond.”

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

Dear Peacock,

Watch out for Leeds. He’s sneaky.

\- Eagle

Eagle,

Why the fuck am I a peacock?

\- Lion

Peacock,

Because you preen just like a peacock when someone compliments your hair. Duh.

\- Eagle

Eagle,

Fuck you.

Sincerely,  
Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil introduction to the rest of the men that we haven't really met yet. Things are def going to heat up soon now that the dates are happening!!!
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	7. Chapter 7

After the first horrific date, Henry’s week had only gone up from there. Even the painful stroll around the gardens with Christopher hadn’t been that bad. Someone had apparently told Christopher not to mention any alluding to the fact that he and Henry had hooked up on more than on occasion. 

He found that he enjoyed talking with most of the men. Some of the shyer ones like Lachlan from Dublin were a bit harder to get to know but he hadn’t felt the animosity towards him like he did when talking with Holden. 

His highlight of the week had to be the notes Alex had started sending him. Sure he was rather annoyed that he was for some reason the “peacock” purely because he had blushed _one_ time when Alex had complimented his hair back when they were younger. He had chalked it up to starting to get the beginnings of a fever rather than preening like Alex seemed to think it was. 

“What do you think of Jackson?” Henry asked Alex during one of their many nightly raids of the pantry, looking for something sweet. 

Alex hummed around his spoon as he leaned back in his chair, pulling one knee up. “I think he’s genuine. He’s a total puppy dog. I don’t think there’s a mean bone in his body but Jordan was talking with Zach, you know, the Canadian-”

“Yes, Alex. I know who Zach is.” Henry rolled his eyes.

“Hey, don’t get snippy with me. I’m not the one juggling ten men in my life.” Alex held up his hands.

“Anyways, what did Zach say about him?”

Alex reached out for another bite of ice cream and Henry had to wait with increasing annoyance while the man finished it before speaking. “Jackson’s known for being a killer on the ice. Like stone cold, will willingly knock a dude out for looking at him wrong killer.” Alex grinned while Henry frowned.

“Puppy dog Jackson?”

“I know right? He seems so sweet.” Alex shrugged. “Guess he got all his aggression out on the ice. I just wonder what he does with it now.” 

Henry hummed as he processed the information. He had gone on a date with the man the night before and hadn’t gotten a single whisper of anything of the sort. 

“I was talking with Anthony and he says he’s looking forward to your date tomorrow.” Alex said around another bite of ice cream. 

Henry looked up. “Oh yeah, we’re going horseback riding.” He said distractedly.

“Oooo that sounds very regency era romance right there.” Alex grinned. “What are we going to do on our date?” 

That made Henry freeze. “Oh.”

Alex snickered. “Oh? Did you forget that we actually have to pretend to date too you asshole?” 

“Honestly, yes.” Henry laughed before his face faltered and grimaced. “Ugh it just feels so fake. The only real interactions I felt like I’ve actually gotten so far is here when the cameras are off. And you don’t even want to date me.” 

He missed the way Alex’s hand tightened briefly around his spoon. “Right.” 

Henry sighed. “Whatever. I feel like I’m still getting to know them especially with all the information you’re giving me too. I mean I feel a bit bad about going behind their backs but at least I’ll know if they’re being too fake with me.”

Alex set down his spoon and leaned his head against his drawn up knee. “I’m glad you trust me.” 

“Even if you are an asshole.” It was Henry’s turn to grin and Alex to reach over and whack him with a laugh. 

“Do you know who you’re going to send home?” Alex asked after they quieted down. 

Henry pondered for a moment. “I really don’t like Holden honestly. He was so blatantly rude and only wanted to talk about money.” 

“Right, I forgot you Brits are so uptight when it comes to money.” Alex smirked. “I have a feeling the rest of the group wouldn’t be mad if you sent him home either. His only friend is Christopher if you can even call that a friendship. It’s more like a mutual jerk off of each other.” 

Henry wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“Oh my god you prude.” Alex laughed again.

“What, because I don’t want to picture that imagine?”

“You’re the gay prince here.” 

“Exactly, so I shouldn’t lower myself to that gross image.” Henry sniffed.

“Well I think that’s made up your mind then.” Alex shrugged.

Alex had a point. “I should go to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“See ya peacock.” 

“Oh my god shut up.” Henry rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop his smile. He climbed the stairs to his bedroom and found that he was always smiling now after talking with Alex. For a while every time they met in person they ended up either blatantly ignoring each other or getting into intense arguments about some sort of random topic that should have been argued so fiercely. Now he found himself looking forward to the times that they got to spend together. He wondered if the other men noticed their sneaky looks towards each other during meals when they often times rolled their eyes about some pretentious comment or looked for each other when they came into a room.

It was a good friendship. One that he hadn’t had except for Pez. It was hard to keep real friendships when you were a prince. He could never tell if people were his friend because they truly wanted to be or because they wanted something from his fame. Pez had been the only one he could trust until Alex and he was grateful he now had two to call friends. 

He began undressing for bed and when he took off his hoodie he found a note fluttering to the ground after falling from his hood. 

Peacock,

Don’t fall off your horse tomorrow. I would like to formally request we go horseback riding too. I want to be a Mr. Darcy brooding on the moors of England.

\- Eagle

Henry smiled and shook his head before slipping the note into his nightstand drawer along with the others that Alex had left him before he crawled into bed.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

“Are you nervous?” Alex asked Jordan as he laid on the man’s bed watching him get dressed. Jordan looked at him in the mirror.

“If you don’t stop asking me that every fucking time I’m about to see Henry I’m going to punch you.” Jordan raised an eyebrow and Alex laughed. “How do I look?” He turned towards Alex and Alex gave him the once over.

“Looking smoking hot.”

Jordan rolled his eyes. “I swear to god you could make bedroom eyes at a telephone pole and say it’s not flirting.” 

Alex sat up and gasped. “Are you saying you don’t like my flirting?” 

“Not when I’m trying to date a fucking prince. I gotta pay the bills.” Jordan attempted to stay serious but it didn’t last long. 

“Go off with your gold digger ways.” Alex snapped and Jordan snorted.

“You need to stop.” 

“Make me.” Alex stuck out his tongue. 

“You wish.” Jordan stuck out his tongue back. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a prince to woo.” 

“Go get your man.” Alex clapped and stood as Jordan walked out of the room. He waited on the second landing as Jordan walked down the staircase to where Henry was waiting. They were going on a stroll around the gardens. None of the men had gone off the grounds yet. Those dates were saved for when the first week was over. “Take care of my friend Prince Henry.” Alex called down and Henry looked up while Jordan covered his face with his hand for a moment. Alex knew Jordan was fighting the urge to flip him off but never in front of the cameras.

Henry gave him a thumbs up and the two walked out the back doors together. 

Jordan and Henry looked good together. He wasn’t sure that the queen would go for a black man for Henry’s consort but Jordan had a similar personality that Alex did. That New Yorker panache that said he took no shits from anyone but was intensely loyal. If Jordan wasn’t on the market he might have dated him instead but Alex would settle for playing spy for Henry and secretly hoping he picked Jordan or one of the other North Americans. 

Alex walked down the stairs in his casual outfit, knowing that the cameras weren’t going to be on him so he had opted for sweats and a loose t-shirt bearing the Columbia Law School name across his chest. 

He had found a good view of the gardens a while back and settled into the couch along with a book he had stolen from the royal library. They weren’t allowed to have their phones on them unless it was an emergency and then the producers would give them back so he had settled for catching up on reading he hadn’t been able to do since going into law school. 

Alex found he couldn’t focus on the book though as much as he tried. He kept looking up as Henry and Jordan walked the gardens, cameras following their every move. Henry had led Jordan to his favorite bench and they were chatting, laughing carefreely. Alex felt his own smile curl at the corners of his mouth but he felt a pang in his chest. 

They looked like a true couple. There had been other men that Henry had that same chemistry with. Though Alex had vehemently hated the man for a long time, now that he was forced to get to know him he found that Henry was actually a kind hearted soul and intensely intelligent in a way that Alex hadn’t actually known before. He had only interacted with Henry in formal events that hadn’t allowed for actual good conversation. There Henry had seemed stiff and boring but looking at him with Jordan he saw the true Henry like the Henry that met him in the kitchen late at night for dessert and gossip. 

His book was long forgotten as his thoughts wandered while he watched Henry and Jordan make a connection. He was about to leave them, feeling like it was too much of a private moment to witness when Henry began to lean in and Jordan matched him and then they were kissing. 

Alex didn’t notice the way his hands curled tightly around the book’s edges until the way it bit into his skin was starting to hurt. He swallowed thickly, standing up quickly and leaving. 

He was intruding. That was it. He didn’t belong there to witness that moment despite the fact that it would be seen nationwide. It was too intimate to see.

Alex found himself in his room, not really knowing how he got there, only that he needed to splash water on his face to feel grounded back to this earth. 

He looked up at himself in the mirror and it was hard to see that it was his own reflection looking back at him because all he could see was that kiss. 

Surely Henry had kissed other men in this competition. There was no way that he hadn’t, Alex just hadn’t seen it.

“Whatever. It’s just a kiss. You don’t want him.” Alex muttered to himself as he washed his hands and dried them. 

“Keep it together.” He whispered.

But it was only week one he felt himself start to unravel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JEALOUSLY??? I DON'T KNOW HER.
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	8. Chapter 8

“Alex? Hey, I’m not boring you too bad am I?” Henry interrupted his thoughts and he looked up from the back of his horse. 

“What?” Henry gave him a concerned face. “No, I should have mentioned before that this is actually the first time I’ve ever ridden a horse?” He winced a little and Henry let out a laugh.

“Are you serious? I would have given you a tutorial.” 

“Well I mean you kinda did. Did me not getting on the back of this thing not alert you to the fact that I’ve only ridden horses in video games?” Alex gave Henry a sheepish look.

“I mean you did seem a little uneasy. I just figured it was the lack of exposure to this particular horse. Don’t worry though, that’s Fred. He’ll take care of you. We use him for things like this.” Henry said with a warm smile. It shot zingers through Alex’s chest that he quickly shoved down. He must have given a look of alarm because Henry pulled back on his horse’s reins which in turn made Fred stop. “We can go back if you want.” 

“No, no, I’m fine. It’s not every day a man gets to wear skin tight pants and it not be weird.” He gestured to the outfit that was selected for him. He had to admit they made his ass look phenomenal. “Is this what you wear every time you get on a horse? Is this an English thing?”

Henry laughed again and Alex couldn’t help but smile. It was so easy. It was so goddamn easy that it almost hurt. He forced himself to think of other things than the way Henry’s laugh sounded like the best song.

“No I don’t always wear this get up. Usually if I’m just training it’s the pants yes, but a hoodie or a regular t-shirt.”

“Oh right, I forgot you do the polo thing.” Alex pressed his lips together. The thought of Henry in full on polo gear all glistening and sweaty was--no, he needed to stop.

“Yeah the polo thing.” Henry rolled his eyes but his smile didn’t leave his face. “Are you up to try going faster?”

“Oh am I holding you back mister hotshot?” Alex narrowed his eyes. 

“I mean...yeah.” A grin this time. It was too much. Like stepping into a sun bright room. 

“Alright well tell me what to do.” Alex gestured to the reins. All the saddles were English according to Henry and Alex was used to seeing Western from all the rodeos he had attended in his youth before his mom up and moved their family to D.C. There was nothing to hold onto, just your legs tightening around the horse’s side as Henry explained. 

“If you ever feel like slowing down, pull back on the reins but don’t yank them otherwise you might get bucked off. I highly doubt Fred would do that to you but just be careful.” Henry warned and Alex’s eyes widened.

“Are you serious? I might get bucked off?” 

“Like a 5% chance. You’ll be fine.” Henry waved him off. 

Alex stared at him. Henry circled his horse gracefully around Alex. “I’m seriously considering hopping off this horse right now.”

“Come on, don’t be a chicken.” Henry grinned and Alex’s grip tightened on his reins. 

He considered the thought for a moment. “If I fall I expect you to carry me back inside like a prince in a fairy tale.” 

Henry’s grin widened. “Deal.” Without another word Henry kicked the sides of his horse lightly and the animal took off.

“Fucking hell.” Alex muttered under his breath and did the same. He let out a yelp of surprise when Fred started picking up the pace. It was the bounciest ride he had ever been on in his life.

“Try standing up a bit in the saddle!” Henry called back as Alex caught up to him. He did just that and the ride got a bit easier though his thighs started to scream a bit in protest. He hadn’t exactly been keeping up with his workout routines. 

He had to admit the ride was fun though. The wind was rushing through his curls and he let out a whoop of laughter as Henry gave him a thumbs up. He was sure he didn’t look nearly as graceful as the man next to him who looked like he was born on a horse but he didn’t care. This was fun. He was having fun with Henry.

A fence was coming up and Alex looked towards Henry who pointed to the right and he pulled the reins in the direction which Fred easily followed, Henry right alongside him. The grounds were quickly coming to an end and he slowly pulled back on the reins until Fred was back to a slow walk. 

“Am I supposed to be breathing hard?” Alex asked as Henry came up beside him. 

“Yeah it’s called using your muscles.”

“Thanks genius.” Alex rolled his eyes. He looked around. “Hey the cameras are gone.” 

Henry looked around too and so they were. “Guess we went too fast for them.” 

A half smile. “Guess so. How did the rest of your dates go?” He quickly asked.

“Really well. I really like Jordan. Anthony was a bit prickly but I think that might be a cultural thing.” Henry shrugged.

“He was a bit prickly to me too even though we both have that Spanish thing going on. It was like he felt he had to prove himself or something just because he’s from Puerto Rico instead of the mainland.” Alex explained. “He’s nice though. And handsome.” Alex waggled his eyebrows and Henry laughed genuinely.

“Yes, definitely that.” 

They smiled at each other as they let their horses graze a bit. Alex reached down and patted Fred’s neck, stroking the soft hair. He wasn’t jealous. That definitely wasn’t happening, he just wanted Henry to be happy with his choice. 

“Race me back?” Alex looked up quickly.

“What?” Henry gave him a confused face but Alex yanked at Fred’s reins and kicked him hard in the side.

He knew he was being reckless but his thoughts needed to be drowned out by something else. The scenery was rushing by and Alex ignored the way his heart was thumping hard. It was purely because he was racing through England on the back of a horse and not because of the way the sunlight hit Henry’s golden hair. 

“Alex!” He heard Henry calling his name but he didn’t slow down. He rushed past the cameras who had caught up on their golf cart. He was sure this was a bad visual, him running away from Henry but at least he had a smile on his face right? 

He looked behind him and saw Henry not too far behind but enough that he was sure the man wasn’t going to catch him. He let out another whoop of laughter and faced forward only for him to take a sharp intake of breath. The stables were coming up too quickly and he panicked. He pulled back on the reins hard which made Fred let out a whinny of pain. 

The horse stopped but Alex kept going forward. He let out a yelp of alarm as he went tumbling over the horse’s head and onto the grass with a painful thud. 

“Alex!” Henry yelled, this time in alarm. His horse came to a stop near where Fred was shaking his mane and Henry practically leapt out of the saddle and came to Alex’s side. “Are you okay? Talk to me.” The panic in Henry’s voice almost made Alex want to roll his eyes but as he sat up he let out a hiss of pain. “What hurts?”

“My arm. I think I landed on it weird.” He said and Henry reached out gingerly to touch it.

“Can you move it?” 

Alex tried and he could but it hurt. He nodded. 

“Let’s get you inside.” Henry said and began to help Alex up from the ground. He let out a sound of surprise when Henry swooped his legs out from under him and suddenly he was in a bridal style carry.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Alex hissed before wincing a bit when his arm got jostled. 

“You said I had to carry you if you fell so that’s what I’m doing.” Henry said simply and Alex let out a groan of fake annoyance but he didn’t protest when Henry started to walk towards the back doors. “I think you should lay off the cake though.” 

“Uh rude! I would whack you super hard right now if my arm didn’t hurt.” Alex gasped and struggled a bit in an attempt to get out of Henry’s grip.

“Oh my god stop wiggling. I’m trying to be a gentleman here.” 

“At the expense of my dignity.” Alex muttered but stopped. 

Henry set him down once they were indoors and then the medical team swarmed Alex. He knew it was all for the cameras that they had held back this long but he saw Henry over the heads of the doctors and gave him a little wave. Henry mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ before letting the team take Alex towards the infirmary. 

He ignored the way he wished he could reach out and take Henry’s hand to have him follow but instead let the group lead the way.

Dear Eagle,

I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I can’t tell you how sorry I about what happened. The doctors let me know that it was just a sprain but if you had gotten a real cast I hoped I would be the first one to sign it. Feel better.

Yours,  
Lion

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

Henry took in a deep breath as he sat in the makeup chair. It was nearly time to let the first man go and he was more nervous than the first night he had gotten to meet them. 

“How you feeling?” Bea asked as she leaned against the vanity, letting the makeup artist work on Henry. 

“Nervous.” He answered truthfully. “You know how much I hate making people feel bad.” 

“You have to let all but one go babe, you knew that going in.” Pez said from the chair next to Henry’s. “I think you’re making a good choice for your first week.” 

He closed his eyes as the powder brush came into view. “Yeah I know but still. It feels terrible.” 

Bea reached over and squeezed Henry’s knee. “We’ll be waiting in the wings for you.” 

“Thanks,” He said truthfully and sucked in another breath as the makeup artist stepped back and he stood up from the chair. “Well, here goes nothing.” 

Bea gave him a thumbs up and Pez blew him a kiss as he walked out of the room and towards the ballroom. When he got inside all the men were sitting on the couches in a circle. All of them looked just as handsome as they did the first night. He met all of their gazes though there were only a handful that he felt something spark between them. He saved Alex’s gaze for last, the man already smirking at him but he instantly felt more calm knowing Alex was there in the room with him. 

“This week has been a lot of fun getting to know each and every one of you. I appreciate you all pausing your life to do this. I know it was a commitment. Unfortunately I have to say goodbye to one of you tonight and I hate to do it, but in order to find my husband at the end of all of this it needs to be done.” 

It was the first time he had said the word ‘husband’ out loud. It felt foreign in his mouth, like it wasn’t truly him saying it. 

“I enjoyed all the conversations this week and I already feel connections forming which I’m looking forward to pursuing. The man I will not be continuing to pursue this week though, is…” He paused just like the producers told him to and he felt like an idiot the entire time. “Holden.” 

Holden’s eyes widened before narrowing quickly. All the men’s gazes turned towards the man.

“I’m truly sorry Holden. I know our conversations never really flowed but I have no doubt you will make someone very happy.” He said and meant it. 

Holden stood up like he was told to do by the producers. All the other men stood up as well and exchanged handshakes or bro hugs, never committing to a full on hug. They waited while Holden walked up to Henry.

He felt himself brace for something nasty to come out of the man’s mouth but instead he gave Henry a hug and held onto his shoulders and looked him in the eye. “You’ve got some great men here. Look me up on insta yeah?”

Henry chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, sure. Thank you Holden for giving me a chance.” 

Holden gave him a half smile before walking out of the ballroom, leaving the other men to mingle amongst themselves. 

Henry made a beeline for Alex.

“Brutal huh?” Alex asked, sipping his flute of champagne with his non-dominant hand.

“He took it better than I thought. How’s the wrist?”

Alex held up his arm and he could see the bandage peeking out. “I got your note. Don’t sweat it.” 

“I truly am sorry for pushing you. I didn’t think Fred would have done that.” 

“Honestly it was all my fault. Fred didn’t buck me, I just kept going over the top of his head.” Alex laughed. “The alcohol is helping though. You better go mingle before I start getting death glares.”

Henry nodded and did just that. He was glad the first week was over and he genuinely had enjoyed most of his conversations with all the men. There were still a few he was on the fence about and it would only continue to get harder but when he kept looking over at Alex he knew that as long as Alex was around, at least he would have an ally amongst the group. He supposed that would be enough for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly rip Fred and Alex's wrist. We aren't ripping Holden tho. He's an asshole good riddance. If this was a TV show I would have been booing him off my screen so you're welcome.
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	9. Chapter 9

“So you want me to just sit here and talk about the first week?” Alex frowned as he was gestured towards a chair. It was situated in front of a well decorated corner that didn’t actually look like the rest of the palace but was definitely what he thought of when he thought of where the queen lived.

The producer nodded. “We need to get some talking heads for the first episode.” 

“Oh like the Bachelor. Got it.” Alex gave a thumbs up as he sat down. It was shortly after the first elimination and there were a few other set ups just like this one around the palace where the other men were talking. “Do I get to talk trash on the others?”

The producer didn’t respond, instead she looked at her clipboard and spoke into her headset for a moment while one of the makeup artists came in to touch him up. He sat awkwardly, hands in his lap while he waited for instructions. 

“Okay I’m going to ask you questions and you just talk into the camera like you would be talking to me. It might be strange at first but you’ll get used to it.” 

“I’ve done interviews before.” He said, waving her off as he adjusted in his seat.

“So tell us a bit about your first impression of Henry on night one.” 

A smirk curled onto his face. “We’ve met before obviously so it wasn’t my first time seeing him. Actually I think it was my maybe sixth time in person? I mean he was looking good. Very handsome as usual but I was expecting him to be stiff and awkward and I mean he was but he’s definitely grown up quite a bit since we last saw each other.” 

“And when was that?” 

“The Commonwealth celebration a couple years ago. We got into trouble because Henry burned off his eyebrow from fireworks and I nearly had a limb taken off but managed to scrape by with only a few burns on my arm.” Alex shrugged.

“How has Henry changed since then? Are you guys still fighting?” The producer asked, easily flowing into the next question.

“He’s more calm now I think. Easier to talk to so no, we’re not fighting. We still have different views on the role of the Commonwealth but we haven’t really had a chance to discuss them.” Alex shrugged. 

“Moving on.” The producer said and Alex let out a little huff of laughter. Of course they wouldn’t let him talk about his views on air when this was being produced and shot in the palace that he was so against. “How was your first date? Is your wrist okay?”

“The first date was fun until I went flying off a horse. Henry was quite the gentleman though for carrying me inside even though I clearly could still walk. He came to check on me after the doctors patched me up.” Alex held up his wrist that was heavily bandaged. “No broken bones, just a sprain so I don’t have to have a cast. They’ve got me on some good painkillers so I’m doing just fine.” He grinned to the camera. He could hear his mom screaming at him through the camera’s lens but he didn’t care. 

“Can you see yourself winning this competition? You and Henry seem very close already.” 

Alex shrugged again. “We only seem that way because we’ve met before. He hasn’t met the others except Christopher so of course he’s going to seem more close with me since I’m familiar.”

“You didn’t answer the first question.” The producer said blandly.

Alex took in a breath. He wasn’t sure how to answer this one without it seeming like he wasn’t actually here to win. Everyone should be here for Henry rather than being forced into it by their mother. “It’s not about winning a competition. This isn’t something that should be bought with promise of money or fame. This is someone’s heart that is putting it on the line for the possibility that they might find love. I don’t care about winning something trivial as being the last one standing at the end of this. Henry either chooses me or he doesn’t because at the end it’s his decision.” 

His mouth formed a hard line and he hadn’t realized just how much he believed those words until that exact moment. It wasn’t something that should be seen as a competition. Henry was willingly allowing the world to see him fall in love with strangers on camera and that took a lot of guts. 

“You seem to care about him a lot.” The producer said gently and Alex looked up, not realizing that he had looked down at his hands. 

“Yeah I do. I know people seem to assume that they have some autonomy over celebrities like Henry but they don’t. Henry’s a real person and he deserves to have someone that thinks of him like that. Not as some figurehead that gets paraded around during public events but as someone who has thoughts and feelings and just wants to be happy.” Alex said, his voice soft but hard at the same time. 

The producer paused for a moment. “We’re going to switch gears for a second. What do you think of the other men?”

Alex straightened and mentally shook himself out of the fog he had put himself in. He wasn’t about to spill his secrets on air if he didn’t have to and he had just come dangerously close to doing just that. “Most of these guys are great. I’ve gotten close with Jordan and the rest of the North Americans.” 

“Are there any that you don’t like?”

Alex paused for a moment. “There’s a few that I’m not sure of their intentions. They don’t seem sincere and I just hope that Henry can see through that.” He said mildly. He was not about to reveal that he was being Henry’s spy and that they were having secret rendezvous after hours when the cameras were off. 

The producer shifted. “Alright Alex, thank you for your time. We’ll be doing some of these every week.”

He nodded and stood up as Jackson walked up. “Have fun.” He said to the guy who gave him a bro hug along with a heavy pat on the back. 

He didn’t turn to see Jackson get settled, he only wanted to get out of this suit and lay in his bed with a giant bowl of chips and salsa.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

Henry watched the footage from the talking heads after being brought back to the media room by the producers. If this were any other show like this, he knew that he wouldn’t have gotten this privilege, but this wasn’t a celebrity show, this was his real life and he deserved to know what the men were saying about him.

He watched in the chair with Bea and Pez on either side of him as they played back the footage. Most of the men talked about how handsome he was and how he was kind and genuine. Pez nudged him with his foot when Zach talked about how he could ‘fall into his dreamy blue eyes and drown forever’. 

It was a lot of basic information, nothing substantial yet and he knew that it would be the case. He had only known these men for a week and that wasn’t nearly enough time to form strong bonds. In fact, he would have been concerned if they were talking about forevers at this point. It would have definitely been a giant red flag for him. 

“Where’s Alex’s footage?” Bea asked as they finished up the rest of the eight other men. Holden’s footage had only been brief, a quick goodbye wrapping up his short stay in the palace. 

The producer hit a few keys and then Alex was up on the screen talking about their past together. Henry rolled his eyes when the man started talking about the fireworks incident and Pez snickered.

“You’ll never live that down mate.” 

“Tell me about it.” Henry muttered. 

Alex kept talking and his voice started to get softer but stronger at the same time, like he meant every single word that came out of his mouth. The room went silent as Henry listened to him speak about how this wasn’t a competition and that this should be taken seriously.

Henry felt his heart pound a bit harder and he knew that Alex was only saying these things because they were friends and therefore closer than the rest of them. He knew that it was only because he could be himself around Alex without feeling the urgency to see if this was something that could be pursued as a romantic relationship. Still, the words sent shards of something through his body. What that something was, he couldn’t name but it was intense. 

“Holy shit mate.” Pez whispered when Alex was finished speaking. “He truly gets you.” 

He could feel the eyes of Bea and Pez on him but all he could do was stare at Alex’s brown eyes that were boring holes into his very essence. 

He swallowed and shook his head. “It’s only because he gets it too. He’s sort of like America’s prince if there was such a title. He knows what it’s like to be famous. He just wants me to feel comfortable enough to get true connections.” He said but his voice was bordering on hoarse. 

“That seems more than just him wanting you to be comfortable.” Bea said softly. 

Henry stood from the chair. “I’m beat. I’m going to bed.” He said simply and without another look back turned on his heel and walked towards his suite. He barely paid attention to his route back, his thoughts preoccupied by Alex’s interview. He had seen the sincerity there. He had seen the way Alex had let down those walls and opened up. It wasn’t him out right coming out and saying that he liked Henry in that sort of way but there was definitely something more there. 

He found himself taking a look back at all their interactions this week. It had to be something newer right? He hadn’t just blatantly ignored the way that Alex interacted with him. His mind paused on their date together and the way Alex had turned and ran from him the moment that they started talking about other men. Was it jealousy? 

His mind was in such deep thoughts that he didn’t realize he had found his way down to the kitchens until he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Alex already sitting at one of the work stations eating bits of cheesecake. 

“Looks like we had the same idea.” Alex said with a half smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

Henry turned to grab a fork before sitting down across from him and took a bite. He hadn’t gotten to eat much throughout the night, too nervous to let Holden go and then too engrossed in the footage he had just seen. “Can’t sleep?” He asked, falling into their easy back and forth.

“Something like that.” Alex muttered as he took another bite. They were silent for a while as they ate the cheesecake methodically. Henry kept sneaking glances at Alex, wondering if he did have feelings and it was only when Alex caught him that he stopped. “Something on my face?”

“What? No.” Henry shook his head.

“Why do you keep looking at me?”

“Well there’s not much else to look at in this bland kitchen is there?” Henry said a little too sharply. 

Alex frowned, straightening up from where he was leaned against the counter. “Got your pantaloons in a twist there Your Highness?”

Henry narrowed his eyes. “Why are you fighting me?”

Alex stood, the stool making an awful scraping shriek against the floor that spoke for Alex better than any words ever could. “I’m tired. Goodnight.”

And then he was gone and Henry was left alone with the half eaten cheesecake, wondering what he did wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talking heads are those interviews reality shows do to get inside scoop about the ~drama~ in case you were wondering what that term means! It's just the producers asking questions like an interview and you only see the top half of a person as they explain what happened.
> 
> BUT ALSO OH NO ALEX BABY WHAT IS YOU DOING??????
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	10. Chapter 10

Henry didn’t know what to do. Alex was suddenly avoiding him like the plague and his notes had stopped showing up in the random spots that they had unofficially designated. Every time he tried to catch his eye Alex would either blatantly ignore him or Henry would catch him looking at him before quickly (and rather violently) looking away at anything else in the vicinity that didn’t include his person. 

It felt like whiplash and he had no clue how to fix it. 

The first week had felt like an eternity but the second week was moving by at a much swifter pace. He supposed now that he knew the men a little bit better, the dates weren’t quite as awkward. There were still a few men that he needed to drag things out of to have an actual conversation, but it was getting better. 

He was going to find Thomas, one of the men Alex had warned him about. He hadn’t seen the side that Alex apparently had seen but he was still on guard a bit. 

“Hey.” He said when he found Thomas reading by the fire. The man jumped and put his hand over his chest. “Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Thomas closed his book. “That was my fault.” He said easily as he rose from the plush chair. “I knew that you were coming but I was getting too into my book.” 

“What are you reading?” Henry asked, genuinely interested. He wasn’t one to flaunt the fact that he liked to read. He had learned from experience that people already assumed that since he was considered the epitome of poshness though he was far from it. 

“Sense and Sensibility. It’s been a while since I read it and found it on the bookshelf and thought, why not?” Thomas said rather shyly but Henry automatically perked up.

“Jane Austen is my favorite author. I know it should be something like Keats or Dickens but she writes the human mind so beautifully don’t you think?” Henry smiled widely and Thomas’s eyes brightened. 

“She does doesn’t she?” 

They continued to discuss Jane Austen which led into Thomas asking about the other authors Henry enjoyed and the fact that he wished he could have gone to Oxford to study literature but was too caught up in the royal duties that were expected of him.

“Do you think you’ll ever take a break and go?” Thomas asked as they walked down the chilly garden pathways that he had walked so much this past week he could do it in his sleep. 

“I’d like to but who knows what could happen. I don’t want to be a burden and I know the security team alone would have a time with it.” Henry sighed as he found himself speaking truths that before he could have only told Alex. 

“I highly doubt anyone could call you a burden.” Thomas said, his tone a bit strict and Henry found he felt a bit scolded but only in the best way, like a friend or companion scolding him because they cared about him. 

Henry shrugged a little self-consciously. “I appreciate it. What about you though? Did you ever go to university? I know you help your family with their business.” 

Thomas nodded. “I got my MBA from University of London. I use that to help my family’s bakeries. They come to me for the business side of things because I can’t do a lick of baking so I don’t think I would make a very good housewife.” He grinned and Henry laughed.

“Don’t worry, we have chefs for that.” He winked and found himself actually enjoying his conversation with Thomas. 

“I would get quite spoiled I hope you would know that.” Thomas chuckled. He patted his very lean stomach that Henry could only imagine were flat abs underneath. “This physique would be gone within a fortnight.” 

Henry smiled and moved a bit closer, suddenly caught in Thomas’s orbit. Thomas stayed still though he could see the man’s eyes darken a bit at the suddenness of it all. “I don’t mind.” He said softly and Thomas’s eyes flicked down to Henry’s lips before going back to his eyes. Oh fuck it. He reached out with his hand and cupped the back of Thomas’s neck and Thomas leaned in almost all the way, leaving Henry to cross the distance.

He did of course and planted his lips on Thomas’s. They were soft and warm and everything a kiss should be. He could even feel a bit of a jolt go through him as they kissed softly, nothing too rough but just enough pressure to mean something. 

He wasn’t sure how long the kiss lasted when he pulled back and smiled softly at Thomas whose pink tongue swiped along his lower lip. “I hope I wasn’t too forward.” He murmured as he stepped back a bit only for Thomas to reach out for him again. He paused and gazed into Thomas’s eyes. 

“I’ve been wanting that to happen since the moment you walked into the ballroom that first night.” Thomas admitted and Henry felt a blush start to bloom across his face.

“Really? Why didn’t you?” 

Thomas scoffed a bit before laughing. “It’s not like I can tell the Prince of England that I want to snog his face on the first date can I?”

Henry laughed too. “No, I suppose not.”

Thomas fiddled with Henry’s collar for a moment. “I’m glad you liked me enough to do it for the both of us though.” 

Henry ducked his head before biting his lip and looking back up. “Yeah, me too.” 

“I’d very much like to do it again.” Thomas said softly and Henry nodded. Thomas was an inch or two taller than Henry so he had to arch his head back but soon they were kissing again and though it wasn’t the most passionate, fiery kiss he had ever had, it was still good and sweet and nothing like Alex had warned him about. 

When it was over Henry knew that he definitely was blushing and he felt like a shy schoolboy with his first kiss. He managed to ignore the cameras throughout this entire thing but when the producer waved her hand and tapped her watch he looked back at Thomas.

“Time’s up?” Thomas asked with a lopsided smile and Henry sighed.

“Unfortunately. Can I sit next to you at dinner tonight?” Henry asked.

“You can do anything you want with me.” The smile widened to a cat like grin.

Henry beamed and the two walked hand in hand back towards the palace.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

Alex had seen the kiss. Of course he had. Anyone with eyes that had a disgusting obsession with Henry had seen the kiss. Alex of course did not have a disgusting obsession, he only had a healthy obsession for his _friend_.

Alex tried his best to ignore the way Henry and Thomas were conversing across the table from him while he ate his soup.

“That is the angriest slurp of soup I’ve ever seen.” Jordan said next to him. “You alright there little buddy?”

Alex didn’t turn to look at him. “Yeah, fine.” He muttered as he let his spoon rest in the bowl. 

Jordan attempted to keep his humor off his face but it didn’t seem to work. “What was it that you said to me? That you didn’t like Henry like that?” Jordan tapped his chin in mock thought. 

“Shut up. I don’t.” Alex muttered as he picked up his spoon again. “I just don’t trust Thomas. He’s faking it.” 

“Or perhaps you’ve found you actually _do_ like Henry and are refusing to admit it.” Jordan said simply as he delicately sipped his soup. 

Alex’s eyes flicked over to Jordan but instantly went back to Henry when he heard the man’s laughter over the rest of the conversations. He looked like he was actually having a good time talking to Thomas but he still didn’t trust the guy. There was something dangerous about him, like a shark circling in the water just waiting to strike. Right now he seemed fine but he didn’t want Henry getting hurt. 

“Hey, it’s okay if you’ve found that you like him. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Jordan said easily, touching Alex’s arm. 

Alex sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I honestly don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Jordan’s face softened. “There’s nothing wrong with you.” He repeated and Alex knew that he was being a good friend. Jordan _was_ a good friend. 

“But...I feel like a fraud. I’m supposed to be the one helping Henry not falling in love with him.” Alex said softly, not wanting the other men at the table to overhear. “I just felt the worst possible jealousy when I saw him and Thomas kiss today that I wanted to throw shit. And I don’t throw shit. At the very most I’ll kick like a pillow or something because honestly the cleaning up alone is not worth it.”

Jordan just raised an eyebrow. 

“Shut up you know what I mean. I shouldn’t be feeling this.” Alex groaned. He wanted to put his head on the table but he was acutely aware of the cameras in the room. They were all focused on Henry and Thomas of course but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t turn to him if he didn’t cause a scene. 

“You can’t help what you feel. This isn’t a normal circumstance anyways. We’re locked in a castle with this guy that we’re all trying to get him to fall in love with us so we can marry him. It’s not normal.” Jordan said simply as he sipped his wine. “Honestly if you didn’t feel something for him after all the time you spend after hours I’d be a little concerned.” 

“How can you even be like this though? You’re feeling the same way I’m sure and you’re still cheering me on. Aren’t we supposed to be enemies?” Alex had to laugh a bit as he took a sip of his own wine. 

“I am not some childish white girl okay? I can still be friends with people even if they like the same man.” Jordan pursed his lips and Alex laughed again. “It’s called being grown.” 

Alex shook his head in slight awe. “You are so wise. Please make your own talk show.” 

Jordan preened a little. “You know I would be the best at it.”

“Oh for sure.” Alex nodded with absolute certainty. He had to admit he always felt better after talking to Jordan. Usually it was June or Nora or both talking him down from the ledge. He was just glad he could have someone here that he could trust wholeheartedly with anything. After all of this was finished, he knew that he and Jordan would be friends for life.

Alex snuck a glance over at Henry who was now talking with both Thomas and Zach and he actually looked happy. It made Alex sick. Which made him even sicker for being sick about it. He just needed to lie down like some noblewoman from the 19th century. 

Whatever. If Henry liked Thomas he would let him be happy. He just didn’t want to see it. 

When the dinner was over he got up and left as soon as possible only to toss and turn in his bed, craving something sweet but knowing that Henry would most likely be down in the kitchen. 

“Fuck it.” He muttered to himself as he threw off the covers and crept down to the kitchen which of course had the light on with Henry looking pleasingly rumpled in the dimness.

They hadn’t spoken since the night he had left Henry alone which had only been three days but felt like an eternity considering he saw the man daily and not by choice. 

“Hey.” Henry said softly as he met Alex’s gaze, looking up from his phone.

“You get your phone?” Alex asked as Henry reached over to grab a spoon and hand it to him. 

“Well duh.” Henry said like that was the stupidest question to come out of Alex’s mouth.

“Can you check the Cowboys scores for me? I’m dying in this pit of no internet.” Alex sat down heavily on the stool and took a bite of the pudding. 

The corner of Henry’s mouth twitched up and he set down his spoon to type. He held out the phone for Alex to see. 

“Oh fuck of course they lost to the Giants.” He sighed. “And the Eagles? Fuck me, it’s because I’m not watching.”

“Yeah I’m sure that’s it.” Henry smirked.

He slid the phone back to Henry. “Thanks. I think I was going to die if I didn’t see a blue screen soon.”

A huff of a laugh came from Henry but he didn’t respond. Instead they ate their pudding in silence as Henry scrolled through his twitter feed and Alex just watched him do it. 

He let his mind wander until Henry spoke up. “Did I do something wrong?”

“What?”

“You haven’t spoken to me in days. I just want to know if I did something wrong.” 

Alex shook his head. “No, no sorry. Um.”

Fuck he couldn’t say it like this. Henry looked at him expectantly.

“This whole thing has just been a lot harder to deal with than I thought. I just miss my family that’s all.” It was a half truth. He did miss his sister and Nora and even his mom and Leo. He missed Facetiming with his dad. He missed his bed and TexMex and his job. He felt an overwhelming wave of homesickness and he sucked in a breath. He wasn’t about to break down in front of Henry of all people. 

Henry’s face softened. “I get that. If you want me to give you space I can.” 

Alex opened his mouth before shutting it. He wasn’t sure if that’s what he wanted. He wasn’t sure what he wanted at all if he was being completely honest. He liked having Henry as a friend but all these growing feelings were making things confusing and difficult and he wondered if space was what he needed to get over them. Henry deserved someone that wanted him with every fiber of their being and didn’t feel the urge to hold back. 

“Maybe that’s for the best.” Alex said quietly. 

Henry stared at Alex and he wondered if he saw a flash of disappointment but it was gone before he could truly tell. The man nodded. “Alright. We still on for our date on Friday though?” A hint of that boyish charm slipped through and Alex felt a pulse of something warm course through him.

“Only if you can keep up.”

“I’ll promise not to let you fall off Fred again.” 

Alex chuckled. “It’s a deal.” 

This could work right? He could shove down any growing feelings and kill them before they grew into something he couldn’t hide. He was good at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you hate when you make a character that you're supposed to dislike have good chemistry with your love interest????? Fuck Thomas am I right? (But damn if they don't work well together)
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	11. Chapter 11

Alex walked out towards the stables wearing what could only be referred to as polo garb. He was given the clothes right before his date and told he had to wear them. They were the same pants he had worn the last time he was on a date with Henry but he was given riding boots and weird coverings to go over it. He wore a normalish polo shirt so that was okay for him but the entire ensemble made him feel like an idiot.

He found Henry messing with the saddle of his horse as he walked up. He turned at the sound of his boots on the gravel and gave Alex the once over with a slow spreading grin.

“I feel ridiculous.” He said glumly. Henry was wearing a very similar get up but he made it look natural, like he was born with it on. 

“I think you look great.” And Alex got the feeling that Henry believed every word. “So we’re not going to go riding very much today but instead we’re going to learn a bit of polo.” 

Alex raised an eyebrow. “You think that’s the wisest decision after I fell off a horse last time?” He held up his still bound wrist. 

Henry brushed him off. “You’ll be fine. We aren’t going fast. At most a trot.”

“See, you said that last time and yet,” Alex gestured firmly with his unhurt hand towards his very clearly hurt one. 

Henry laughed. “I just want to teach you some polo tricks. We’re going to learn how to swing the mallet.” He held up said mallet and it looked a bit like a long golf putter but decidedly more aggressive. Especially if it was going to come swinging at you from a giant horse. 

“I don’t know…” He said nervously. 

“You’ll be on Fred again. He’s actually the horse we use to train beginners on.” Henry patted Fred who was next to Henry’s same horse he had ridden last time. 

“Doesn’t Fred hate me?” Alex asked, still nervous. He walked a bit closer when Henry beckoned him to come. Fred snorted when he got close enough to touch and nibbled a bit at Alex’s shoulder before going back down to the ground to look for grass to eat. Alex felt himself relax a bit.

“See? No hard feelings.” Henry said and he looked up. Henry was gazing at him and he got the distinct impression that he was speaking not just for Fred but for himself as well. “Do you need help up?”

Alex shook his head and started to put one leg into the stirrup and attempting to grip the saddle with his hand but it was with his shoddy wrist and he stumbled back. He would have fallen if Henry hadn’t caught him.

“Easy there.” Henry said in his ear as he helped Alex hop a bit closer, his foot still stuck in the stirrup. “Hold onto my shoulder for support.”

Alex did just that and he felt Henry’s warm hands on his waist as he swung up and around, settling onto Fred’s back. The horse shifted his weight a bit but didn’t do anything other than that.

“Nailed it.” Henry winked and Alex rolled his eyes, sticking out his tongue in annoyance. He watched as Henry walked over to his horse and swung up so gracefully it was almost criminal. He grabbed his reins before walking his horse towards Alex and Fred. “Grab your reins and follow me.” 

Alex leaned down and with some effort only using one hand he managed to pull Fred’s head up from the ground and turned the reins towards Henry who was walking his horse slowly on the other side of the stables. 

“Holy shit was this here the entire time?” Alex asked as a giant grass field came into view.

Henry turned around to look behind and smirked. “Yep. Shows how much you pay attention. This is the field I grew up learning how to play on. It’s not used for actual games.”

Alex scoffed. “Rich people.” 

Henry laughed and stopped as he waited for Alex to catch up. He threw a mallet to Alex who shockingly caught it with his good hand though he had to drop his reins to do so. “Nice one.” 

“Lacrosse reflexes. Still got ‘em I guess.” Alex shrugged and attempted to hold the mallet like Henry now was. 

“Are you right or left handed?” Henry asked. 

Alex held up his left hand that wasn’t sprained. “Leftie.” 

“Lucky for you.” Henry smirked. “So the way we hit with the mallet is you swing it down a bit like you would with a putter though you want the short side to be facing the ball instead of the long flat side. If you want to hit it a far way it’s easier to do a big circle with your mallet like so.” Henry dropped a ball and he swung the mallet in a full circle and the ball went sailing down the field. 

Alex frowned. “I guess that seems simple enough.” 

One of the onlookers that Alex could only assume were part Henry’s coaching staff dropped a few balls on Alex’s side. He looked at Henry expectantly and the man nodded. He attempted to hit one of the balls.

“Fuck!” He yelled as he missed entirely and nearly hit Fred in the process. Fred didn’t even flinch, instead shifting his weight again. 

“That’s okay, it’s hard to hit such a small object. Try again.” Henry encouraged. He did. And then he did again. And then again, until finally.

“Hell yeah!” He whooped as the ball went flying down the field. Not as far as Henry of course but still decent. 

“Nice one! Now keep trying with your stack and I’ll do mine. When we’ve hit them all I’ll show you how to ride and hit.” 

“Oh god that’s going to be a nightmare.” Alex shook his head and Henry laughed and Alex had to stifle a sigh. He adjusted his sunglasses on his nose instead. 

They got to work and Henry who definitely had a big stack of polo balls was finished shortly after starting while Alex felt his face heat up each time he missed. He was so used to being good at everything automatically that when he was faced with something that was actually hard he always felt his temper rise. He didn’t want to explode on camera and Henry was being so nice to him and encouraging even though he wanted to scream at him to shut up. 

Finally he was finished with his stack and he looked at Henry expentantly. “Now what?”

Henry explained the rules briefly about how when you were facing an opponent who had the ball you couldn’t cross in front of the ball’s line of trajection. The goal of the game was to score points but it could be dangerous when dealing with the ball on the back of a 1000 pound animal. 

“Let’s just get me actually hitting the ball from the back of a horse first.” Alex shook his head. “I’m honestly not even sure if I can hold the reins and swing the mallet.”

Henry pondered that for a moment. He walked his horse closer and leaned over. “Hold the reins in your fist like this.” He grabbed Alex’s hand and curled his hand around Alex’s fingers so that he was now holding the reins like an ice cream cone. Alex knew he was internally screaming but he was quite efficiently blocking that out, keeping his face neutral. “There, now you can support your wrist and move your entire arm rather than just your hand.” 

Alex tested it a bit and it was easier that way rather than threading the bits of leather through his fingers. He nodded and Henry smiled. 

“Okay let’s just take it at a walking pace for now.” 

They did just that and Fred didn’t even bother reacting each and every time Alex missed and cursed loudly.

“You really don’t like losing do you?” Henry asked, his mouth twisted into a smirk.

“Shut up.” Alex snapped.

Henry stopped his horse next to Fred. “You wanna take a break? We can just go riding. I think Lucy wants to run.” 

“Who the hell is Lucy?” Alex grumbled.

“My horse. Lucy for Lucille Ball and that’s Fred for Fred Astaire.” 

Alex paused for a moment. “Are you serious?”

He watched as Henry’s ears started to turn red and he shrugged. “I was really into old movies back in the day.” 

Alex had to bite back all the words that would have spilled out of his mouth. “I like it.” He managed to say out loud, much better than his signed and sealed confession. Each day he talked with Henry he was learning more and more things that he found endearing and heartwarming and goddamn adorable that he knew he definitely needed space. He saw the way Henry was with the other men and he saw how those connections were growing. He didn’t want to get in the middle of that.

“Run? Yes?” Henry asked and Alex nodded. Chunking the mallet to the side. “Hey! Easy with that.” 

“What, it can take a hit to a hardass ball but it can’t take being thrown to the ground?” Alex arched an eyebrow.

Henry pursed his lips together and rolled his eyes. “Come on.” 

And off they went.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

This week had gone by much smoother than the first one and Henry was grateful. He did miss seeing Alex at night but he had a bit of the dessert they would have shared sent up to his room regardless of the fact that Alex had said he wanted some space. 

Henry understood that. It was a lot to take in. If this wasn’t all put on for him he would have done the same thing with the rest of the men but the show must go on and tonight he had to get rid of another man. 

He had made connections with all of them at this point, though some were still like pulling teeth. Anthony had slowly started to warm up to him and he saw the goofy side to him that he found endearing. Ian was loud and brash and he found he enjoyed that carefreeness the Scot could have, like the cameras were never even there. Jackson was so fun to talk to and was so genuine with everything he did that Henry couldn’t help but become intrigued. Jordan was funny and eloquent and Henry looked forward to seeing him every single day. 

Thomas had started to become his favorite though. Even though Alex had warned him that he seemed like a snake and there was something fishy about him, Henry still hadn’t seen it so far. He wasn’t sure if he just didn’t _want_ to see it or if there truly wasn’t anything there. Either way he knew Thomas wasn’t the one going home. 

The men were gathered around the couch, same as last week as Henry walked in. He gave a similar speech as last time and paused for dramatic effect, just as last time. It a bit like deja vu until he spoke the name.

“Lachlan.” 

The man in question looked semi-confused but also that had been the most emotion he had seen the entire time Lachlan had been here in the palace. He had just been so boring and a snooze fest that Henry was honestly more grateful that he could see him go than sad.

“I understand.” Lachlan said as he stood up and gave Henry a handshake. “Thank you for having me.” 

He waved to the other men who had rose from the couch as well but he didn’t bother hugging or shaking their hands. No one had really gotten close to him. 

“Gentlemen, thank you for sticking around with me. Here’s to another great week alright?” He said and they clinked their glasses before being let go to mingle and chat. 

He looked up when he saw Thomas making a beeline for him. 

“I think that was the most words I’ve ever heard Lachlan say out loud.” Thomas said with a slight smile. “That must have been hard though.”

Henry shrugged. “We honestly didn’t get to the deep stuff. It was all superficial anyways.” 

Thomas nodded. “Still, it’s only going to get harder from here right?” 

Henry looked at the rest of the room and saw the men that were left. He honestly wasn’t sure who he would pick for the next week. He looked back at Thomas. “You don’t have anything to worry about though.” 

Thomas instantly beamed. “Don’t say things that you might not keep.”

Henry gave him a shy smile. “No, I mean it. I’m really enjoying getting to know you.” A faint blush was starting to form at the tips of Henry’s ears and on his cheeks.

“You’re really cute when you blush you know that?” Thomas said softly.

“If you say things like that it’s only going to make me blush harder.” He whispered. 

Thomas leaned in for a kiss on the cheek. “Good.” He leaned back and Henry saw a spark of desire in Thomas’s eyes. “I better let you move on. The vultures are about to descend. Find me later okay?”

Henry nodded and then Thomas walked off only for him to be replaced by Jackson. They talked about their conversation that had been cut short due to the ceremony and Jackson began to explain a bit more about his job as a sports broadcaster was different than Zach’s job as a sports analyst. Henry felt himself get swept up in the conversation that was actually quite interesting until he managed to catch eyes with Alex from across the room by accident.

He felt ice run through his veins when Alex quickly looked away and he was left wondering why he felt so terrible that Alex would ignore him like that. Alex had asked for space even though he was truly missing his time with the man after the cameras were shut off. Alex was smart and charming and funny and so vibrant that Henry felt like he came alive every time he talked to Alex. 

The Alex he was looking at seemed dim and sad. 

“Excuse me Jackson, I’m so sorry.” Henry said and Jackson immediately stopped.

“No problem! I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jackson beamed and Henry instantly felt bad that he was leaving such a good guy in the middle of a conversation but Jackson was already moving towards Jordan.

“You okay?” Henry asked as he sidled up to Alex.

“Me? I’m fine.” Alex said, his light returning so quickly that Henry almost wondered if he had been mistaken when he saw Alex from across the room. He frowned. “Why?”

“You seem sad.” He said softly.

Alex’s smile faltered for a moment. “No, not sad I don’t think. Just got a bit of homesickness I guess.” Henry paused and Alex rolled his eyes. “Seriously, I’m fine. Go mingle.” And all but pushed Henry back out onto the floor.

He continued to talk to the men but each time he looked over at Alex, even when Alex wasn’t looking at him he saw that dimness again and he knew he wasn’t seeing things. He just wasn’t sure how he could help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who youtubed how to play polo last night. This gal. Honestly how they don't fall off their horses more times is astounding to me. Alex 10/10 would fall off if he ever tried to actually play it
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	12. Chapter 12

It was week three and the producers thought it was an ingenious idea to have the men teach Henry something on the dates this week since they still were not going out into the world beyond the palace walls. So far he had actually enjoyed his time getting to learn things from the men. Most of them had to do with either a fake lecture about some convoluted topic, a party trick, or how to cook something. 

He watched amused as Jackson tried to explain the rules of hockey to Henry. It sounded like such a violent sport, especially when Jackson brushed back his longer locks to show the two separate scars from when he had cracked his head open during practice and once during a game. 

“I was laying on the ice for at least ten minutes. I watched it back and it was insane! Blood everywhere.” Jackson said in the same animated voice he used for everything like an excited puppy that Henry had come to know him as. 

“That sounds so painful.”

“The good thing about ice is that it numbs everything.” Jackson said with a knowing look. “But if you want we could watch it. I’m sure it’s on Youtube.” 

The producers hadn’t denied it so they watched and Henry hissed in sympathy pain when he saw the accident happen. He wrapped his arm around Jackson’s waist where he was perched on the arm of the chair and hugged him tight. “I’m glad that it didn’t kill you.” 

Jackson looked down at him with a much softer smile. “Yeah me too. Otherwise I never would have met you.” 

Henry smiled softly back at that and tilted his head back when Jackson leaned down a bit farther. They had kissed before of course, but it had always been short kisses, sometimes just on the cheek. This was a nice kiss, soft and open with a simmering of something more lingering down below. He liked Jackson and he was more than happen to let this happen. 

When Jackson leaned back they were both smiling shyly. Jackson turned back towards the screen. “Wanna watch another?”

Henry laughed. “Sure, let’s watch you get pummeled.”

“Oh no, I do the pummelling to others.” Jackson held up a finger, instantly correcting Henry. 

He had found this was his favorite week so far. All the men had put 110% into their dates and he found himself having fun during all of them. Even prickly Anthony had opened up a bit.

“I figure you’ve never been taught how to salsa dance so I thought I’d might teach you.” Anthony said in a matter of fact tone.

Henry shook his head. “No, never salsa dance though I must warn you, I’m not the best dancer.” 

Anthony chuckled. “Believe me, I’ve seen videos.”

Henry let out a shocked sound before it bubbled over into a laugh. “You wound me sir.” 

Anthony smiled and he found he liked the man even more when he showed off his dimples. He stepped forward and Henry didn’t move, only letting Anthony move him in the correct position before he explained that it was all in the hips. The music began to play and Anthony took the lead. 

After about the fifth time Henry stepped on Anthony’s foot he let out a sound of horrified laughter. “I’m hopeless it seems.” 

Anthony shook his head before playing his hands on Henry’s waist. He knew he should be feeling something at the feeling but all he could think about was how these cameras were on him and he was making a fool of himself in front of them. 

“Let me try, yes?” Anthony asked softly, his accent getting even thicker the quieter his voice was. Henry nodded and the music played again and he felt Anthony easily fall into it while practically forcing Henry’s hips to move with his body. He chuckled as he looked down to watch this happening. 

Eventually Anthony gave up with a chuckle. 

“I know, I’m terrible but I appreciate the lesson.” Henry said, holding Anthony’s hand. He watched as the man brought said hand to his lips.

“Hopeless but cute.” Anthony said and Henry felt a blush start to form. Alright Anthony may be closed off, but he was hot and could be very endearing. 

All the men were starting to mean something to him and it was going to get harder and harder each time he had to make a cut. 

“Can I just marry them all?” Henry asked as he flopped onto his bed. Pez and Bea had slipped inside his room just after he nearly had taken off a limb after Ian had tried to show him how to do the Scottish hammer throw.

“I am all for polygamy. Bring the monarchy to the 21st century.” Pez beamed as he rolled onto the bed next to Henry. Bea had opted for the plush chair. 

“Is there anyone you _can’t_ see beside you for the rest of your life?” Bea asked as she chewed on her nails for a moment.

Henry sighed and flopped an arm across his face. “I don’t know. Now I know how all those men feel being the bachelor.”

Pez and Bea exchanged a look. “We could go through them one by one.” Bea offered. 

“I already know I really like Thomas, Jordan, Jackson, and Zach. They’re good guys. I’m on the fence about Ian. He’s very nice but he’s so loud and abrasive sometimes. And Anthony is very nice as well but he still doesn’t want to open up to me.” Henry sighed again and peeked his head out. 

“What about Christopher? He tell anyone he’s shagged you yet?” Pez asked with a grin and Henry narrowed his eyes. 

“No. And it won’t because he signed an NDA back in the day.” Henry said with a bite to his voice that Pez smirked at.

“What would be so bad if he did spill?” Pez asked with an expectant expression.

“It would mean that I lied to the people of the Commonwealth about being gay. I said during my statement that I had recently found out when really it wasn’t the truth.” Henry said quietly. “That’s why he had to sign it. I mean he would have had to sign it regardless but it was more important that he sign it than someone who was with Bea.”

Bea nodded. “Even though I’ll likely never marry.” She said with a grin on her face. “Men are pigs.” 

Pez clucked his tongue but they all laughed. Henry kept his smile for a moment before it slowly dropped and he flopped his head back onto the bed and let out a loud groan. 

“This sucks.” 

“You’re still not done with the week’s dates though. Some of the ones you’re on the fence about might change your mind.” Bea shrugged. “What about Alex? You haven’t mentioned him.” 

Henry looked up at the elaborately decorated ceiling. He and Alex had been weird recently and he wasn’t sure how to fix it. Every time he tried Alex pretended like nothing was wrong and chalked it up to having homesickness but the moment he turned around the haunted look was there. Alex was a good actor in front of the cameras but Henry had learned how to see right through that mask. 

“I’m definitely keeping Alex around. He’s not even an option.” He said quickly. This time he saw Pez and Bea’s exchange. “What?” He asked in an accusatory tone. “Why do you guys always look at each other every time I talk about Alex?”

Bea shifted in the chair so that her legs were slung over one of the arms. “I just think it’s interesting that you guys went from enemies to suddenly being so close, that’s all.” Her expression was nonchalant but he knew his sister well enough to know that wasn’t the case. 

“We were never _enemies_. If anything we were just young and didn’t like being shoved together like that. Once we’ve gotten to know each other we found the other’s different. At least in my case with Alex. I thought he was this arrogant American but he’s actually incredibly intelligent and quick witted.” Henry said as he sat up. “We have a lot of things in common.”

“Like what mate?” Pez asked, sitting up as well.

“Like how we both basically grew up in the public eye. He didn’t have it quite as hard as I did of course but his mum’s basically the leader of America. He knows what it’s like to always have to be ‘on’ whenever he’s not in private. Yet he still doesn’t sacrifice any of himself.” Henry began to play a bit with his comforter. “I think he’s brave.” 

“Do you think you could see him up there next to you?” Bea asked after a moment. 

Henry’s head shot up. “What? No. He doesn’t like me like that. He’s made that very clear.” 

“Don’t you remember his footage from the first week though? That didn’t look like someone who didn’t like you.” Bea said gently. 

Henry narrowed his eyes. He knew Bea and Pez were just looking out for him but it felt like they were ganging up on him. “You don’t understand.” He stood. “If you’ll excuse me I have to get ready for another date.” 

They didn’t stop him as he walked out the door. His mind was racing though. Alex didn’t like him like that right? He had been clear at the beginning that he was only here because his mother was making him and not because he wanted to date Henry. 

He remembered the first time he had seen Alex. He had been 18 and Alex had been 16 and it had been right when Alex’s mum had first gotten the job of Secretary of State, the highest position in America. They had been forced to interact and Alex had been annoyed the entire time but in such a way that made him seem electric. Henry had never seen a boy in his position be so blatantly himself that he couldn’t help but be mesmerized. Alex had never been anything but himself and Henry had been jealous of that. 

He had been told growing up that he could only be a certain way outside the walls of the palace. That he could only be what the Crown wanted him to be. Alex on the other hand had laughed a little too loudly, smiled a little too widely, been a little too angry. It was intoxicating to see and Henry had wanted it. 

As they got older though, Henry had gotten better at the mask and Alex had gotten more fierce, both going in opposite directions from the center. He knew he couldn’t have someone like Alex. He was sure that he would be swallowed whole by the truth of Alex. So they became hesitant enemies, only being cordial for the cameras until it had ended in the explosion Henry had been waiting for and then they hadn’t seen each other again until Alex had been chosen to come. 

Now he couldn’t see the fire in Alex anymore, it was like someone had stamped on the flames. 

It made Henry sad.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

When Alex had been tasked with coming up with his own date his mind instantly had gone to lacrosse. Henry had taught him polo so now he was going to teach Henry lacrosse. He had to admit he was impressed at the swiftness the producers had gotten the equipment he needed. He let his fingers run across the lacrosse stick that he hadn’t held in ages, not since his first few years of college before he had to give it up to focus on his studies. 

“What’s this then?” Henry asked as he walked up wearing the elbow pads and actual shorts. He looked incredibly uncomfortable which made Alex grin. 

“What’s up pasty legs?” Alex called to him which made Henry make that pouty face that he liked to make when Alex offended him.

“I’ll have you know we English do not like to sunbathe like you Americans.” Henry said primly which made Alex laugh. 

“Whatever dude.” He shook his head before tossing one of the lacrosse sticks to Henry. “We’re gonna learn lacrosse today.” 

Henry caught the stick with ease and studied it before looking up at Alex. “Did you used to play this?”

“Yup. All the way through my first two years of college. Had to quit to actually finish my degree though.” He winked. “I figured you forced me through a sport I know nothing about, I might as well do the same to you.” 

He was in a good mood today. The sun was actually shining and it felt good on his skin. Holding a lacrosse stick in his hands felt good too, like coming back to a book that would always keep you safe. 

“So it’s kinda like polo but no horses and instead of hitting the ball you have to scoop it up and throw it or catch it when another player throws to you. Go ahead and put on the helmet and gloves, you’re going to want them.” Alex explained briefly. 

Henry looked towards the stack of equipment before looking back at Alex who nodded encouragingly. Alex reached out for his helmet and put it on along with the gloves. 

“Why are you wearing one? Don’t you already know how to throw?” Henry asked.

“Yeah but you don’t and I’d rather not have another injury thanks to you.” Alex grinned.

Henry shook back his hair before putting the helmet on and Alex tried his best to keep his face neutral as he watched said hair glint in the sun. Henry took the gloves and put them on before looking to Alex expectantly. 

“Alright so first things first, I want you to scoop up the ball.” He said, leaning against his stick. 

“What I don’t even get a demo?” Henry asked, a bit of sass in his tone.

“I suppose you could.” Alex laughed and stood up straight. He scooped up the lacrosse ball easily though he made it look much less harder than it actually was. He threw it forward towards the net and the ball sailed neatly through the goal. “Now you try scooping it up.” 

Henry nodded and attempted it but the ball kept just moving rather than being picked up. Alex watched, his smile getting wider each time Henry failed. He looked up at Alex, annoyed as hell.

“See, doesn’t feel so great when you suck at things does it?” Alex cooed and Henry whacked him with the stick. “Hey hey! Easy!” He said, laughing though he was sure it was going to bruise later. 

“I’ve been trying stuff all week and the only thing I’ve been decent at is throwing a football spiral when Zach taught me.” Henry said glumly.

“Let’s sign you up for Peewee football right now.” Alex smirked.

“I...I don’t even know what that means.” Henry said quietly which made Alex burst out into laughter. That of course made Henry smile and laugh alongside him. 

Alex patted Henry on the back with his good hand. “Come on, I’ll show you. You want to force the head on the ground a bit harder and then use the sidewall which is the long part on the side to get up under the ball and into the pocket.” He said while he stood behind Henry and placed his hands on top of Henry’s. It was a bit hard with the gloves but Henry eventually got it and he beamed at Alex. “Nice one.” 

Henry’s smile faltered. “Wait, is the top part of this stick called the head? Did I hear you correctly?”

Alex’s smile took on a fiery look. “You’ll never guess what the other part is called.” 

Henry’s face turned to horror. “No, you can’t mean-”

“Yup. The shaft. That’s right.” Alex nodded and Henry let out a groan. “Imagine hearing that for the first time as a 12 year old boy.” 

“No wonder you ended up liking men.” Henry slapped his head with the glove. 

“It was inevitable I’m afraid.” Alex sighed dramatically. Henry smirked. “I’ll have you know that only four people on my team in high school ended up liking men.”

“How many are on a team?”

“Like 12 including backups.” Alex chuckled. “You only have ten out on the field. I was an attacker so I was offense.” 

“Of course you were.” Henry shook his head. “I couldn’t imagine you doing anything other than attacking.” 

Alex gave a mock curtsy. “Why thank you. Now, drop the ball and do it again without my help.”

Henry did just that and Alex leaned against his stick again. He made the man do it three more times before he could do it decently well. 

“You wanna try throwing now?” Alex asked and Henry nodded. Alex scooped up a ball with ease. “Now you want to throw it overhand with one hand near the head and the other lower on the shaft. Yes I said that and meant every word.” He winked and he was sure that if Henry wasn’t wearing a helmet he could see the start of that cute blush.

No, not cute blush. Shut up Alex.

“You’re going to throw it by bringing your hand on the shaft back towards your body and the hand on the head is used to steady the stick. Like so.” He threw the ball towards the net again and it easily went through the goal. Even several years rusty he still had it. “Now you try.”

Henry nodded and planted his feet. He was a bit uneasy as he shifted his hands but when he threw the ball it didn’t sail as far but still came out of the pocket of the stick.

“Nice one! Now try again with a bit more force.” Alex said, going back to leaning against the stick. 

Henry did but it went flying a bit too far and Alex was grateful they weren’t facing the palace because he was sure a window would have shattered. 

“Okay now an easy medium.” He said gently. Henry tried again and this time it went through the goal albeit a bit clumsy. “Yes!” He jumped and Henry turned towards Alex with a giant grin on his face. He came over for a hug which Henry easily gave him. They hopped up and down a bit like frogs until Alex kept his feet firmly on the ground. Their helmets clashed together as Alex looked up and Henry looked down. 

There was a moment of tension between them and Alex thought he saw something flash in Henry’s eyes. 

He cleared his throat and stepped back. “You think you can replicate it?” He asked, his voice taking on a challenging tone.

Henry’s eyes flashed and he scooped up the ball almost like a pro and did it again, this time straight through the net.

“Look at you go. I think you’ve got a new calling if you wanna take a break from this prince thing.” Alex teased. 

“Maybe you should become a coach.” Henry smiled genuine and Alex brushed him off with a rather shy smile. 

“You’re just a good listener.” He said. “Let’s get some water okay?”

“Okay coach.” Henry said and Alex rolled his eyes but smiled just the same. He pulled off his helmet, shaking out his curls that were slightly matted from sweat. Henry did the same though his hair was much sweatier. 

“Ew gross.” He said, wrinkling his nose in mock disgust as Henry shook his head before running a hand through his hair.

“What? I get sweaty okay. I’m honestly not used to seeing the sun so much.” 

Alex poked Henry’s cheek. “Did you put on sunscreen? Are you going to burn like a lobster?” 

Henry swatted his hand away. “Yes, for your information, I _did_.”

Alex cackled. “White people.” 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never gotten a sunburn. Sun damage is no joke Alexander.” Henry scolded.

“The one and only time I’ve gotten a sunburn was when I fell asleep in Mexico visiting my abuela and abuelo. I had a giant handprint on my stomach for the longest time.” Alex shrugged as he took a swig of water from a water bottle. 

Henry smirked with one side of his lips as he looked at Alex out of the corner of his eye while he took a swig as well. He dumped the rest of his water cup on top of his head which of course splashed onto Alex who made a sound of protest. 

“Rude! I don’t want your sweaty water on me.” 

Henry shook his head like a dog which sprayed Alex who made a horrified sound. “Disgusting!” He shoved Henry who shoved back. He knew he should be grossed out but he couldn’t help his laugh which turned into a yelp of surprise when Henry’s leg got caught up in his own and they tumbled to the ground, Henry on top of Alex.

They looked at each other for a long pause, laughter still lingering on their faces. Alex felt his smile slowly fall into something of wonder as he saw just how beautiful Henry’s eyes were up close.

“You’re heavy.” He said.

“What?” Henry’s eyebrows twitched in confusion.

He pushed at Henry. “I said you’re heavy. Get off.” 

Henry twisted to the side so that they were both lying on the ground looking up at the sky. 

“I had fun today.” Henry said after a moment. He rolled his head towards Alex who mirrored his movements. “We’ll have to play again sometime.” 

The corner of Alex’s mouth twitched up as he nodded. “Yeah I’d like that.” 

Henry sat up and got to his feet, reaching down to pull Alex up. He let Henry grab him and he popped up easily. 

“Time to go learn something else?” Alex asked and Henry nodded. 

“See you at dinner.” 

“Yeah see you.” He said as Henry leaned in for a kiss on the cheek. He didn’t let himself touch the mark until Henry turned around to walk back towards the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inherent homoeroticness of sports is just so.....homo am I right?  
> (Also when I was looking up lacrosse stuff and saw that they call the top of the stick the head and the pole of the stick the shaft I knew Alex had to make a joke about it and I regret nothing)
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	13. Chapter 13

Alex had been homesick before. He had missed Texas the moment they crossed state lines. He missed his father when he moved back to California to be governor. He missed June and Nora when he had gone to college. 

This was nothing like those times.

This was a media blackout and he was dying for something. He wanted Nora to yell at how dumb he was being on TV. He wanted June to tell him that it was okay if he liked Henry. He wanted his mom to say she was proud of him for representing their family. Hell, he even wanted Leo to tell him ‘good job sport’ and talk about some convoluted recipe he had found the other day and take their entire conversation off the rails. 

Jordan and Jackson found him curled up on his usual chair overlooking the grounds, staring out into nothing, book open on his lap all but forgotten. 

He vaguely heard them come up and it was only when Jordan stopped and hit Jackson on the chest. He finally noticed them as they came to a complete stop.

“Oh. Oh he’s pining hard.” Jackson whispered but like every time he opened his mouth, his voice carried. 

“Shh.” Jordan shushed him softly before stepping forward. “You okay Alex?”

Alex finally turned to look at them and then he leaned his head against his knee as he pulled it up to his chest and nodded. “I’m fine.” 

Jordan sunk down into the chair next to him. “You don’t look fine.” 

Alex gave him his normal smile but it was starting to crack at the edges. It was when Jackson gave a sound of sympathy that it finally cracked. He ducked his head down so neither of them could see. “I’m fine.” He repeated but his voice was shaky.

“Jackson could you go get some water for Alex?” Jordan asked and Jackson promptly turned and left. Jordan scooted closer and wrapped Alex up in a giant hug. He let himself relax against the warm arms around him. 

“I feel like I’m living a lie and I can’t even tell him that because I said I wouldn’t get jealous and that I wouldn’t make this a big deal but it is a big deal and I’m dying Jordan.” Alex whispered. “I feel like a _fucking_ idiot because I’ve only been around this guy for three fucking weeks and I already feel like this. None of the other guys seem to be like this, it’s just me and I can’t even do anything about it.” 

Jordan rubbed his back gently, making soft noises. “You can’t help the way you feel babe. You’ve known Henry the longest. You’ve known him since you were 16 and you’ve seen him how many years since then? It’s more than three weeks for you.” 

Alex bit his lip, still not poking his head out from the shell he was forming around himself. He wished he could make impenetrable walls but he would always be soft and open. He didn’t want to be, but he felt things with his entire heart. There was no half assing anything. He was either all in or he wasn’t. For the longest time he wasn’t when it came to Henry but how could you ignore someone who was a part of your eventual sexual awakening. There was a reason he kept dreaming about golden hair and soft smiles when he was younger. 

“I don’t know if I can do this.” Alex finally said, his chest rising and falling in hitching breaths. He squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth. He was _not_ going to cry. This was him being dramatic and overtired and lonely. 

He let out a huff before letting his head rise from where it was covered. He knew that the cameras would likely sweep through here soon and he needed to make sure his mask was firmly in place. He hadn’t heard about what the reception of the show even was but the cameras liked when he and Jordan were together. 

“Babe.” Jordan whispered, his face pained but like Alex had suspected, the cameras came around the corner. 

He cleared his throat and shook his head, mouth firmly together. Jackson soon came back and handed a glass of water to Alex. 

“Thanks man.” Alex mumbled and took a sip. “Lovely day we’re having huh?” He said distractly. He didn’t miss the way Jackson and Jordan exchanged looks but they seemed to get the hint. Nothing in front of the cameras.

“Yeah some actual sun. I’m honestly shocked.” Jackson said easily and Alex was grateful for the way the man easily slipped into avoiding talking about what was really going on. They talked a bit more and the cameras moved on. 

Finally Alex let out a shaky breath and loosened his grip on himself. Jordan instantly reached out to rub circles on his back. He wasn’t used to this sort of intimacy between male friends. Usually his guy friends completely avoided talking about feelings but then again, he didn’t have many guy friends in general let alone gay friends.

“Thanks for looking out.” Alex said softly and Jackson instantly nodded.

“I understand not wanting to break down on camera. I got really good at it when my body was screaming at me and I still had to give post game interviews. We got you.” Jackson said and Alex was left with the distinct feeling of warmth spreading through him.

“You guys are good friends.” His said genuinely. He took another sip of his water and felt himself calming down. He cleared his throat again and looked down as his fingers circled the rim of the glass. “I have a tendency to let myself get a little too close to the edge. I’d rather do it all by myself rather than ask for help.” He looked up with a small smile. “I’m glad I don’t have to anymore.” 

Jordan gave him a sympathetic smile and gave him a side hug. “We got you bro. We’re all going through this insane shit together alright?” 

Alex huffed out a laugh and nodded. 

“I really do think you should tell him.” Jackson added. Jordan gave him a sharp look and he shrugged awkwardly. “I’ve dealt with this kind of thing before. I thought for sure a guy would never like me and I squashed down my feelings for him. It just made me resent him and myself.”

Alex swallowed and look down at his glass again. “I know I should but...I’m not really sure how. What if he doesn’t like me like that and just wants to stay friends?”

“Well at least you would know then.” Jordan shrugged while Jackson nodded. 

Alex flopped back against the chair with a groan. “You guys are so annoying.” 

“It’s ‘cause we love you you idiot.” Jordan poked Alex in the side. 

He knew Jordan and Jackson were both right. He just had to figure out a way to actually explain to Henry his feelings without shriveling up inside.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

Henry wasn’t sure what to make of his date with Alex. At first things were so easy between the two of them that he had looked forward to their time together. Now things seemed much more difficult and he wasn’t even sure what had changed. He knew he was most likely being an oblivious idiot but Alex was avoiding him yet during their date everything had seemed fine. More than fine really, it had been fun.

He _liked_ spending time with Alex despite their past. He just...wasn’t sure if he liked him more than just friends. He had seen the way Alex looked at him when he had accidentally fell on top of him. He had seen the look before in another’s eyes. It was the look of want and desire and he wasn’t sure what to make of it.

He wasn’t sure of a lot of things. 

He had to push it all aside though. He still had Thomas’s date, the last one of the week before he had to make decisions about who was staying and who was going. He wanted to give Thomas his entire attention because he liked spending time with him too and Thomas it seemed enjoyed his time as well. 

“So,” Henry clapped his hands together. “What are we making?” He was wearing an apron just as Thomas was and there were a bunch of different ingredients laid out on the table in front of them.

“I thought I might teach you how to make bread like my family does in their bakeries. I am definitely not a baker but all the White family is required to learn how to make bread.” Thomas said with a smile on his face. “Get ready for a lot of kneading.” 

Henry’s eyebrows rose and he laughed. “Guess I gotta get a work out in somehow.” 

Thomas laugh as well and began reading off the recipe and telling Henry how to pour and measure ingredients into the bowl. When the dough was ready to knead he showed Henry how to do that as well, hands placed over Henry’s and Henry looked back to see Thomas looking at him as well. 

“No distractions, knead.” Thomas ordered and Henry gave a fake pout before nodding and doing just that. When the bread was ready to proof, Thomas set it inside a warming drawer.

“Have you ever thought about being on Bake Off?” Henry asked as they washed their hands while they waited. 

“That bread is basically all I can make without totally messing things up. My mum could definitely be on the show. She runs the day to day part of the baking and makes sure that anyone who works in one of the bakeries knows the recipes by heart.” Thomas said as he led Henry over to the couches. They sat down close together, knees knocking together and thighs touching. 

“Should I put in a good word for her? I’m sure the word of a prince might mean something to the BBC.” Henry said with a laugh.

“Oh no, she’s much too shy. She’s proud of me though.” Thomas said, looking down at Henry’s hands and intertwined one with his own. Henry squeezed his hand gently and Thomas looked back up at Henry. 

“She sounds lovely.” And Henry meant every word. He wasn’t sure he could say the same sentiments about his own family members but sometimes he liked to dream that he could. 

Thomas’s smile turned shy and Henry noticed the way his gaze kept flickering between his lips and his eyes. He couldn’t stop the small intake of breath when Thomas leaned in, his free hand coming up to cup Henry’s jaw as he brought him close for a kiss. 

Warmth bloomed under his ribs and he leaned in more as the kiss deepened. He had tried to keep the kissing rated PG but Thomas was a good kisser and he found he truly liked him. There was something open and honest about the way Thomas worked and Henry found himself wanting to slot into his life. 

By the time the timer dinged he was feeling woozy with desire and he jolted back in surprise. He looked at Thomas and they both laughed together. 

Thomas reached up to straighten Henry’s hair a bit before pecking him once on the lips and rising. “Bread waits for no man.” He said and pulled Henry up as well.

They set about finishing off the bread, this particular type only needing one proof before going into the oven for 25 minutes considering it was a small loaf. 

He and Thomas sat on their stools and he leaned over to bump his shoulders against the man. “What would you think about living here all the time?” He asked, something he hadn’t asked any of the other men. He had been to afraid to.

“It is quite lovely here. All your staff are kind.” Thomas said pondering for a moment before tucking his head into his shoulder. “What do you think, am I consort material?” 

Henry laughed nervously before looking down at the table for a moment. “I’m not sure honestly because I’m the first one to have a same sex consort. At least officially. It would be new territory for everyone.” He looked over at Thomas. “But I think you could fit in well. It’s still early days but I do enjoy spending time with you.” 

Thomas’s look turned soft and it was his turn to look away. “You’re going to make me blush.” 

“About time someone other than me do it.” Henry balked out a laugh. 

The bread was done soon and Thomas let it rest for a moment to cool before cutting into it. He ripped off a piece and fed it to Henry. 

“Delicious! You’ve got skill Thomas White.” Henry beamed and Thomas at the other half of the slice.

“Call it my party trick.” Thomas grinned. “Now don’t be sharing this bread with the rest of the gents. This is all mine and yours.” Thomas leaned in close, his voice dropping a bit and Henry felt a slight shiver run down his spine.

He zipped his lips. “Mum’s the word.” He said with a glint in his eye. 

Thomas leaned back with a smug look on his face and Henry felt a smirk crawl onto his own. 

Okay yeah he liked Thomas a lot.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

Alex felt like he was in a losing race before he even started. His hands were balled into fists as he paced his room. He was trying to summon up his courage to actually go downstairs where he knew Henry would most likely be and spill his guts out. It was much harder than it seemed on paper. People did this kind of shit every day. He could stop being a coward and do it too.

He was about to open the door when he heard voices in the hallway. 

“You baked bread? That was a damn good idea. I wish I had thought of it.” A voice that Alex had come to know as Christopher’s leaked through the crack under the door. 

“Yeah it was fucking dumb but whatever.” A new voice spoke and Alex instantly knew it was Thomas. “He loved it.” 

A scoff from Christopher. “I honestly want to tear him down so badly at this point. He’s going around parading himself in front of all of us like he owns the fucking world.” 

Alex felt his nails bite into his palms.

“Ugh I know. I just want to get the money to be quite honest. Henry’s alright I suppose but definitely not my type. He’s too boring.” Alex could picture Thomas rolling his eyes and he wanted to scream.

“So boring! I’m just pissed that he refused to talk to me after we left Eaton. He basically blacklisted me from any meaningful party for years.” Christopher said with a sigh. “I have a plan to get back at him though.”

“Oh? Do tell.” Thomas seemed to perk up.

“I’ll spill that he and I had a relationship at Eaton during the live show. The producers can’t take back what I say during that.”

“Won’t you get in trouble? Didn’t you sign an NDA?” Thomas asked.

“It’s only good for five years darling. That was eons ago. Honestly I’m not sure why I waited this long.” Christopher’s posh accented was grating on Alex’s ears. 

“Delicious. I love that idea. You should wait until after he announces who’s leaving. He wouldn’t dare take back his choice. At the very least he has to keep you around for another week.” Thomas said as their voices got closer. 

Soon Alex couldn’t hear anything anymore and he let himself slide to the ground. Well shit, he couldn’t tell Henry how he felt now, it would all look like he was just being jealous if he brought it up that Christopher was going to sabotage the live show tomorrow. 

All he could do was try and stop it.

Even if Henry ended up hating him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DUUUUUUN TOLD YOU THOMAS WAS BAD NEWS BEARS. You know I had to leave 'em on a cliffhanger for the drama of it all. This week was definitely supposed to only be two chapters but instead I decided on making it three. I'm sure you guys don't mind.
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	14. Chapter 14

Henry scrolled through his twitter but he honestly wasn’t even reading much of anything. He was thinking too much about Thomas and he couldn’t seem to wipe the smile off his face. So much so that he almost didn’t notice Alex walk awkwardly into the room. 

He nearly jumped out of his seat when he finally did look up. “Holy shit Alex, you almost made me drop my phone.” Alex crept forward like he didn’t have a right to be here. Henry frowned. “You okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Alex slid onto a stool. Henry offered him a spoon but for the first time Alex refused with a shake of his head as he folded his hands. Now Henry was getting nervous.

“Did you have a good date with Thomas today?” Alex asked, finally looking at Henry.

Henry straightened up. “Yeah I did actually. We baked bread together.” 

Alex nodded. “You really like him huh?”

Henry laughed. “That obvious?”

Alex held a smile briefly before it faltered and fell. He watched as Alex tapped his fingers together nervously.

“Oh just spit out out already. Jesus Christ Alex.” Henry rolled his eyes. 

Alex jolted a bit before clearing his throat. “Thomas isn’t a good guy Henry.” 

Now Henry narrowed his eyes. “What are you talking about?”

Alex briefly met Henry’s gaze before looking back down. “I...I heard him and Christopher talking in the hallway just now. They’re going to try and do something during the live show and Thomas said he’s only in it for the money.” 

“That’s...you’re lying.” Henry shook his head.

Alex finally looked Henry head on. “What would I have to gain if I lied?”

“Me! That’s what! You like me and you’re trying to tell me lies so that I don’t trust Thomas anymore!” Henry felt his anger spike and his voice rise with it. 

Alex’s hands curled into tight fists. “I’m telling the truth for fucks sake. I don’t want you getting hurt, sue me.” 

Henry’s mouth formed a hard line. If this was the old Alex they would both be screaming at each other at this point, getting in each others faces to the point that it was almost a little too close, a little too heated. This Alex had a cold fury that was almost scarier. Henry still didn’t believe it though. He didn’t want to. Thomas was kind and smart and funny and he liked Henry. 

Henry stood abruptly. “Just because you can’t manage to handle your jealousy doesn’t mean I have to sit here and take it.” 

Alex’s face dropped and he shook his head. “This isn’t about jealousy Henry. Christopher is going to do something nasty on air to get back at you. I’m saying this for your sake, not mine.” 

Henry glared at Alex. How dare this man try and make others look bad just because he was losing attention. “You just can’t stand to see me happy. Is that it?”

Now Alex rose and it was that same cold fury as before, brown eyes blazing in the dim light of the kitchen. “Stop being a fucking idiot and open your eyes. I don’t care who you’re happy with but if they aren’t here for you then what’s the fucking point?”

“You weren’t here for me.” Henry said, voice going quieter.

That made Alex falter. “I…” He started and Henry clicked his tongue in slight disgust.

“See? Why should I trust your word?”

“Because I care about you dammit!” Alex yelled and this was the Alex Henry was more familiar with. 

He took a step back and scoffed. “Yeah. Sure. You didn’t care enough to drop out to let someone else in that could actually have feelings for me.” 

Alex clenched his jaw. “Don’t be dumb.” 

Henry shook his head and turned around, about to walk away before pausing and looking over his shoulder. “Don’t come down here again. You aren’t welcome.”

And then he turned and left, this time being the one to leave Alex in the place they had bonded.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

Alex was left staring at the back of Henry as the man walked away. It was only when he could no longer see even his shadow did he allow himself to collapse onto the chair and hold his hand in his hands. 

He refused to cry but he knew it was lingering at the back of his eyes, that burning sensation and that throat closing that were precursor to the tears. He was _not_ going to cry over Henry. Not when the idiot had yelled at him and refused to even entertain the idea that some of the men in his group were not all good.

Instead of all that, he rose quickly from the stool and headed up to his room to what would most likely be fitful turns in an attempt at sleep. He knew he had to do something tomorrow to stop Christopher from spilling that he and Henry had hooked up at Eaton before Henry had told the public which would mess with his confessed timeline. 

A part of him wondered if it was even worth it if Henry didn’t even seem interested in him helping. Like Alex had been the villain rather than the hero. He didn’t even _want_ to be a hero but something inside him knew that this was what had to be done. 

It was like he was with all his court cases. He didn’t get the most money. He was a human rights lawyer, he wasn’t doing it for the fame or the fortune. He was doing it because it was the right thing to do. Perhaps he was a hero in that sense. He was doing this for Henry because it was the right thing to do.

The next morning after getting only a maximum of two hours of sleep he rose from the bed and completely ignored his face in the mirror, already knowing that the makeup artist would have to work miracles to get him looking fresh. 

“You look like shit.” Jordan said as he sat down for breakfast. Thank god the only meals they all had together was dinner with Henry. At least here he could sit with Jordan and Jackson and sometimes Zach and wake up to the day without the constant feeling of being watched by the cameras. 

“I feel like shit.” He muttered as he nodded his thanks to one of the butlers who handed him a plate of the food he normally ordered. He took a sip of his orange juice.

“Did you tell him?” Jordan asked right as Jackson sat down.

“Oh were you going to tell Henry last night?” Jackson asked. 

Alex looked around but no one was paying attention to their group. “I was going to.” He said as he hunched over his food. “But then I heard Christopher and Thomas in the hallway talking shit about Henry. They’re gonna do something bad during the live show and I went to warn Henry instead but he totally pitched a fit and refused to believe me.” 

Jordan’s eyes widened and Jackson quickly gulped down the sip of coffee he had taken.

“Are you serious?” Jackson asked in his usual loud voice.

“Shh!” Jordan elbowed the man who let out a noise of pain. The other groups looked over before frowning and going back to whatever conversation they were having. “What are you going to do?” He asked Alex.

“Whatever I have to. I’d rather have Henry hate me than him get blindsided on air.” Alex shrugged as he took a sip of his coffee. 

Jordan pursed his lips together. “I knew those two were scum. Thomas has Henry wrapped around his finger too.”

“I know, that’s the problem.” Alex muttered. Jackson and Jordan gave Alex sympathetic looks. “Don’t worry I’ll figure it out. I might need you guys as backups though if things go south.”

“You know I’m always down for a fight.” Jackson said, practically puffing out his chest. 

“Down boy.” Jordan patted Jackon’s shoulder with a smile. “We got you Alex.” 

The rest of the day was spent in a mix of staring off into space wondering what the fuck went wrong and the other half was spent in a heightned state of anxiety and fear that things were going to go terribly. He wanted to throttle both Christopher and Thomas but he didn’t want to get kicked off. Physical violence wasn’t the way to get Henry on his side. 

Finally it was time for the ceremony. Alex was dressed in a navy blue suit with the same silver tie he wore at the first appearance. Almost like a good luck charm if he believed in things like that. 

“Ready?” Jordan asked as he walked towards the couch. Alex nodded and situated himself next to Christopher when Jordan on his other side. Usually he sat next to Jackson and Christopher gave him a peculiar look but didn’t say anything. 

The cameras were on them as Henry came into the room and Alex had to force himself not to react. Henry’s eyes slid over him like he wasn’t even there which felt like a knife to the guy but again, he didn’t react. He was good at that sort of thing. He had been media trained practically from the moment that he was old enough to walk. 

Henry began his speech about how much fun he had this week and Alex pretended to listen but mostly he was watching Christopher in his periphery, waiting to make his move. He felt Christopher take in breath in when Henry was about to announce who was going home when Alex dumped his flute of champagne on Christopher.

“Oh I’m so sorry! Jeez, butter fingers am I right?” Alex said loudly and Henry faltered, looking at the two of them. “Let me help you with that Christopher.” He reached for a napkin on the table and began to pat down Christopher’s slacks while covering his microphone with his hand. “You say a goddamn word and I’ll knife you on screen.” He hissed quietly so that only Christopher could hear. “Now say it’s no problem.”

“It’s no problem. Happens.” Christohper said, basically shoving Alex’s hands off of him and taking the napkin himself. “Carry on Henry.” He said look at Henry who was still waiting.

Alex sat back and barely even heard Henry say Ian’s name. The big Scot stood up and gave Henry a bear hug and said something about how he had a good bunch of guys here and he was going to find someone special or something to that matter. 

Then it was time to stand up and one of the producers handed him a fresh glass. He stood right next to Christopher again, getting a bit too close than was normally appropriate but he felt Christopher stiffen and he was fine with making the man uncomfortable. 

Henry said a toast and they all took sips and then were left to their own devices. Before Alex could corner Christopher, Henry pulled him aside. 

“You alright there? Looked like you and Christopher had a bit of a mishap.” Henry’s voice was strained but he had a pleasant smile for the cameras. 

“Oh yeah, nothing to worry about. I made sure he was fine and didn’t need assistance.” Alex said nonchalantly. “You never know with you posh folk. I was sure something inappropriate was about to come out of his mouth but he held it in didn’t he?” A demure smile curled onto Alex’s face. The face of a perfect angel. He clapped Henry on the back a bit harder than was called for. “I’m sure it won’t happen again.”

The rest of the sort of happy hour after every elimination seemed to both zoom by and also trickle by. Each time he caught Christopher or Thomas’s eye they glared at him. He kept his face neutral though his eyes were practically shooting off flames at this point. 

Henry finally said his goodbyes and the men were left to settle into their own rooms. 

Jordan and Jackson had gone ahead, caught up in the now dwindling crowd of men. Alex hadn’t intended to hang back but here he was and there was Thomas and Christopher waiting for him.

“Evening gents.” Alex said, his hackles already raising in anticipation.

“Why did you do that?” Christopher asked.

“Oh jumping in already are we? Alright then.” Alex took a step closer. Both Christopher and Thomas were taller than him, Thomas especially but Alex had never backed down from a fight no matter the odds. Besides, these two looked like they had never had to ever physically fight a day in their life. “I heard you two in the hallway last night.”

“What about it?” Thomas crossed his arms. 

“I told Henry.” 

Thomas scoffed. “Obviously he didn’t believe you otherwise I would have heard about it.” 

Alex shrugged. “It doesn’t matter what he believes. I won’t let you hurt him.” 

Thomas chuckled while Christopher was starting to look nervous. It was clear that Thomas was the mean girl and Christopher was just the lackey riding on the coattails. “You’re jealous aren’t you?” Thomas took a step closer but all Alex did was raise his chin with his jaw set. “How quaint.” 

Alex gritted his teeth but he refused to let some fucking asshole with money think he could influence Alex. He relaxed his hands which had curled into fists, something that was quickly becoming a common thing after all the tongue biting he had to do. Instead he laughed and shook his head and took a step closer until he and Thomas were only a few inches apart. He refused to show how annoyed he was that the man towered over him. 

“I think it’s rather amusing that some guy like you thinks he needs a title to become rich. You won’t own anything you know that right? After all this charade is over you’ll be with Henry for the rest of your miserable little life and you’ll have to go up there and play the part every single time you’re in public. Sounds exhausting if you ask me.” Alex said ending with a little smile and stepping back, the tension only broken a little bit. His gaze switched to Christopher who was watching all of it with an expression of concern. 

Pathetic. Both of them.

“And you _Christopher_. You think telling the world about you and Henry before this is going to get you some kind of reward? The people love Henry and if you try to hurt him they’ll turn on you so fast it’ll make your head spin. Not worth it.” Alex said with a laugh. He would know. The amount of hate tweets he had gotten after the fireworks incident was enough for him to leave social media for a bit. Even if the fireworks incident wasn’t his fault. 

Then he looked back at Thomas who was attempting not to be affected by Alex’s words. 

“If you try to gang up on me again like some kind of scene out of a 90s teen movie I won’t go so easy on you.” Alex practically spat before pushing through the two of them to head up to his room. 

Once he was inside of the room he shut the door and let out the breath he was holding and close his eyes. He hadn’t realized he was shaking till that moment. He didn’t like that kind of shit but he would do it if he had to. Thomas and Christopher needed to go but he had to convince Henry of it first. 

A task for another day. 

For now he was going to try and get some actual sleep though he knew that most likely he would be staring up at the ceiling the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well HOT DAMN ALEX (lowkey would have made him punch one of them but that would have definitely gotten him kicked off the show so like not gonna do that). Also I think we might be close to halfway at this point so that's exciting!!!
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	15. Chapter 15

The week had started like shit and continued to feel like shit. Alex felt like he was back in high school avoiding the boys who saw him as something they weren’t. He never quite fit in perfectly everywhere after all. He was too brainy for the lax boys. He was too jock for the nerds. He was too personable for the emos. He was too much for everyone else. 

He had his group of friends though. Once they left high school though that had gone down the toilet. 

Once he moved to D.C. to be with his mom he found that people didn’t really want to be friends with the Secretary of State’s son, they just wanted recognition for knowing him. 

He had never really had true friends besides his sister and Nora until coming to this dumb competition. 

“I’m about to lose my goddamn mind being stuck in here all day.” Jordan muttered as he flicked through a book about ornithology from the 1900s complete with hand drawn pictures that Alex did find rather fascinating. “The only time we get to leave is with Henry.”

“That’s how they suck you in.” Alex smirked as he continued to focus on his book. He had left Dickens behind having gone through them all and turned to Jane Austen. His current being Emma. He hated how he could see the parallels in his own life. 

“Surely we can go play soccer or something out back.” Jackson said from his spot where he was taking up the entire couch whilst lying down. The man was a giant teddy bear and definitely dwarfed both Alex and Jordan. 

“Can’t, Henry’s got Anthony out there.” Alex sighed. “Want to play chess? You and me could take on Jordan.” He poked Jackson in the foot who instantly twitched away.

“I suppose.” Jackson sighed. 

“I’ll still kick your ass.” Jordan said easily, still flicking through the pages of the bird book. 

“Not on your life.” Jackson sat up so quickly Alex was honestly shocked that the man that large could move that fast. Jordan looked up and snickered before slamming the book shut.

Jordan was right of course though. After a rigorous battle that took nearly an hour complete with Jordan grinning like a cat while Jackson and Alex conspired together through whispers that Jordan definitely could hear, Jordan finally took their king.

“That’s why they call me the champ gentlemen.” Jordan dropped the king dramatically and sat back. 

Alex sat back as well with a pout. Jackson was still studying the board, trying to determine where they had gone wrong. “It’s no use. This dude’s a grandmaster.”

“Actually I am.” Jordan said easily. 

“What.” Alex narrowed his eyes while Jordan just shrugged.

“My dad thought it would get me out of Queens. It let me go to a private school in Brooklyn. Kept me out of the gang violence on our streets too because no one wanted nerdy little Jordan to join their ranks. They took one look at me with my dumbass uniform and said this kid ain’t worth it and moved on.”

“Um excuse me, what?!” Alex repeated. “You should definitely tell that to Henry he’ll eat that up. If not him then the producers at the very least.”

Jordan shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t want my story exploited on air.” 

“If you get far enough we’re gonna go back to where you grew up and it’s going to come out.” Alex said matter of factly. “At least yours is more interesting than ‘my mom got famous so I got famous’ type bullshit.” He said bitterly. “That’s really cool though that you were able to sidestep the life that you might have had.”

Jordan gave him a wan smile but didn’t say anything more and Alex wondered if he had gone too far again. He always seemed to put his foot in his mouth and never knew how to stop. 

Alex cleared his throat. “I think I’m gonna go get something to drink. Y’all want anything?” He stood and they both shook their heads. He walked away and tried not to look back but when he did Jackson had scooted over to sit next to Jordan and Alex felt his heart sinking. 

He knew he wasn’t good at being friends. He tried to force himself to hold back, to not be too much but it never seemed to work out for him. He swallowed and continued towards the kitchen. He was surprised to see someone already sitting where he normally sat with Henry.

“Hello.” Pez smiled widely at him. Alex recognized him purely from looking Henry up before coming here. He had never met the man before despite him being Henry’s best friend.

“Uh...hi.” Alex said awkwardly. Pez was sipping a mug of something that he could only assume was tea. “Don’t mind me just getting a coke.” 

Pez patted the stool across from him. “Come sit.” He hesitated before Pez rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to bite your head off. Unless you want me too.” The smile widened and Alex wondered if he was conversing with a trickster god in the form of a millionaire. 

He sat after grabbing a coke from the fridge and popped the tab. He felt Pez’s eyes on him and he frowned. “Care to share with the class?”

Pez’s grin didn’t drop. If anything it got bigger. “I like you.” 

“Thanks.” He deadpanned. 

Pez leaned forward. “No, I’m serious. I’ve seen all the footage and you’re definitely my favorite. You don’t give two shits and I love that.” 

Alex pursed his lips. “I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or not.” 

“Oh it definitely is. I know Henry likes you too. Otherwise he would have dropped you two weeks back.” Pez sipped his tea and Alex side eyed him. He supposed this man would have the insight to Henry’s thought process.

“He’s pissed at me now.” Alex shrugged but inside he was dying a little bit. “I have a feeling I’m not going to last the week so I’m just enjoying it I guess.”

Pez shook his head. “Nah mate, he won’t let you go. If he does I’ll personally kill him.” 

Alex snorted and looked up, eyebrow raised. “Dare I ask why you’re rooting for me and not the other men?”

Pez was silent for a moment as he took another sip, seeming to contemplate the question. “I like the other men fine. Jordan is especially sexy, but when you’re with Henry he lights up like I haven’t seen in a long time. He’s quite good at playing for the cameras but when he’s with you that light comes from within. He might be mad at you now but I think he knows that you’re special to him.”

Alex quickly looked down as he processed those words. They weighed heavy on him but also gave him so much hope that he could hardly stand it. 

“You alright in there?” Pez asked, poking him in the head.

“Just...processing.” Alex muttered as he shifted away. He stood quickly. “Um...thanks I guess. I gotta...I gotta go now.” 

Pez’s smile softened and he wiggled his fingers in a goodbye as Alex quickly turned and nearly ran out of the kitchen. He power walked all the way into his room, not even acknowledging Jackson or Jordan as he went. 

Once he was safely behind closed doors he grabbed a pillow and screamed into it until he felt himself slowly relax. He hugged the pillow to his chest and stared at the decorated wall without really seeing it. 

He hated this limbo, not knowing where he stood with Henry and still desperately wanting to reach out but knowing that if he did he would be left in the dust once more. He knew he was a lot and could hardly ever figure out how to slow himself down to allow others to see him, but he wanted to try. He just wished Henry would let him.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

Henry was growing tired of these same dates. Always walking in the gardens. Always riding horses without really getting to _ride_ them. Always playing pretend with the men he still didn’t click that well with. He wanted something more. He wanted connections that made his heart leap out of his chest.

He thought he had that with Thomas, he truly did. The man made him laugh and his face flush and his cheeks hurt from smiling. 

Now though, all he could picture when he looked at Thomas’s face was Alex telling him that he was lying. That he wasn’t here for him but only for recognition. 

They were strolling through the gardens, bundled up from the sudden cold spell. Thomas was talking about something but Henry hardly heard him.

“Earth to Henry.” Thomas poked him in the arm.

“Wha? Oh sorry, could you repeat that?” Henry asked as Thomas stopped walking.

“Am I boring you?” Thomas asked with a warm smile and an arch of his eyebrows. “I know talking about family traditions can be a bit tedious.” 

Henry shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. I’ve been a bit distracted.”

Thomas reached out and took Henry’s leather gloved hands and squeezed them. He leaned down for a kiss which Henry easily gave. He could feel Thomas’s cold cheeks against his own but his lips were warm and inviting. He melted into the kiss.

He liked Thomas, he really did.

But when Thomas pulled away all he could hear was Alex’s voice ringing in his head. 

“Should we go to the pond? I brought bird seed.” Thomas pulled out a bag of it and Henry laughed. He gestured for Thomas to lead the way. 

The pond was filled with geese, swans, and ducks. They were either swimming lazily or huddling together on the banks. Some perked up when Thomas and Henry sat down on the benches that had been there before Henry was born. 

Thomas opened the bag between them and Henry took off one of his gloves to reach in and throw a bit of the bird seed towards the banks. The birds swarmed and Henry found that he was able to relax more now that he and Thomas were doing something more than just talking.

He supposed he shouldn't be feeling that sort of way. He should be content with just talking with someone, but here he was, grateful that he had something else to focus on other than conversation. 

They sat there in semi-comfortable silence until the bird seed was all gone and Henry sat back. Thomas reached out and took Henry’s gloveless hand in his own. 

“Do you ever wish you could do something more with your life?” Henry asked softly. 

Thomas looked at him strangely. “What do you mean? You’re a prince. What more could you do?”

Henry was silent at that and then huffed out a forced laugh. “Nevermind. I’m being silly.”

Thomas squeezed his hand but didn’t reassure him. Had he been blinded by someone actually wanting him for him that he refused to see the truth that was staring him in the face? Why had it taken Alex for him to see that this wasn’t what he wanted? 

He felt a rush of anger course through him but not at Thomas or Alex. Mostly at himself he was being honest. “I’m getting rather chilly. Should we head indoors?” He asked and Thomas nodded.

They walked back to the palace together, hand in hand but Henry hardly noticed the entire journey. He was so caught up in his head that when he said goodbye to Thomas he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before banishing himself to his room. 

This entire process hadn’t allowed him any downtime and it was starting to catch up with him. He wasn’t sure how long he laid on his bed staring at nothing. It was only when Bea came into his room that he noticed how much the light had changed. 

“Hen?” Bea asked as she came closer. She quickly saw his expression and climbed up onto the bed next to him. He turned over so that he could put his head on her shoulder while she carded her fingers through his hair. “You want to talk about it?”

Henry shook his head silently. She nodded and they stayed that way for a while. It was the first dinner he would miss but he found he wasn’t sure he could move even if he wanted to. He felt like he was being held down by weights. 

“Do you need a break?” Bea asked after a while. He sighed and closed his eyes.

“I don’t know what I want.” He muttered. “I thought I did but everything is fucked up now.”

Bea hummed as she continued to play with his hair. She didn’t push him and he was grateful for that but he could still hear the unasked questions lingering in the air, the answers bubbling up from his chest. 

“I thought I liked Thomas, but now that Alex said he’s not being truthful all I can picture is that when I’m with him. I’m so _mad_ at him that I can hardly stand it.” He finally offered up, eyes still closed but the scrunched in anger. He felt his body tensing before he forced himself to relax. 

“Are you mad at Alex or mad at yourself for not seeing it?” Bea finally asked and Henry opened his eyes and looked up at her.

“Alex.” He said but he knew it was false. 

Bea hummed again and hugged him. “Do you want me to stay or go?” She asked.

Henry was silent as his eyes closed again. “Stay. Please.” 

She nodded and Henry sighed softly. He knew he was being dumb and childish but he was glad that Bea was there for him. It would all be better in the morning.

Dear Lion,

I’m sorry.

\- Eagle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> softsoftsoftsoftSOFTSOFTSOFT 
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	16. Chapter 16

Alex hadn’t seen Henry in three days. He wondered what the hell was wrong the first night when Henry didn’t show up to dinner. The producers mentioned something about a bug that Henry had come down with but there he was out on a date with Zach looking fine albeit a bit tired. 

He hadn’t come to dinner that night either and that made Alex worried. 

He was even more worried when it was his turn for a date and he was left waiting at the stables wearing the polo getup and Henry was nowhere to be seen. 

He leaned against the polo mallet much like he would have done with a lacrosse stick and waited impatiently. 

“Any updates?” He asked the producer who shook her head and he grumbled to himself. It wasn’t like he _wanted_ to not see Henry but this was honestly turning out okay he supposed. Time and distance were important when you were mad at someone but Pez’s words kept running through his head and he wondered if they were now going to be false. 

“Hey, hey sorry I’m late.” Henry said as he walked quickly towards where Alex was standing. He hated the way his heart jumped in his chest as Henry slipped on his gloves as he walked looking entirely too competent for his own good. “Ready to hit some balls?”

Alex nodded. “I guess so though I’m feeling a bit like your excuse to practice polo.” He said with a smirk but there was no fire behind it. He felt like he was on unfamiliar territory, not sure where to step next for fear that he might fall through.

“That’s exactly what you are.” Henry said as he walked towards Lucy and easily stepped into the stirrup and pulled himself up and over. Alex had to take in a deep breath. 

Too competent. 

He walked over to Fred who whickered at him lightly as he patted the horse’s neck and attempted to be smooth as he stepped into the stirrup but Fred shifted and he hopped on one foot for a moment before he managed to swing himself up into the saddle. 

Henry hadn’t waited for him and so he pressed his heels into Fred’s side to catch up to Henry and Lucy. He barely managed to hold onto the polo mallet though he was grateful he actually had full motion of his wrist at this point. It made it easier to move the reins even if he kept thinking about the way Henry’s fingers had touched him when he positioned his hand last time to make it easier to hold. 

Fuck he needed to chill. 

Henry was already swinging the mallet and hitting the balls easily towards the goal while Alex sat back and watched. The hits were aggressive and the constant thwack coming from them kept Alex’s mouth shut. When the pile of balls was gone Henry finally looked up at Alex. 

“What?” Henry snapped. His face was starting to sweat and he was breathing harder than Alex who was just sitting there on Fred. “Hit your balls Alex.” 

Alex shook his head. “No, I don’t think I will.”

Henry narrowed his eyes. “Then move over and I will.” 

Alex shook his head again. “No, I won’t.” 

Henry glared at him. “Fine.” And then he took off down the field, hitting the balls that weren’t close to the goal along the way. Alex just sat there and let Fred graze on the field while he watched it happen. He knew he should be doing something to placate the viewers. The producers were giving him the stank eye but he wasn’t going to give into them. 

Finally Henry came back, now officially breathing hard. “You got a problem?”

Alex shook his head. “No, I don’t. But you do.” 

Henry was taken aback by this. “Excuse me?”

“Go ahead. Air out my dirty laundry. I don’t care at this point, but don’t you dare attempt to brush your feelings under the rug. You’re annoyed at me and I get it. Tell it to my face.”

Henry gaped at him, looking nervously at the producers then back at Alex who gave him an expectant look. “Alright, fine. Yeah I’m annoyed at you. You try to push things on me without any warning and expect me to be fine with it.”

Alex knew that he was speaking in code. “I needed to tell you those things because you deserved to know them.”

“But I didn’t _want_ to know them Alex! That’s the thing! You tell me them and now I can’t unhear them and it’s ruining everything.” Henry yelled which made Lucy startle a bit. She walked nervously making Henry have to lead her back to Alex while Fred on the other hand continued to graze. 

It felt a bit like a metaphor but Alex didn’t want to look into it.

“Is it ruining everything or is it showing you the truth?” Alex asked.

Henry let out a frustrated noise. “Why does everyone keep trying to therapize me?”

“Because you’re running away from shit! Own up to your feelings. It’s not fair for you to drag people along just because you can’t figure it out.” Alex was starting to get angry now. 

“I don’t _know_ what my feelings are okay? I’ve never had to do this before and I’m afraid that I’m terrible at it and I’m only hurting people and these cameras never seem to leave me alone and I’m done okay!” Henry growled and threw down his polo mallet and took off with Lucy while Alex was left standing alone on Fred who hardly noticed the entire thing. 

Alex looked back at the cameras before narrowing his eyes and then taking off after Henry. It took a bit for Fred to get with the program but he eventually found Lucy tied up to a tree while Henry was stomping away towards a grove of trees. Alex attempted to dismount and nearly fell yet again but soon he was running after Henry.

“Wait up!” He called out and Henry looked over his shoulder only to start walking away faster.

“Go away Alex.”

“The cameras aren’t here and they won’t be for a minute.” Alex said as he grabbed for Henry’s hand. Henry stopped and yanked his arm away.

“Stop alright? I don’t want to talk.” Henry snapped and dropped his arms to his side. “Can’t I get five minutes alone?”

“Nope.” Alex said easily. “You’re the prince of England but I know how it feels to constantly be on and the one time you slip up everyone comes for your head. So just fucking talk to me.”

“What do you want me to say? That I hate you for telling me about Thomas? That I wish you had never fucking mentioned it at all?” Henry threw up his hands. “I was perfectly happy being in the dark until you had to go and turn on the light.”

“You would have been falling in love with someone who could never give you what you wanted.” Alex said quietly. “I know you hate me but I couldn’t let that happen. I’m sorry.”

“Stop trying to dictate my life! I never asked for your fucking help and I sure as hell don’t want it now.” Henry’s voice was edging into frustration and Alex understood. He knew he should back up but he couldn’t find the means to. He would always meddle where he shouldn’t, that’s just how he worked but lord help him if he wasn’t going to continue to protect Henry even if he wasn’t asked to. 

“I’m being a _friend_ so fucking let me.” It was Alex’s turn to snap. 

Henry’s mouth was a firm line with blazing eyes as he turned away. Alex watched as he paced away for a moment before turning and coming back. “The thing is I don’t think you know how to be a friend. Being jealous of a person and talking bad about them to the person you like isn’t being a friend, it’s called looking out for yourself. We’re done.” 

Alex didn’t move though his jaw tightened and he breathed out slowly through his nose. He knew Henry was just being a dick right now and didn’t want to see reason but it hurt. It hurt so bad because even though Henry was being like this his entire body ached to reach for him but instead he straightened his back and kept his arms by his side. 

“See you at dinner then.” He said evenly.

Henry waved him off, obviously still needing more time while Alex turned on one heel and walked back towards where the horses still were. He got back on Fred and kicked him lightly on the sides to head back to the stables alone. 

He felt the cameras on him the moment he came out from behind the trees but he said nothing to them, instead leaving Fred with one of the stable hands and walking inside, ignoring the producer’s questions. 

He could give Henry space but that didn’t mean he would like it.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

This week felt like an endless torture session and Henry wished he could hit pause on it all and let the world carry on without him. He wasn’t used to never getting any time to himself. He was an introvert at heart and all this constant motion was making him ill to his very core. 

His date with Alex had gone terribly. So much so that he wished he had gotten rid of the man last week instead of Ian. At least Ian was kind though a bit too loud and aggressive for his taste. At least he didn’t force him to confront his thoughts and emotions head on in front of cameras. 

His inner monologue was plagued by his grandmother’s voice constantly scolding him about not representing the crown well in front of the people but how was he to do that when his head seemed to be pounding every possible second that he didn’t get a break? 

The rest of his dates had gone alright. He felt bad that he kept getting distracted or didn’t seem to be paying attention. He knew the men would probably take it as a sign that they weren’t exciting to him but he was literally running on empty and didn’t know how to fix it other than shutting himself off for a week but there was no time for that. He didn’t want to waste the rest of the men’s time and energy just because he couldn’t perform. 

He had said goodbye to Jordan after a rather decent date, one of the better ones he had of the week. Jordan had taught him how to make homemade hot chocolate the way his grandmother had taught him and it was easy and fun. Jordan was easy to talk to because he didn’t push or prod like Alex seemed to always do. He was funny too and it was a welcome change after his date with Alex that had ended in shambles. 

He was on his way back to his room, not watching where he was going when he suddenly felt himself being pulled, or yanked rather, into a closet. “What the-” He started before he felt a hand slap over his mouth.

“Shh!” Alex snapped and Henry’s eyebrows shot up in alarm. “Just listen alright?”

Alex’s hand stayed over his mouth when he started to hear voices walk down the hallway. He instantly recognized Thomas and Christopher.

“Can you believe the boring dates this week?” Thomas scoffed. “I had to pretend to enjoy feeding ducks. Ridiculous. The producers shoved this disgusting bag of bird seed into my hands right before Henry picked me up.” 

“At least you got to go outside with him. My date was looking through the library and talking about Shakespeare. I can’t wait until we get to out Henry on air tomorrow. At least then it would have been all worth it.” Christopher replied and Henry’s eyes narrowed in the dim light. 

“Ugh at least you get to do something fun. I have to pretend to enjoy spending time with him. I wish I was the prince instead of him. He’s so goddamn boring I’m about to lose my head.” Thomas groaned. “At least he hates Alex at this point. He would never believe that I wouldn’t be head over heels for him.” 

They both laughed as their voices became smaller and smaller until it was just Henry and Alex breathing in the closet. Alex slowly removed his hand.

“Do you believe me now?” Alex whispered, eyes glittering in the darkness. “I wouldn’t have gotten in the way of you and someone else if I believed it was real. You really do deserve to be happy.” 

Henry wasn’t sure what to think at this point but his main thoughts were that he had made a giant mistake with Alex and had spent far too long despising him for only doing what was best for him. 

“I’m so sorry.” Henry managed to get out. 

The corner of Alex’s mouth twitched up into a resemblance of a half smile and he shrugged. “It’s okay. Honestly I would have done the same thing.”

“No you wouldn’t have. You wouldn’t have hidden your head in the sand just because you wanted to believe someone liked you enough to spend the rest of their life with you. I was an idiot and…” Henry let out a shuddering breath. “I treated you terribly.” 

Alex’s hand went to Henry’s arm and he squeezed. “I forgive you. I definitely hated these last few days, but at least now you know the truth. Now what are you going to do with it?”

Henry gnawed on his lip. “I have to get rid of them both don’t I? But how can I do that without it blowing up in my face?”

Alex thought for a moment. “You have to tell the producers. They’ll make sure that nothing will air during the live show that could put you in jeopardy. They may want the drama but they’re here because of the queen and I highly doubt she would let that kinda shit fly.”

Henry let out a little laugh. “No, she definitely wouldn’t.” He could picture his grandmother now talking to them in her disappointed tone that was ten times worse than if she yelled at them. 

Alex smiled for real at him and Henry realized just how close they were in this tiny storage closet that he honestly didn’t even realize was here. He swallowed thickly.

“Why do you care so much about me? If I were you I would have been long gone.” Henry whispered, not wanting to break the delicate magic that had settled inside this room.

“No you wouldn’t have. You would have done exactly what I would have done because you’re a good person. Only you probably wouldn’t have made an idiot of yourself.” Alex smirked.

“Not true. I definitely would have made an idiot of myself, but still, why me?”

Alex looked like he was thinking something over intensely, like there was some sort of argument going on inside his head. Henry waited.

“I honestly thought you were so annoying when I first came here but then I got to know the real you and found you’re actually pretty great. If we had known each other when we were kids and we didn’t have these titles between us we would have been close friends, I know it. I guess I just see a friend when I look at you and I don’t let my friends get hurt.” Alex said softly and Henry found himself conflicted.

He was happy to hear it but he also found himself feeling a bit disappointed that there wasn’t anything more. A friend he supposed, was all he would ever be to Alex. He could take that though. Already Alex had more than proved himself to be someone Henry could trust with everything, someone he hadn’t met since Pez. 

He reached out and grabbed Alex’s hand and squeezed it. “I know I don’t deserve it but thank you.”

Alex shrugged, not meeting Henry’s eyes. “You’re starting to repeat yourself.” Henry chuckled and that made Alex lookup. He stared back down at Alex before Alex cleared his throat. “You had better leave before anyone misses you. I’ll wait a while before I leave too.” 

Henry nodded. “Can I sit next to you at dinner tonight?” 

Alex nodded quickly without any hesitation. “Now go you idiot.” 

Henry laughed again and they switched places, his body brushing against Alex as he opened the door. He looked back one last time to see a bar of light illuminate Alex and he felt something pull in his chest before the man gave him a gesture to leave. He smiled at him before closing the door once more and headed towards his room.

As he walked he thought about Thomas and Christopher and he felt his mood drop a bit. He had to figure out how to get rid of them in a decent way that wouldn’t totally ruin the show. He knew the producers would help but also so would Alex. 

His footsteps became lighter as he walked though, not realizing until just this moment that he had been so downtrodden these last few days because he didn’t have Alex in his life. He may have to deal with the fallout from Thomas and Christopher but at least he would have Alex back by his side. He supposed he could handle it then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OUR BOYS ARE BACK HELL YEAH also wasn't that fight just so juicy??? This is what happens when a chaotic bisexual forces a gay to confront his feelings
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	17. Chapter 17

Alex knew he should have told Henry his feelings in the closet. The irony of that statement alone made him cringe but it was accurate. He couldn’t get the words out though. It was like they were stuck in the back of his throat but he figured it was for the best. Henry didn’t need that kind of pressure on him when he had just found out that the man he thought he liked was lying straight to his face and to the rest of the country. 

He sat nervously on the couch for the ceremony, putting himself next to Thomas this time though the man wasn’t happy about it. He had given Alex the most intense look of disgust that he had ever seen but had said nothing. Jordan sat next to Christopher and he and Alex managed to make eye contact right before Henry came into the room. 

Alex wasn’t sure what Henry had said to the producers but he had gotten a note that night that things were handled and for him not to worry. It made him feel a bit better but it still didn’t calm his nerves. He was more than prepared to cause another scene if needed but he wasn’t sure if he could get away with it for a second time. Thomas was sneaky and Christopher was dumb enough to go along with whatever plans Thomas had thought up. 

Henry walked into the room and Alex felt Thomas straighten up, transforming into the man Henry thought he was but now Henry knew the truth. 

“I want to thank you all for this week. Things have started to come to light for me and relationships have been taking off. I know this isn’t conventional but I appreciate everyone for giving me the time and space to make connections.” Henry started and Alex couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the man. He knew his focus should be on Thomas next to him, but Henry seemed to draw him in, in ways that he had never felt from another person. 

“That being said, light has been shed on two people who have not been truthful about why they are here and they are being removed from this competition. I will not tolerate anyone who does not have good intentions and is only here to cause harm.” Henry’s voice seemed to sharpen and Alex felt Thomas stiffen next to him. 

“Christopher, Thomas, please stand up. You will be escorted out of the ballroom.” Henry’s voice was now cold and fierce. 

Thomas made a sound of protest. “Are you serious right now?” 

Henry’s jaw tightened. “I won’t be saying anything more other than I trusted you and I don’t take lightly the fact that you broke that trust.” 

Security stepped forward and Thomas and Christopher were escorted from the room, any sounds that they said were muffled by the strong men between them. 

Henry pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before turning to the rest of the men. “I apologize for that. I hope the rest of these weeks we have together will be much more calm.” He gave a weak smile. 

The happy hour started soon after and Alex made a beeline for Henry. “Hey. Nice job.” 

Henry gave him a weary look. “You think so? I think I’ll always wonder what could have happened if things had gone badly.” 

Alex reached out and squeezed Henry’s arm with the hand that wasn’t holding his champagne flute. “Don’t beat yourself up. You did the best you could do with the information you had. I’m just glad nothing worse happened.” 

Henry scoffed but the corner of his mouth twitched up. “I’m sure Daily Mail will be having a field day right about now.” 

“At least you don’t have to deal with them anymore and can focus on other relationships.” Alex shrugged before taking a sip of his champagne. He felt the unspoken words burn the back of his throat but he chalked it up to the alcohol. “Go mingle. Will I see you later?”

Henry smiled and nodded. “Yeah, usual spot? My sweet tooth is singing right now.”

Alex laughed and nodded. “See you then.” 

He watched as Henry walked away heading toward where Zach and Anthony were standing. 

“You haven’t told him yet have you?” Jordan said from behind him, making him jump.

“Jesus Jordan, little warning please. You’re like a fucking cat sometimes I swear.” 

“So that’s a no then?” Jordan’s look was like a scolding mother and Alex felt like hanging his head. 

“There was too much else going on for me to mention it.” 

Jordan sighed. “If you don’t watch it he’s going to move on and consider you strictly a friend. You don’t want that.” 

Alex took another gulp glumly. “No I guess not.” 

“Then fucking tell him!” Jordan hissed.

“Later alright?” Alex waved him off. 

The rest of the happy hour settled around him and he found himself getting sufficiently buzzed. Perhaps some liquid courage could give him the push he needed to actually tell Henry how he felt. 

He wandered back towards his room when the happy hour was over and stopped in place, hiding in the shadows when he heard angry voices down the hallway, one of them sounding like Henry’s. He crept a little closer to hear better.

“I can’t believe you tried to tell everyone on air that we were together at Eaton.” Henry hissed and Alex saw Christopher standing across from him. “Did it not occur to you how it would make you look as well?”

“I don’t know what you mean. People would be lining up down the block to get an interview with me talking about you in your younger years. I would be famous.” Christopher shot back and Henry scoffed.

“It would make you look like a fucking idiot. That would be all you would be known for! Don’t you want more from life?”

“If it gets me into parties I don’t care what people think of me.” 

Alex had to cover his mouth to keep himself quiet. How sad that that’s all Christopher wanted in life. It was rather depressing if he was being honest. He could barely see Henry’s disgusted face.

“How pathetic. I’m glad I finally learned the truth about you. Don’t ever show your face to me again.” Henry turned and walked away leaving Alex to watch Christopher look confused as to where to go next. 

Alex crept away before backing into a warm body and he yelped before turning around.

“Being nosy are we?” Thomas asked. He hated the way the man towered over him but Alex was strong with alcohol at this point and he stood up straighter.

“Hard to avoid when there’s fights in the hallway.” He said simply, crossing his arms. “What are you still doing here?”

Thomas’s smile widened cruelly. He walked forward until he was cornering Alex against the opposite wall, slamming a hand by his head, effectively trapping Alex in. “You’re pathetic you know? You can’t even say how you feel to Henry yet you want to push him away from people that could actually care for him.”

Alex narrowed his eyes, his fingers itching to curl into fists but he wouldn’t give Thomas the satisfaction. “I don’t think you could ever care for anyone but yourself. You’re the pathetic one trying to use Henry to gain a place in this world. Doesn’t your family already have enough money for your grubby little hands?”

Thomas growled and Alex gasped when he felt Thomas’s hand wrap around his neck suddenly, cutting off his air supply. “You’re just a tiny little termite that thinks he’s something special because mummy is powerful. You’re nothing Alex and Henry is going to see that quickly.”

Alex scrabbled at Thomas’s hands, legs attempting to kick out in desperation but couldn’t seem to make a dent in the man’s strength. He felt his head start to become dizzy and dots began to dance at the edges of his visions.

“Hey!” A voice called out and suddenly he was sliding to the floor, coughing and clutching at his throat. He didn’t see who had saved him but Thomas was on the ground and his savior was calling for security. 

“Alex are you okay?” Henry was crouching down next to him and he looked up, eyes glassy but he nodded, not sure if he could talk while he caught his breath. “Come, on up you get.” He was pulled to his feet by Henry and he sagged against him as Henry put Alex’s arm around his shoulders. 

“Why are we going towards the kitchens?” He croaked.

“For ice.” Henry said, sitting him down on a stool before he walked over to the freezer and came back with a cloth filled with ice. He held it against Alex’s neck and Alex hissed at the sudden cold. He watched Henry as the man studied his neck with long fingers.

“You should be a nurse.” He said in a whisper, not letting his voice get any louder.

Henry locked eyes with him for a moment before going back to his neck. The man sat back. “Could you imagine if I had married that guy? He’s insane.” 

Alex laughed before wincing and swallowed painfully. Instead of talking he just nodded. It was easier that way.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

Henry watched as Alex took a sip of water, keeping the ice against his throat. The amount of anger that had gone through him when he had seen Thomas choking Alex in the hallway had terrified him a bit. He had never felt something so intense like that before. All he wanted to do was get Alex away from Thomas by any means necessary.

He looked down at his knuckles and flexed them. They would be bruised in the morning. 

“Did you punch him?” Alex asked, his voice hoarse.

“It was in a fit of rage I think. I had to make sure to get him away from you and that’s the only thing I could think of.” Henry explained. “I swear I don’t normally punch people.”

“It was warranted.” Alex smirked before it fell and he looked down at his hands.

“You can talk to me you know. I mean I did just punch a guy for you.” Henry reached out and put his non injured hand over Alex’s. “I see the wheels turning up there.” 

Alex’s smile stayed only for a moment before faltering and falling again. “I don’t want to mess things up.” 

Henry’s eyebrows twitched together in confusion. “What do you mean? You couldn’t mess things up. If anything I’ve been an ass and messed things up for far too long. I missed having you around.”

Alex looked at him briefly before the gaze broke again and Henry felt a pang in his chest at the fact that Alex couldn’t look him in the eye. Alex sighed, hands curling into fists for a moment, crushing the ice. Henry didn’t push him but he was starting to get concerned.

“Did you hear anything Thomas was saying to me?” Alex finally broke his silence.

Henry shook his head.

Alex swallowed, wincing again. Henry waited.

“The thing is, what Thomas was saying was true. I’m afraid to tell you how I feel and I…” Alex trailed off, looking nervously at Henry once again before closing his eyes. “I really like you Hen. More than a friend and I know I said that I wouldn’t get jealous and I would help you find someone that you could love and who could love you but as time kept going on I found it was harder and harder to hide my feelings and I was going to tell you that night that I told you about Thomas and Christopher but I felt like you had to know about them rather than my feelings because I know you wouldn’t believe me if I did tell you I liked you but you still didn’t believe me and it hurt so goddamn much everytime you glared at me and avoided me but I still feel like this for you and I felt like a fucking idiot for even thinking you might like me like that but I need to tell you this because otherwise I might explode and it would be living a lie everytime I talked to you and I don’t want to ruin what we have becasue you’re a great friend and I want to be a great friend to you too but I can’t go on like this and I’m sorry.”

Alex stood up from his stool and didn’t look back as he walked out of the room, taking his makeshift ice pack with him leaving Henry alone in the dim light of the kitchen.

He was frozen for a moment. 

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH SEVENTEEN CHAPTERS IN AND ALMOST 40K AND WE FINALLY GOT A CONFESSION PEOPLE HOLY SHIT!!!!!!
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	18. Chapter 18

Henry didn’t mean to sit there in the empty kitchen for as long as he did but here he was, mind processing what Alex had told him and he was at a loss for words. The truth was, if he looked back on their interactions he should have seen this coming. He should have noticed the way Alex seemed to light up around him and flirt incessantly with him by insulting his outfits or his hobbies or just Henry in general. 

But he hadn’t seen this coming, he had felt completely blindsided. 

He stood after a long while, not even sure how long it had been. Alex was long gone at this point. 

He practically floated through the hallways like a haunted man until he found himself in front of Pez’s door. He knocked but didn’t wait for an answer before walking inside.

“Hen? What the hell?” Pez pushed up his sleep mask as Henry walked in and sat, well, more like collapsed, on the chair, staring at nothing. “Oh shit, what happened?” Pez asked, crawling out from under the blankets. He came to kneel in front of his friend and put his hands on Henry’s knees.

“Alex told me he likes me.” He said in a monotone voice.

“Oh really? That’s great!” Pez’s face lit up. “I knew he liked you. I’m glad he finally admitted it.” 

“We were just sitting there in the kitchen after I got him an icepack for his throat and he just spilled his heart out to me and I said _nothing_.”

“Wait hold on, ice for his throat?” Pez frowned but Henry didn’t react.

“I said nothing and he stood up and left and I didn’t follow him like a fucking idiot. And now my hand hurts from punching Thomas and I’m not sure if I can even show my face in front of Alex again because what kind of idiot says _nothing_ when a person tells you that they like you?”

“You punched Thomas? When did this happen?”

“Ugh not the point Pez!” Henry growled and put his hands on Pez’s shoulders, shaking him a bit. “Don’t you see I’ve completely ruined things yet again and I didn’t even try? I’m the worst at this and now I’m sure Alex hates me.” He put his head in his hands. He felt Pez stand up and wrap his arms around Henry.

“That’s not true and you know it. You were a right dick to him these past few days and he still confessed his feelings to you. He knows he threw this at you and you’ll need time to figure things out.” Pez said gently and Henry wondered why he had gotten the privilege of good friends. “Do you have any idea how you might feel though?”

Henry was silent, not poking his head out from behind his hands. Did he know? Did he think about what it was like to look at Alex and feel warm inside? Did he feel content even when the man was yelling at him, knowing that even if they fought they would still be able to come back together? He had put them both through the ringer these past few weeks on such an intense roller coaster that he wasn’t sure Alex would have been able to handle his mood swings. Yet there was Alex confessing his feelings like nothing had changed between them. Like they were still passing little notes back and forth. Like Henry hadn’t yelled at him multiple times to go away.

“I don’t deserve him.” He said quietly. “I’ve put him through too much already to deal with me.”

“Henry.” Pez said firmly in a voice that demanded him to look up and listen so he did. “Do you like him?”

“Yes.” He breathed out, not knowing the truth until this very moment.

Pez smiled. “Then go to him.” Henry looked at Pez confused and Pez rolled his eyes. “You daft motherfucker. Why did you even come to me if you knew that he had just poured his heart out and you let him leave? Fucking go Hen!” 

That made Henry stand up. Pez stood back and gave him an encouraging smile. He nodded and swept out the door feeling all too much like a hero from Jane Austen.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

Alex gingerly touched his neck in the mirror. There was already bruising that was starting to show. He hissed slightly when he rubbed his fingers along the lines. He liked to play at being big and bad but he wasn’t. He was tiny and scrappy yes, but he was also several inches shorter than most of the guys here and not nearly as impressive muscle wise. He felt like shit over the fact that Thomas had so easily taken advantage of him and if Henry hadn’t been there, he might have been even more wounded.

He leaned against the bathroom counter and hung his head with a sigh. He had done it finally. He had told Henry the thoughts that had been bubbling up since early week two when he saw Henry kissing Jordan and Thomas and all the other men. At that point he hadn’t wanted to admit his true feelings but now, nearly three weeks later he had finally let it explode out of him and Henry hadn’t done anything to follow him.

Not that Alex expected him to. He was sure this was a giant shock to Henry to be told that he had feelings for him but it still ached when the man hadn’t run after him. He had tried not to let himself hope that Henry felt the same but it couldn’t be helped. Hope was a saviour and a death wish. 

He sighed again and pushed off the counter and began to start getting ready for bed. His throat was a dull throb that made him gasp when it suddenly pulsed in pain but he powered through it. He had gone through worse scraps just by being on a lacrosse team growing up. He could handle physical pain. It was the emotional pain that made him move so sluggish.

Alex was in the middle of brushing his teeth when he heard a knock on the door. It wasn’t a quiet knock either but a loud, desperate banging that made him jump. He spit out his toothpaste and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before walking towards the door. 

He opened it and Henry was standing there, breathing a bit hard and he frowned. “Why are you all sweaty?” 

Henry didn’t respond, only pushed his way inside and closed the door behind him. Alex stepped back and he felt his heartbeat pick up but he didn’t dare assume anything. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything after you left. I was just...a bit blindsided.” Henry said, his voice rather out of breath. “I thought you hated me after everything I did and I was just glad that you were talking to me again even though I had no right to want that after pushing you away.” 

Alex rolled his eyes. “You’re so dumb you know that? If I hated you I wouldn’t have helped you at all trust me.” 

“I know that now.” Henry said and took a step closer. Alex didn’t dare move away but he dropped his arms from where they were crossed across his chest. “I took everything out on you when if I looked back I should have seen the signs. I just didn’t want to believe them.” 

Alex pressed his lips together and swallowed, ignoring the way his throat twinged in protest. 

Henry took another step closer until they were closer than they had ever been. Henry reached out and took Alex’s hand gently. “I should have seen your signs too.” Henry’s voice got softer and Alex’s breath hitched when Henry looked up from where their hands were clasped to Alex’s brown eyes. “When I first met you I found you extraordinary which made me hate you. You were so blatantly yourself and I was jealous of the fact that you had had a childhood which shaped you into a much stronger man than I ever could be.”

Alex’s eyebrows twitched together in confusion and he shook his head opening his mouth before Henry held up his free hand. “Please, let me finish.” Alex nodded slowly and waited for Henry to continue to speak. 

“I’ve spent my entire life wishing that I could be myself with no one ever caring about what clothes I wore or what I ate at some random restaurant. I know that is something that’s impossible so I then changed my dreams to having someone learn about who I was and still loving me despite all the jumbled mess that goes on in my mind and all my mood swings. I thought that could have been Thomas but he was only here because of the title and the money, not because of me.” Henry sucked in a breath and closed his eyes.

Alex reached out and pressed his free hand to Henry’s cheek. Henry opened his eyes and smiled weakly down at Alex. It was such an intimate moment that Alex thought that if he breathed too hard he would break the delicate balance and everything would shatter around him.

“You see me don’t you?” Henry asked in barely above a whisper. 

“Of course I do. Despite all your stubbornness at not letting me.” Alex chuckled softly. “I’ve never let someone see me either. Not really. People think they know me because I don’t hold things back but there’s always been this wall between me and everyone else but you and your stupid polo boots seemed to have climbed over.”

This time Henry laughed for real. They stared at each other for an elongated moment in time that felt like an eternity and also a millisecond. “I’m going to kiss you now.” Henry said softly.

“About fucking time.” Alex grinned.

Henry leaned down and Alex leaned up and they met in the middle. 

Alex had thought about what this kiss would have been like. A part of him desperately wished it was wild and heated and intense. So much so that he might die on impact but live with the feeling of it forever. This kiss was not one of those. It was much more than that. 

It was him finally being given a chance to be with someone who saw him with no barriers and no made up personas to protect himself. 

It was like sinking into a pool after a long hot summer day and feeling the tension wash away.

It was simple.

It was everything.

Henry’s mouth was soft against him and he felt the man’s hand cup the back of his neck before he brought up Alex’s still clasped hand to drape it across his shoulder. He felt Henry’s now free hand slink under his arm and encircle his waist to bring Alex closer to him. 

Alex breath hitched again as Henry hugged him tight before releasing him just enough so that their lips could break apart. 

“That’s how it’s supposed to feel.” Alex whispered, mostly to himself but also to Henry. 

Henry smiled, his lips brushing against Alex’s once again before he whispered back into Alex’s mouth. “Perfect?”

Alex closed his eyes and nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter chapter but I was going absolutely FERAL SO I HAD TO STOP IT THERE
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	19. Chapter 19

For the first time since this competition began Alex felt like he wasn’t being slowly killed by boredom and lack of enrichment. He had felt a bit like a caged animal, pacing back and forth throughout the palace until Henry had placed his lips on him and he felt the world right itself. 

How horribly bland that he only found himself from the view of another but here he was and he wasn’t going to think too much into that fact. 

Henry had left his room after a bit more kissing, nothing too dirty though Alex had desperately wanted it. He didn’t protest when Henry left. Well...not too much anyways. Nothing more than what he normally would have done. 

In the light of the moon coming in from the window Alex had stared up at the ceiling for who knew how long. He couldn’t begin to guess but all he could think about was the kiss and he felt entirely stupid for smiling to himself each time he touched his lips. He was just so goddamn happy and it was all because of Henry.

“You look much better this morning.” Jordan commented when he finally came down the stairs. Jordan and Jackson were already drinking their coffee. Alex poured himself a cup and sat down with them. “What’s the occasion?”

Alex attempted to keep the smile off his face but it was a losing battle the moment he had gotten out of bed. Honestly it was a losing battle the moment Henry had knocked on his door. 

“Nothing.” He said quietly and rolled his eyes when both Jordan and Jackson got shit eating grins on their faces. “Oh my god.”

“You told him didn’t you?” Jackson asked with a raised eyebrow. Alex shrugged before yelping when Jackson practically shoved him in excitement, making him nearly spill his coffee. “Nice one!” 

“What did he say?” Jordan asked expectantly.

“Um...well I kinda word vomited at him and just left him standing there. This was ya know, after Thomas nearly choked me to death and Henry came in just in time to punch him out.” Alex said nonchalantly which made Jordan actually choke on his coffee.

“Wait what?”

“Oh yeah did I not mention that? Yeah Thomas choked me last night in the hallway after I heard Henry and Christopher yelling at each other.” Alex lowered his turtleneck and showed the purplish bruising in the shape of fingers. “It’s okay though.” He said, letting the fabric bounce back into place. I kinda confessed to him in the heat of the moment and just kinda left him sitting there. He came to my room later though.”

Jackson’s eyebrows rose. “Wait did you guys hook up?”

“No, no, nothing like that. We just um...we kissed that’s all.” Alex shrugged, suddenly nervous. 

“Damn I thought you were gonna get laid for the rest of us. I’ve been slowly dying.” Jackson sighed dramatically and then let out a sound of pain when Jordan elbowed him in the side.

“I’m glad you guys worked it out. I don’t think I could have seen either of you moping for another day.” Jordan said, the voice of reason. 

“But isn’t it weird now? I mean we’re all dating the same guy.” Alex muttered.

“We’ve been dating the same guy since we got here, where have you been?” Jordan scoffed.

“Firmly in the friendzone.” Jackson snickered and then let out another yelp of pain when Alex elbowed him this time. “Um rude! Stop hitting me.”

“Stop being annoying.” Jordan cocked his head at him in warning.

“Does anyone know what we’re doing this week for dates?” Alex asked. He sipped his coffee and let it warm him up though he was sure he could live off the high of a fucking kiss for eons like a lovesick puppy but he wasn’t about to mention that outloud. Those thoughts were staying firmly inside his brain until they withered and died of embarrassment. 

“I think the usual but something different at the end of the week.” Jordan said. The other two looked at him and he made an annoyed expression. “If you’re nice to the producers they’ll be nice to you too.” Jackson snorted and Alex snickered which made Jordan sniff and stand like he was about to walk off. “You guys are rude I’m going to go talk to Zach.”

“No, no, stay.” Jackson whined a bit through his laughter and tugged on Jordan’s sleeve, making him sit back down. Jordan obliged of course. 

Alex couldn’t help but smile over the rim of his coffee mug. He had never thought he would get friends like these in his life. He never had many male friends considering he usually hung out with his older sister and her group of friends. Jordan and Jackson had quickly come to feel like family to Alex and he was grateful. 

“I hope I get to go horseback riding since you guys always seem to get to.” Jackson said and Alex and Jordan exchanged a look.

“I’m not sure there’s a horse that can hold you buddy.” Jordan patted Jackson lightly on the shoulder.

Jackson frowned before he looked over Alex’s shoulder. “Hey Alex, I think there might be someone here for you.” 

Alex turned around in his chair and saw Henry walking towards the both of them. He turned back to Jordan and Jackson. “How do you know he’s here for me?”

“Because he’s got a dopey face on.” Jackson grinned.

“Morning gentlemen.” Henry said brightly as he stood in the middle of their circle. 

“Morning Henry.” Jordan beamed but his expression quickly turned to a knowing one which made Henry falter for a second. “You here for Alex?” His tone changed to a sly one.

“I see the word has already gotten out hm?” Henry whispered and Jackson laughed.

“This idiot can’t keep a secret to save his life.” He slapped Alex on the back which made him wince.

Henry laughed. “Well actually I’m here for Jordan. Would you care to accompany me to the stables?”

Jackson groaned. “Man, you guys to get to ride so many horses.” 

Henry raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to go riding for our date this week?”

Jackson brightened. “Could I?”

Henry laughed again and Alex found he could hear that sound forever if it was possible. “Sure. I just didn’t think you were interested.” 

Jackson looked like a puppy that had just gotten told he was going on a walk. “Of course I am!”

“It’s a date then.” Henry nodded with a solemn look before turning back to Jordan who rose from his seat.

“See you dorks later.” Jordan said with a grin and took Henry’s arm as they walked towards the doors to the patio in the back. Alex watched them go and had to shove the jealousy far far down.

“Kinda sucks doesn’t it?” Jackson asked knowingly.

Alex turned to him. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

“I kissed Henry the first week so I get it. It’s never fun to see him go off with someone else when you think your connection might be special.” Jackson’s voice got quieter and Alex had never seen this side to him. Usually Jackson was happy go lucky but now Alex saw just how serious he could get. He wasn’t sure if he liked this side to him because it felt so wrong. 

He shrugged. “I guess that’s what we signed up for. I just never expected to actually be a prospect or to feel anything for him.”

Jackson smiled and nodded. “Yeah I didn’t either. Anyways, do you wanna go shoot some hoops or something?”

Alex laughed and nodded. “Sure, might keep my mind from doing something stupid.”

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

Henry had been looking forward to seeing Alex all day as he waited in the kitchen, scrolling through his phone yet again. His dates with Jordan and Anthony were nice though Jordan’s was significantly better. He had a feeling that Anthony might be the one to go home this week considering that the man had yet to open up to him fully. It was hard to compare to Alex though when he had gotten a giant confession of feelings. Everything else seemed to pale in comparison.

“Hey.” Alex said as he stepped into the dim light and Henry felt himself instantly brighten.

“Hi.” He stood awkwardly and Alex gave him a look. He sat back down even more awkwardly. “This is weird right?”

That made Alex laugh which made Henry’s nervous energy settle. “Yeah, it’s kinda weird.” The man said as he sat down on a stool next to Henry and quickly picked up a fork to take a bite of the French silk pie. 

Henry watched him which made Alex arch an eyebrow in a question. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you even sorry about?”

“Making this weird.” 

Alex set down his fork and looked at Henry, leaning his chin against his hand. “I gotta say it was harder to see you with people today. That weren’t me.” 

Henry’s lips tugged into a smile. “Are you saying that you were jealous?”

Alex narrowed his eyes and scoffed, sitting up straight and picking up his fork again. Henry watched as he took another bite and sucked on the fork for longer than was necessary. He couldn’t seem to look away from Alex’s lips. It was only when Alex took the fork out of his mouth that he realized he was staring. “Alexander Claremont-Diaz does not get jealous.” 

“That’s a giant lie and you know it.” Henry smirked. 

Alex just shrugged but his smile seemed mischievous and Henry felt his hope rise. He wasn’t sure where to go from here. All he really wanted to do was push this pie aside and kiss Alex hard and fast but he felt like he couldn’t do that yet. It felt like there was a lot of things he couldn’t do yet. Despite their heartfelt confessions to one another, they were still in the beginning stages of something more than a friendship and Henry didn’t want to rush things even if his thoughts kept him up at night. 

So instead of following through with his desires, he continued to eat the pie in comfortable silence. 

Eventually the pie slice was finished and there was nothing to distract either of them. Henry slowly looked up and found that Alex was staring at him intently. 

“Yes?” He asked, not daring to make his voice rise more than a whisper. 

“You got a little-” Alex paused and reached over to brush his thumb against the corner of his mouth and then popped the finger into his own mouth. Henry let out a slow breath at the sight of it. 

Fuck it had been so long since he had done anything more than just kiss someone. All the men had flirted with him, sure, but there was this unspoken boundary that no one had crossed yet until just this moment. 

Without even thinking about it, Henry reached over and twisted his hand into Alex’s shirt and yanked him closer. Alex made a startled noise but quickly recovered when Henry kissed him hard. Much harder than the kisses they had given each other last night. This was a kiss of want and need. 

He heard Alex moan softly against his mouth and he let out an involuntary whimper as the man stood from the stool and walked closer so that they weren’t leaning over the counter. He let out a hiss when Alex’s hand pushed into his hair and yanked hard, forcing Henry’s head back.

“Fuck you’re so hot.” Alex murmured, eyes blazing and glittering in the light. How one man’s eyes could look so intense and so soft at the same time Henry wasn’t sure, but he knew that that’s all he ever wanted to see again. He nipped at Alex’s thumb that brush against his bottom lip and Alex’s smile turned dark and dangerous. So much so that it sent a shiver down Henry’s spine. 

Without much preamble, Alex leaned down again and Henry easily opened his mouth to let Alex’s tongue inside. His hands found Alex’s waist. He pulled up at the fabric there until his fingers were splayed across the man’s muscled back. He curled them so that his blunt nails left marks.

He could live in this moment forever and he wished he could. He wished he could ignore all the other thoughts in his head that seemed to constantly swirl around him because right now all he thought about was Alex and no one else. 

Alex pulled back and Henry felt himself follow for a split second before he slowly opened his eyes with a whine. 

“Not fair.” He muttered.

Alex huffed out a laugh. “We wouldn’t want to spoil the prince now would we?”

“Spoil me all you want.” Henry shot back which made Alex’s mouth twitch but he didn’t say anything. Henry pulled at where his hands were still across Alex’s warm back. 

“We can’t kiss like that in front of the cameras.” Alex said and Henry’s shoulders slumped.

Back to reality.

“I know.”

“I still would like to kiss you though.” Alex said softly and Henry looked up. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah let’s give the viewers some whiplash. Last date you were pissed off and now this one you’re gonna kiss me like you own me.” Alex’s mischievous smile returned and Henry mirrored it.

“I am your prince after all.”

“Damn right you are.” Alex bit his lip before he pulled back, breaking Henry’s hold. “I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

Henry frowned but nodded. Alex placed a piece of paper into his hand before giving him one last kiss. It was a chaste one but still had intense heat. 

“Night.” Henry whispered. Alex wiggled his fingers, looking one more time over his shoulder.

He looked down and opened the note.

Dear Lion,

I hope I’ve ruined you for the others, because you’ve ruined anyone else for me.

Yours,  
Eagle

Henry sucked in a breath and looked back at where Alex had disappeared to but he was gone and Henry was left alone in the kitchen. Fuck he was in major trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh SHIT things are gonna be moving quickly now hot damn Henry's in troubleeeeee
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	20. Chapter 20

For once Henry was completely okay with walking around the grounds and having no other plans than to just talk. Usually his dates of that consisted of awkward small talk and get to know you sorts of conversations and he found them tedious and boring. Not that anyone would have noticed. He was very good at pretending like he cared that someone’s great aunt used to work for some duchess as a means to woo Henry into thinking that they were important and worthy of his time. 

They were not worthy of his time but he still had to deal with it anyways. 

This date however, was much more agreeable and he found himself not caring that it was cold outside and that he and Alex couldn’t actually touch skin to skin when holding hands because of their gloves. 

Henry watched as Alex attempted to reach out and touch a duck but it quacked haughtily at him and waddled quickly away. Alex clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Even your ducks are posh.”

“They smell the impure lines.”

“You mean the lack of inbreeding?” Alex shot back and Henry couldn’t help that laugh that bubbled out of him. 

“Guess so. Hence why you’re around.” Henry grinned.

“Wait did I miss the memo? Can I suddenly have kids now? Is there some secret experimentation that’s going to be done to me?” Alex’s eyes widened in mock horror and Henry laughed again. 

“I honestly haven’t thought that far ahead.” Henry said as he led the both of them towards the bench that he and Thomas had sat at only a week prior. 

“Do you want kids?” Alex asked, scooting close to him so that their sides were pressed up together closely to stay warm.

“Yeah I think I do. It’s what’s been ingrained in my head since I was old enough to understand. I do like the idea of some cute little girl running around.” He smiled fondly as he looked across the pond. He looked at Alex who was watching him. “What about you?”

“I didn’t think I would get as far as kids if I’m being honest. I’ve never been very good at the whole dating thing. At least for long term. I guess I’ve never pictured myself getting married but I…” Alex trailed off and Henry waited. Alex let go of his breath. “As cheesy as it sounds and I’m cringing with my entire body when I say this, I do see myself with you. In the future or whatever.” 

Henry felt himself soften. Alex was the first of the men to say that he could see a future. He wasn’t sure if it was the fear that they weren’t allowed to say it or if they just couldn’t see it. Either way, he was glad that it was Alex.

“Come here you dolt.” Henry muttered and reached out to curl his arm around Alex’s shoulders and brought the man’s face to his own. They kissed softly and Henry ached to deepen the kiss but he was acutely aware of the cameras hovering. 

It wasn’t a particularly long kiss but it still made his cheeks pinken and his breathing sped up. 

Alex’s eyes opened slowly when he pulled back and he could see that the kiss had affected him the same. Alex gave him a shy smile and ducked his head. It was the entire opposite reaction to their last date that had left Henry running away and refusing to even acknowledge Alex. 

Alex chuckled to himself and Henry’s lips twitched up into a smile. “What’s so funny then?”

Alex looked up, leaning back against Henry’s arm that was still slung across Alex’s shoulders. “I just never thought I’d get to this point. You know, airing out my entire feelings to the world and the world not laughing back at me. It’s nice.” 

“I’d never laugh.” Henry said, meaning every word. 

Alex looked down and nodded. He was quiet for a moment and Henry felt the tension creep in. “See you say that now but I’m...I’m a lot. I know that. I try to hold myself back but it’s hard to constantly be on and not ya know, pterodactyl screech into the night.” He sighed and Henry squeezed his shoulder. 

He felt terrible that Alex would think that he didn’t have the same feelings. He thought he was clear about those but he got needing reassurance. 

“It’s just harder than I thought seeing you with other men which I know that’s what I signed up for but...ugh.” Alex groaned and leaned forward to put his head in his hands, practically doubling over. 

Henry quickly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Alex who only mumbled something in response that he didn’t catch. He pressed his cheek to the back of Alex’s neck. 

“You’re not too much. I’d much rather have someone with passion and drive and the constant need to improve than someone who sat back and did nothing.” Henry said softly and he felt Alex exhale. 

Alex slowly sat up and let sucked in a big breath only to let it go out slowly and he nodded. “Nothing like breaking down on TV am I right?” His lips twitched into a smile but it didn’t reach his eyes and Henry brushed his thumb across Alex’s cheek.

“I’ve done that far too many times to count since starting this show. You get used to it.” His mouth curled into a wry look. “This isn’t a normal relationship. Not when there’s four other men out there and I’m sorry for that, I truly am. Just know that I care about you. Deeply.”

He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from continuing because if he truly thought about it, there was only one other person that he could see himself getting married to for real but he couldn’t exactly say that out loud. But he did care for Alex like that, on a level much deeper than the superficial ones that he had with some of the others. 

Alex nodded quickly. Henry quickly took off his gloves and reached up to cup Alex’s face. The man looked into his eyes when he did and he couldn’t ignore the spark that ignited deep in his gut when he did. 

“You matter to me.” 

Alex sucked in a breath at those words. 

Oh fuck it.

Henry leaned forward and kissed him hard, much harder than he had before. Alex let out a surprised sound at the intensity of it but didn’t protest. In fact, he only pushed back harder. It was easy to get lost to the feeling of it all, but in the back of his mind he remembered the cameras. 

When he pulled back they were both breathing hard and Alex’s hair was disheveled. He was sure his own looked similar but he didn’t care. Alex was smiling and biting his lip. 

“So much for keeping it profesh huh?” Alex grinned and Henry rolled his eyes.

“How could I not kiss you like that when you just broke down?”

“Ouch way to rub it in. Guess I gotta have an existential crisis every time we have a date.” Alex smirked.

“Better not make it too often. People might start to wonder about your health.” Henry retorted and Alex only laughed. He watched as Alex slipped off his gloves and placed his bare hand in Henry’s. 

They shifted so that they were back to watching the birds around the pond once more.

“You really should do something about your ducks though.” Alex finally said after a bit of silence and Henry snorted.

“Yeah, I’ll get right on it.”

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

Alex honestly hadn’t planned on breaking down on camera. He supposed he never planned on breaking down on a schedule but it really was shitty of his mind to do that to him when the rest of the Commonwealth would most likely see. So embarrassing. 

Henry was a perfect gentleman and he was grateful that he didn’t make it too much of a thing. Henry was too good for him he was quickly realizing but he didn’t mind the man comforting him. In fact Alex was sure that if Henry hadn’t the breakdown would have been much much worse. 

“I’m sorry about today.” Henry said when he came into the kitchen later that night. Alex shook his head, mouth full of ice cream.

“It’s fine.” He said after he swallowed the bite. “I was being insane.” 

Henry sat down on the stool. “No you weren’t. You were telling the truth. I get it, I’m putting you through a lot.” 

Alex shrugged. “I kinda deserve it. I don’t think I’m cut out for reality shows.”

“Yeah, let’s never do one again.” Henry laughed. He grabbed a spoon and scooped out a bite. 

Alex ignored the way his heart rose in hope, like he was going to be the one at the end of all of this. That was too much to think about though. He didn’t want to bank on him getting Henry to himself only for it to all slip out from under him. Instead he would just take whatever he could get and right now all he wanted to do was push Henry up against a wall or better yet just take him on this kitchen table but that would be a bit extreme, so instead he ate his ice cream and pretended like his cheeks weren’t starting to get hot.

“You look like you’re coming up with a thesis over there.” Henry interrupted his thoughts.

“More like a title.” Alex smirked. “I think I might go with ‘How to Seduce a Prince: Journey of the Body’.” Henry sputtered, nearly choking on his bite of ice cream. Alex threw back his head and practically cackled. “I’m guessing you like that one?”

“I might have to see a proposal before I approve.” Henry said when he caught his breath, reddened lips twisting into a sly smile. 

“You see it’s more of a visual piece.” Alex said mildly, looking down at the ice cream, only to look back up at Henry from under his eyelashes. 

Henry was staring back at him with darkened eyes that sent shivers down Alex’s limbs. “I think I prefer visual pieces.” 

Alex smirked. “You would.”

“Are you mocking me? I feel like you’re mocking me. Honestly, I can’t tell if you’re insulting me or flirting with me half the time.” Henry pursed his lips.

“Me insulting you is me flirting with you.”

“Oh so you were flirting with me the entire time then.” Henry cocked his head, practically begging Alex to try and correct him.

“No I…” Alex protested before he frowned. Had he been flirting with Henry the entire time and not even known it? He looked back at Henry in slight alarm. “Oh my god I think I might have been.”

Now it was Henry’s turn to throw his head back and laugh. “You daft motherfucker!”

“Okay but in my defense you were completely unaware of it!” Alex shot back, standing up from his stool from too much energy coursing through him. 

Henry lowered his head and saw that Alex was standing over him. It was exactly like when they had kissed in the kitchen a few days ago and Henry reached out to bring Alex closer by tugging on his hips. Alex obliged. He let himself brush his hands through Henry’s soft hair that was still somewhat damp from a shower. 

It felt so quiet, unlike what Alex had been feeling earlier at the pond. “I wish I could have you like this all the time.” He whispered before even thinking about the words. 

Henry sighed. “I know. I do too. I feel like I’m actually myself only when we’re here alone.”

Alex was glad that he got to see that side of Henry but it made him wonder if the things Henry had said today weren’t things he would have said in here. “Did you mean what you said on our date today?”

Henry nodded. “Every word. Except about the ducks. I’m not sure how to fix ducks.”

Alex rolled his eyes with a smile but it faded when he let himself trace Henry’s face with his fingers. “I’m scared.”

“Why?” Henry’s voice was soft and delicate.

“I’ve never not been myself. I honestly don’t know how not to. I can censor myself sure, but what you see is what you get with me. I don’t want to get hurt and I might seem like this guy that doesn’t give a fuck but...I do. I told you the truth about my feelings for you despite everything in me telling me to protect myself. I _know_ you’re dating four other guys and I know it might not be me at the end of all of this, and I know that you can’t give me an answer right now so I’m just scared.” Alex began to ramble again and when he finished he sucked in a breath. 

Henry rubbed against the skin covering Alex’s hip bones as he looked up. “I’m scared too. I didn’t think I would find someone that would actually want me for me and not me as Prince Henry but actually _me_. You’re right, I can’t give you an answer right now but I want you to know that you’re the only one that has seen the real me and that means a lot.”

Alex sighed and nodded. He knew he should have expected a confession right now. It was only week five and they still had three more weeks to go. A lot could happen in three weeks but Alex had never been good at being patient. 

“Can we just eat ice cream and forget I said all of that?” He asked and Henry smiled with a nod. 

“Only if I get a kiss first.” Henry said, tilting his head up and puckering his lips.

“Oh my god.” Alex groaned but he did just that. Henry’s lips were so soft against his own and he felt the heat build. Knowing his history he was surprised he hadn’t pushed past kissing at this point. Perhaps that was a sign that he cared about this relationship and wasn’t about to spoil it by making it only about sex. 

He pulled back, feeling Henry’s fingers dig into his hip bone without thinking about it. “Ice cream.” He scolded, tapping Henry on the nose. 

Henry sighed and nodded, letting Alex go back to his stool. 

“What are we doing tomorrow by the way? I’ve been hearing rumors that there’s going to be something new.” Alex asked around the bite of ice cream in his mouth. 

Henry’s face took on a knowing look. “I’m not telling but it’s going to be fun. It’s something I’ve never done before but I’m looking forward to it.”

Alex narrowed his eyes. “If I kiss you again will you tell me?”

Henry shook his head. “Nope, my lips are sealed. I refuse to let you ruin a surprise.” 

Alex pouted and lightly kicked Henry under the table with his socked feed. Henry kicked back with a smile.

“Playing footsie won’t help your cause either.” Henry warned.

Alex slid his foot up the inside of Henry’s leg, stopping at the thigh. He watched as Henry’s eyes widened slightly but said nothing. He brushed against the man’s shorts, smile widening as Henry mouth formed a hard line. “Are you sure?”

Henry pushed his foot away. “Perfectly sure.” 

Alex kept his grin as he reached for more ice cream. He knew he was being hot and cold when it came to physical touch with Henry but it was hard to be all in with someone that you cared so deeply about and still had no idea if you were the one he wanted. He wasn’t going to mess this up, he refused. Still, it was hard to keep his hands (and feet) to himself when Henry looked the way he did. 

He set down his spoon and tapped the table with his palms as he stood up. “Well, I’m all sugared out. I’m heading to bed.” He leaned over the table for one last kiss. Henry’s mouth felt cold and tasted sweet like the ice cream. He tried to lean back but Henry grabbed his shirt and brought him in for another lingering kiss. Finally he let him go.

“Goodnight Alex.” 

“Night Henry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit y'all we made it to 20 chapters I'm honestly so shocked at myself but you guys leaving all these great comments and dropping kudos make me want to continue! This chapter kinda ran away with me and I rambled a bit but ya know what? I don't even care. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally have a rating and it's because of this chapter so you are forewarned: smut will be in chapters from this point forward (it won't be plot driven so you can skip it if you want I just like writing smut and I know people like reading it too!)

It was nighttime and Alex wasn’t in bed and he wasn’t in the kitchen eating sweets and kissing his sort of kind of boyfriend. Instead he was standing out in the middle of the forest that surrounded the grounds of the palace wearing a plastic vest.

“I cannot believe we are getting to play laser tag.” Jackson hopped up and down, holding his gun over his head as he did some lunge stretches. He looked incredibly intimidating and Alex was grateful that the gun he held in his hands wasn’t an actual gun.

“Please don’t actually tackle me tonight.” Jordan said as he fit the vest over his chest and snapped it into place. “You’re like at least 20 pounds of muscle heavier than I am and I think I would be crushed. 

“No promises.” Jackson winked. 

“I would also like to request that you don’t tackle me because I’m pretty sure I would actually die on impact.” Alex raised his hand and Jackson laughed. He grumbled when Jackson reached out to ruffle his hair like a little kid. He slapped the man’s hand away and fixed it as best he could. 

“Don’t worry little buddy.” Jackson beamed.

“Not little.” Alex muttered, shooting daggers at Jackson until Henry walked up. The group gathered around him as he explained the rules mostly for the cameras. 

Henry looked rather out of place wearing the vest and holding the laser gun. “Alright so, I thought this might be a fun thing for us all to play.” He started and Alex knew that it was most likely the producers that had actually come up with this activity. “There’s going to be three games of three on three. The first game it will be me with Anthony and Zach, and the second came will be me with Jordan and Jackson. The final game will be groups of two where I’m with Alex. Jordan and Jackson will be together with Anthony and Zach. Any questions.”

Alex’s hand instantly shot up. Henry smirked at him.

“Yes Alex?”

“What do we get if we win?” Alex asked, smirk on mirrored on his face. The other men nodded like they wanted to know the answer too.

“The joy of sportsmanship.” Henry grinned.

Alex let out a fart noise. “Laaaame. We should get a prize.” 

Henry tapped his chin for a moment. “How about the person with the most points at the end of all this gets an extra date?” 

Alex nodded. “Sufficient.” 

“Glad you approve.” Henry said dryly. “Now the goal of the first two games is to protect your base. Shooting the base will get you the most points but shooting other people will also gain you points as well. If you get shot you won’t be able to shoot for five seconds and you will lose five points. The final game will be last man standing where you have to protect yourself while also shooting other people. If you get tagged five times you’re out of the game and must exit the arena. The arena will be the forest here that way we have places to hide. Each round will consist of twenty minutes so good luck gentlemen.” 

Alex nodded instantly ready for attack. The teams headed towards their base and Alex was glad that he was going to be with Jordan and Jackson for the first game. They had quickly decided that Alex would stay at the base to defend it while Jackson led the attack with Jordan being sneaky. It made sense considering Jackson was easily the biggest man of the men left though Zach was still rather large. 

The producers hit an alarm and the game began. Alex stayed behind and watched as Jackson ran ahead. He couldn’t see much towards the beginning so he had to go by hearing alone. After the first few minutes he started to hear battle noises and he wondered if this was what it was like back in the days of bayonets though with much less risk. 

He sighed as he leaned against a tree, wondering if anyone would actually come through the thickets to try for the base. It took ten minutes for anyone to get close and Alex straightened up as he saw blinking red lights coming for him. He held his gun and pointed it at the lights which instantly went dark. It was rather unnerving considering it was his only frame of reference of where his enemy was. 

The next time the lights popped up Zach was standing twenty feet away. Alex shot him again and the man made a sound of protest. 

“You’re fighting a Texan Zach. You should have known better!” Alex cackled. Zach’s lights came back on and again Alex shot him.

A second set of lights came close and he shot those as well. 

“Rude!” Henry’s voice called after him. Alex grinned and it was like bouncing back and forth, shooting Zach then Henry. They got only two shots at the base, both misses before the game was over. 

Alex saw his points level on his gun flashing at him. 5000. Not bad. He would have to make up for it on the next game though. Like hell he was going to be on defense again. 

“This is so fun!” Jackson grinned as the grouped up again. Everyone had pink cheeks, even Alex who hadn’t really moved that much during this last game. 

“Everyone ready for the next round?” Henry asked after they got some water. Jackson was way too hyped up and let out a loud whoop which appeared to startle Henry but he laughed it off. Alex attempted to stifle his laughter but it wasn’t very efficient. 

“Okay I’m not going to be defense on this one gents.” Alex said as he gathered with Anthony and Zach. “I’m in it to take everyone down.” He said as they walked towards the base. 

“That’s fine. I’m so winded from the last one so I’ll take defense.” Zach offered and Alex clapped him on the back.

“Good man.” 

Anthony snorted and Alex winked at him. They waited for the alarm to sound and when it did Alex took off. He honestly hadn’t ran so fast since the last time he had played lacrosse and he was sure he was going to regret this later but the drive to win was pushing him through.

He ducked in and under bushes as he made his way towards the blinking base. He grinned when he saw Henry standing there. He quickly shot Henry who let out a sound of surprise and then began hitting the base with as much firepower as he could muster. It only stopped when Henry shot him and he hissed.

“Fuck you!” He yelled and Henry laughed.

“Don’t take kindly to being shot huh?” Henry called.

The moment Alex was back on he shot Henry back. “Take that loser!” He began shooting the base once more. He felt the points rack up until he was shot again but this time from Jordan who was behind him.

“I don’t think so Alex.” Jordan grinned, his face looking eerie in the blue glowing light of his vest. 

Alex stuck out his tongue and shot Jordan the moment he was back online and then groaned again when Henry got him. “Y’all are evil.”

“Just playing the game baby.” Jordan replied with a shrug. 

Alex gritted his teeth and took off running for cover, swinging into a large circle until he came up behind the base. He began hitting the base again until he let out a loud yelp when he felt himself being tackled to the ground. 

“Jackson what the fuck?!” He yelled, pushing the man hard to get off but it was no use. The amount of muscle alone was too much for him to move. “I call foul!”

“I got him over here!” Jackson yelled and Jordan and Henry came over. 

“Fucking rude you piece of shit get the fuck off me!” Alex spit, feeling a bit like a tiny chihuahua going up against a great dane. 

“Not a good side to you Alex.” Henry clicked his tongue in disappointment. He crouched down and poked Alex in the cheek with his finger. “Being a sore loser is not a good look.”

Alex narrowed his eyes and turned his cheek in an attempt to bite Henry’s finger. Henry let out a sound of surprise, yanking his hand back before sputtering out a laugh. “Cheeky.”

“You like it.” Alex grinned before letting out a groan when Jackson shifted. “Okay seriously get the fuck off this vest is digging into my ribs.” 

The alarm sounded and the game was over. Only then did Jackson get up. He held out his hand and pulled Alex to his feet. “Y’all are some dirty players. Respect.” He gave Jackson a fist bump. 

The group came back together to get more water and prepare for the final game.

“Just remember, if you get shot five times, you’re out of the game and must leave the field.” Henry warned as the pairs went off to their designated starting spots.

“So we’re definitely taking out Jordan and Jackson first right?” Alex asked as he jumped up and down for a moment, getting limbered up. 

“Oh for sure.” Henry nodded, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders. “We should watch each others back. They’ll be blue and Anthony and Zach are going to be red.”

Alex nodded seriously. They both waited for the alarm to go off and when it did they quickly took off, not quite as fast, but still faster than just walking. 

“To the left.” Henry whispered and they ducked down behind a bush. Red lights blinked and Alex leaned up to shoot both of them. Sounds of surprise were heard and he grinned at Henry who was glowing green. Henry was dead serious though. “We gotta move. They’ll be coming after us.”

Alex’s grin fell and he nodded, gesturing for Henry to move. They were quiet, moving in sync as they walked through the forest until Henry’s lights went out and Alex whipped around, shooting the blue lights quickly in rapid fire. 

“Oh man come on!” Jordan called out and he laughed.

He pulled at Henry’s arm. “Come on Your Highness, head for cover.” 

They jumped behind a bush and Alex hit the blue lights again followed by red lights farther away.

“Why are you so good at this?” Henry whispered.

“My mom taught me. She may look nice but she’s a mean ol’ broad that definitely packs heat when she crosses the Texas border. She made sure me and June knew how to shoot.”

Henry frowned. “I would not expect you to be a gun enthusiast.” 

“Oh I’m not, but there’s something very cathartic about going to a gun range and getting the anger out. I got really good at it during law school.” He smirked. “Pretentious white boys never expect the Mexican to be good at shooting.” 

Henry winced. “Call me a pretentious white boy then.” 

“Already do.” He winked and then his eyes narrowed as he shot blue lights in rapid fire. 

“Fuck you guys!” Jackson called out and Alex snickered as he watched Jordan and Jackson leave the forest. 

“Now we just got-” He started before his lights went dead followed by Henry’s. “Fuck! Let’s go!” He yanked at Henry’s shirt and pulled them around a tree and skidded to a stop behind a large rock. He peeked over the top. “They’ve only got one left. We just have to make sure we hit them.”

Henry nodded as he peeked over as well. He was about to shoot when his lights when dead and Alex growled, hitting the red one final time.

The alarm sounded and Henry’s eyes widened.

“Hell yeah! We fucking won!” Alex raised his gun over his head with both hands. He leaned down to Henry and planted a fat kiss on his surprised lips. “Take that suckers!”

“Alright easy.” Jordan rolled his eyes as they gathered together once more. 

“Great game everyone. I’ve never played laser tag before but I’ll definitely do that again.” Henry grinned. The producer handed him a sheet of paper. “Looks like the final tally of points is as followed. Anthony was in last place followed by Jordan then Zach. In second place we have, drum roll please.”

Alex rolled his eyes but did a half hearted drum roll along with the rest of the group.

“In second place we have Alex! Which means Jackson, you are our winner.” 

“Hell yeah!” Jackson let out another whoop. “Honestly the adrenaline alone was enough for me.” 

Henry laughed. “Great work all of you now go take a shower, you’re all sweaty.” 

The group walked back to the palace, chattering about the game. Alex felt Henry sidle up next to him.

“I thought for sure you were going to win.” He heard Henry whisper.

“Yeah so did I. Guess I’ll have to do something else to win your heart.” Alex raised his eyebrows and Henry was silent as he watched him though even in the darkness of the forest he could see the way Henry’s eyes seemed to darken. “See you later.” He winked and walked a bit faster to catch up with Jordan and Jackson.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

Henry was exhausted from his time running around, something he hadn’t done in a long time. Most of his exercise came from the back of a horse, but it felt nice to actually get some running in. He was sure he was going to be sore tomorrow.

He was about to hop into bed when he heard a knock on his door. He frowned, knowing that Pez was out of town and Bea was dead asleep. 

He went over and opened the door to find Alex standing there. The man stepped inside without even being asked and he shook his head in amusement. Breaking rules left and right this one. “Well come in then.” He said as he shut the door behind him.

Alex whistled as he looked around. “You have an entire suite to yourself? Pretty fancy even for you.” 

Henry shrugged. “My grandmother decided to give it to me when she forced me into this charade.”

“The charade that brought us together right?” Alex wiggled his eyebrows as he ran his hand along the velvet of a chair.

“How did you find it?” Henry asked.

“I asked one of the butlers or whatever you call them. I said I needed to deliver a note in person.” Alex said as he held up a piece of paper and handed it to Henry. “Note now delivered.” 

Henry’s eyebrows twitched together briefly in amused confusion as he opened the note. It was blank. “There’s nothing-” He started before he was shoved down into the velvet chair. He let out a shocked sound before Alex was straddling his legs and running his hands through Henry’s hair. “Well this is a surprise.” 

“You looked so hot out there with your lil concentration face on.” Alex murmured against Henry’s neck. He let out a startled sound at the feeling of Alex’s lips against his sensitive skin. His hands that had been surprised settled on the swell of Alex’s ass.

“You looked even hotter shooting so well. It took everything in me not to tackle you to the ground and just take you right there.” Henry said in a low voice as his eyes flickered closed. He angled his head to the side so that Alex had better access to his neck and his grip on Alex’s ass tightened as he felt the light scrape of Alex’s teeth against the point where his neck met his shoulder. He hissed slightly. “No marks remember.”

“Where they can’t see them.” Alex said hotly as he pushed up Henry’s shirt and Henry dutifully raised his hands so that the fabric fell behind the chair. Alex scooted back so he could leave a trail of bites soothed by kisses starting from Henry’s collarbone all the way down to where his sweatpants started, his skin jumping in response to each and every bite. 

Henry sucked in a breath when he saw Alex looking up at him from where he knelt on the floor. The man’s eyes glittered in the light and his cheeks were reddened. He looked like pure sin and Henry was ready to go down in flames. 

“May I Your Highness?” Alex asked, practically batting his eyelashes like it didn’t turn him on to have Henry in this position.

Henry nodded, not sure if words would even work for him at this point. Alex reached up and pulled down on the waistband of Henry’s sweats and underwear. He angled his hips up so that Alex could slide them down. His grip tightened on the chair arms when Alex wrapped a hand around his cock and he let his head fall back. He hadn’t been touched like this in far too long and he was slightly afraid that he might embarrass himself. 

“You look good like this.” Alex murmured softly before he wrapped his mouth around the tip. Henry’s breath stuttered out through his nose as he bit his lip. Alex popped his mouth off, working Henry with his hand. “I’m looking forward to you falling apart.”

Henry’s eyes opened as he leaned his head forward. “You are such an assho-” He started to talk but finished with a high keen when Alex took him all the way into his mouth, hand tightening at the part that he couldn’t fit. “F-fuck.” He breathed out, whimpering when Alex began to bob up and down. 

The hand that Alex didn’t have wrapped around him reached out to take Henry’s hand and place it on top of his curls. Henry let his fingers wrap around the soft hair and he pulled lightly, nearly losing his vision when Alex moaned around him.

“Oh god Alex you’re so good.” Henry managed to breath out as he began to pant softly, attempting to keep quiet but little moans kept escaping. Alex refused to give up and Henry felt his orgasm quickly approaching. He tugged on Alex’s hair a bit, making the man look up at him and that picture alone could be enough to send him spiralling. “I’m going to come soon.” He warned.

Instead of Alex slowing down, he sped up and Henry let out a shout, hips arching up into Alex’s mouth on instinct until he was coming into the man’s mouth. His entire body relaxed when he finally came down to earth and he was sure he had lost all the bones in his body. 

He managed to open his eyes and saw Alex wipe his lips with the back of his hand, eyes glassy as he crawled up Henry. “Good?” Alex asked, peppering his neck and jaw and then lips with kisses.

Henry let out a tired noise and nodded. He leaned back so that he could cup Alex’s jaw with his hand, thumb swiping across the man’s lips. “So fucking good.” He whispered. “Do you want me to…?” He asked, trailing off.

Alex shook his head. “No, not tonight. That was all for you baby.” 

Henry felt his breath hitch a bit at the nickname. He wasn’t quite sure why that particular nickname struck him so but coming out of Alex’s mouth after he had just done such filthy things to him was like a curse and a blessing. He brought Alex’s mouth back to his and kissed him long and languid. 

“Thank you.” He managed to murmur.

“You’re welcome.” Alex smirked lightly. He kissed Henry softly once more. “I should head back to my room now. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Henry nodded. Alex stood up and Henry refused to let go of Alex’s hand for a moment until he did and then Alex was leaving. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He didn’t expect something like that but he had a feeling that he would be thinking about it for days to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone get me a fan because WHEW 
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	22. Chapter 22

Henry felt rather bad. Not because of what he and Alex had done last night, he would never regret that even if he did have to look at Alex’s smug face the next day. No, he felt bad because the only thing he could think about was Alex even though Jackson was right in front of him being adorably cute in a purely Jackson sort of way.

The beast of a man was astride the only horse that would fit him and even the horse looked a bit scared. 

“Alright so I’m supposed to hit this ball towards that goal? Easy.” Jackson said as he swung the polo mallet in a pretty perfect form. He hit the ball with no problem and it sailed right through the goalposts.

“Wow that was actually really very good.” Henry stared in amazement.

“Don’t act so surprised. You are looking at a former expert in shooting things at goals.” Jackson winked and Henry chuckled.

“Alright, you have me there.” He said, holding up his hands. 

Jackson was so easy to talk to but it had always felt a bit like talking with one of his buddies. Not Pez of course, Pez was his own breed of friend, but Jackson was someone like his polo teammates or his former classmates. Henry found he could relax around the man and it never be anything complicated. He found he enjoyed that in a person and there were few that could do that for him. He was always so inside his head that whenever he tried to leave his thoughts behind they always trailed after him, waiting for him to relax just enough so that they could creep back in. 

He and Jackson continued to hit polo balls, even working on running starts which Jackson wasn’t as good at considering his horse was weighed down by all his muscle. He still did much better than Alex which made Henry smile to himself. 

When they were done with polo Henry swung himself easily off his horse and walked over to help Jackson down. He held out his hand and steadied the horse while Jackson swung down as well. 

“Thanks for this by the way. I was sick of being cooped up in there.” Jackson said with a warm smile on his face, a neutral expression for him at this point. 

“Well I like spending time with you.” Henry said truthfully and Jackson’s smile widened.

“Yeah, me too.” Jackson reached out and pulled Henry close with ease. He wasn’t used to being the bigger man in a relationship. He didn’t mind when people were taller than him, but Jackson was definitely the most muscled person he had interacted with. He could move Henry around with little to no effort and he wasn’t sure if that was hot or not. 

He smiled at Jackson when the man wrapped him up in his arms and tried to imagine himself being with this man for the rest of his life. There would be no down days that was for sure. He had never seen Jackson not smiling or if he had, it wasn’t for long. 

Jackson leaned down and Henry looked up and met Jackson’s mouth with his own. It was a sweet kiss. A perfectly fine kiss in fact, but it was nothing compared to the kisses Alex had given him the night before. Those kisses had been like a firework except instead of lasting only a second he had felt them the rest of the night and into the morning. 

When Jackson leaned back there was a lopsided grin. “Ready for lunch? I’m starved.” 

Henry laughed and nodded. The two of them walked back to the palace, Jackson’s arm slung over his shoulder and his arm lightly placed at the man’s waist. 

He liked Jackson so he knew he would keep him around, but he wasn’t sure if he was going to pick him at the end of all of this. He still had a few more weeks to decide. The ceremony tonight would put him one step closer to figuring out who would be standing next to him.

He kept picturing Alex.

“Do you think the men will riot when you tell them what’s happening next week?” Pez asked. He had gotten back from his trip today and Henry had yet to spill the beans about the fact that Alex had given him a blowjob the night before. 

Henry looked at himself in the mirror and buttoned up his shirt after tucking it into his pants. “I think most of them will be excited.” He said distractedly as he looked down to help guide his fingers. 

“Hmm I suppose.” Pez mused. “How was the rest of the week? I heard you guys played laser tag last night?”

Henry nodded. “Yeah it was a lot of fun. I’m kind of sore today though. After not running for weeks and then going full sprint I’m feeling it.” He chuckled as he looked back up at his reflection in the mirror.

“Any more late night dates with Alex?” Pez asked wiggling his eyebrows. 

Henry tried desperately not to blush but his thoughts instantly went to the way Alex had looked up at him from his knees. Pez let out a laugh.

“Oh my god now you have to tell me!” He howled and Henry rolled his eyes.

He turned around and grabbed the tie from the bed. “It’s not a big deal.”

“If you don’t tell me I’m going to march my happy ass right down to your grandmother and tell her something even worse than what happened.” Pez threatened.

“Okay okay sheesh.” Henry quickly gave in because he was sure he would die if his grandmother found out what he was actually doing with Alex. “He um...he came to my room last night and...oh god, I can’t even look at you when I say it.” He turned around and looked at himself in the mirror as he started to do his tie. “He gave me a blowjob alright?”

Pez howled and punched the air. “That’s what I’m fucking talking about mate! Was it good?”

Henry let out a weary sigh. “Yes it was really good. Stop talking about it.” 

“I’m just happy my best friend in the entire world had the trust in me to tell me that he’s finally getting some.” Pez said solemnly and put his hand over his heart. “I am so honored.”

“Shut up you blackmailer.”

“One and the same.” Pez winked. 

“I gotta go tell a guy that I’m not choosing him. If you’ll excuse me.” Henry said with a withering look and Pez just snorted. 

“One step closer to Alex’s dick!” Pez called after Henry and Henry let out an annoyed sound as he walked towards the ballroom.

The worst part was, Pez was right and he loathed it.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

Alex was getting bored of these ceremonies at this point. He lounged on the couch, most likely wrinkling the back of his suit while he waited for Henry to show up.

“I think I might try to keep doing polo guys.” Jackson was talking and Alex smirked at him in an amused way. “It feels a bit like hockey but on horses.”

“I think the poor horse might give out if you had to do a full game.” Alex snickered and Jackson stuck out his tongue.

“I can’t help that I’m a meaty boy.” Jackson said, patting his abs while Jordan snorted.

“That’s what she said.” Jordan grinned.

“Oh my god.” Jackson rolled his eyes and poked Jordan in the cheek. Jordan let out a sound of protest and slapped the man’s hand away. Alex watched as the continued to poke at each other until the producers let them know to get settled as Henry was coming in soon.

He sat up and straightened his tie as he sat on the couch, only looking up when the doors open and Henry swept into the room. He hated the way his chest expanded at the sight of him, his mind instantly going to the way Henry’s face looked when he had shouted last night, the blush spreading across his chest looking like a wonton prince. Alex supposed that’s exactly what Henry was.

They made eye contact and he barely held back his smile when Henry steps seemed to stutter only for a moment, barely noticeable by anyone who wasn’t looking for it. 

He hardly heard the speech Henry gave, thanking them as usual and talking about how he had enjoyed their time together. It was only when Anthony’s name was spoken that he startled, falling out of his trance of watching Henry’s lips move and desperately wanting them on his skin.

The men rose and gave Anthony hugs. When Alex hugged him Anthony whispered in his ear. “Buena suerte hermano.” 

Alex smiled softly and nodded to him. Anthony clapped him on the back once before going to Henry and saying his goodbyes. Even though they hadn’t gotten close despite them being the only two hispanic men in the group, he still felt a bit of a kinship to Anthony. He was sad to see him go. 

“I would like to make an announcement. Now that they are four of you left in the competition, we are changing it up.” Henry said, everyone looking at him. “Next week I will be spending one day in your hometown where you will be able to introduce me to your family and show me around the sights that you grew up with. I’m looking forward to getting to know each of you even more and I want to thank you for letting me.”

Alex felt his heart drop. Henry had already met most of his family save his father. He wasn’t nervous about that. They all loved him despite Alex having found him insufferable when he was younger, though he still found Henry still somewhat insufferable. No, what he was most worried about was the fact that he wasn’t going to see Henry every day anymore. 

He slid on his mask, letting the smile hold while inside his mind was racing down paths he didn’t want them to go down. 

He supposed it was a sort of good thing that he was already getting nervous at not seeing Henry for an entire week but that rational part of his mind was quickly being overtaken by the irrational part that was screaming at him that if Henry didn’t see him every day he would lose interest and he would be left alone yet again. 

He got through the happy hour with no problem, mask firmly holding but once the cameras were off him and he was in the comfort of his own room he let out his breath though it came out loudly and he squeezed his eyes shut. Spiraling. He was spiraling. Fuck. 

It was only when there was a tap at his door did he realize that he had been curled into a ball for too long, dress shirt still on and tie loosely around his neck.

He managed to get up and found Henry at his door wearing a plain t-shirt and sweats. “Hey, you didn’t come down for dessert and I-” Henry frowned. “Are you okay?”

Alex felt the mask slide back on. “Me? Oh yeah I’m fine, just super tired that’s all.”

Henry stepped in and closed the door behind him. “What’s wrong?”

Alex shook his head. “Why do you think something’s wrong?”

“Because you’re still wearing your tie and the happy hour was an hour and a half ago.” 

Alex pressed his lips together and shook his head. He felt the mask slipping. “I’m being dumb.” He said, turning away from Henry and curling back up on the bed.

He felt the bed dip down with Henry’s weight followed quickly by Henry’s arms coming around him. He closed his eyes when he felt Henry’s head nestle into the crook of his shoulder, his body being spooned by Henry’s. “It’s okay.” He felt the man’s hot breath tickle his neck.

“No it’s not. I can’t stop breaking down in front of you.” Alex refused to open his eyes but he curled himself tighter. “I must look like an idiot.”

“Can you tell me what set you off?” Henry asked softly. 

Alex was silent as he slowly opened his eyes and stared at the floor in front of him. “It’s stupid.”

“No it’s not. Come here.” Henry said, leaning back and turning Alex a bit so that they were facing each other. Alex hated how much he instantly felt soothed at seeing Henry’s blue eyes but he also hated how much he disliked seeing them looking so worried. Henry was much too good for him. He was too much of a mess for this kind man to have anything to do with him. He felt entirely too exposed but he couldn’t seem to get away.

“What if…” He started then stopped and tried to squirm away only for Henry to hold him tighter. He sighed. “What if you only like me because you see me every day?” He quickly looked away.

Henry clicked his tongue. “Is that what you’re nervous about?”

He looked back quickly before looking away and shrugging. He felt his cheeks heating up. He had never been this vulnerable before and he hated it. He hated all of this but deep down he knew he didn’t. 

Henry’s fingers rested under his jaw and turned Alex’s head to face him again. He felt Henry’s lips against his own and he relaxed only a bit at the feeling of it. Henry pulled back. “Do you know why I got rid of Anthony today?”

Alex paused before shaking his head slowly.

“I got rid of him because I didn’t think about him constantly. This is all new to me too. I’m not used to having guys throw themselves at me.” Henry explained. Alex narrowed his eyes and made a sound of protest. Henry quickly kissed the words out of his mind before leaning back again. “I may be new to it, but I’m not new to the idea of not being able to someone out of my head.” Henry spoke again.

Alex felt his breath catch in his throat at the way Henry’s eyes seemed to bore into him. This felt like a holy moment, something he would write into the bible of his life.

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” Henry whispered, only adding to the sacredness of it. 

Alex let out his breath slowly and he saw that Henry meant every word of it. He felt his entire body relax. 

“Really?” He whispered back.

Henry nodded. “Really.” 

“Oh.” He said softly and the corner of Henry’s mouth curled up.

“So don’t worry about it okay?”

Alex let out another breath and nodded.

“I am going to miss our dessert dates though.” Henry smirked. “I might actually lose weight on this trip.”

Alex huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes before the slight smile fell and he reached out to trail his fingers over Henry’s face as if he was putting it to memory. Henry’s eyes fluttered closed. “Thank you.” He murmured.

Henry’s eyes opened. He leaned down for another kiss, this time soft and sweet but it was important. It was everything.

Because it was Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing spicy today, just a lot of breakdowns and words but necessary words. SOFT SOFT SOFT WORDS
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	23. Chapter 23

Alex had felt much better when Henry had left him after he had calmed down but there was still that nagging voice in the back of his head that he was quickly learning would be there till the very end. He had been able to sleep, the voice quieter in his mind, but the moment he woke up the next morning it was there in full force. 

He had breakfast in a bit of a haze before he and Jordan had to catch their flight. He didn’t get to see Henry before they had to leave but he knew that he would see him in a few days. Alex was the second to last one, Zach being the very last before they would fly back as long as Henry wanted to keep them around. 

In his head he knew that he would be one of those three that would be flying back but it didn’t make him feel any better despite Henry’s words playing over in his head. 

He and the rest of the men got in a car together, Jordan and Jackson sitting in the middle row with Alex and Zach in the back.

“Are you excited to see your family again?” Zach asked politely. He felt bad that he didn’t get to know Zach as well as he should, having spent the most time with Jordan and Jackson. Zach was a great guy, kind and considerate like most Candians he had met and Alex was pretty sure there wasn’t a mean bone in his entire body. 

“Yeah, it’s been a really long time with no contact. What about you?” Alex asked and Zach nodded.

“I think the most person I’m excited to see is my dog though. I’ve missed her a lot.” Zach chuckled and Alex smiled.

“I wish I could say the same but me and pets never seemed to vibe. I think I have too much of a struggle to keep myself thriving let alone a dog. What kind is yours?” Alex didn’t mind conversations like these. It kept his mind off worse things. 

“She’s a golden retriever. I wish I could show you a picture but my phone is basically dead having not been used in so long. I’m definitely going to be fighting for an outlet.” Zach said with a shrug and a smile. 

Alex laughed once and nodded. He let the conversation die off and looked out the window at the sights of London that he had only been able to see from the palace. He had been here before but he was seeing it with new eyes. This would be the place he would be living most likely if he was the final one at the end. That made his heart squeeze in alarm. Sure London was beautiful but it wasn’t home. It wasn’t D.C. and it definitely wasn’t Texas. Could he live here for the rest of his life being only a prop rather than someone who was shaping lives back home?

He looked ahead and saw Zach looking out the window from the corner of his eye and his mind slid to him. Why had Henry kept Zach around? Did he have something that Alex didn’t and therefore was someone Henry could see a future with? Six men were already gone because Henry hadn’t seen someone with them. 

His eyes closed as he leaned his head against the back of his seat. He needed to calm the fuck down, but he was a man of single focus, he always had been. So instead of focusing on something that would only make things worse, he thought about the fact that he would finally get to see June and Nora and his mom again. He wasn’t sure if his dad would be there but Leo would at least and even though he and Leo had never been very close, he was still family. 

“Alex, you awake buddy?” Jordan’s voice startled him and he opened his eyes. The car was stopped and they were at Heathrow. 

“Yup yep I’m comin.” He said and struggled up and out of the car. His carry on was on the sidewalk already and he grabbed it, following the rest of the men. He didn’t notice until they got in line for security that people were staring at them. He frowned and looked around to see people looking at their group, mostly women, and they were whispering and pointing. “Uh, guys do you see this?”

“Yup.” Jordan said, eyes facing forward. “I guess we’re not anonymous anymore.” 

Alex had forgotten what it was like to be stared at and looked at. It had been so long since he had been out in public. He didn’t get the stares as he got older and had distanced himself from his mother. When he was younger and still going to most if not all her events, he got recognized, especially as a teenager and young adult. As he got older and became a lesser known lawyer, people didn’t care as much. Now that attention was coming back in full force. 

“Welcome to the big time boys.” Jackson grinned. “I may not be popular everywhere, but in Chicago I was a fucking big time celebrity. They love their hockey. Guess I’ll be known as the prince’s guy over here though.” 

“Man, usually I’m on the other end of things.” Zach said awkwardly. “I’m usually the one talking to sports stars for my sports analyst job.”

“Same.” Jordan agreed. “I’m the one with the recorder interviewing people.” 

“Get ready to be the interviewee.” Alex smirked. At least this was making security check in go quicker. Soon, they were all through and Zach split off to head towards his flight to Toronto. Jackson stuck around though he would need to leave somewhat soon to catch his flight to Chicago. 

Alex staked a place for him and Jordan while he and Jackson went to grab snacks. He pulled out his phone and finally got to charge it. He nearly groaned when he saw how many messages he had gotten. Nearing 500 at least. He scrolled through the most recent ones and smiled to himself when he saw June and Nora’s excited texts about him coming home. He was just starting to read through their live texts when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up and saw a guy who looked to be a teenager or in his early twenties. 

“Are you Alex?” The boy asked and Alex shut off his phone. An American accent, something he hadn’t heard coming from someone who wasn’t stuck in the house with him for a long time.

“Yeah.”

“I’m Ian. I love you on the show.” The boy seemed flustered. “Would you mind if I snapped a pic with you?” 

Alex smiled and shook his head. The boy sidled up next to him and snapped a picture. 

“Thank you so much. You’re my favorite. My sister said that you definitely weren’t going to win because it always looked like you and Henry hated one another, but I told her she was an idiot and that you and Henry have the most chemistry. I’ll be rooting for you.” Ian smiled before walking off right as Jordan and Jackson walked up.

“Found yourself a fan did you?” Jordan said with a knowing look. 

Alex cleared his throat. “Just some kid. He’s a fan of the show.” He said with a smile and grabbed the chips that Jackson had gotten for him. 

“Well boys, I’m off to my gate. See you in a week hopefully. If not I demand a meet up soon.” Jackson said and Alex stood to give him a hug. Following a hug from Jordan, Jackson left and headed towards his gate. Jordan sat down in the seat Alex had saved for him. 

He was silent as he opened his water and took a sip. Did it really look like he and Henry hated each other? He tried to ignore what Ian had said as he scrolled through his phone absently until it was time to board the plane but it kept bugging him. 

“You look like you’re trying to find the meaning of life over there.” Jordan said when they got settled into their seats, getting a flashback to their flight to London to start this entire thing. How far they had come since then. 

“Nah, just tired and ready to see home again.” He said with a smile. Jordan looked like he was going to speak up but instead nodded and left it at that. He was glad for it. 

All he could do now was hope that Henry wanted to keep him for at least another week.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

The palace was quiet without the men around to occupy his day. Most of the camera crew was gone as well, the ones left filming some background shots or him getting ready for his trip. He wasn’t sure how exciting that would be to watch as he pretended to bring his suitcase with him as he walked towards a car though he wasn’t leaving until the next day.

“Is this how it’s going to be when all of this is over?” He asked in his suite. Pez and Bea were sitting on various chairs, Bea strumming a guitar and Pez going through a magazine and calling out whenever Henry was mentioned.

“What do you mean?” Pez asked absently.

“So quiet?” He was laying on his back on the floor, studying the ceiling with his arms and legs starfished out. 

“Aw is poor Prince Henry sad that there’s no more suitors around for him?” Pez gave a mocking pout.

“No, I guess I’ve just gotten used to going and going all day long. Having downtime is odd now.” He said with a sigh. “I don’t even know what to do with myself.”

“You could try reading. I’m sure you haven’t gotten to do that in a while.” Bea said as she looked down for her chord changes as she plucked out a new song. 

“Boring.” He said but a small smile played at his lips. 

“You’re just missing someone aren’t you?” Pez asked over the top of his magazine.

Henry shrugged. “Maybe.” 

Pez smirked. “And you said you wouldn’t find anyone that you could care about.” 

Henry closed his eyes and let out a groan. “Alright shut up.” 

The rest of the day went like this, dragging on until his flight the next morning. He was never allowed to fly commercial. It was too dangerous to be on a flight with so many civilians when he was such a prominent figurehead, especially now that the show was on. He sat alone on the private jet looking out the window as he watched the ocean below him. Pez and Bea had stayed behind so for the first time in this entire competition he was on his own with the boys. 

There would be some hard decisions made in the next few weeks and he still didn’t have a complete answer of who he wanted to ask to stay at the end of this. It felt wrong to call it ‘have at the end of this’. It was a two way street and the only thing he could do would be to ask the winning person to stay. He wasn’t sure what he would do if they said no or if things didn’t work out after a couple months of just the two of them. 

He gnawed at his lip as he tried to keep himself occupied but eventually gave up with reading and put in his earbuds to try and sleep. 

It was a dreamless sleep until he touched down in Chicago to meet Jackson’s family. He had a feeling they would be more of the same happy go lucky that Jackson was. 

He was right.

Jackson’s mom smothered him with the kind of love he had never gotten from his own mother. Jackson’s dad gave him a firm handshake and asked what his intentions were with his son. Jackson’s sister gave him narrowed eyes until he smiled brightly at her and she scoffed before slowly warming up to him. 

Soon it was just him and Jackson alone in the backyard, sitting on lawn chairs around a firepit. 

“Sorry about my family. They can be a bit overwhelming.” Jackson said with a lopsided smile.

“I loved meeting them. Your sister is quite the hardass though.” Henry said with a laugh. 

“Yeah she’s protective of me. She’s seen me get hurt before. Back when I was still a professional hockey player it was hard for me to actually date. I couldn’t be public or else my career would have been in the toilet. People have gotten more progressive but inside the world of sports they’re still back in 1950s.” Jackson said, staring into the fire as he sipped a beer.

Henry had never seen this quiet side to Jackson. He was used to always upbeat Jackson that never seemed to let anything get him down. 

“There was one guy who I fell in love with and we dated for over a year until he broke up with me because he said he couldn’t be a secret anymore. I should have seen it coming honestly but I was so in love I ignored the signs.” Jackson’s fingers ran up and down the beer as he spoke and Henry waited silently. Jackson turned toward him and his smile was sad. “That’s when I decided enough was enough and I was going to tell the world. My team told me if I did that I was going to be kicked off so I retired instead. Then I told the world.” 

Henry felt a pang in his chest. He reached out and took Jackson’s hand and squeezed it. “That’s terrible that you had to do that. I appreciate you telling me.” 

Jackson nodded. “Not many people know the actual story. I know I seem like a guy who’s cheery all the time and I am usually am, but I think everyone has something they’re hiding inside. I just try to make that not define me.” 

Henry squeezed his hand again and leaned in for a kiss. Jackson met him halfway and Henry suddenly felt guilty that he was keeping this man around but he did like Jackson and he could see him standing next to him at the end. He just could see the rest of the men too. He pressed his forehead against Jackson for a moment before leaning back. 

“You’re a good man Jackson Spring. It’s clear to me that your family had something to help in that too.”

Now Jackson’s smile was true. “They’re good people huh?” 

Henry smiled as well and nodded. “They love you so much and I’m very grateful to have met them.” 

They stayed by the fire for a bit more before the producers let him know that it was time to leave. He hugged all of Jackson’s family goodbye while Jackson walked him out to the car. 

“Thank you for letting me into your home tonight.” Henry said as he held Jackson’s hand. 

“Anytime.” Jackson smiled. He leaned down for a kiss that Henry willingly gave. “I’ll see you later alright? Say hello to the boys for me.” 

Henry laughed and nodded. “Will do.” 

His flight was short and for now he stared up at the ceiling of an entirely too fancy hotel room, thinking things over. He hadn’t expected Jackson to linger in his mind but he had and now all he felt was confusion. He thought he had known how he felt about all these men but he could never predict what another person would do.

He was looking forward to tomorrow though. 

When the sun streamed into his room he was already awake and getting ready, too much pent up energy that he wished he could take out on the back of Lucy, hitting polo balls down the field but instead all he could do was pace the suite until it was time to go.

Finally the producers knocked on his door and he instantly opened it. The car ride was longer than he expected what with all the traffic of a big city. When he arrived he was almost out the door before it stopped. 

He ran up the steps. “I missed you.” He said before kissing the man hard that was already waiting for him. 

“I missed you too.” Jordan whispered back, kissing him back with as much passion as Henry gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -record scratch freeze frame-
> 
> (was lowkey cackling when I wrote that last line)
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [teddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	24. Chapter 24

Jordan wrapped his arm around Henry’s waist as they walked up the other flight of stairs to his apartment. 

“Wait you actually pay money for this tiny place?” Henry asked as they walked into tiny one bedroom apartment. 

“Welcome to New York City.” Jordan said with a grin. “I actually got this on a steal because the woman I’m renting from moved into a nursing home and this apartment is rent controlled so you could say I’m thrifty.” 

Henry looked around at the very tastefully decorated place. He almost forgot about the cameras at this point but being in this tiny space that Jordan called home meant he was suddenly painfully aware of them as they circled around him and Jordan. “I like it. Tiny, but cozy.”

Jordan smirked. “I can’t tell if that’s a dig at me or a compliment.” 

Henry laughed and reached out for Jordan once more, bringing him in close by his belt loops. “Compliment. Your gayness is showing with your decorations.” He said, looking pointedly at the black and white framed poster of Freddie Mercury on the far wall. Jordan looked over to where Henry was looking.

“You’ll definitely not want to see my picture of Marilyn Monroe then.” 

Henry let out a wounded sound. “The stereotypes!” He cried out in anguish while Jordan laughed again, louder this time and brought Henry down for a kiss which he gratefully gave. 

“No judging me and my impeccable tastes.” Jordan warned, holding Henry’s head in place with both hands. Henry smirked but nodded only slightly. 

“I promise I’ll keep my thoughts to myself though it is a lovely apartment.” Henry said, being serious now and meaning every word. 

Jordan smiled happily. “I’m glad you approve.” 

“So, what’s on the agenda today?” Henry asked, moving back but holding onto Jordan’s hands. He swung them lightly bringing them out then back together in an arch. 

“I’d thought I’d show you my normal breakfast place and then we can walk to my parent’s apartment.” Jordan said, amused smile at the way Henry was swinging their arms together. 

“Sounds lovely. I am starving.” Henry said with a quick peck on Jordan’s mouth. They grabbed their coats and Jordan led the way to a tiny coffee shop on the corner. Henry gave Jordan a wince as the security team went in first to make sure it was okay before they were allowed inside. 

They didn’t get as many eyes on them than if they were out in London and Henry was grateful for that. Most people looked at them with annoyed expressions like they were used to camera crews. 

Coffees in hand Jordan took them down several streets towards his parents apartment. It was quite a walk but Henry didn’t mind. Jordan pointed out sights along the way. 

“That’s where I went to school from fifth grade all the way till graduation.” Jordan stopped and pointed out a building that didn’t quite look like an actual school. “If I had to credit anything to my career it’s that place. It kept me out of trouble.”

Henry looked at Jordan in slight confusion. Jordan didn’t seem like the type that would get into trouble at all. Jordan noticed the look and he smiled a bit and started walking again.

“The apartment my parents live at is different than the one I grew up in. I was able to help get them out of Queens but when I was younger my dad was working two jobs and my mom was working as a night shift nurse so I didn’t really get to see her that much. The neighborhood was big into drug dealing. My parents never were into it but there’s only so much you can do when you come from the place I come from looking the way I do.” Jordan explained.

Henry was quiet. He knew he was privileged. He had seen people struggle but only at a distance. He had never had to live it for himself. He let Jordan continue.

“My dad knew that if I didn’t get out of the neighborhood I wouldn’t survive so he made sure I got into that school. It saved my life because it gave me the opportunity that I wouldn’t have had otherwise. Some of my childhood best friends weren’t so lucky.” Jordan stopped walking and Henry stopped as well. “I see the pity on your face and I don’t want that. My dad made sure that I would never have to be pitied.”

“I don’t pity you.” Henry said and reached out to take Jordan’s hand. “I think you’re very strong. I’m just sad that you had to come from a place like that.”

“It made me who I am today. I might seem pretty chill but I work hard to get my place in life. I don’t ever want handouts.” Jordan said firmly.

Henry shook his head. “I’m not giving you--” He started before Jordan leaned up and kissed Henry.

“I know.” Jordan said when he pulled back. “I just want you to know my past because I like you and you deserve to know it.” 

Henry nodded. “Thank you for telling me.”

Jordan smiled. “Now don’t be weird with my dad. He’s a proud man and doesn’t like that you’re always going to be the more powerful one just by being you. Just kinda...let him do his thing.” Henry felt a jolt of fear and Jordan laughed. “Oh my god he’s not going to kill you just come on.”

The rest of the walk was nice and soon they were in front of a rather nice apartment building. It wasn’t the nicest on the block but it was still respectable. Jordan pushed the button and the door buzzed. Henry followed Jordan up the stairs to where he knocked on a door. Instantly the door opened and Henry was met with bright surroundings that he instantly felt a home in. 

“Welcome!” A woman greeted him and gave him a hug. He sputtered a bit before hugging back awkwardly. A man stood behind the woman and held out his hand. Henry took it and the man gave him a firm handshake.

“It’s great to meet you.” Henry said sincerely and he was welcomed into the living room. Jordan’s parents were lovely though his dad was a bit rough around the edges. They shared a meal together and Henry couldn’t stop the smile on his face as he heard stories of Jordan growing up. The shadows grew longer and Jordan’s dad brought Henry out onto the balcony. 

“So he’s told you about his history?” Jordan’s dad asked and Henry nodded. The man gave a gruff noise and nodded. Henry waited in silence, feeling that this was the time to be quiet. “He’s had a hard past. I tried to shield him from most of it but there’s only so much you can avoid.”

“You’ve raised a great son Mr. Willis.” Henry said sincerely and he got another gruff noise. 

“Do you love him?” Mr. Willis asked. 

Henry was caught off guard. “I…” He started. “I care about him very much. I’m not sure about love but I’ve only known him for six weeks.” 

Mr. Willis smiled, barely a curl to his lips but a smile all the same. “Right answer.” Henry felt himself relax a bit. “I know you come from a life that you’ve never had to deal with the things Jordan has but you still get it. You at least know what it’s like to love who you love and have people hate you for it.”

Henry shifted, looking out across the city. “Yes I do.” He said softer, hands gripping each other tightly as his mind flashed to the fear he felt when he had to tell people he was gay. When he had to tell the entire world he had nearly passed out. 

Mr. Willis shifted his body more towards Henry. Henry straightened and looked at him. “So you know when I say that you had better not hurt him. He’s gotten far in life all on his own. He doesn’t need some prince to lift him up.”

“I assure you I will not be lifting Jordan up. He does that all on his own.” Henry said simply. Mr. Willis studied him before nodding with another gruff noise, this one in satisfaction. 

“Alright. Let’s go inside, my wife’s made pie.” 

When it was time to go Henry gave Mr. Willis another handshake and a nod while he gave Jordan’s mom a hug. Jordan walked him down the stairs to where a car was waiting for him. He held onto Jordan’s hand. 

“My dad scared you didn’t he?” Jordan smirked.

Henry shook his head. “No, he’s just very protective of you as he should be as a father. Sometimes I wonder if my father would be like if he was still around.” He smiled sadly. “Your family was lovely.”

Jordan smirk faded to a soft smile and he cocked his head. “You’re not what I thought you would be.”

Henry straightened. “Oh yes? What did you think I would be?”

“Someone who was arrogant and bullheaded and thought he deserved everything he got, but you’re not. You may have come from privilege but you know what it’s like to feel pain.” Jordan said softly, running his thumb across Henry’s jaw and cheek. “I’ll miss you this week.” 

Henry leaned into Jordan’s hand. “I’ll miss you too.” He leaned down and kissed Jordan, soft at first but then harder as he brought the man’s body into his own. When he pulled back Jordan’s lips were glistening in the light from the streetlamp. “I’ll see you.”

“See you.” Jordan whispered back, kissing Henry one last time before he let him go. He watched Jordan from the window as long as he could before he turned around and settle in for the drive down to D.C.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

“You need to calm the fuck down Alexander.” June warned as she watched as Alex paced the room. 

“How can I calm down when Henry’s coming tomorrow morning? I haven’t seen him in three days what if he’s forgotten me?” Alex grumbled as he continued to pace despite June’s insistence. 

“Oh my god you are useless.” June rolled her eyes and put down her magazine. “I mean I missed you but god did I not miss this.” She waved her hand at Alex who still continued to pace. “This is what happens when you don’t have a voice of reason in that palace.”

“I do have a voice of reason.” Alex stopped and frowned. “I have friends.”

“And we’re so proud of you.” Nora said deadpanned from her computer as she ate with one hand and typed furiously with the other. 

Alex narrowed his eyes. “I do have friends.” 

Nora looked up. “I never said you didn’t but Jordan and Jackson are def fucking.” 

Alex eyes widened. “W-what? That’s insane.” 

“And you and Henry had some sort of tryst right? How does he go from yelling at you one week to you guys being adorable and him holding you during an international breakdown? Nice touch by the way. I couldn’t be prouder.” Nora said, still eating, still typing.

“Nora.” June warned. 

“None of that is true.” Alex sputtered before pausing. “Well...part of it is true. Jordan and Jackson are not fucking though.” He said but it made Nora pause. She steepled her fingers together and grinned like a cat.

“Do tell.” 

“Nope, no, I don’t want to hear any part of this!” June slapped her hands over her ears. 

“Leave the room then!” Nora shot at her.

“No I’m not leaving the room you just like...talk and I’ll hum to myself or something and you let me know when the awfulness is over.” June said and did just that.

Nora turned to Alex and looked at him expectantly. “Well?”

“I gave him a blowjob. But we’ve been meeting like every day in the kitchens at night and eating dessert together so like it’s not that weird right?” Alex plopped down on a pillow that was haphazardly on the floor. 

“Still kinda weird.” Nora said. “Is that all? No sex yet?”

“No!” Alex protested before biting his lip nervously. “I mean I’d like to but...I can’t seem to do it knowing that he’s still dating three other guys and I still won’t even know if I’m the one he wants completely for another two whole weeks.” He fell back on the ground and let out a loud groan. “I can’t shut off my mind either.” 

Nora waved a bit at June who lowered her hands. “Alex said he can’t stop thinking about Henry but doesn’t want to have sex with him when he knows there’s other men.” She caught June up who only made a grossed out look for a split second.

June crawled down off the bed and picked up Alex’s head to lay in her lap. She began to run her fingers through his hair. “You like him a lot huh?” 

“So much Bug. Like…a stupid amount that I’m ashamed to admit and if it leaves this room I will kill you all and then myself.” Alex muttered. 

“Has he said he likes you too?” June asked.

“Yeah but how can I keep his word when I know he might like another guy more than me? I don’t want to put my heart on the line here and let it get trampled on.” Alex sighed and closed his eyes. He tried to focus on the way June’s fingers felt in his hair. It kept him grounded.

“Sometimes you just have to make a leap of faith.” June said softly. 

“Yeah. It may be dumb and irrational and totally nervewracking and yeah you might get hurt in the process but what’s love without a little pain?” Nora piped up. June gave her a smile. 

Alex opened his eyes. “It’s just a lot.”

“I know, but it’s worth it. I see the way you look at him on camera and I see the way he looks at you. He cares about you, there’s no denying that.” June said, leaning over so that she could look Alex in the eyes. “You guys have a real connection and that’s just what the audience gets to see. I’m sure it’s even stronger without the cameras around.” 

Alex fiddled with his zipper on his pullover and nodded. “Yeah it is.”

“Well then there you go. Trust him.” June said and Alex sighed.

“I hate how rational you are. It’s stupidly annoying.” 

“Love you too bro.” June laughed, tugging his hair lightly in retaliation before scooting back. “Now go try and get some sleep alright?” 

“Yeah yeah.” Alex waved her off and got up to go to his bedroom across the hall. He hadn’t stayed in here in ages, not since he had moved out and gotten his own apartment in D.C. but it made the most sense to have Henry come here to the White House where his family would be hosting Henry even though he had already met his entire family save for his father. 

He flopped on the bed and tried to fall asleep though he was pretty sure he had only gotten a couple hours of tossing and turning. His alarm went off but he was already awake, staring at the ceiling. He got up and took a long shower and took his time getting dressed. He decided to dress down in jeans and a bomber jacket with the sleeves scrunched up. Casual was best. 

He made his way down the staircases and into the entrance hall where Henry would come and he started to pace yet again. June and Nora followed a bit later and then Leo and Oscar who were in conversation. He smiled at his dad who winked back at him. They would have time to talk later but Henry’s car was pulling up and he instantly whisked his way out the door to greet him.

Alex hated the way Henry looked perfect even exiting a car and he hated the way he sucked in his breath but he didn’t hate the way Henry’s face lit up.

“Long time no see.” He said with a smirk, hands in his pockets. 

“Stop being an ass and come over and kiss me.” Henry said, walking up the steps.

Alex laughed and walked forward, letting out a surprised noise as Henry grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him into a heated kiss. His hands left his pockets and wrapped around Henry’s waist, loving the way their bodies slotted together. He even loved the way Henry’s scent swirled around him and he buried his face in the crook of Henry’s shoulder where he smelled the best while they hugged tightly. 

“Glad you didn’t forget me.” He said, his voice muffled.

“I’d never forget that smirk or that ass.” Henry said into his hair and Alex laughed, instantly feeling his nerves quiet down. 

“Ready to be bombarded?” He asked as he leaned back so he could look into Henry’s perfect eyes.

“I was made for it.” Henry winked, kissing Alex once more, squeezing him tightly again like he was afraid to let go and Alex was a little afraid of him letting go too.

“Well then, welcome to the White House your Royal Highness.” He smirked again leaving Henry to roll his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me writing Jordan and Henry: oh no....oh no I spilled the chemistry. Oh shit oh no
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	25. Chapter 25

Henry had met almost all of Alex’s family before. It was somewhat of a comfort to be in the place that he had been in his past and see the differences. The last time he had been in the White House he had been eighteen years old and Alex had been an insufferable sixteen year old thinking he knew everything about the world. 

They had been forced to sit near each other and Henry had been cordial to his table mates, making light conversation whilst Alex had glared at him and attempted to contradict everything he had said. He wondered if that was the start of his severely squashed down infatuation with the man that now stood next to him showing him off to his family.

“You’ve met my sister June and her girlfriend Nora.” Alex said, going down the line of people. June smiled, her smile nearly identical to Alex’s while Nora gave him a wink. “And you’ve met my stepdad Leo and my mom of course.” Ellen smiled warmly at him.

“Welcome back sugar.” She said, giving him a sweeping hug which he gladly returned. 

“This is my dad Oscar. You haven’t met him but he’s the governor of California.” Alex said, finally getting to the last person in line.

“Pleasure to meet you Mr. Diaz.” Henry said, holding out his hand only for his hand to be pulled in for a hug. He let out a muffled sound against the man’s broad chest but laughed when he managed to recover. 

“It’s nice to meet you in person Henry and please don’t call me Mr. Diaz. It makes me feel old. I’m Oscar to you.” The man smiled and Henry could see where Alex had gotten his charisma from.

“Oscar.” Henry said with another nod, smile not fading.

“Now that you’ve met them we’ll meet you for dinner.” Alex said, grabbing Henry’s hand and pulling him along. 

Henry let out a sound of protest but managed to keep his footing. “Why are we practically running? I’m not going anywhere.”

“Yes you are.” Alex glowered, looking over his shoulder. “I only have a day with you and I want to show you D.C.”

“I’ve been here before you know.” Henry said, expression amused. 

“Not the way I live it.” Alex grinned. They hopped into another car, different than the one that Henry had gotten here in and the driver already seemed to know where they were going. “We’re going on a museum gauntlet.”

“I’ve been to the museums before too you know.” Henry said, arching an eyebrow. 

“But not shown around by someone who actually cares.” Alex said with a wink.

It wasn’t that far to the Smithsonian and Alex quickly pulled Henry towards the Air and Space museum. It had been a while since Henry had actually visited this museum before but he remembered it being one of his favorites. He let Alex pull him along until they got to the older planes and then he finally stopped. He watched Alex lean against the railing and look out onto the sea of airplanes that were historically significant. 

“You know what makes me keep coming back to this exhibit?” Alex asked, looking over at Henry. He just shook his head and waited for Alex's answer. The man turned back to all the planes. “All these men and women broke records and did so many amazing feats that changed the way flight is done now and they all did it without the proper equipment. They just did it because they loved the thrill of it. They didn’t care about anything else. I think it’s the history that’s haunting this place. I’ll never get to see it with my own eyes but I can imagine it.” 

Henry’s face softened as he watched Alex explain. There was something to be said about a man who felt with his entire heart and didn’t care about censoring it. That’s something he had found in Alex that he hadn’t found in any of the other men. There was no halfway with Alex. He either did it with his entire being or he didn’t want to do it at all. It was admirable. 

Henry let Alex show him around the museum some more, pointing out his favorite things until they were back in the car and heading towards the National Archives Museum. 

“Have you been to this one before?” Alex asked and Henry shook his head. It was a smaller museum and frankly a controversial one at that. It housed documents that showcased the rebels that didn’t win and considering Henry was a member of the family that had kept rule over this country despite these rebel’s best efforts, it wouldn’t be something that would be on his normal tour. 

“Not sure my grandmother would approve of but that’s why I’m so interested in seeing it with you now.” Henry grinned. Alex mirrored his expression and held out his hand for Henry to take as they walked up the steps. 

It was small on the inside as well, just a rotunda with glass cases marking the outside of it. Alex pulled him over to one particular document. “This is what I wanted you to see.” 

Henry looked inside and saw the Declaration of Independence that was never given. He had seen pictures of it during his studies but was never able to see it in person until now. 

“You realize this might be treason for me to see this?” Henry smirked and Alex rolled his eyes. “Why is this so important to you?” 

Alex wrapped his arm around Henry’s and leaned into him. Henry was a little shocked at how cuddly Alex was being but Alex wasn’t looking at him. No, he was looking at the document with reverence and Henry realized just how monumental this moment was. This was Alex letting him all the way in to see what made him tick. 

“This represents a dying rebel force doing their best to make changes to their country. They knew they wouldn’t win but still they wrote down this document anyways. It wasn’t a giant explosion that stopped a war, but it was something that they could have to be remembered by. All they wanted to do was change the laws to make it more fair and equal.” Alex said softly and Henry was enraptured by this moment. 

“When we learn about the war in class we’re being told the English side of things, never the losing side. Never the rebels but they did something special and they deserve to be remembered. When I first came to D.C. with my mom, this was the first place I visited. It’s why I wanted to become a lawyer.” He finally looked up at Henry and Henry felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw the cold fire in Alex’s eyes. Alex knew there were cameras around him. He knew that these words could be twisted back on him if the Queen wanted them but still he kept saying them. 

“This place reminds me why I need to continue to fight to change laws that are breaking this country apart. I may not be the lawmaker, but I can help make individual lives a little bit better.” Alex said and Henry sucked in a breath. He felt his fingers move on their own to cup Alex’s face. 

Alex leaned into his hand. “I’m probably going to get in trouble because I’m saying this huh?”

Henry smiled softly and shook his head. “I’ll fight tooth and nail for you if you do.” He felt Alex’s chest expand quickly as the man closed his eyes. “Thank you for showing me this. I can see it means a lot to you so therefore it means a lot to me.” 

Alex’s eyes opened and he couldn’t help but be caught up in their magnetism. There was something he felt with Alex that he didn’t feel with any of the other men. Alex could be a lot sometimes and Henry had never been so furious with someone before in his life until he had met Alex, but he had also never been pushed to be better. He had always been told that it was an unspoken rule that he was always right because of his family and heritage. Alex had thrown that in the garbage and told him like it was and now that he was back with him after spending time with Jackson and Jordan it was clear that Alex brought something fresh to the table. 

Only he couldn’t tell Alex that. Not yet. Not even if the words were burning a hole in his insides. 

“Want to walk back through the Mall?” Alex asked as he straightened. Henry already missed his warmth. 

He nodded and let Alex lead the way.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

Alex had shown Henry some of his most intimate places in D.C.. Sure they were public property and sure they were museums, but they were what he thought of when he thought of home. At least his home here in the capitol. Home would always be Texas to him, but he hadn’t been back there in over a year. 

He thought that Henry might have laughed at him or he might not have gotten in but when Henry had looked at him, Alex knew that he understood what he was trying to get at. He wondered what Henry’s places were in London. He wondered if he would ever get to see them.

He pushed those thoughts out of the way as they walked up the steps to the White House, the sun starting to set. They had gotten lunch at one of his favorite food trucks which had been an experience all on its own, but he was hungry again and not just for food. 

The cameras clicked off while they got ready for dinner. Henry was staying the night here in the White House rather than an hotel since there were plenty of rooms open that were normally reserved for visiting dignitaries though he supposed Henry counted as one of those too. 

“I’ll see you in 15.” Henry said to Alex as the producers walked back down towards where they would be having dinner to get some set up shots. Alex looked over his shoulder and waited for the group to be out of view before he pushed Henry up into a quiet secluded corner. “Alex, what are you--” Henry asked, startled at the sudden aggressiveness of it.

“I’ve been wanting to take your stupid clothes off all fucking day.” He hissed in Henry’s ear, his tongue curling around the shell making Henry shudder under him. He started to grind his hips against the man, pinning him to the wall.

“We’re having dinner in less than twenty minutes. With your family!” Henry whispered harshly which only made Alex want to tear out a groan that Henry was clearly holding back from the way he was biting his lip so hard. It made Alex’s smile go feral. 

“What if I left a nice little mark on your neck that only got darker as the dinner went on? That would be something, wouldn’t it?” Alex said in a smooth as silk voice.

“You’re evil if you do that.” Henry growled and squirmed away but Alex’s hips kept him in place. He liked seeing Henry like this, practically begging for it while also trying desperately to keep his cool. 

Alex licked a trail from behind Henry’s ear down his neck to his shoulder that was exposed, collar askew from Alex pushing him up against the wall. He felt Henry start to harden under him as he didn’t stop his small movements against him. 

“Alex please.” Henry said in a soft voice that broke on the last word. 

“Please, what Your Highness?” Alex asked as his teeth lightly scraped against the man’s neck. “Do you want me to stop?”

Henry let out a muffled groan as he brought his hands around to grip Alex’s ass and bring him against his hips hard. That made Alex make his own muffled sound of surprise before the cat-like smile returned. 

“I need to hear some words Highness.”

“Oh stop calling me Your Highness like it doesn’t turn you on.” Henry hissed. He leaned down and captured Alex’s lips and Alex let it happen, enjoying the way Henry’s hands felt as he kneaded his ass through his jeans. He shoved his hand under Henry’s shirt, scratching at the muscles he found there. He swallowed the moan Henry made when he did. 

The ticking timer was going in his head and he knew they didn’t have much time left if they wanted to look presentable but damn was it hard to yank himself away. He did though, ripping his mouth away from Henry and stepping back. Henry looked disheveled with pinkened cheeks and reddened lips. 

“You complete and utter arsehole.” Henry growled.

Alex took another step back with the shit eating grin when Henry pushed himself off the wall. “Such language for a prince. You had better go fix yourself before you dine with my family. I’m not sure if they would appreciate the boner you’ve got going there.” He said, looking pointedly at Henry’s crotch. “Your room’s two doors down on the left. See you in five.” 

He laughed to himself as he turned on one foot and headed towards his own bedroom. Henry’s frustrated groan echoed in the empty hallway and he heard stomping footsteps going towards the Queen’s Bedroom. 

When he got into his room he went straight towards the bathroom. His hands went to his hair and he ran his fingers through it with some more pomade to settle it. He straightened his shirt before grinning at himself in the mirror. He knew that there was no way Henry was going to forget him now but as he looked at himself his smile drooped. Did he want Henry to only remember him because he got him hot and bothered? Had he done enough to cement his place in Henry’s mind by just showing his vulnerable side? 

He sucked in a breath before heading back out towards where Henry’s room was and he found the man leaning against the wall, looking out the window. Of course he looked perfect again like nothing had happened.

“You’re very cruel you know that?” Henry arched an eyebrow as he pushed off the wall, looking just as beautiful as usual. 

“Just a lil something to remember me by.” Alex said with an innocent shrug. “Ready to brave the family?”

“I’ve met them before Alex.” Henry said as he uncrossed his arms. 

“Yes, but this time you’re dating their most favorite son so there’s bound to be a grilling session.” Alex said tapping Henry on the nose. He took the man’s hand as they walked down the stairs together. Right before they were to enter, Alex stopped them and Henry looked at him in confusion. “I want to fuck you tonight.” He whispered before pulling them forward and into the room.

Henry instantly put on his mask but Alex saw the falter in his step and the way the tips of his ears brightened and he had to fight off laughing. Tonight was going to be much more interesting than he had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that obviously the US didn't become independent from England so therefore had to change it up a bit. Alex might have gotten England to give up their rights to their country though with his dirty words. Y'all aint gonna be ready for the next VERY EXPLICIT chapter tomorrow. God bless America
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	26. Chapter 26

Henry was used to charming his way into a setting such as this one. He was used to putting on that mask and being the perfect prince people expected him to be. He tried doing just that when he walked into the dining room, expecting some extravagant celebration but instead he faltered with Alex’s words in his ear and the complete lack of everything he expected waiting for him on the other side of the doors.

Instead of a lavish dinner, he found himself in a smaller room with a small dining table and instead of flourishing table decorations there were only boxes of pizza and hot wings waiting for him.

“Not what you expected huh?” Alex mused with that signature smirk of his.

“Uh, no. Not at all.” He said quietly. The mask was fully off now. He let Alex lead him to where his family was already gathered around and eating.

“You guys couldn’t have waited?” Alex asked, shooting accusing looks at all of them.

“You were taking too long and the pizza was hot.” Nora shrugged. 

Henry chuckled as Alex handed him a paper plate, something he hadn’t used in his entire life, and loaded his plate up with pizza and hot wings though he was unsure how to eat the latter. He chatted with June and Nora, Leo popping into the conversation every now and then when it was relevant to his interests. Ellen asked him how his grandmother and mother were doing. Oscar merely laughed along with the conversation. 

When he kept looking over at Alex he was struck at just how lit up he was. This was the true Alex in his natural habitat surrounded by the people that loved him. He was truly a vision that would have sparked a Renaissance. The way the man’s eyes crinkled at the corners and the way his laughter seemed to fill the entire room made Henry’s heart squeeze. He was alive here and Henry wondered what would happen if he kept this man in captivity. 

The night started to die down when Ellen had to go deal with some issue that needed her attention and Leo followed her out. June and Nora were still talking with Alex when Oscar made eye contact with Henry and jerked his head towards the French doors. He rose from his seat, running his hand along the back of Alex’s shoulders as he followed Oscar out towards the balcony.

The slight breeze ruffled Oscar’s hair that Alex had clearly inherited. “Cigar?” He asked and Henry shook his head. He was aware of the cameras once more. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten them this entire dinner. 

He leaned against the railing as Oscar clipped the cigar and then lit it. He figured he would let the man talk first. That’s normally how these parent conversations went. 

“Alex is a great kid isn’t he?” Oscar said after he puffed on the cigar for a moment. He looked back to where Alex had his head thrown back in laughter and the corner of his mouth twitched up in a smile.

“Yes, he’s one of the best.” Henry said before looking back at Oscar. 

“I know you’re expecting the whole ‘don’t hurt my son’s heart’ thing but I won’t do that to you because I know you already know that. I’ve seen the way you look at him when you don’t think anyone’s watching.” Oscar said, his accent curling around Henry in a way that Alex’s did. It was a bit more fluid that Alex’s, more Spanish rather than the Texan drawl but still so completely different than his own. “What you don’t know about Alex is that he is the strongest person I know. He’s headstrong and he’s brave and I wish I was a bit more like him to be honest.” 

Henry was silent. Talking felt like disrespect. 

“He’s all those things but he wears his heart on his sleeve. You’d never guess it because he refuses to ever slow down and think which gets him into trouble more often than not, but he’s got a sensitive side that I know you’ve seen.” Oscar continued after a moment. The smell of cigar smoke made Henry close his eyes for a moment. It smelled like his father. Oscar felt a bit like his father too in that smart but kind sort of way. 

“When Ellen and I split up he didn’t talk to me for an entire month.” Oscar said, his mouth curling into a smile at the memory. “Even when I saw him, he refused to talk to me and only spoke through June who quickly got tired of it. When he finally did talk he told me that he thought he was the reason that we divorced because he wasn’t good enough.” 

Henry sucked in a breath and his eyes found Alex again through the French doors. He had his knee pulled up to his chest on the chair with his head propped on it while he listened to June and Nora. He wondered what little Alex had been thinking and if that scarred this Alex. His eyes slid back to Oscar.

“Love for him is different than it is for others. When he decides to care about someone he does it with his entire being. There’s no halfway with him.” Oscar said before smiling again with a scoff. “But I’m guessing you already know that too.” 

“Yes.” Henry breathed out with a nod. 

Oscar grunted as he leaned against the balcony and puffed on his cigar a bit more. “I didn’t bring you out here to scold you and threaten you. You don’t seem like the type to take this sort of thing lightly. I just wanted you to know that he cares about you. I’ve never seen him be like this with anyone, boy or girl. There hasn’t been anyone else that he’s cared enough about to bring home to us, even with this whole show business. If he didn’t care for you, he wouldn’t have bothered keeping himself on the show, trust me. He’d probably kill me if I was saying this but I think it’s the real deal for him. This isn’t some contest with a prize at the end.”

“Thank you.” Henry said softly. “I can tell you care about him a lot and I want you to know that I care about him too.”

Oscar straightened up and stubbed the cigar out on the balcony before holding a finger of silence over his mouth and winking. Henry smiled. “You’re a good man Henry. I know you’ll make the right decision for you. We’ll be here to catch him if need be.” 

Henry felt his throat tighten and he nodded. He hadn’t expected the conversation to go that way. The pang of an echo seemed to reverberate through him. He wondered if his father would be like Oscar. He wondered if his father would reassure the man in his position that even if his son wasn’t the one at the end that it was okay because no matter what his son would have a place to land. 

Oscar reached out his hand and Henry placed his own in the man’s hand. He shook it hard once before nodding and Henry let go and moved towards the French doors. Alex looked up when they did. “Y’all don’t have too much fun. I’m heading to bed.” Oscar said before walking over and kissing Alex on the top of his head. “Night mijo.” 

“Night dad.” Alex said, following Oscar with his head before he turned back to Henry. “He totally reamed you didn’t he? Look at your face.” 

Henry wondered what his expression was but he shook his head, letting it melt off. “Your dad’s a nice man. We just talked. It was nice.”

Alex raised an eyebrow before the smirk curled back onto his face. “Alright weirdo.” He said with a laugh before rising from his chair. “Night ladies.” He said with a slightly little bow before holding out his hand for Henry to take. 

“Nice seeing you two.” Henry said while June and Nora gave him knowing looks. He frowned for a split second before he was being pulled along.

Alex stopped in front of his extremely pink room. As far as the producers knew, this was their final goodbye before the end of the week when Alex would fly back to England. 

“I had a fun time with you today showing you around.” Alex said, swinging their hands. 

“I did too. It was nice to see D.C. how you see it.” Henry said. 

“I’m gonna miss seeing your face again.” Alex pouted and Henry chuckled. 

“It won’t be for long. Soon you’ll be back annoying me every single day.” 

“And don’t you forget it.” Alex said with a poke to his chest. “Night Henry.” He said after kissing Henry goodbye. 

Henry looked down at him with a soft smile that seemed to quickly be becoming permanent. “Night Alex.”

He watched as Alex turned and walked towards his room. He slipped inside his own room and flopped onto the bed, rolling over to stare at the ceiling. He had been staring at a lot of ceilings recently. Oscar’s words filtered through his head. He knew all of them, if only on instinct. Alex was loud and brash, sure, but he was also passionate and sensitive and spent his entire life trying to help those in need. He deserved someone who could love him for everything that was him. 

Henry couldn’t help but wish it would be him.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

Alex had waited as long as he could manage. It could have been thirty minutes. It could have been five minutes. Either way at least he waited. 

He didn’t bother knocking, knowing that Henry would be waiting for him. His words before dinner had been very clear that he wanted to fuck Henry until he was screaming his name. 

When he snuck into the Queen’s Bedroom he found Henry splayed out across the bed looking up at the ceiling. He grinned to himself as he tiptoed over before jumping on top of Henry. The man let out a groan of surprise and slight pain.

“Alex.” Henry said when he recovered. Alex had already leaned over to grip Henry’s wrists above his head as he shimmied his ass a bit in the air. Henry’s hair was like a halo around his head.

“I’m a man of my word.” Alex said with a defiant grin as he leaned down to kiss Henry hard, coming away with the man’s bottom lip between his teeth which tore a moan from Henry’s throat. “I’m going to fuck you tonight.” He said, voice dropping down to a whisper which seemed to darken Henry’s gaze. 

Before the man could protest Alex released his hands and shimmied down his body. “I’m shocked you haven’t gotten out of this suit yet. What would your country think, wrinkling this jacket?” He tutted in mock disappointment as he undid Henry’s belt. He felt Henry’s hands slither into his hair as he undid Henry’s pants and pulled them off, leaving him in just his underwear. He looked up with a grin. “Boxer briefs. Nice.” 

He felt Henry tug on his hair and he made his way back up the man’s body to kiss him again, pressing their hips together in a slow undulating roll which made Henry hiss against his lips. Alex’s fingers trailed down towards the buttons of Henry’s shirt which he attempted to undo with one hand while the other pulled at Henry’s hair. He felt Henry’s hand come to the swell of his ass and knead the skin there. 

When Alex finally got the shirt undone he sat up and pushed the material along with Henry’s jacket off his shoulders. Henry sat up a bit, letting it fall off his body leaving him now only in his boxer briefs and his silk tie. Alex reached out and wound his hand around the tie and pulled hard, bringing Henry closer to him. The man’s cheeks had pinkened and was quickly heading down his neck and chest. 

“Are you okay with this?” He asked softly, much too softly for the movements he was making. 

Henry wrapped his arms around Alex’s back, pulling him close though not so close that they could kiss. Alex had too much of a hold on the tie for that to happen. “I’m very okay with this.” Henry said, eyes sparking. 

Alex’s smile widened and he yanked Henry close and kissed him hard, hips moving forward. He heard Henry start to pant as he kissed his way down Henry’s jaw, the man’s neck moving to the side so he could kiss along the sensitive skin there. Without stopping the kissing, he pulled the tie up and over Henry’s head, throwing it somewhere behind him to be found in the morning. He made his way down Henry’s body, licking and biting along the way. Henry let out a high keen when he bit his nipple along with his nails raking down the man’s side. Alex looked up from under his eyelashes to see Henry’s eyes squeezed closed, his lower lip between his teeth. He smiled to himself as he continued down until he was at Henry’s underwear. He bit harshly at the hipbones which made Henry jump and his breath catch.

He chuckled to himself as he pulled the underwear off and he had to take a moment to look up as he wrapped his mouth around Henry’s cock. The man sucked in a breath as he got up on his elbows so he could see Alex work. He found it rather funny that Alex was fully clothed in a t-shirt and shorts yet here was the prince of England fully naked and aroused in front of him. 

Oh if the tabloids could see this now. 

Alex bobbed his head for a bit, until Henry had to collapse back on the bed, unable to hold himself up to watch anymore. Henry pushed a hand through his hair, chest panting and when Alex thought Henry couldn’t take it anymore based on the moans coming out of his mouth, he pulled off and sat back. Henry automatically looked up with confusion which only made Alex smile. 

He pulled off his shirt, staring down at Henry. He felt the man’s hands reach out and run along his heated skin. Wherever he touched, his muscles jumped slightly, not being used to the feather light touch they were getting. 

“Come here.” Henry whispered and Alex of course, had to obey. How could he not when Henry had said it in such a reverent way? 

He leaned forward and kissed Henry who wrapped his arms around him once more, pulling them tightly together. 

“If you don’t watch it, I won’t be able to fuck you.” Alex said against Henry’s lips. 

“Oh well in that case.” Henry said, releasing him and Alex laughed as he stood up. He let his shorts and underwear fall to the floor before he pulling out lube and a condom from the pockets. “Aren’t you prepared.” Henry said with a grin and Alex wiggled his eyebrows. He slapped Henry’s hip lightly, a nonverbal cue for the man to turn over. Henry did just that and grabbed a pillow to put under his chest. 

“You sir, have quite the ass.” Alex said as he rubbed his hand over it for a moment, reveling at the smoothness that came with the muscle. Henry snorted and wiggled it a bit. Alex popped open the lube bottle and poured out a bit on his hands before he moved forward to circle Henry’s entrance. The man jumped a little before relaxing. 

“Ready?” He whispered, kissing Henry’s spine and the man nodded. He pressed one finger in slowly, stopping when he heard Henry take a sharp intake of breath. He moved forward again when he felt Henry relax. Henry’s entire back now was red and he could see the pinks of his ears as Henry hid his face into the pillow. He began to move his finger now, back and forth until Henry’s own hips were doing it for him. He added a second finger which got a muffled moan from the man. Alex stopped. 

Henry looked over his shoulder in annoyance and confusion.

“I want to hear you.” He said in a low voice.

“But--” Henry said and Alex shook his head.

“You’re the only one staying in this wing. I made sure of it.” Alex said, already knowing Henry would be worried about people hearing. “So let me hear you.” 

Henry nodded and instead of putting his face into the pillow he turned it to the side so he could still see Alex a bit. Alex started to move his fingers again and Henry’s squeezed his eyes shut again, his face getting red. Alex could feel his cock jump at the sight and he began to move faster, feeling the desperation start to build. 

“I’m ready I’m ready.” Henry said quickly, apparently feeling the desperation too. 

Alex pulled his fingers out which set off a whine from Henry. He slapped Henry’s ass hard before he reached for the condom, rolling it on and coating it with more lube. 

“Wait.” Henry said quickly and Alex froze. Henry flipped over on his back. “Like this. I want you to fuck me like this.” He said breathlessly and Alex nodded. He leaned forward and kissed Henry hard, putting their foreheads together for a moment before moving back and lining up his cock. He looked up at Henry for confirmation and the man nodded. He pushed in slowly, feeling the tight heat surround him so exquisitely that he had to take a moment halfway. Henry had let out a loud groan, head thrown back against the pillows and Alex wished he had a camera to document this moment. He pushed all the way in which made Henry shout and breath hard for a moment, hands reaching out to run down Alex’s chest. 

“Fuck you feel so good.” He said with a whine, leaning forward again for a kiss that was mostly all teeth as they breathed against each other.

“You need to fucking move.” Henry warned and Alex nodded, taking that as a cue to start the actual fucking. 

He set a slow pace at first but he quickly picked it up, knowing that this wasn’t going to be long. He had gone too long without having sex and Henry felt too good for him to last very long. It seemed Henry was feeling the same thing based on the sounds coming out of him. 

“Alex.” Henry managed to grit out. “I...I’m not…”

Alex leaned forward after a particularly hard thrust that made Henry cry out. “Come for me baby.” He said against Henry’s lips after he kissed them hard. He knew he was close too and as he wrapped his hand around Henry’s cock he felt the man tighten around him after a few strokes. 

Henry threw back his head with a shout, coming between them. Alex groaned loudly as Henry felt like a vise and he came not long after a few more thrusts, shouting out Henry’s name. 

He attempted not to collapse on top of Henry and only half managed it. He was breathing hard as he slung an arm over his face before rolling over onto his back. He could hear Henry breathing hard next to him and he peeked out from under.

Henry rolled his head toward him. The man’s face was still pinkened and had a slight sheen of sweat but he smiled at him with a huff of a laugh. “Well shit.” 

Alex gave a real laugh as he turned onto his side to curl around Henry, slinging a leg over Henry’s hips. “I think I might have to stay here with you tonight. I don’t know if I’ll be able to walk.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be my line?” Henry asked with a raise of his eyebrows and Alex chuckled. Henry leaned over and kissed Alex softly. 

“Good?” He asked, suddenly feeling shyness creep in.

Henry nodded as he closed his eyes slowly, still breathing hard but both of their heartbeats were starting to slow. “Quite.” 

Alex nuzzled against Henry’s neck, kissing him there as he squeezed him tightly for a moment before shifting off of Henry and rose to grab a washcloth from the bathroom. He came back and cleaned Henry up followed by himself. 

“I should get back though.” He said softly and Henry nodded, reaching out for him for another kiss. 

“I had a really good time with you. I want you to know that.” Henry said and Alex smiled against his lips. 

“Is this the sex endorphins talking here?” Alex asked as he pulled back with a smirk.

Henry’s face wasn’t joking and he didn’t let go of Alex’s hand. “I’m serious. I really do like you Alex. I don’t want you to worry that this is just physical for me.”

Alex felt his heart jump as he swallowed. “Yeah...me too.” His voice was much softer when he spoke. Henry was looking at him with such reverence in his eyes that it almost made Alex want to look away but he was trapped there in Henry’s gaze. He felt panic start to rise in him but then Henry brought him back for another kiss and he let it go. “I’ll see you later.” He whispered and Henry nodded. He pulled back and yanked his underwear on followed quickly by his shorts and shirt. With one last look at Henry who was sitting up on his elbows again he smiled softly before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowowow a lot happened in this chapter huh?????? RIP to my heart nbd
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	27. Chapter 27

Until Henry opened his eyes, he felt good. He felt languid and relaxed as he stretched out under the bedsheets. The moment he opened his eyes though he felt a pit of dread start to form. 

The sun was shining through the windows, making the pink room look even pinker if that was even possible. He squeezed his eyes shut and burrowed under the blankets, wishing he didn’t have to face the world. 

A part of him had wanted to stop what was happening last night. How could he let the sex happen when he was still having conflicted feelings about the men he was for a better term, dating? Was it considered cheating to sleep with Alex when he still possibly had feelings for others? 

He let out a loud groan before it was cut off by the sound of knocking. 

“Just a minute!” He said as he jumped out of bed. He was still butt ass naked from the night before. He yanked on some clothes before opening the door to the producers who let him know that they would all be leaving for the airport in 45 minutes. Henry gave his normal cordial smile before shutting the door, eyes instantly going to the tie that had clearly been in their line of view. He gritted his teeth before heading to the bathroom to get ready.

The ride to the airport was short and he looked out the window the entire time, his head against the glass like some forlorn lover. He supposed in a way he was, except he had only done this to himself. 

Toronto wasn’t far but in order to give Zach a full day he would see him tomorrow. He wasn’t sure if he could even deal with another man at this point but he didn’t want Zach to feel left behind. The man didn’t deserve that.

His day was spent in his hotel room looking at the TV but not really seeing it. His mind was too busy going over the flashbacks to his previous dates. He liked all the men, he wouldn’t have kept them around if he didn’t, but he had no idea how he was supposed to choose someone to spend the rest of his and their life by his side. He wouldn’t even be sure if they would say yes. How humiliating would that be? 

His thoughts turned towards Oscar’s talk with him. At least Alex liked him enough to stick around. But would it be forever? 

He groaned and flopped back on the bed and attempted to get some sleep before his date with Zach tomorrow. 

He didn’t get much sleep.

He found Zach waiting on a park bench in Toronto and saw the man’s face light up in recognition as he stood up. Henry couldn’t help but smile back. Zach was a kind man and though he wasn’t sure he felt much for him, he would be happy to share his company at least for a little while. 

“How are you?” Zach asked as he reached up to kiss Henry on the cheek. 

“Tired.” He said with a laugh. “It’s been a whirlwind of a week. Are you happy to be home though?” 

Zach nodded as he slipped his hand into Henry’s and they started strolling along together. “It’s been nice to see my dog again.”

“A dog? I didn’t know you had a dog.” Henry instantly perked up. “I have a dog too.”

Zach laughed. “I know. I think everyone knows at this point.” 

Henry ducked his head in slight embarrassment which made Zach kiss him on the cheek again. It was nice to walk around with Zach in his hometown. He pointed out the sights and the different places that were special to him. They ate in a tiny cafe that knew him by name which Henry found charming. 

“So I have a confession to make.” Zach said as they ate their sandwiches. 

Henry looked up. “Oh?”

Zach swallowed and set his sandwich down. “Tonight you’ll only be meeting my sister and my dog of course.” Henry frowned a little which prompted Zach to continue. “I don’t talk to my parents anymore. When I came out at 20, they disowned me and I haven’t spoken to them except for a few tense conversations every now and then. I think my mom regrets doing it but I know my dad won’t budge.”

Henry felt his heart sink and he reached out to take Zach’s hand. “I’m sorry to hear that.” 

Zach shook his head, smile still on though it was weak at this point. “I’ve gotten used to it. I frankly don’t want someone in my life that doesn’t want to talk to me just because of who I might love.” Zach leaned back and shrugged. “All I need is my sister anyways. She’s been there for me throughout all of it.”

Henry felt that pit of dread start to form. “Zach I…” He started and then looked up to find Zach’s smile now turned sad.

“It’s not me is it?” Zach asked softly.

Henry bit his lip, feeling a lump form in his throat. Zach leaned forward. 

“It’s okay you know. I honestly didn’t think anything would happen at all. I honestly didn’t think I would even get picked. You’ve been nothing but kind to me and I appreciate it. Sometimes things just don’t click.” Zach reached out and gripped Henry’s forearm in a reassuring way. 

“I’m…” Henry started and then cleared his throat. “I’m sorry.” His voice cracked on the last syllable. “You’re great and I’ve enjoyed spending time with you but--”

“The spark wasn’t there.” Zach finished. “I felt it too. I went in with an open mind but it just never happened and that’s okay.”

“But…” Henry started and then Zach shook his head.

“Don’t feel sorry for me, please. I’m happy. I just hope you’re able to find a man who makes you happy too.” Zach said and Henry frowned. “I had a guy before I came on the show. We had broken up just before but I didn’t think it was over. At the time I did but as the weeks went on I realized that I loved him still. We reconnected.”

Henry’s eyebrows rose. “Oh.” 

Zach winced. “Looks like we both kind of messed up huh?” 

Henry shrugged with a quirk of a smile. “It turned out for the best though. You deserve to be happy. You’re a good guy Zach.” 

“So are you. You have a great group of guys and I know one of them is going to make you happy too.” Zach said with a nod and Henry sighed.

“Yes they are great but I...I don’t know who to choose at this point.” His smile fell.

“You still get an entire week with them. You’ll figure it out.” Zach said, patting Henry’s arm before leaning back in his chair. 

Henry leaned against his fist, looking down at his half eaten sandwich. He hated that he had done this to Zach but at least he had finally told the truth. It felt good to get it out into the open but that pit of dread still remained. 

He looked up when Zach rose from his seat. “It was nice spending time with you Henry. Maybe I’ll get to see you again sometime.”

Henry rose from his seat as well. He held out his hand but instead Zach came in for a hug. It took him a moment but he eventually hugged back. 

“Good luck.” Zach whispered in his ear before releasing him. Henry waved goodbye as Zach left the restaurant and Henry was alone. He had never felt more alone than that moment.

He sat down heavily on his chair and rested his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair for a moment before sighing and sitting back. He was intensely aware of the cameras and he felt the mask fit over his features but his mask was starting to have hairline cracks in it and he wasn’t sure just how long it would hold.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

Alex had gotten the call two days from when he had left Henry’s room that he was going to be headed back to London. He hadn’t realized until that moment how nervous he had been until it was official and he felt like a weight had been lifted off of him. 

A part of him had wondered if hooking up had been a mistake, like a last ditch effort to keep Henry interested in him.

The more rational part of his brain had squashed that down because of course it had been the right decision. He had wanted to have sex with Henry the moment he had realized he actually liked him but hadn’t let himself ponder on it for long enough to really let it set in. He was sure he would have gone crazy long before had actually did if he had let that happen.

The thing was, Alex had had a few one night stands in the past. Mostly during law school when he had too much pent up energy and needed a release. He had done the sex then never see them again thing. 

He didn’t want that with Henry.

That was the first time he could actually say that to himself.

Relationships and Alex had never been buddies. He was too messy when people got around the veneer of charm and wit. They never stuck around long for him to show it because he tended to push people away before they could see. 

He had felt that panic rise inside him after he had left Henry’s room but unlike before, he didn’t want to run and never return a text or a call. Instead, he wanted to stick around. Henry had already seen him at his lowest so it wouldn’t be new for him, and still Henry had let him stick around. 

Alex wasn’t sure what to think about that. He was treading in new waters. 

His flight back to England was without Jordan this time. Their flights hadn’t matched up time wise and when he touched down at Heathrow he was escorted by security, something he hadn’t had to do since he was still living in the White House with his mother. 

When he saw the palace come into view he felt a sense of calm wash over him. He knew where he stood there. He knew his place and it wasn’t floating out in the real word when he passed through the gates. 

His time at home had made him wonder what he would do after all of this was over. If he was chosen by Henry would he live at the palace? Would he never be able to be a lawyer again? Were his dreams of helping people going to be over before they ever really truly got off the ground? 

So many unanswered questions had spawned in his mind that he was sure if he had been told to stick around another week waiting for Henry to call him back to the palace he would have gone insane. Alexander Claremont-Diaz did not do limbo. 

He was ushered inside to get changed and into make up for the ceremony that was more of a formality than anything. He wasn’t allowed to see any of the other men while he waited so instead he let his foot jiggle in his seat while his make up artist glared at him every five seconds as she tried to do his face before finally giving up.

The ballroom was empty save for Jordan standing there and Alex felt a smile curl onto his face.

“Glad to see you weren’t left behind.” He said as he walked up. 

Jordan’s face brightened at his presence. “I knew Henry wouldn’t leave you either.” 

They hugged, a pat on each other’s back before Alex stepped back. “Odds on Jackson and Zach?”

“50 on Jackson.” Jordan said with a grin.

“I’m not taking that bet.” Alex said with a laugh. They didn’t have to wait long before the ballroom doors opened again and Jackson walked through. He saw the way Jackson’s face lit up.

“Well well well look at these two idiots.” Jackson said with a wide smile. They laughed as Jackson hugged both of them.

“Guess it’s the three of us left.” Jordan said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “I’m almost wondering if there’s a conspiracy going on but I’m not going to ask too many questions.” 

Alex snorted. “I won’t question Henry’s call.” 

“Did someone say my name?” Henry asked as they looked up to see the man walking into the room. 

Alex felt his breath catch in his throat. He hadn’t seen him in person since their hookup and he found it rather annoying that each and every time he saw the man, he seemed to get hotter and hotter. His mind flashed to the way Henry’s head had been thrown back when he shouted out his name and Alex had to quickly shove that thought away for fear that it would give him away.

“Well as you can see, Zach is no longer with us. This next week will involve dates that a royal consort would be involved in doing when they are married to me. Don’t stress about it, but it is a good indication of who would be best suited for this life. I know my life is not a normal one and whoever ends up being my husband will have to deal with it, but I have no doubt that each of you will be wonderful at it.” Henry explained and Alex felt a spike of panic run through him again.

He hadn’t considered that he would be expected to join Henry on events around the country and the world. Sure, he had seen pictures of Philip and Martha, but he had never put two and two together until this very moment. 

“You looked nervous when I spoke about what we were going to do this week.” Henry said as the happy hour began. Jordan and Jackson sat off by themselves talking while Henry took his time with Alex.

“Me? Oh no I don’t think so.” Alex shook his head and smiled in a way he hoped was convincing. Henry just raised an eyebrow and Alex buckled under pressure much quicker than he would have in the past. “Alright you got me. I’ve just never thought about what life could be like after all of this.” He said, swallowing a gulp of champagne. 

“It’s a bit like what you had to do with your mother. Lots of galas and ribbon cuttings.” Henry said in such a reassuring voice that it almost stung.

“Yeah I figured. It’s one thing to be the boss’s kid, it’s another to be the boss’s husband though.” Alex said, bitterness seeping into his voice.

Henry pressed his lips together. “You would be an equal. You aren’t some trophy to be carried around. No one that would be my husband would.” 

Alex looked back at Henry, searching his face for any sign that he wasn’t telling the truth and found none. He was used to seeing politicians with their wives that were airheads and had no substance to them. “I’m not someone who will sit back and do nothing. It’s not in my DNA to sit still.”

“I would never ask that of you.” Henry said gently, hand coming out to rest on his shoulder. “I know how much helping people means to you and I admire it.”

“Going to galas and cutting ribbons won’t be enough.” He said quietly. 

Henry’s mouth twitched into a grin as his chin rose. He looked cocky and Alex felt a rush of heat coursing through him. “I’m counting on that.” 

He took another gulp of champagne, mostly in an attempt to stop himself from saying something filthy on television. 

“I’ll talk to you later, alright?” Henry said and Alex nodded. He watched as Henry went over to talk to Jackson and Jordan came to join him.

“Looks like you two were having quite the conversation.” Jordan said as he sipped his drink.

“I was just telling him the truth. I won’t be a trophy husband.” Alex said with a quick shrug.

Jordan turned and gave him the once over before smirking. “No, you definitely won’t. You have the looks for it though.”

Alex snorted and rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I need a stronger goddamn drink. I’m not a sorority girl.” He muttered and Jordan snickered.

“Keep telling yourself that cowboy.” Jordan winked and Alex moved his fingers so he was only holding his flute of champagne by his thumb and middle finger before he walked off in search of some whiskey. He needed something to drown his sorrows in.


	28. Chapter 28

Alex wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he was the first up for the dates this week. He supposed they weren’t dates exactly but more of a trial run for how they would be as actual consorts. He was sure that he was going to royally mess up and he wasn’t even royal yet. 

He was given a casual outfit which made him a little suspicious. Just a normal pair of jeans and a sweater. He had expected some sort of fancy get up that would have made his ass look great. His ass still looked great in jeans and the sweater did bring out his complexion but it was still suspicious. 

Alex found Henry waiting for him down the stairs in the entrance hall wearing a similar outfit and that’s when he paused on the staircase.

“What?” Henry asked, his face twitching to confusion. 

“Why are we so casual?” He asked and that made Henry smile.

“You’ll see. This is one of my favorite things about being a prince.” Henry said as he held out a hand for Alex to take. He did of course but he still kept his suspicious expression. Henry just chuckled as they got into an unmarked van and Alex was swept out of the palace and into London for the first time since he had arrived save the rides to the airport.

He looked out the window and Henry pointed out a few of his favorite places, Alex looking back every time to see Henry’s face when he explained why they were important to him. It wasn’t hard to be interested when Henry opened his mouth though. Past him would have been ashamed at his lack of restraint. Current him didn’t give a flying fuck.

The ride was much longer than he thought but soon they were slowing down and Alex looked out the window to see a children’s hospital. He looked back to Henry who was smiling at him.

“This is your favorite part about being a prince?” He asked softly and Henry nodded.

“I know I can’t do much to help them but I’d like to think they like seeing me. I try to come at least once a month.” Henry explained and Alex felt his heart squeeze. Why was Henry so good? Why did he have to be so head over heels for him?

They got out of the car, Henry following him out on his side. He took Alex’s hand for a moment and squeezed it, placing a kiss on the top of Alex’s curls. He hated how annoying it was that Henry could do that so easily without even being on his tip toes. He also loved how easy it was for Henry to just casually kiss him on his head. Conflicting feelings. Still.

God he had so much nervous energy. He wasn’t even sure if he was good with kids. He had never really been around them since he himself was a kid. What if he broke them? What if they didn’t like him? What if they totally obliterated him with one comment? He may not look it but he’s always been sensitive.

“Relax.” Henry said in his ear as he kissed the side of his head. “They aren’t going to bite.”

“You don’t know that.” Alex hissed. “Kids can be feral.”

Henry snickered. “Alex, are you afraid of kids?”

Alex glared at Henry and sniffed, holding his head high, not even bothering to give that an answer. “Let’s go.” He said and ushered Henry forward. They kept their hands linked as they walked through the door but Henry quickly let go of Alex’s hand when a little girl came running up and threw her entire body into Henry’s arms.

“Prince Henry!” She practically shrieked and Alex’s eyes widened in alarm.

“Hi Celeste.” Henry said with a laugh as he swung her around before setting the tiny girl back on the ground.

“You haven’t visited me in so long.” She pouted, crossing her arms. Alex was able to get a good look at her now. She wore a Princess Anna dress but instead of hair, she had a knit cap that had two orange braids like the Disney princess. He could see how translucent her skin was and he felt his heart sink a bit.

Henry knelt down so that he was more on her level. “I know princess. I’ve been busy. I brought a friend today though. This is Alex.” Henry tilted his head back to look Alex in the eyes. Alex stepped forward. “Alex, this is Celeste. I’ve been coming to see her for what...two whole years?”

Celeste nodded proudly before narrowing her eyes at Alex which made him falter. “Is this guy that you said you were meeting?”

Henry laughed and rose from the floor. “Yes, this is one of them.” Henry said.

“It’s nice to meet you Celeste.” Alex said in a very serious and formal voice, holding out his hand for her to shake. She gave him the once over and he felt her scathing look all the way into his soul.

“Are you a prince?” Celeste asked.

Alex laughed and shook his head. “No, I’m not a prince. I’m from America. My mom’s like a queen though, but she was elected.”

Celeste frowned before hesitantly taking his hand. “Are you _going_ to become a prince?”

Alex’s eyes widened and Henry coughed. “Uh well…”

“He might.” Henry said, butting in and Alex looked at Henry quickly before back to Celeste.

“Right, I might.” He quickly recovered.

“Celeste can you show Alex around? I’m sure you’d like to introduce him to your friends.” Henry said and Celeste let out the loudest sigh her tiny little body could make.

“Alright.” She conceded and then took Alex’s hand without him even offering it and soon he was being shown around the hospital by this girl in a princess dress. She showed him off to her friends like he was the most boring person alive but he could tell she was loving the attention and the fact that Prince Henry of all people had asked her to do this. Alex found himself quickly loving Celeste for her matter of fact attitude.

Henry caught his gaze every now and then when they settled in the play room for the children who were in the hospital long term. Alex found himself being forced to play dress up with makeup that the girl’s play kits. Henry was talking with some of the boys about Star Wars and playing race cars with them. 

Alex couldn’t help but feel his heart swell as he saw Henry on the floor, legs splayed out as he played with the children. It was clear that they all adored him and knew him well. He remembered all their names and details about them. 

“You love him don’t you?” Celeste asked after she scolded him to keep still and stop staring at Henry. She was very serious as she put blush on his cheeks. 

“What makes you say that?” Alex asked with a bemused smile. 

“Because you look at him the way my daddy looks at my mummy.” Celeste said in a matter of fact way. “And my daddy and mummy love each other.” 

Alex felt his breath catch in his throat. He snuck a look at Henry who now was leaned over with his ass in the air as he made cars go along the race track. He had a giant smile on his face as he made the children laugh wildly. He looked back at Celeste who was now dipping into even more blush. “Yeah I love him.” He said, realizing at this moment that it was true. 

“He loves you too.” Celeste said easily. “He looks at you just the same way. Plus he brought you to see me and he _never_ brings other people to see me.” 

“Oh he doesn’t does he?” Alex asked with a smile.

Celeste shook her head. “Nope. It’s because I’m his favorite princess. That’s what he says.” 

Alex chuckled. “I bet you are.” 

“Okay you’re done.” Celeste said as she finally put down her makeup brush. “Prince Henry! Come look at Alex.” 

Henry poked his head up and he rose from the floor, telling the other children he would be right back. He walked around the table and got a good look at Alex. He had to hold his laughter in but Alex knew that it must be atrocious. 

“Wow Celeste you made him look amazing. Even more beautiful than before.” Henry said with an encouraging smile. 

“Should I call Vogue now for my cover?” Alex asked with a twinkle in his eye.

“Most definitely.” Henry grinned with a nod. 

“I know I did amazing.” Celeste said, pushing one of her knit braids over her shoulder in a rather diva move. 

“I think it’s Henry’s turn don’t you think?” Alex said with an arch of his eyebrow. Celeste’s eyes widened with excitement.

“Oh unfortunately we have to go. I’ll be back soon though and you can make me over.” Henry said and Celeste’s face dropped. Henry knelt down and gave her a big hug. 

“You promise you’ll be back soon?” Celeste asked into the crook of his shoulder.

“Of course. I can’t forget my favorite princess.” Henry said, leaning back and Celeste nodded.

“Will you bring Alex?” She asked and Henry hesitated. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll come visit again.” Alex said and he meant it. He didn’t care if he had to fly across the ocean, Celeste had seemed to work her tiny cute magic on him and he honestly wasn’t even mad about it.

“Good!” She said and then hopped up to give him a hug too. 

Henry rose from the floor and told the other children goodbye. Alex waved to them all and he followed Henry out. 

“Here, let’s go into the bathroom and wash that off.” Henry grinned and Alex gave him a look of relief. He was almost scared to look in the mirror and he had good reason to. Poor Celeste was not destined to become a makeup artist. 

Henry grabbed a few paper towels and wetted them, rubbing off the makeup. “Celeste has lymphoma.” He said after a moment of silence.

Alex pressed his lips together. “How long does she have?”

“This is her second time getting it but she’s a fighter. You saw how much energy she has. She’ll come through. I still can’t help but wonder if she’ll be there the next time I come. I want her to get better of course, but I’m afraid that she won’t be there because she lost her fight.” Henry said softly as he finished cleaning Alex’s face. 

Alex wrapped his arms around Henry’s waist. “You’re a good man. She adores you. They all do.” Henry was quiet as his eyes lowered. Alex peeked up under and raised an eyebrow. “You’re helping them by just being here to make them feel like kids again.”

“I know.” Henry said softly. “I just feel terrible each time I leave because they don’t get to walk out of here. At least not for awhile. I’m healthy while these poor little children aren’t.”

Alex loosened his grip on Henry’s waist and instead cupped the man’s jaw with both hands, the tips of his fingers twining into his hair. “Life isn’t fair sometimes. All we can do is try our best to make it a bit easier. You’re doing that.” 

Henry straightened and nodded after sucking in a breath and letting it out in a whoosh. “What did you think about today?”

Alex’s smile returned. “It was actually a lot of fun. All the kids were really great.” 

Henry smile returned as well. “Yes, they are aren’t they?”

Alex chuckled and patted Henry lightly on his cheeks before lowering his hands, letting one slip into Henry’s. “Come on, let’s go.”

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

“How are the children?” Bea asked when they got back. Henry had left Alex to go rest and get ready for dinner later that night. 

“Adorable as always.” Henry said as he rummaged through his closet. 

“Uh huh and how are the boys?” Bea asked. They hadn’t gotten to talk since Henry had gotten back from his week abroad and he supposed now was as good of time as any to talk.

“They’re good.” He said primly. Bea arched an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes. “Stop doing that sister thing. I’m not in the mood.”

“You’re never in the mood for real talk. I haven’t gotten to hear your thoughts about meeting the parents.” Bea said as she straightened up on the couch, crossing her legs in anticipation. Henry was about to open his mouth to speak when Pez came through the door.

“Did I miss anything?” He asked and Henry glared at both of them. “What? Bea told me we were getting the details. I went down and got snacks.” He raised up the bag of Doritos and pretzels. 

“Ooo, give me the Doritos.” Bea said, making grabby hands. 

“You two are insufferable.” Henry rolled his eyes as he walked from his closet and collapsed on the velvet chair that Alex had once given him a blowjob in. The memory shot a spike of heat through him but he was too tired to move from it. 

Pez sat next to Bea expectantly. “Well? Any new developments on who might win this thing?”

“It’s not a competition. It’s not like they’re winning a prize.” Henry muttered, looking out the window.

Pez scoffed. “Like hell they aren’t. They’re winning you and they’re winning the fact that they’ll never have to work a day in their lives again. That seems like a pretty big prize to me.” 

Henry shot him another glare before looking back out the window. Pez and Bea exchanged looks. They were silent until Henry let out a loud groan and let his head fall back against the chair. “I don’t fucking know okay? I think I have an idea when I’m with one man and then when I’m with the other men it’s like I’m confused all over again. All three are great guys and I don’t want to hurt them and I don’t know who to pick.” 

“There it is.” Pez said with a rather evil smile. 

Henry pulled his head up from where it had fallen back and frowned. “There’s what?”

“There’s the truth! At least you’re finally telling the truth.” Pez said. 

“I’ve been telling the truth this entire time.” Henry grumbled, letting his head fall back once more.

“No you haven’t. You’ve just been thinking that by the time you were going to get to this point you would have it all figured out but love isn’t so easy is it?” Pez said with a knowing look.

Henry rolled his eyes and curled up his lip. “You’re annoying.”

“Only because I speak the truth.” Pez shrugged.

“Is there any man you couldn’t see yourself marrying?” Bea asked.

“I could see myself marrying all of them. You should have seen their families Bee. They were all so kind and loved their son so much it was easy to see how they had become such great people. And they are all great people. I just don’t know which one I like the most.” Henry said, his voice cracking at the end. He threw an arm over his face as he felt the prick of tears start at the corner of his eyes. “I don’t know what to do.” He whispered.

Pez and Bea instantly moved forward, Bea licking her fingers to get rid of the Dorito dust before she wrapped her arms around Henry while Pez did the same. 

“I know it’s hard, but we’re here for you.” Bea murmured as she leaned her head against Henry’s shoulder. 

“You can’t make the decision for me though.” Henry whispered as he tried desperately to hold back the tears but it seemed once he had let them out, they were determined to break the dam. “This fucking sucks.”

Bea and Pez squeezed him tighter as he let the silent tears roll down his cheeks. He wondered if he was being irrational but after seeing Alex with the children today it made him want to marry him on the spot only to remember that he was still dating Jordan and Jackson who were also just as great as Alex only in different ways. All three men were amazing in their own special way and it hurt Henry knowing that he would be breaking their hearts as well as his own when he said goodbye to two of them. 

“She did this to torture me.” He said bitterly, eyes squeezing closed. “She knew this would happen and it’s all because I can’t give her biological heirs.”

“Who?” Bea asked, looking at Pez in alarm.

“Grandmother, that’s who. She hates that I’m gay so she’s just flaunting it like it’s some game show, but it’s not. It’s my fucking life.” He spat, standing up quickly as he broke Bea and Pez’s hold on him. He began to pace the room. “That’s why she did this. It’s a fucking joke to her.” 

Bea’s mouth formed a hard line. “Even so, it’s too late to go back now.” 

Henry faltered and stopped. “You know I slept with Alex. It was so good but the entire time I wondered if I was cheating on Jordan and Jackson because of it. I can’t even enjoy sex without feeling guilt.” 

Pez’s eyes widened. “You did?”

Henry jutted out his chin in defiance. “Yes I did. I don’t even care if that was the wrong choice because it felt right at the time. I deserve to be happy, right?”

“Of course Henry.” Bea said with a nod.

“There’s a but in there isn’t there? A ‘you can be happy _but_ ’.” He said in a tense voice. “That’s what my entire life has been. You can kiss boys _but_ don’t make it public. You can laugh and have fun _but_ don’t do it too loudly because it would be a disgrace to the crown. I just want to live my fucking life.” 

“Hen, we know--” Pez started before Henry cut him off.

“No you don’t! Neither of you knows. You can do whatever you want because you aren’t royal.” He said looking pointedly at Pez. “You can do whatever you want because you’re a princess and you aren’t the disgusting gay one.” He said, looking at Bea this time.

“Stop this Henry.” Bea warned. “You’re just lashing out.”

“So what if I am?” Henry shot back, eyes blazing, tear tracks still on his cheeks. “Am I not allowed to have feelings?”

“Of course you are.” Bea said softly. 

Henry glared at both of them before his face faltered and fell and he collapsed back down onto the chair and put his head in his hands. “I just want it to stop.” He whispered.

Pez crawled forward and put his hand on Henry’s knee. “Do you need time alone?” 

Henry was silent before he nodded, not looking at either of them. 

“Okay, we’ll tell them that you aren’t feeling well and to not expect you for dinner.” Bea said in the same soft voice as she rose from the floor and ran her hand across Henry’s back as she passed him.

He looked up from his hands. “I’m sorry.” He said quickly. Bea and Pez stopped and looked back.

“It’s okay Hen.” Pez said with a little smile. “Take some time okay?”

He nodded and then they were gone and he was alone with his thoughts. He felt like everything inside him was like a storm and his rational thought was just some tiny boat trying to survive. He knew he had no reason to lash out at Pez and Bea because they were just trying to help him but sometimes the people we lash out at are the ones we feel the safest with. 

He wished someone could tell him what the right answer was moving forward but he knew that he was the only one that could make the right decision.

He just hoped he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAYDAY MAYDAY WE'RE LOSING HIM poor Henry he has no idea what to do. I would say he needs a hug but he might snap at someone who tried. 
> 
> Also I have officially planned out the rest of the chapters so it's looking like there will be 35 total so we're in the endgame here people HOLY SHIT
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	29. Chapter 29

After a long and rather exhausting night, Henry managed to roll out of bed. He had hardly gotten any sleep and hadn’t touched much of the tray of food Bea had brought for him. She had just stroked his cheek lightly from where he had burrowed under his covers, gave him a smile, and left. All he had eaten was the cookie, the sugar coating his mouth, reminding him of the dim kitchen.

The next morning seemed better, if only because the sun was actually shining through the windows and things weren’t as bad in the sunlight. 

He should have seen his signs but he hadn’t, even after all these years. Sometimes the darkness crept up on him and he was caught aware. He should apologize to Bea and Pez again, but there was no time. He had another date today.

A shower woke him up and things seemed a bit brighter. When he pulled on the suit, he took his time buttoning the buttons and knotting his tie, grounding himself to this moment. He knew he would have to put on that mask once more, at least for a little bit. At least until he managed to feel more like himself.

Jackson was waiting for him down the stairs and he was glad that it was Jackson today. The man’s sunny personality was like a soothing balm. It didn’t hurt that the man filled out a suit quite well even if he did seem to dwarf Henry when he stood next to him. 

“Morning.” Jackson greeted him with his signature boy next door charm. 

“Morning. Did you sleep well?” Henry asked as he took the last few steps down, adjusting his cufflinks. 

“Like a log.” Jackson said with a laugh. “What do you have planned for us today? I’m guessing it’s something fancy.” 

“We’re going to a ribbon cutting ceremony.” Henry said with a warm smile that he actually meant. He already felt better in Jackson’s presence but he wasn’t quite sure if it was just him getting out of bed and moving or if it was because it was Jackson. 

Jackson’s eyes rose. “That does sound fancy. Do you have big scissors and everything?” He asked and Henry laughed.

“No, it’s more of a formality. The Crown has donated money to a local youth organization to update their recreation center. It’s finally open and we’ll be there standing in for the Crown.” Henry explained and Jackson nodded. He gestured for Jackson to follow him out to the car. 

The ride was longer than Alex’s one but he didn’t mind spending it in the company of Jackson. He looked out the window until he felt Jackson’s hand slip into his. He turned to look at the taller man, a question in his eyes. 

“You didn’t sleep well huh?” Jackson asked and Henry frowned for a split second. “You seem tired, that’s all.”

Henry’s mouth twitched up into a small but weary smile. “Yeah I’m tired. I’m sorry, I promise it won’t spoil our date.”

“Come here.” Jackson opened his arms and Henry frowned again which made Jackson roll his eyes, something he hadn’t seen on the man before but countless times from Alex. “Lean against me and you can rest before we get there.” 

Henry hesitated but he felt the tiredness settle into his bones and he scooted over to lean against Jackson’s side, the man wrapping his arm around Henry in a comforting way. Jackson smelled good, like how a man was supposed to smell. Clean, a splash of cologne, and something heavier underneath. He felt Jackson’s fingers start to lightly stroke his arm and he felt himself slowly relax against him. 

He didn’t realize he had actually fallen asleep until he felt Jackson shift under him and he twitched awake. 

“You were out like a light.” Jackson said with a bemused smile as Henry twisted his head up to look at him. Jackson kissed the top of Henry’s head before Henry sat up. 

“Are we here?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Looks like it.” Jackson said, looking out the window before turning back to Henry. “Here, let me fix your hair.” Henry froze as Jackson’s face took on an expression of concentration as he ran his fingers through Henry’s hair, fixing the locks back into place. “There.” Jackson leaned back, taking his fingers with him. “Much better.” 

“Thank you.” Henry whispered which only made Jackson’s smile widen.

“Anytime. Now I think you should probably lead here because I have zero experience with this kind of thing.” Jackson said with a slightly nervous chuckle. That made Henry smile.

“Just follow my lead.” Henry said with a smile. “It’s pretty easy, you just need to be your charming self.” 

“Aw you think I’m charming?” Jackson asked with an amused smile. 

Henry leaned forward for a quick kiss. “Immensely.” He said against Jackson’s lips before he opened the door to the car. There was a crowd gathered along with press. He knew Jackson was used to dealing with press from his former hockey career which was why he had chosen him to come along on this date. 

Jackson followed him towards the front of the staging area where there was a ribbon. Henry saw the president of the youth center and he shook his head. Henry had been the one to convince his grandmother to provide funds for this venture. It had taken quite a bit of convincing but he knew that the youth in this area deserved something to call their own. It wasn’t Kensington after all. This was a lower income neighborhood.

He waved at a few of the teens he recognized from his time volunteering. He hadn’t been here in a while since the renovation had started but they waved back just the same. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He should have been here more.

Jackson slipped his hand into Henry’s and squeezed it. “You okay?” He asked. “You got a sad look in your eye.”

Henry looked up at him and shook his head. “I’m fine. I just haven’t been visiting in a while. I feel bad.” He admitted.

“You’ve been busy with us right?” Jackson said, tilting his head. “And you’re here now so it’s all good.” 

Henry nodded but he still felt that guilt spread through him. He stood as he listened to the president speak about what the renovation means to the youth center and how it will help foster opportunities to the youth of the neighborhood. He then turned to thank Henry and the Crown for its donation to which Henry smiled his cordial smile and nodded his head in recognition. He stood back and watched as the president cut the ribbon and the crowd cheered.

“Is that it?” Jackson whispered in his ear, making Henry jump and shiver.

He turned slightly so he could see Jackson better. “Now we’ll meet with the press for a bit and then tour the center.”

Jackson nodded as he looked back out into the crowd. “Do we get to meet the kids too?”

The corner of Henry’s mouth twitched up into a slight smile. “You want to meet them?”

“Yeah, I do this kind of stuff back in Chicago when I can. My main charity is a LGBT youth initiative. Kinda like this place.” Jackson said like it wasn’t a big deal. Henry’s eyebrows rose and Jackson chuckled. “You look surprised.”

“I am.” He said simply.

“I wanted to be the kind of person those kids could look up to, even if it wrecked my career I paved the path for other hockey players to be out and open. Sucks that I couldn’t but it’s okay.” Jackson shrugged. “I work with them now so it feels nice.”

Henry studied Jackson for a moment before he was interrupted by members of the press asking for a quote. “If you want, you can go meet with them now? I can catch up in a bit.” 

Jackson brightened with a nod and then followed the president who was showing a few people around. Henry turned back to the reporters and attempted to answer their questions. He tried his best not to get distracted by the way Jackson was already laughing and smiling with the kids. 

“Is Jackson going to be your winner?” A reporter asked which jolted him out of his distraction.

“Excuse me?” Henry asked, frowning a bit like he hadn’t heard the question.

“Is Jackson Spring going to be the winner?” The reporter repeated and Henry shook his head.

“I’m not answering questions about my personal life right now. This press conference is for the youth center so if you have any questions about that I’d be happy to answer.” He said in a smooth way, smile biting. 

The reporters were silent and he gave them a nod. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be getting back to my date.” 

He ducked out and found Jackson playing basketball on one of the newly renovated courts. He had taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves but was still in his dress pants. Henry chuckled as he crossed his arms when Jackson finally noticed him. “Having fun?”

Jackson jogged up after tossing the ball to one of the teens that were playing with him. “Is this bad? I didn’t mean to mess up.” 

Henry laughed and shook his head. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m jealous that you got to avoid the press.” 

Jackson reached out and pulled Henry to him and kissed him. The man had a sheen of sweat on him and Henry made a noise of weak protest.

“You’re all sweaty.” He said sticking out his tongue and Jackson just laughed and kissed his cheek.

“You want to join in?” Jackson asked and Henry shook his head.

“Never quite mastered the art of basketball.” He said simply. “We actually have to go soon so if you want to finish up I’ll go give our goodbyes to the president.”

Jackson nodded and quickly jogged back to the game. Henry paused for a moment, watching a man in form and then he forced himself to move. He found the president and thanked him before heading back outside to find Jackson waiting for him, suit jacket in hand.

“This was fun.” Jackson said as they were on their way back.

Henry nodded. “It was fun. I wish I could have spent more time with the kids but I’ll be back.” 

Jackson smiled at him and then reached out to bring Henry back to his side. Henry obliged and let himself lean into the man. This was simple he had to admit but a part of him wondered if this wasn’t what he wanted. 

Jackson was kind and charming and warm, but he didn’t push Henry. It was easy with Jackson, sure, and he knew that Jackson would make a great husband but he wasn’t looking for just a husband. He was looking for a partner. An equal. Someone that could force him to do his best and not just ride it out. 

Henry wasn’t sure if Jackson was that man.

He was just glad he at least had some more time before he had to decide.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

The palace was empty now that the rest of the men were gone. He and Jordan were left, sitting around being bums. They had played games of chess of course and Alex had cheered when he had actually won though he frowned quickly when Jordan gave him an amused smile that told him that he hadn’t actually won by his own merit. 

He had asked how Jordan’s week with his family had gone and he had told Jordan how his went as well. 

He considered Jordan a good friend. 

So why did he felt a spark of jealousy whenever he was around Jordan?

Jordan was hot and funny and smart. Hell, if he didn’t like Henry so much he would have tried to date him himself. But he wasn’t dating Jordan, he was dating Henry. The only problem was, so was Jordan.

He hadn’t tried to broach the subject of Henry when it came to Jordan. He almost wanted to be in denial for as long as possible. Next week it would be down to two people and he hated not know if he was going to be one of them. The limbo was starting to make him go crazy, it not more crazy than before. Ever since Celeste at the hospital and made him realize that he loved Henry, he felt those words stuck in his throat every time he saw Henry in person. A part of him wanted to shout it out to him, to make him see reason that he was the one for Henry to stay with. He was the one for Henry to love.

But he couldn’t tell Henry that, not when he didn’t know how Henry felt about the other two men still around. 

He kept sneaking glances at Jordan who was flipping through a magazine about backpacking. 

“What?” Jordan finally asked, not looking up from his reading material.

“What?” Alex asked, startled at the sudden noise. Jordan’s eyes rose from the magazine to meet Alex’s.

“Why do you keep looking over at me?” Jordan asked, his expression accusatory. 

“Who me?” Alex played innocence which only made Jordan purse his lips. Alex let his book shut with a loud sound that echoed in the parlor that they were in. “I’ve been wondering for a while and I didn’t really want to know for a while either but now I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Just spit it out Alex shit.” Jordan sat up from where he was laying down on the couch.

“How much do you like Henry?” Alex asked after hesitating to a point that Jordan’s eyes started to narrow. 

Jordan was silent. Alex felt his heartbeat pick up in anticipation. “A lot.” Jordan managed to answer and Alex felt his heart sink. 

He nodded and looked back down at his book but he didn’t see words on the page. He stared right through it, mind whirling. He knew that Jordan had had the same amount of time with Henry save for the times he and Henry found each other in the kitchen and the few times they had found each other in their rooms. Who’s to say Jordan hadn’t been sneaking off with Henry at times either though. His entire perspective seemed to shift when it came to Jordan. 

“You knew this would happen.” Jordan said softly and Alex looked up. “We’ve both been dating the same person. We were bound to feel jealousy at some point.”

Alex nodded again. 

“Are you going to give me the silent treatment now?” Jordan asked after neither of them spoke.

Alex formed a bright smile though inside he was starting to combust for what felt like the sixth time in the last week. “No, no silent treatment. You’re still my friend.”

Jordan paused. “How much do you like Henry?” 

Alex looked down quickly, fingers running along the spine of his book. 

“Do you love him?” Jordan’s voice was quiet.

His eyes glanced up for a moment before looking back down and shrugging. He wasn’t sure he had the strength to say the words out loud. Not after learning that Jordan liked Henry too. It didn’t seem fair. 

Jordan reached out for Alex for a moment before bringing his hand back and keeping it in his lap. 

“This doesn’t change anything.” Alex said finally. “He’s going to pick whoever he likes the most and I’m going to be okay with it.”

“Me too.” Jordan said quickly. “We still good?”

Now Alex looked up and kept his gaze on Jordan. Perhaps this was a bit misjudged to think that he and Jordan wouldn’t have bumps in their relationship. How could they not when both were dating the same person? He now knew he could never put himself into a poly relationship. His jealousy was much too high for that to ever work out well. 

“Yeah, we’re still good.”

Jordan straightened with a nod. “Good. Let’s go shoot some hoops okay?”

Alex’s mouth twitched up into a smile and nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.” 

Inside though the implosion was starting to take root and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold himself together without wanting to flee from the pain of it all. 

Why had he let himself get mixed up in this?

He saw Jackson and Henry get out of the car as he and Jordan walked out onto the basketball court. He saw Henry’s smile and the way his blonde hair ruffled in the breeze and he felt a twinge of pain twist inside of him.

Oh yeah.

That was why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why are these boys so dumb UGH
> 
> Six more chapters to go tho holy shit 
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	30. Chapter 30

Things had gotten better since Henry had had his meltdown. God it sounded like a broken record at this point. After this he needed some serious vacation time or something because he wasn’t sure his heart nor his mind could handle anymore stress.

Unlike his other two days for the week, his date with Jordan would be a night event. A gala to celebrate the Royal Foundation of which he had no actual hand in. That was handled by the Royal accountants who told people where money was going and to which charity. He didn’t agree with no actual support from the people who actually wore crowns, but he wasn’t the Queen. 

He straightened his jacket in the mirror and fixed his sash that only came out on special occasions such as these. The golden circlet in his hair made him look entirely pompous and like an asshole but he had to admit it looked good on him. He refused to wear any ornaments except when it was expressly required and tonight was one of those occasions. 

“Looking good.” Pez said as he walked into the room. He was wearing tribal robes with the bright colors that came from his country and he wore them well. 

“Back at you.” Henry said, looking at his best friend in the mirror. Pez smiled. “Ready to get totally sloshed tonight?”

“You’re actually drinking tonight? I’m shocked. Aren’t you going to be on a date?” Pez frowned for a moment before his face rearranged into one of amusement. 

“Yes, but I’ve come up with a drinking game for me and Jordan. Anytime someone makes a complete areshole comment about me or Jordan we’re taking a drink.” Henry said a bit bitterly and Pez pursed his lips. “Care to join in?” 

“I’ve been listening to arsehole comments the entire time I’ve been your friend. I’d rather not partake in that drinking game because I’d be out on the floor one hour in.” Pez’s lips twisted into a smirk. “Anyone make a bad comment give me a single and I’ll discreetly take them out.”

Henry turned from the mirror to face Pez. “Thanks.” He said. Pez reached out to fix the circlet before stepping back.

“We’ll have fun. Just ignore them.” Pez gave him a winning smile. “Now go get your date.”

Henry smirked before he swept out of the room and headed towards the parlor the men had been using for their own. The ballroom tonight would be taken by the guests for the gala and he didn’t want to force Jordan to deal with people he didn’t know until the last possible second. 

He found Jordan lounging on the couch reading a book. He was wearing a light grey suit that contrasted nicely with his dark skin. Jordan looked up and a smile curled onto his lips and he shut his book.

“You’re looking quite fancy.” Jordan said as he rose from the couch. “They got you in a crown and everything.”

Henry rolled his eyes. “Trust me, this wasn’t by choice.”

Jordan’s expression turned to an amused one as he took a step towards Henry, reaching up to lightly touch the circlet. His eyes then met Henry’s. “I think it looks hot.” 

Henry’s mouth twisted into a small smile. “Oh you do huh? How interesting.”

Jordan grinned. “Are you gonna give me your arm or something? I’m not sure I’m supposed to lead you or if you’re supposed to lead me.” 

Henry stuck out his arm for Jordan to wrap his hands around, linking them together. “Just a forewarning, the people in there are going to stay insensitive things. They always do and I’ve been doing this my entire life. I propose we take a drink every time we hear something offensive directed to us.”

Jordan’s eyes glittered as his expression took on a hint of mischief. “I’m used to insensitive things but I’m so down for a drinking game.”

Henry’s mouth widened into a dangerous smile. “Good.”

He led them into the ballroom that was now teeming with guests wearing expensive clothing, all trying to outdo each other. At first everyone ignored them but as Henry and Jordan continued into the room, it was clear that all eyes were turning towards them. Henry tightened his grip over Jordan’s hand which was still curled over his bicep.

“Champagne?” Jordan asked, reaching for a flute from a tray. Henry nodded and took the flute. 

“Hello Henry.” A voice interrupted the two of them and Henry turned meaning Jordan turned along with him. He smiled at Bea who was wearing a blue dress along with her own sash and a tiara.

“Bea.” He breathed. “Oh thank god.” Jordan arched an eyebrow at Henry who quickly cleared his throat. “Sorry, Jordan this is my sister, Bea.”

“I know.” Jordan smiled and released Henry’s arm to hold out his hand to Bea. She chuckled and took it. Henry wondered if anyone would say anything about the society faux pas considering Bea was Jordan’s princess and he didn’t bow to her. He already heard the murmurings starting around them. Good. It was an outdated tradition that he hated anyways. 

“Pleasure to meet you Jordan. I’ve been seeing your face a lot on my screen.” She said and he laughed. 

“Hopefully that’s not a bad thing.”

“Oh definitely not.” Bea winked before she caught the eye of someone behind them. “Excuse me, it looks like I’m being summoned by the ambassador to Japan.” 

Jordan turned to Henry. “Well I feel totally out of place here.” He said, taking a sip of his champagne. 

Henry slid his hand around Jordan’s waist discreetly. “Don’t be. I’ll keep you by my side all night.” 

Jordan smirked but he could see that the man had a grateful expression. The two of them made circles around the room slowly, Henry introducing Jordan to people who came up to talk. By the first hour’s end they were both on their third champagne flute, still going strong with their drinking game. Henry was impressed at the way Jordan fielded backhanded compliments though he could tell it was starting to get to him. 

The people in this room weren’t accustomed to the prince of England parading around a man, much less a man who had darker skin than 99% of the people taking up space in the ballroom. He felt rather bad that Jordan was the one that everyone was so invested in that he pulled Jordan to a secluded corner, grabbing two fresh glasses with him.

“How you doing?” He asked softly, handing the flute to Jordan.

“Not bad. I’m used to lowkey racist comments. I think I made that one lady choke on her pate when I told her that I’m actually a journalist. You guys are wild over here.” Jordan said with a grin but his eyes were starting to grow weary. 

“What do you say we down this glass and get another and then down that one and stumble out of here?” Henry said and Jordan’s smile turned devilish. 

“I’d say I’d drink to that.” 

They clinked glasses and shotgunned the champagne. At this point Henry could hardly feel the sting of the bubbles going down his throat. The warmth spread through him and he was sure his cheeks were pink. He grabbed Jordan’s hand as they walked confidently across the floor, completely ignoring the comments that followed in their wake. He grabbed another glass and Jordan did the same and then they were out the door, drinking along the way.

Jordan left his glass on a random side table while Henry let his stand on a planter. He managed to get five rooms away from the ballroom when he finally just pushed Jordan up against a wall, the man’s head tilting back on impact. 

“Why Henry, the nerve.” Jordan mock gasped with a flirty smile. 

“You don’t want a prince to debase you in a semi-public sort of way?” Henry flirted back, eyes a bit glassy as the alcohol moved through his system. He pressed his leg up against Jordan’s crotch which made the man jump.

“Woah, woah.” Jordan laughed a bit breathlessly. 

“What?” Henry frowned, leaning back as Jordan pushed back his shoulders a bit. “Too much?”

Jordan placed a hand on Henry’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over his skin and Henry automatically leaned into it. “We’re both drunk.” Jordan whispered and Henry pouted. “I had a fun time though.” 

Henry’s gaze met Jordan’s. “Yeah? Even with all the horrible pompous arseholes?”

Jordan smirked and nodded. “Yes, even with all of those.” Henry’s smile turned soft. He felt Jordan reach up and tap Henry’s circlet before looking back into Henry’s eyes. “See you tomorrow Henry.”

Henry nodded and felt Jordan’s lips brush against his own. When he opened his eyes again Jordan was already moving down the hall and Henry felt the ache inside him grow.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

So Alex had been wallowing in his own self-pity. Sue him. He had seen Jordan’s getup for tonight. The man was a fucking smokeshow and here he was, eating his feelings in sweats and a ratty tshirt that he normally just used for sleeping in.

He hardly even noticed the way he was looking at nothing as he ate leftover pie. He hardly even noticed the sweet lemon taste touch his tongue. He was moping and there was nothing anyone could do about it. 

He sighed to himself but jolted when he heard a loud thump and a curse being muttered under breath and then Henry came blazing into view. He felt his heart rise instantly though he attempted to keep it from showing on his face. 

Henry looked up and saw Alex sitting there eating the lemon meringue pie and he instantly walked over and plopped on a stool and stole Alex’s fork from his hand. Alex let out a sound of protest when Henry took a large bite and shoved it into his mouth. 

“Excuse you!” Alex scoffed.

“Shut it.” Henry muttered around his bite of pie. Alex saw the dim light glint off the gold band in Henry’s hair and he noticed that the man was still wearing his gala clothing, sash and medals and all.

“Rough night?” Alex relaxed into a smirk.

“I said shut it.” Henry shot back, glaring at him. “And wipe that stupid smirk off your face. It’s infuriating.”

Alex’s smirk only grew as he leaned forward, putting his chin in his hands as he looked at Henry was taking another bite. “Want to tell your ol’ pal Alex about it?”

“You’re not my ‘ol’ pal’.” Henry mocked him, the last two words in a horribly butchered American accent.

Alex laughed. “Holy shit, you’re drunk aren’t you?”

Henry’s glare got meaner. “What about it?”

“I’ve just never seen you drunk since the fireworks incident. This is a good look for you.” Alex winked. “Swaying on a stool, shoveling a pie into your mouth while still wearing your stupid ass royalty clothing. I should take a picture.”

“Gloat all you want, this could be you one day.” Henry said in a haughty tone and Alex froze. Henry seemed to freeze as well, eyes slowly moving up to Alex’s gaze. “You know since...well...you know you’re still in the running for…” Henry tried to backtrack and Alex laughed.

“For your dumbass heart? Is that what you’re trying to get out?”

Henry glared at him again. “Shut it.” 

Alex’s smirk returned and he was silent, just watching Henry eat the pie like a fucking animal. Alex had to admit he found it rather hot seeing Henry so open like this. Especially the outfit. He was already picturing fucking Henry with the man only wearing that stupid ass crown that was nestled in his hair. 

“You look like you’re undressing me right now and it’s making me uncomfortable.” Henry interrupted his thoughts and Alex realized he had been staring. 

“Are you sure about that?” Alex asked, his voice soft in the quietness of the kitchen but oh so loud.

Henry’s eyes were like smoldering embers and Alex wondered if they would spark a fire. He wondered if he was the match.

“You look good in a crown Highness.” Alex said after a long pause between them. He could hear the way Henry’s breath came out slow. 

“You’d look even better in one.” Henry whispered and Alex felt the floor collapse under him yet still he was sitting here. It was only Henry’s eyes that were keeping him anchored. 

“What was so bad about tonight?” Alex asked, the words leaving his lips before he could reel them back in. 

Henry blinked and the moment was shattered and he felt a jolt like he was coming back down to Earth. Henry looked down at the half eaten pie and set down his fork. “Being royal isn’t all that it’s cracked up to be.” He said and Alex heard the bitterness in his voice.

Henry stood and Alex reached out automatically, grabbing his wrist which made Henry stop in place. Henry turned toward him. 

Alex felt like they were having an entire conversation but he wasn’t sure of the context of it. Henry’s gaze was sharp and sad now, glassy from the alcohol but still powerful. Henry would always have that silent power and Alex wondered why it had taken him so long to see it. Even in this inebriated state he couldn’t look away from the man that he knew he loved. 

“It should have been you out there.” Henry said.

Alex was frozen in place, afraid to break this holy moment. 

“You would have been spectacular.” Henry continued. Then Henry took back his arm and he was lost to the shadows, leaving Alex to start back up his life, time catching up to him again. 

He stared at the darkness for far too long until he too, stood and walked back to his room. He wasn’t sure if that was a confession. It felt like a bit of a confession to him. 

People always do say their truths when alcohol loosens their tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry in a circlet gives me a lot of feelings so of course I had to mention it AS MUCH AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE in this chapter. I would say I apologize but I ain't sorry one bit
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	31. Chapter 31

Alex was nervous. He knew he shouldn’t be nervous but he was still nervous. He jiggled his leg against the couch as he gnawed on his lip until Jordan cleared his throat and gave him a pointed look.

“What?”

“You’re moving the entire couch.” Jordan said in warning and he attempted to stop moving his leg, instead letting himself tap his toe inside his dress shoe. It was time for the ceremony to see who the final two were and honestly he didn’t ever think he would get this far. He didn’t think he would be falling in love with a prince either but here he was. 

He wasn’t sure what he would do if Henry called his name. He was sure he would actually go crazy and spout off some convoluted confession to convince Henry to keep him on, to prove that he was the one, but he prayed to all the saints in heaven that he wouldn’t. Santa Maria give him strength.

The ballroom door opened and there was Henry still looking as beautiful as the first day Alex had laid eyes on him when they were still in their teens. His eyes followed the man’s movements until Henry was standing in front of them looking as nervous as he felt.

“This is not an easy decision.” Henry said, “Well, in a way it was easy, but in other ways it was quite hard.” He spoke to the three of them. “I have gotten to know all three of you over these last few weeks and I consider you all my friend. I know this was not the most conventional of ways to make friends but nevertheless, I will cherish your friendship for as long as you will let me.” 

The men were silent as they sat, waiting to hear the verdict. 

“Please know that this decision was made not because I don’t like any of you. It was made because of what I need in a person. I need someone who will push me and who will stand by my side as an equal and be passionate.” 

Alex felt his cheeks get warm, his memories of the last ceremony playing through his head. Henry’s blue eyes were on him, burning a hole inside of him until Henry moved his gaze to Jackson.

“With that being said, Jackson, I’m afraid our time has come to an end. I hope there are no hard feelings between us and I sincerely hope we can continue our friendship.” Henry said and Alex heard the hurt and pain in them.

He felt terrible that all he felt was relief.

Jackson nodded and his smile still stayed on his face as he rose from the couch, Alex and Jordan rising with him.

He nodded and rose, giving Alex a hug first. "You're the one dude." Jackson whispered in his ear before moving onto Jordan, whispering something in his ear as well before stepping towards Henry.

“You have two great men standing there. I know one of them will make you very happy. I know we didn’t work out but yes, I still will consider you a great friend Henry.” Jackson said. 

“Will you stay in the palace for the week until the finale?” Henry asked and Jackson’s expression took on a look of surprise. “All the men will be coming back and it just seems silly to make you leave only to fly you back in just a few days.”

“Well I suppose I could stick around.” Jackson said, his smile widening. “I promise not to get in the way.”

“I don’t doubt it. Thank you Jackson for letting me see you and get to know you.” Henry said and Jackson nodded before he made his exit quietly. 

Henry turned towards the last two men standing in front of him and Alex saw the conflict there. He didn’t envy Henry’s position. He knew that he would never be able to handle telling men goodbye after he had already made a strong connection with them. 

“And then there were two.” Henry said with a lopsided smile that had such boyish charm Alex felt yet another pang in his chest.

“And then there were two.” Jordan repeated. They clinked glasses and sipped champagne and Alex felt the tension seep into the room. He had never felt tension like this with Jordan, save for their awkward conversation a few days prior when Jordan had let Alex know that he did care about Henry.

Looking at Henry standing there all charming and suave and Alex was sure his heart was beating so loud that everyone in this entire palace could hear it. He kept his face neutral. He was good at that, despite his reputation for being brash and loud and entirely too informal for public. He could hold things in if he wanted to. He had been doing it this entire time after all.

He could play at being civil even if he wanted to shove Henry up against the disgustingly ornate wall of the ballroom. 

Henry, Jordan and Alex engaged in small talk for what felt like eons. He laughed. He smiled. He smirked. He flirted. He did all the things he was supposed to do but inside he wanted to run away from all of this because he was so close it was killing him. Henry was standing right there and all he had to do was reach out and touch him. 

Alex thought of the words Henry had said to him the night before when it was just the two of them and Henry was drunk. 

He had thought about those words the entire night, so much so that he was sure he had imagined them. He had repeated them over and over in his head that at this point they sounded like gibberish. But looking at Henry standing there right now, stripped of his finery, he was sure they had been real. 

By the skin of his teeth alone, Alex had managed to get through the happy hour without embarrassing himself but the moment that the cameras were turned off and they were free to go he wanted to wrap his hand around Henry’s dumbass incredibly hot looking jacket and force him into a darkened corner. 

He didn’t of course.

He would wait until Jordan left.

He would wait until he could get to Henry’s room unseen by butlers or maids or whoever roamed the halls late at night.

Alex stared at the ceiling for what felt like eons but was actually only something like thirty minutes. When he couldn’t take it anymore he jumped out of bed and opened his door quietly and snuck down the hallways towards Henry’s room.

He could hardly breathe as he ducked quickly behind a plant when a maid came by carrying a stack of towels and then he was moving again. How cliche of him to be sneaking around like a mistress.

Finally he managed to get into Henry’s room and he shut the door behind him.

“Alex?” Henry frowned as he straightened up from where he was leaning over his couch playing with David. The dog stared at him.

“Your dog is looking at me funny.” Alex said, entirely missing the point of why he had come.

“He’s a dog Alex.” Henry smirked and Alex shook his head, breaking eye contact with the beagle and instead set his sights on Henry.

“Do you remember last night?” He asked and Henry crossed his arms.

“Maybe. Why?” Henry said slowly.

Alex pushed off from where he was leaning against the door and walked up to Henry. “Did you mean what you said?”

Henry didn’t dare move from where he stood but he lowered his arms. Alex searched his face. “Yes.” Henry breathed out so softly he wondered if he had even said it but he saw the man’s mouth move.

“Am I the only one though? Can I let myself believe that it might be me at the end?” Alex felt the nerves settle in and he began to gnaw at his bottom lip, a habit he didn’t let anyone see but somehow he was okay with Henry seeing it. 

Henry was silent. 

Alex pressed his lips together and nodded. “I get it. You aren’t allowed to say or maybe you just don’t know either. I just…” He swallowed thickly and looked down at his hands. Henry’s hands reached out to take them and he looked up. “I wanted you to know that I--” He started then stopped and closed his eyes. Fuck why was this so hard? 

“It’s okay.” Henry said softly and his eyes opened. 

He had always wondered if old movies were being dramatic when they went all hazy during that one scene where the love interest tells the hero that she loves him. As a kid those scenes made him gag and he skipped over them to get to the drama and the fighting. 

Now he realized that those scenes had been right. The feeling of that hazy soft moments was what washed over him right now and he was sure that if this was a movie past him would be rolling his eyes but he didn’t care because he had finally gotten it. He had finally gotten the scene that he didn’t even know he wanted.

“I love you.” He said in a soft whisper. Talking any louder than that seemed wrong, like it would bring reality rushing back in. 

Henry’s expression softened and he felt the man rub his thumbs over where he was holding Alex’s hands. 

“It’s okay if you can’t say it back. I just wanted you to know that. I do love you. I didn’t think I ever _could_ love someone but you’ve made me see that I’m not broken or damaged and I know it seems rushed and chaotic and not how I would have ever pictured it for myself but somehow it seems right.” He began to ramble and then his words that seemed to be flowing out of him were stopped when Henry put his mouth over Alex’s lips and he let out a muffled sound of surprise before he quickly loosened into it, wrapping his arms around Henry’s shoulders.

It took him a moment to even realize his cheeks were wet. 

When Henry pulled back his eyes turned concerned as he wiped away the tears that were running down Alex’s cheeks and he rolled his eyes at himself, laughing wetly at the audacity of it. 

“I know I’m a fucking mess right?” He said with another wet laugh and Henry shook his head.

“No you’re not. You’ve never been a mess. You shine so bright Alex. Some people can’t handle it, yes, but…” The corner of Henry’s mouth went up and he huffed out a small laugh. “I’ve been in darkness a long time.”

The last words were whispered and Alex let out a choked sound and he kissed Henry hard again. They kissed each other like they were each other’s only source of oxygen and when they broke apart Alex saw that Henry was crying too.

“Well shit, I didn’t mean to make you cry too.” He said with a laugh and then it was his turn to wipe away tears.

Henry laughed and shook his head, hands wrapping around Alex’s wrists as he looked down at him, blue eyes peering into the dark corners of his soul. He felt seen for the first time.

He didn’t even care if Henry couldn’t say it back. Not right now. 

“I’m gonna go okay? Because I know if I stay I might have sex with you and I just laid a lot on you so...I’m...yeah I’m gonna go.” Alex said and began to pull back only for Henry to yank on his wrists and bring him close again, kissing him hard till he was breathless.

When Henry pulled back he rested his forehead against Alex for a long moment before leaning back and nodding. 

“Night Henry.” He whispered.

“Goodnight Alex.” Henry murmured back and then he was gone from the room, wondering if he just put his heart on the line only for it to get crushed into tiny little pieces.

Honestly he didn’t even care because he had told his truth and though Henry hadn’t said it expressively with words, he knew Henry cared deeply for him. He just hoped Henry would say his name at the end.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

When Alex left Henry felt the weight of the moment crash down on him like a ton of bricks and he was left reeling.

Last night had come back to him in the morning when he was still feeling the dregs of alcohol leave his system and he didn’t regret his words. He had meant every single one though normally he wouldn’t have said it out loud. For the first time in his entire life he was actually grateful for alcohol loosening his tongue. He wasn’t sure if he would have had the courage otherwise. 

But now Alex had come to him and told him he loved him and he started crying and everything came rushing over him like a wave and he was left sputtering on the sand. 

Without another word he left his room and walked quickly down the hall to Pez’s room. He slammed open the door.

“Jesus Christ Henry you need to stop doing that!” Pez yelled at him clutching his chest from where Henry had woken him up. 

“Alex told me he loves me.” He said, not bothering to apologize for his rather rude interruption. He knew Pez wouldn’t mind.

“Are you serious?” Pez sat up in the bed. “We need to ring Bea.” He said and his thumbs quickly moved over the phone while Henry paced.

“He told you he loves you?” Bea practically yelled as she came running down the hall wearing a large tshirt and not much else, hair up in a messy bun. She grabbed Henry’s hands and jumped up and down while Pez tried to untangle himself out from under his covers to do the same. 

Henry watched as Pez nearly fell but recovered nicely and he joined in the jumping.

“Guys.” He said but Bea and Pez were squealing too loudly. “Guys!”

“What? Your boyfriend just told you he loves you why the fuck aren’t you cheering?” Pez frowned. “Why am I the more excited one?”

Henry took his hands back and he fell dramatically onto the couch. “I couldn’t say it back. Why couldn’t I say it back? Why do I keep thinking about Jordan and thinking about how this would be considered cheating if it was a normal situation?” He said, putting his head in his hands.

“Because you’re a good person and you care too much?” Pez suggested with a shrug. “Do you love him?”

“Which one?” Henry asked, wincing and groaning. “Even that sounds terrible! How can I say that outloud when I have two men that I could love?”

Pez rolled his eyes. “I saw you and Jordan at the gala. Yes you were quite the attractive couple and I’m pretty sure half the women in that room wished they could be in the middle of that hot sandwich but you didn’t have the spark that you have with Alex.”

Henry groaned again and flopped back.

Pez sat down next to him, personal space be damned. “Do you love him? Do you love both of them? If I held a gun to your head could you tell me who you love?”

Henry gave him an annoyed look before covering his head with his hands once more. “I don’t know!”

“Yes you do Henry.” Pez said, still in his face. 

“Stop it Pez.” Henry warned.

“Then tell me who you love!” Pez said, practically on top of Henry at this point. He was starting to get annoyed. Bea was just standing back watching. “Tell me Henry!”

“Stop it!” 

Pez was now in his lap and holding his wrists, forcing him to look at his best friend. “Say it! I know you know!”

“Alex okay! I love Alex!” He yelled back with a growl and shoved Pez off of him as he jumped up. “I love him and I’ve known it since he burned my fucking eyebrow off okay?” He wanted to punch something but he reeled himself back in as he sunk to the floor. “I couldn’t let myself say it because it hurt too much.” His voice was a whisper now like the words burned him on the way out.

Pez knelt down next to him along with Bea. “See? Doesn’t that feel better saying the words out loud?”

“But what about Jordan? I don’t want to break his heart.” He felt the burn of tears at the back of his eyes once again. He had done far too much crying in the last hour for his own comfort. After holding them back for so long though it was like a dam had burst and they started to roll silently down his cheeks. 

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that love.” Bea said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “He’ll understand.”

Henry looked up and he sucked in a breath, nodding. “It’s still going to be painful.” 

“Everything good is, but now you don’t have to worry. He loves you and you love him.” Bea said with a fond smile and she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. After a moment he hugged her back. 

“He loves me.” Henry whispered, a prayer to be spoken to the heavens for the rest of his days. He smiled to himself and let himself relax into Bea's arms because Alex loved him and he loved Alex back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse me while I go fucking ball my eyes out. Legit was tearing up whilst writing this in my office and I was very grateful I don't share a space with anyone because HOLY SHIT I CANNOT DEAL. Sometimes you don't know what your choice is until someone is screaming at you to choose and only then do you come up with your answer. Spoken from experience tbh lol
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	32. Chapter 32

Henry knew he should have gone to Alex right away but it seemed after unloading his entire heart out onto the table, he had fallen asleep in Pez’s room without another word. Exhaustion of holding it all in had gotten to him and now that the dam was broken, he was finally able to rest. 

The world seemed much brighter when he woke up and he felt well rested for the first time in weeks. Probably since before this entire thing had started. Probably for the first time ever. 

He slipped out of Pez’s room and made his way down the hall to change. He was going to tell Alex today. He was going to break Jordan’s heart today. 

He was going to tell Alex today.

He couldn’t stop smiling.

He pulled on jeans and a sweater, something more casual than anything he had worn in a while and made his way down the hall towards Jordan and Alex’s room, debating on who he should talk to first.

He didn’t get that far though.

“Prince Henry.” A man stepped out in front of him and he looked up to see his grandmother’s secretary standing in front of him. 

“Yes?” He frowned. He hadn’t seen the man in person since this entire thing had started.

“The Queen wishes to speak with you.” The man said in a stiff manner. 

“But I--” He started only for the man to glare at him.

“Now. Your Highness.” The title felt like a last second add on.

Henry narrowed his eyes but nodded, letting the man lead the way. He hadn’t heard from his grandmother since she had told him he would be doing this competition. He felt dread form in the pit of his stomach. He never enjoyed seeing his grandmother. Even though she was family, she never let him forget that she was also his Queen.

The secretary opened the door to the Queen’s study and he walked in, giving a small bow before stepping forward to perch on the couch across from where his grandmother was sitting, drinking tea.

“Grandmother.” He said as a greeting and folded his hands in his lap.

She looked up from her newspaper and gave him the barest nod before looking back down at the words on the page. He tightened his grip on his fingers to keep himself from speaking out of turn. She would snap at him in the most dignified way if he tried. He knew this from experience and so he waited until she folded her newspaper.

“Have some tea Henry dear.” She gestured to the tea tray and he knew it would be futile to try and deny it. So he reached out and made himself a cup of tea but didn’t dare drink it. Not yet anyways.

She studied him for what felt like an eternity before finally speaking. “I hear your competition is almost completed.” 

Like she didn’t know the entirety of what was going on. 

“Yes, it’s the final week.” He said with a nod, confirming what he knew she already had knowledge of. 

“Have you chosen your final suitor?” She asked, taking a sip of her own tea, not looking up at him at all until she placed the teacup in her saucer. 

“Yes, I have.” He said and he saw the way her mouth formed a line.

“I have to say I was surprised when I came to learn of your final two choices. That Jackson boy, he was someone I could be proud to have in the family.” She said and Henry felt a spark light the fury inside of him. His grip tightened on his teacup. 

“Jordan and Alex are very fine men. They are both upstanding citizens of the Commonwealth and are prolific in their careers.” Henry said, his tone turning to steel.

His grandmother gave him a cordial smile. “Of course I know that. I just didn’t expect you to choose the minorities that were chosen for the competition, that’s all.”

Henry breathed in through his nose to keep himself from screaming. He kept his face smooth but his knuckles were white. “Then why did you pick them if you didn’t want them to be at the end?” He asked calmly though inside he was screaming.

“To satisfy the people.” His grandmother said in a flippant tone. “I expected you to pick Thomas or Holden.”

Henry shook his head. “I’m choosing Alex.” He said with finality and he looked up when his grandmother set her teacup down on her saucer with much more noise than she usually did.

“The reason I called you here this morning was to tell you that you cannot choose Alex.” She said with a sniff. “He is inappropriate for the position.”

Now Henry let his anger show. “Why is that?” 

“I heard what he said when he showed you those rebel documents. He doesn’t believe in the Commonwealth. He doesn’t believe in what you were born into Henry. He is inappropriate to be your consort.” His grandmother said in a smooth but icy tone he knew all too well.

In the past when he had gotten that tone he shut up and dealt with whatever she had demanded because she was his Queen and his grandmother and what she said goes. Now though, he refused to follow her orders.

“I love him.” He said and her eyes narrowed.

“You cannot love a person after only knowing them for two months.” 

“I’ve known him since I was eighteen years old. I’ve loved him since the fireworks incident, I just didn’t know it.” He said, “It’s not been only two months for me.”

“Regardless, I forbid this choice.” She said with a firmness that would have made him shut up in the past but this was about _Alex_ and he couldn’t allow her to dictate this part of his life. Not when it was so important.

“I hear you, but I am going to choose him whether you like it or not.” He said with fire glinting in his eyes, chin raising in defiance. “I will not marry someone who I don’t love. I would hate for your subjects to know that you don’t approve of a non-white man because that is all they will see. They don’t care about some old fashioned written rules about the Commonwealth. Your subjects have moved past that. You are only a figurehead of a long forgotten time. They see me and Alex and they see the future.”

He rose from the couch, setting his teacup and saucer on the low table in between them before straightening. “You can refuse to acknowledge Alex all you want. I will abdicate my rights if I need to, but that man makes me happy and he loves me too.”

His grandmother raised her chin and her mouth formed a hard line. 

“I’ll take my leave now.” He said and gave her a small bow of his head before exiting the room. He felt the fury rise in him and he knew he had to get out of this palace. He had to get somewhere far from here and fast.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

Alex wondered if the sun shining was a good omen for the day. He had wandered outside with his current book and was lying on the bench in front of the pond he had had one of his many breakdowns on. 

He held the book propped on his chest as he read and found that for once he could actually concentrate because he had finally gotten everything out in the open and Henry hadn’t completely shut him out. He could have hope. 

A shadow fell over his face and suddenly his book was falling and he was being yanked upwards by his shirt. “Hey! What the fuck?” He protested until he realized it was Henry and his eyes widened.

“Come with me.” The man practically growled and he was yanked to his feet. Henry loosened his grip on his shirt and his hand slid down Alex’s arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps until he latched onto his hand and kept pulling him towards the stables.

“You going to tell me where the hell we’re going?” He asked. Henry was silent with a set to his jaw that made Alex shut up and just follow Henry. 

They made their way around the stables to a part that Alex hadn’t bothered exploring though now he wish he had because behind the stables was a carriage house that had its door’s open. Inside were several very fancy looking cars that made his eyes widen. 

Henry led them to a tiny Corvette with chrome all the way around. “Get in.” Henry said, gesturing to what Alex knew as the driver’s side but of course was the passenger side. He did just that and shut the door as Henry slid behind the wheel.

He was silent as Henry started the car and let out the clutch. With a loud roar the car jumped forward and soon they were on the streets of London. Alex watched as Henry handled the car with such precision that he hardly paid attention to the road, he just stared at Henry as he shifted gears.

It was ten minutes before Henry spoke.

“I had to get out of there.” Henry said as they were stopped at a light. Alex didn’t know London all that well but he could tell they were leaving it behind.

“Going rogue now?” Alex asked with a small smirk on his face. It dropped when Henry leaned into his fist, flicking his eyes to Alex but saying nothing. Alex felt his cheeks heat up because this entire look? Henry driving a sexy car, wearing tight, ass hugging jeans, and looking at him like that? Yeah. That was something.

He swallowed. “Care to share with the class?” He asked, trying for snarky. 

The light changed and the car jumped forward. Henry didn’t stop until they were out of London and in the middle of what he pictured countryside England in his mind. He honestly had no idea where they actually were but he knew Henry knew. 

Finally Henry stopped the car on the gravel drive and let it rumble low for a moment, sounding like a live animal. 

Alex watched as Henry leaned against his fist again, elbow on the window. Alex shifted in his seat. “This is a nice ass car. Did my taxes pay for it?” He tried for humor again.

Henry’s gaze flickered to him once more. 

“Henry? You’re kinda scaring me man.” He whispered.

“I love you.” Henry said and Alex froze.

“What?” He breathed. He wasn’t sure if he would have ever heard those words come out of Henry’s mouth. He hadn’t let himself believe for a long time, since he knew that he liked Henry because hope was dangerous, but now Henry had given those words freely and Alex wondered if he was in the Twilight Zone right now and everything would change with a snap of his fingers.

“I’ve loved you probably since the moment you started drunkenly yelling at me during that Commonwealth celebration and we both nearly got our asses handed to us. I just didn’t let myself believe it because who would possibly want to deal with all of this mess?” Henry’s voice was quiet and Alex was silent. He reached out to dance his fingers over the hand that was still holding the clutch. Henry let go of the stick and turned his wrist so that Alex could lace their fingers together. He looked back up into Henry’s blue eyes.

“I told my grandmother that it’s you.” 

Alex could hardly breathe. He didn’t want to mess this up so he stayed silent. 

“She told me that I couldn’t choose you though.” Henry let out a bitter laugh as he looked out the window, working his jaw against his fist. “It’s funny that she thinks I care about all of this. All of this money and status. I don’t care about any of it. I never have. It’s honestly detrimental to the entire world. What kind of monarch willingly takes money from its people when they need that money for themselves? My family has more than enough to live a thousand lifetimes on and then some. We don’t need this and yet every year it still comes in.”

Alex’s lips formed a line as he squeezed Henry’s hand. The man looked back at Alex. He wondered if he would be looking at him like that for the rest of his life.

“I care about _you_. I don’t care about any of the rest of it.” Henry said softly.

Alex let out a small sound before Henry was leaning across the console and kissing Alex hard. He kissed hard back, lips moving against Henry’s until he was breathless and then some. 

He leaned back and cupped Henry’s face with his hands. “I love you so much I can’t fucking stand it, but I can’t let you turn your back on your family.”

Henry leaned his hands against Alex’s thighs. “I don’t care though. I don’t want them if I can’t be with you.” 

Alex squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head back as he let out a slow breath. He didn’t want to be the reason that Henry rejected his family. Yes he couldn’t even believe that Henry was saying all these lovely things and meaning every single one, but how could he live with himself if he was the reason that Henry was estranged from his family members?

“Alex.” Henry said and he opened his eyes automatically. “Do you love me?”

“Of course.” He breathed.

“Then let me love you too.”

He let out a choked sound and Henry was kissing him hard once more, his hands trailing up from his thighs to dig under his shirt, splaying across his abdomen. He felt his muscles jump at the warm fingers and a soft sigh leave his lips. 

Fuck it, if Henry wanted to do this he would support him. He didn’t understand Henry’s predicament fully because his own family was one of the good ones, but he understood standing up for what you believed in.

Alex couldn’t believe that he was the one that Henry believed in.

“I love you I love you I love you.” Henry murmured against his lips and Alex let out a laugh of relief that he hadn’t known he was holding back.

“I love you so much baby.” Alex whispered back. “If this is your play I’ll be behind you every step of the way.” 

Henry’s mouth took on a dangerous smile. “The let’s tell the entire fucking world.” 

Alex mirrored his smile. There was nothing better he was at than causing chaos, this time though was different because this time it was for love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had that car scene pictured in my head since writing for week three AND NOW I FINALLY GET TO SHARE IT WITH THE WORLD. Alex gets me. Henry driving stick with such competence? That's hella sexy
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: smut ahead :D

Henry hadn’t really thought things through when he had dragged Alex into the car. All he cared about was getting the hell out of the palace. He knew that the PPOs would be around soon and he had limited time. 

Now that they had mutually decided to dismantle the monarchy all Henry could stare at or care about was Alex looking at him like he wanted to devour him. He was pretty sure that he had the exact same expression or at least something similar. 

“Are we about to defile this beautiful car?” Alex asked, that dangerous smirk curling onto his face and Henry knew that this was definitely not the time to be doing something as risky as hooking up in a tiny Corvette, but he really really wanted to. 

“I’m not sure about defiling the entire car. Perhaps just the passenger seat.” Henry said and Alex’s smirk turned into a grin.

“Why Henry, how forward of you. What would my chaperone think?” Alex said, fanning himself in a rather hot southern accent. 

“What chaperone?” Henry grinned now. “You came off alone you slut.” 

Alex burst out into laughter and Henry made sure the car was definitely in park before he crawled over the console and plopped himself smack dab in Alex’s lap. Alex’s hands instantly went to his hips, fingers linking through the belt loops of his jeans that were already starting to get tight. 

He pushed his hands through the nape of Alex’s neck, twisting a bit into the curls that were soft to the touch. Alex’s head was fully leaned back against the headrest as he continued to smirk up at Henry.

“I would kiss that smirk off your face but I love it too much.” He said softly and now the expression changed to more of a loving smile, Alex’s eyes softening around the corners. 

“You have honestly no idea how hard it's been to keep everything in.” Alex said.

“Why the hell did you wait so long?” Henry asked.

“You try telling the man you’re in love with that you’re actually in love with him when he’s also dating nine other men.” Alex jutted out his chin in defiance, eyebrows twitching together in annoyance. Henry loved it.

Henry shook his head. “No, it’s never been nine men. It’s only been one. I was just too afraid to admit it.”

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” Alex’s smirk came back.

Henry tugged a bit at the locks wrapped around his fingers. “You try telling the man you’re in love with that you’re actually in love with him when he makes fun of you constantly and is incredibly hot and smart and funny. You’re rather intimidating Alex.” 

Alex scoffed. “Are you kidding me? You have a fucking crown. You have a fucking title. You’re the intimidating one.” 

Henry rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop his smile. “Agree to disagree?”

“Yeah, besides, before we go back and fuck shit up I need to make you come at least once.” Alex’s eyes glittered darkly and Henry couldn’t stop the way his breath caught in his throat. Alex surged up and kissed Henry hard enough to bruise. He kissed back just as hard, tugging at Alex’s hair once again which only made the man moan against his lips. 

He moved his head down to scrape his teeth against Alex’s neck, making the man’s hip stutter up in surprise. He could feel the way Alex was growing hard under him. He knew he wasn’t much better. Alex groaned in his ear as he began to rock against him, hips moving on their own accord.

“We’re definitely going to have to make this car sex thing a priority when I actually have time to take you apart.” Alex said in a voice that was wrecked beyond measure. 

“You better. Maybe I’ll fuck you instead.” Henry said, leaning back so he could smile down at Alex. The man’s hands around him tightened with those words and his smile took on a dangerous quality. “You like that idea huh?”

“Never thought of you as a switch.” Alex said with a gravelly voice. 

“Is it because I exude bottom energy?” Henry smirked, leaning down to kiss Alex hard before leaning back once more as he took the man’s lip between his teeth, ripping out a moan from the man under him.

“When you’re doing shit like this, definitely not.” Alex shot back. His hands moved to Henry’s jeans as he unbuttoned them and shoved a hand inside. He squeezed his eyes shut, head falling forward as he shuddered against Alex’s hand that was now wrapped around him. He managed to open his eyes to slits so he could push Alex’s shirt up his muscled body, scratching at the skin there.

His fingers moved down to unbutton Alex’s pants as well, slipping inside and he felt the man’s already hardened cock waiting for him. He pushed the fabric down so that they could rut up together, both shuddering and gasping against each other. 

“Fuck baby that feels so good.” Alex groaned as he let his head fall back when Henry slapped the man’s hand away so he could wrap his own around the both of them. Henry writhed in his lap as he stroked them. He honestly didn’t care that the car was small or the fact that he was starting to feel the cramped feelings seep in. All he could feel right now was how good it felt to be with the man he loved.

He leaned down and kissed Alex hard as the man’s hands found their way under his sweater and began to scratch along his skin. He groaned against Alex’s lips, hot and wet as he began to pant from the feeling of it all.

It was too much.

It wasn’t enough.

He whimpered when Alex’s hand joined his own and his head came forward to lean against Alex’s shoulder, hips jutting up into Alex’s hand. He was getting dangerously close to teetering off the edge and he knew Alex was too judging by the way the man’s strokes were starting to become erratic.

“Alex.” He whispered in a broken voice, gritting his teeth.

“I know baby. I know.” Alex managed to get out. “Let go.” 

It was like they were magic words and he finally let himself let go of the reins. His body tensed up as sparks coursed down his spine and out to all of his limbs. He let out a strangled cry, teeth clamping down at Alex’s shoulder underneath the fabric still covering him. 

Alex’s hips stuttered as his hand worked both of them until he too became rigid and he shouted something akin to Henry’s name. 

It was quiet in the car save for their heavy breaths. It took a moment for Henry to be able to lift himself up from where he was practically curled around Alex and he put his hands on Alex’s jaw, kissing him softly. 

“Holy shit we totally had a Titanic moment.” Alex grinned and Henry noticed the fogged up windows. Henry laughed as he hid his face in Alex’s neck. Alex kissed his temple and leaned his head against him, hands slowly rubbing over every part of Henry’s body that Alex could get to.

He shivered slightly. He wondered if he had seen the signs sooner they could have done more of this. He had never felt closer to someone when having sex. It really was different when you loved someone. He felt like he could fall, knowing that Alex would be there to catch him. 

Henry leaned back again so he could see Alex’s face, rubbing his thumbs across the man’s cheeks. “I love you.” He whispered like he had forgotten to say it.

Alex smiled softly at him. “I love you too. Even if you are heavy.” 

Henry snorted and rolled his eyes. He climbed off of Alex and rather ungracefully landed into the driver’s seat once again. He yanked off his sweater that was now covered in evidence of their coupling and threw it in the backseat. Alex raised his eyebrows at him. “I’ve got extras in the back.” He offered, “But I don’t want to get out and face the world quite yet.” 

Alex slid his hand in Henry’s and squeezed it. “Fuck ‘em all if they say we can’t be together. I only care about you.” 

Henry’s smile widened. “Yes, fuck them all.” 

Alex snickered and kissed Henry’s mouth once again. “Why does that sound even more dirty when you say it in your accent?”

“Because I have class and you don’t?” Henry offered with a grin only to get whacked on the chest. He laughed before leaning against the headrest. “Okay. Let’s go back.”

“I’ll be right here with you.” Alex said and Henry nodded but he couldn’t stop the dread from seeping back in even with the post-orgasmic glow.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

Alex was used to press conferences. He had done a number of them when he was younger and older enough to talk about his mother when she was running for Secretary of State. He did a number of them when he talked about his client during court cases that were interesting enough for the local news.

This was not a normal press conference.

This was a media storm.

Henry had tried to warn him but he hadn’t believed him. Now he did. There felt like a thousand cameras on him and just as many microphones angled toward the elevated state that Henry and Alex stood upon. It was a rush job but somehow the Crown staff had pulled together flawlessly. Only the best for the prince after all. Even if that said prince was about to defy said Crown.

He stood next to Henry on the stage but not behind the podium. He knew this would be his place from now on. Next to Henry but not _with_ him. He felt a feeling of unease slip over him. He would always be second place from now on but when Henry turned to look at him for both comfort and to give him encouragement he suddenly didn’t care that he would be the center of attention because he was Henry’s center.

“I called this conference to discuss something of great importance to me. I have decided to name my future consort now, in front of all of you, rather than waiting for the final show to film. It feels wrong to draw something out when I have already made my choice.” Henry said to the crowd. Cameras were flashing constantly.

“Alex is my choice. We have known each other since we were teenagers. Alex knows more about me than I honestly care to admit, but he is my choice. I love him.” Henry said and Alex felt his breath catch. He was pretty sure it would always make him stop and pause each time Henry confessed his love. It was the reassurance he needed even if he refused to admit that he needed said reassurance. 

“Alex is American, yes, but he is also a part of the future. He is a part of the people that will shape this Commonwealth into the changes that it so desperately needs. I am but one man in this world, but I want to do my best to change it for the better. That starts with Alex. He has dedicated his entire life to helping the people who need it the most and I strive to be more like him.” Henry turned and held out his hand for Alex to take.

Alex stepped forward and he knew this moment was a monumental one. A life changing one. But all it really was was just a couple steps forward. 

He took Henry’s hand and he felt the man squeeze it gently before looking back to the crowd of reports and cameras. 

“I have been lucky enough that Alex has returned my feelings so I would like to formally present my future consort, Alexander Claremont-Diaz.” Henry said and Alex smiled fondly at him before turning towards the camera. 

They hadn’t talked about forever. There wasn’t really time for all of that but he knew he wanted forever.

His entire life he had been so dedicated to his career and helping others that he hadn’t let himself slow down and think about what he wanted. He wanted someone to love him. He wanted to wake up next to the same person day in and day out. He wanted to be able to point at someone and say ‘they’re mine’ and mean every word. 

He wanted Henry.

Now he had him.

The press conference didn’t last much longer after that considering Henry was not taking questions. There were no questions to even answer considering he had said everything he wanted to say and Alex was grateful.

The moment they got back into the palace he found Jordan and Jackson waiting for them. He felt a bit of guilt whisper to him as Jordan looked at where Henry and Alex were still linking hands.

“Jordan, I--” Henry started and Jordan smiled and shook his head.

“No need. I was actually going to talk to you this morning but you had already left.” Jordan explained and Alex felt that guilt widen around him.

“I should have come to you before the press conference.” Henry released Alex’s hand and Alex stood back, letting Henry go to Jordan. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. There was just no time.” 

Jordan shook his head, smile still on. “Don’t worry about it. I knew it wasn’t going to be me because I love another.” 

Alex’s eyebrows rose and Henry’s face took on one of confusion. Now it was Jackson’s turn to step forward. 

“We’ve...well it would be hard not to fall in love with someone you’re constantly around.” Jordan said, shrugging awkwardly.

“I know that feeling.” Alex said, Henry turning to him. He winked at Henry who smirked at him before turning back to Jordan.

“You mean?” Henry asked, the question in his gaze.

“We’ve flirted since week one. It didn’t become something more until week three but we were both still dating you.” Jackson explained. “After we came back from hometown dates it was pretty clear what we both were feeling and we knew that you and Alex would be the ones at the end.”

Henry’s eyebrows rose this time. “Well I...I don’t quite know what to say.”

Alex laughed and stepped forward and hugged both Jordan and Jackson. “I knew you two had far too many inside jokes to be just bros.” He leaned back, clapping both of them on the shoulder. “I’m happy for you both.”

Jordan smiled at him. “We’re happy for you too.” He looked at Henry when he said the following words. “Honestly, we didn’t plan on this. It’s just…”

“You know when you know.” Henry said, looking at Alex who looked back. 

Alex smiled at him and nodded. “Yeah, you know when you know.”

Alex knew with his entire heart. He didn’t care what happened next because he had gotten his fairytale ending, prince and all. Even if it was as cliche as could be. He honestly didn’t care because he was happy. He was so goddamn happy he could burst. Everything else just faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever just cry??????? Lowkey getting super sad that this is almost over like SUPER sad. Anyone else need to shove all the chocolate possible into your face to avoid feeling feelings?
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	34. Chapter 34

Alex felt like he could finally breathe. It had been a whirlwind eight weeks and finally, _finally_ things were slowing down. Finally he could bask in the knowledge that Henry was his and his forever.

“Does this mean I have to wear a ring now? Is that a thing in a gay relationship? We can do like what straight people do with that promise ring bullshit.” Alex asked as he traced shapes on Henry’s bare chest. It had been a few days since the press conference and Henry and Alex had shut themselves away.

Because it was a quicker week that anticipated, the reunion show was still set to film on its scheduled date which meant Alex got Henry all to himself for at least a bit. Sure they could have been doing morning shows or interviews but there would be time for all of that in the coming months. They had the rest of their lives after all.

“You can wear a ring if you want. Maybe a slender little gold band?” Henry hummed as he took Alex’s hand in his own. He watched as Henry moved his long, slender fingers across his ring finger. He looked up and found Henry’s eyes boring into his own. 

“I’m surprised. I’d thought you’d want to stake your claim.” Alex’s mouth twisted into a devilish, flirty smile.

“The entire world knows you’re mine. I don’t think a gold band is going to change that.” Henry said in a low voice and Alex felt heat start to pool in his stomach but he didn’t move to address it. 

Alex instead rested his head against Henry’s chest, feeling the man’s heartbeat under him and finding comfort in it. “It will when you actually propose to me.” Henry frowned and looked down. Alex turned his head so he could see the man’s face. He smirked. “Too fast?”

Henry snorted. “If you had told me that even four weeks ago I’m pretty sure you would have caught on fire.” 

“Because I would be lying?” Alex rolled onto his side, putting a hand on his hip. “I would have only been lying to myself.”

“I would have thought you would have refused to admit defeat, that’s all.” Henry grinned and Alex slapped him on the chest with a shocked gasp. 

“Rude!” 

Henry wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled him close to the point that he was smooshed against the man’s chest. He let out a sound of protest but Henry didn’t budge. “You’ll get your ring don’t you worry.” 

Alex managed to twist out of Henry’s grip and then crawled on top of him, holding the man’s wrists down. Henry didn’t bother attempting to fight, instead Alex felt those blue eyes in his very soul. “I guess we have only officially been together for less than a week.” He grinned.

“And already talking about rings.” Henry clicked his tongue and shook his head in mock disappointment only to smile back at Alex.

“I know. I’m going to lose my street cred of being a little shit.” Alex sighed loudly.

“Oh you’ll always be a little shit. I expect you to be a little shit at the reunion.” Henry said with a pointed look.

“This entire reunion thing feels very Bachelor-esque to me. I’m shocked the Queen agreed.” Alex said as he flopped off Henry and rolled onto his side to spoon the man, throwing his leg over Henry’s.

“She did it under protest I’m relatively sure.” Henry shifted so that they were now facing each other. “I’m not looking forward to seeing a few of those contestants.”

Alex thought back to Thomas and his hand wrapped around his throat. He blinked away the thought. Thomas would be held in check by the cameras and Alex’s scathing glare. “I wouldn’t worry about them. Just call me your personal guard dog.” 

Henry chuckled as he wormed his way closer. Alex felt his fingers begin to stroke his hipbone lightly. “Who’s going to protect you though?”

“Have you met me? I may be short but I’m scrappy. I’ve got a quick tongue.” Alex said, practically puffing out his chest.

Henry’s mouth turned into a smile and he hummed. “You do have a quick tongue.” And Alex got the distinct impression he wasn’t talking figuratively. 

“Your Highness, please, control yourself.” Alex scolded but he was still smiling.

“How can I control myself when I have a naked man in my bed chambers?” Henry said, his accent deepening to something akin to a period movie. 

“Oh are we going to roleplay the Regency Era? Hang on let me grab my cravat so I can get into character.” Alex said, smile turning to a smirk. 

Henry leaned forward and kissed Alex hard, taking away whatever else he was going to say next. “You are such a menace.” 

Alex bit the air in front of Henry’s face. “I’m your menace.” 

Henry gave him a smug look. “That’s fucking right.” 

Alex grinned up at him and leaned forward until he was rolling on top of Henry. 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish Mr. Claremont-Diaz.” Henry warned as his hands planted themselves firmly on Alex’s ass.

“I fully intend to finish this.” He shot back.

He could get wrapped up in Henry all day and never feel like leaving the bed. Normally he would feel antsy after only thirty minutes but it seemed Henry was the cure to his incessant desire to constantly be going. Now, he could finally relax.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

Henry looked at Alex and reached out to straighten his tie for him. Alex turned to him, seeming to be surprised at the sudden touch. The man quickly relaxed into the touch though and gave him a nervous smile. 

“You ready to do this?” Alex asked and Henry nodded. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be I suppose. It’s not every day you get to face nine of your exes.” Henry said a little bitterly. He still didn’t know why he agreed to do this bullshit but at least Alex was here to be there to support him, and it wasn’t like he was going into a complete shit show. Jordan and Jackson and Zach wouldn’t throw him under the bus. He could hardly see sweet Lachlan or boisterous Ian doing anything crazy. 

It was really only Christopher and Thomas he had to worry about. 

He heard the announcer call for him and he squeezed Alex’s hand one more time before he and Alex walked out hand in hand towards the couches. They were filming in the ballroom with no audience. This wasn’t some reality show, this was the Crown and the Crown demanded reverence. 

Alex and Henry sat side by side on a loveseat, shoulders touching as they looked out to the rest of the men. Henry was met with memories of spending time with each and every one of them and he felt a pang of nostalgia. He could have had something with any one of these men but when Alex shifted next to him he was reminded that no, he couldn’t have. He had found his match despite all odds. Despite the fact that Alex and him had known each other for years. Mostly on the periphery but he was glad they had finally collided. 

The announcer introduced Henry and Alex mostly for the viewers and Henry was very glad that this would be the last time for a long time that cameras would be trained on his face. 

“Let’s get started with the questions.” The announcer said and Henry attempted to loosen up but he felt as rigid as a board.

“First question is for Alex. Did you expect that you would be the winner?” 

Alex straightened next to him and he couldn’t help but turn to see the man’s reaction to the question. There was a swagger to him as he jutted out his chin and Henry felt the corner of his mouth turn up in a shadow of a smile. “Not at first, no. As time went on though I could only hope that I would be.” 

“Why do you think you stood out to Henry?” 

Now this he had to hear.

“I wasn’t anything but myself. We’ve known each other in passing for a while and he’s never known me as anything but myself and I wasn’t about to change that. I wouldn’t want to change that. I don’t want someone to be in love with a false version of me.” Alex turned to look at Henry now and he saw the glint in the man’s eye. It was the same glint that Alex had when he had slowly taken him apart this morning in his own bed. 

Alex turned back to the announcer. “Meeting in the kitchen after the cameras were off didn’t hurt either.” 

The men on the couches perked up and sounds of protest started.

“You little shit.” Henry muttered under his breath while Alex just chuckled. 

“Am I hearing this right? Henry, did you and Alex have a secret rendezvous after hours?” The announcer asked.

Henry nodded. “Yes, we did. At first it was purely for dessert. Alex and I both share a sweet tooth. As the competition continued though, it was nice to actually see a face after a long day that I knew wouldn’t try to make things awkward. Like Alex said, he was never anything but himself. I didn’t have to try with him.” 

Alex smirked at him before turning back to the announcer in an almost threatening way. Some of the men continued to grumble to themselves but honestly they couldn’t be mad. It was Henry’s choice and there was a reason that none of them were sitting in Alex’s position. 

The announcer nodded before turning to Christopher. “Christopher, what do you think about this news? Do you think that it could have played a role in your and Thomas’s double departure?”

Henry kept his face neutral as Christopher cleared his throat. Seeing him and Thomas together in person made him see red. He wished he could go off the handle but he was a prince and princes did not do that sort of thing.

“I think so. Getting extra time with Henry was not something that everyone was allowed obviously. Henry and I knew each other from our past too though and I thought that might allow our relationship to grow.” Christopher said and Henry tensed. Was he about to say how exactly well he knew Christopher? 

“That’s right, you and Henry studied together at Eaton correct?” 

Christopher nodded. “We did. We also had sex multiple times in the past too while we were studying together.” 

Henry sucked in a breath through his nose as the murmurs began to start.

“Oh really? Henry, care to comment?” The announcer turned to him. He felt the eyes slide onto his face, checking for reactions. The entire Commonwealth was watching no doubt.

“Who gives a shit if they hooked up in the past? Obviously Christopher is an asshole otherwise we wouldn’t even be in this situation.” Alex jumped in quickly. He could feel the way Alex was tense next to him, looking like he was ready to pounce. “Bringing up past sexual histories is a cheap move to gain screen time.” He snapped at Christopher.

“Excuse me? I was just stating the facts that Henry so clearly avoided.” Christopher shot back quickly. “Obviously he has poor taste.”

“No, you were just a fame chaser.” Henry said calmly. “It was a teenage mistake. All you wanted was to ride my coattails and get into the best parties. You attempted to say this information during an elimination when it could have influenced the competition. Luckily Alex had heard you and Thomas conspiring and stopped it. I didn’t want to believe it at first but Alex was only looking out for me. I’ll admit I was afraid of disclosing the information, but I don’t care anymore. Your leverage is moot.” 

Christopher was left silent and stunned. He felt Alex squeeze his thigh in encouragement. 

The announcer pursed his lips before nodding. “Next question. Jordan, now that Henry has chosen Alex, how are you dealing with not winning?”

Henry couldn’t help his smile when Jordan shifted on the couch next to Jackson.

“I couldn’t be happier for Alex and Henry. Alex was my first friend in this competition. We actually met on the plane ride over here and got very close. I knew that he and Henry had a much stronger connection than I ever could.” Jordan said.

The announcer nodded and turned slightly towards Jackson. “Jackson, what did you say to Jordan when you were eliminated? It looked like you two had a bit of a moment there before you said goodbye to Henry.”

Jackson looked at Jordan who nodded to him. “I said ‘I love you’ to him.”

That started the murmurings again.

Henry could feel the feral smile coming off of Alex without even looking at him.

“You mean to say that you and Jordan are a couple?” The announcer asked.

Jackson nodded. “We had a connection the first night and it just kinda grew from there. We didn’t address it until week three when I got stupid drunk and kissed him after the happy hour. From then on we found time to see each other but it was hard not to wonder if we were doing something wrong or if we were leading Henry on.”

“I didn’t know I liked him to that point until after hometown dates when I couldn’t see him in person for an entire week. It was hard.” Jordan added. “When we came back and Jackson was eliminated I knew that I needed to step down and let Alex win. I knew Alex was going to win anyways from the way he and Henry seemed so easy with each other.” 

Jordan turned to the rest of the men. “I apologize if I might have taken one of your places.”

Zach shook his head. “You had a strong connection with Henry. Much stronger than any of us I would say.”

Several of the men nodded their heads.

“Besides, if you hadn’t stayed in the competition, you and Jackson might not have become as strong as you are.” Alex added. 

“Let’s shift gears for a moment.” The announcer butted in. “Thomas, you and Henry seemed to form a very real connection. What happened and why were you eliminated so early?”

Henry narrowed his eyes at Thomas who cleared his throat. The man had been silent the entire time but now that he was about to speak Henry felt his hands curling into fists. 

“Honestly, I’m still not sure.” Thomas said.

“Liar.” Alex hissed.

“Are you going to let me speak?” Thomas arched an eyebrow.

“Are you going to tell the truth?” Henry asked before Alex could.

Thomas’s smile looked serene but his eyes seemed cold. “I see Alex has influenced you quite a bit Henry.”

Henry raised his chin. “He made me see the truth and I’m glad I didn’t end up with a man like you.”

“Care to inform the audience?” The announcer asked.

“Thomas here, was attempting to use me to gain fame, just like Christopher only he was much better at deceiving me. You acted like you enjoyed my company but the moment you were alone, you showed your true colors which are nothing but lies. If I hadn’t been in that hallway, you could have killed Alex, and all because I found out who you really were and you couldn’t handle it.” Henry’s words were calm but they had a strong bite to them. 

“Do you mean to say that Thomas tried to hurt Alex?” The announcer asked. The rest of the men seemed surprised and several of them looking like they wanted to commit murder.

“He choked me in the hallway after he was kicked off.” Alex said in a nonchalant sort of way that Henry loved. “If Henry hadn’t been around to punch him out, he might have killed me.” 

The announcer’s took on an expression of surprise. “Thomas is this true?”

“There’s no proof.” Thomas said.

“I think the PPO report would say differently.” Henry sniffed. “We didn’t release it to the public for your safety and to keep the competition unbiased. Now that it’s over I don’t care about airing dirty laundry.”

Thomas finally showed emotion but it was only to tense his jaw.

“Not feeling so hot after that are you Thomas?” Alex goaded and Henry could see the way Thomas’s hands curled into fists. He wondered if the only reason he wasn’t coming at them all was because of the cameras. He wouldn’t put it past the man to become aggressive. 

“This is defamation.” Thomas said with a strained voice.

“You choked a contestant.” Jackson butted in. “After you were kicked off anyways. Sounds like you did this to yourself.”

Thomas was silent but Henry could feel the coldness coming off the man that he thought he had feelings for. He had dodged a bullet with that one

The announcer continued to ask questions about the weeks Henry had spent with the contestants and he answered the questions as best as he could. Most of them were easy but there were some that were rather awkward but he got through them.

“Finally, would anyone like to say anything to Henry before we wrap up?” The announcer asked the group. 

“I just want to thank him for being so kind and generous to all of us. I think it was hard for everyone to go through this, but especially Henry. He had the most to lose out of everyone here because for him it wasn’t a competition but something that could alter his life. I have nothing but kind words for him.” Zach said and there were murmurs of agreement. 

“Thank you all for being so open and honest with me.” Henry said, straightening. “Well, most of you.” He looked pointedly at Thomas and Christopher. “It was a pleasure getting to know you and I wish nothing but happiness.” 

“I believe you’ve found your match.” Jordan said and Henry looked at Alex.

“Yes, I believe I have.” He smiled at the man who was sitting next to him as he took his hand. Alex smiled back, leaning into him slightly and squeezed his hand.

Despite everything, despite all the pain and anguish he had gone through, he had come out of it with someone who he knew he could love. It had been a hard road in such a short amount of time but he couldn’t imagine going through it with anyone else but Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left people. Everyone else ready to sob because I sure fucking am what the FUCK also lowkey fuck Thomas and Christopher those assholes I hope the world hates them as much as I do
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	35. Chapter 35

_Six months later_

“I cannot believe how hot I find you in this stupid ass get up.” Alex interrupted Henry as he was finishing the final touches on his formal attire. 

He turned around as he straightened his circlet before reaching out and pulling Alex in close for a hot and dirty kiss. He couldn’t help but smile at Alex’s slightly dazed expression that lasted only a moment before the man opened his eyes and blinked at him. 

“Aren’t you worried about wrinkling the suit and the sash?” Alex smirked that signature look at him but it was much softer around the edges than that first smirk the man had given him all those months ago when he had totally steamrolled over him on his own territory. 

“That’s what servants are for darling.” He grinned.

“Oh okay I see how it is. This crown shit is going to your head. I better rip it off and toss it away right now before you go full on tyrant king on me.” Alex chuckled.

Henry kissed him hard again before finally letting him go. Alex was looking down right sexy in that burgundy suit, similar to the one he wore on the first night of the competition that seemed eons ago. He never forgot a man in burgundy though.

“Just happy that’s all.” He said with a shrug as he fixed his sash once more. 

He could see the way Alex was attempting to hide his smile but it wasn’t successful.

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” Alex flirted with him, eyes sparkling.

“Because I get to celebrate the Commonwealth with my boyfriend whom I love so much.” Henry practically crooned.

“Ugh love a man who uses ‘whom’ correctly.” Alex grinned.

“You lovebirds ready yet?” Pez poked his head into the room and Alex and Henry both turned to look at him.

“Yeah, we’re ready.” Alex said, answering for both of them. He reached up and straightened Henry’s circlet one last time, tapping on it lightly before slipping his arm through Henry’s elbow, leading both of them out the door. 

It felt nice having someone on his arm that wasn’t his sister or his best friend. He just listened as Alex and Pez chattered away about something to do with the menu that was planned and all he could hear was the sound of content. He was content. He didn’t need anything else in this world except the people he loved around him. 

“You awake in there?” Alex snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Come on, I need you to back me up on the travesty that is having a fruit parfait planned for dessert.”

Henry wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Excuse me? Who ordered this?”

“Your grandmother.” Pez said dryly.

“Old hag.” He muttered under his breath and Alex burst out into laughter. 

“I would say that’s your family but like she also hates my guts so I feel that.” Alex grinned and hip checked him lightly him as they walked down the halls. 

The celebration would take place in the gardens, a giant table set up outside under a tent for the meal while the fireworks would happen after sunset. This would be the first major international function he and Alex would be attending together and he knew that most eyes would be on the two of them, looking for any cracks but they were steady. They were strong. 

They had had a few fights over silly things like the fact that Alex wanted to start a foundation in England but he wasn’t officially allowed to until he was married into the family. Henry had mostly been on his side for that but apparently not enough and Alex had gotten livid. It would take a while for him to rewrite the ways he had grown up and look at the world in a different light but he knew that Alex would be there to walk him through the pitfalls that was modern society. 

“I think I see June and Nora.” Alex craned his neck over the party goers.

“You go, I’ll catch up in a moment.” Henry said and Alex looked at him before nodding and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He already missed his warmth by his side.

“He seems excited today.” Bea said as she sidled up alongside him.

“He does doesn’t he?” Henry hummed. Pez had gone with Alex to greet the girls. Henry was expected not to push through a crowd but honestly didn’t care if Alex did. Even if the women practically sniffed at his rudeness. He couldn’t help but smile to himself. “He hasn’t seen his family in weeks.”

“Do you feel guilty?” Bea asked softly.

Henry turned his head towards her. She always did have an uncanny way of reading his thoughts. He shrugged. “I feel bad that he can’t see his family as often as I can. We come from two separate continents. What if he grows to resent me because of it?”

“That man loves you with his entire being. He would never resent you. And before you say anything else, he will not regret being with you.” Bea said, her eyes a warning. 

Henry huffed out a bitter laugh and looked down. “Imposter syndrome.” He said with a twitch of his lips. “It’s a killer.”

Bea reached out and squeezed his hand. She was dressed in a dark purple party dress along with her sash and a tiara looking every bit of a princess. He knew that she hated dressing up like this but did it for her duty to the Crown. She was always much stronger than he gave her credit for. 

“Do you have everything ready for your trip?” She asked and he nodded. She squeezed his hand one more time before kissing his cheek. “I’m going to go circle the room before the vultures swoop in.” 

He nodded and she wandered into the crowd, talking politely with the guests there. Henry stood there alone and observed. This would be the rest of his life. The parties, the crowns, the constant attention. He found Alex in the crowd talking animatedly to June and Nora, Pez laughing wildly next to him. Henry wondered if this would be Alex’s life too. He wondered if he even wanted it. 

That was not to say Henry didn’t want Alex. He wanted Alex with every moment he breathed. When Alex wasn’t next to him he felt like he was missing a part of himself. 

He just didn’t know if this was what Alex wanted. 

Alex looked over and Henry felt a jolt run through him when he saw the way the man’s eyes were crinkled at the corners and his mouth wore an easy smile. Alex winked at him and he smiled back. He felt himself moving towards the crowd and he found himself at Alex’s side once more, inserting himself into his life. 

“Hey there stranger.” A familiar voice interrupted the conversation and Henry turned to see Jordan and Jackson standing there dressed in nicely fitted suits.

“Hey!” Henry’s eyes lit up and he quickly hugged the both of them. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Pez invited us. I hope that’s okay.” Jackson said, his arm loosely around Jordan’s waist. 

Pez grinned and shrugged. “Thought it was fitting that they come and celebrate the Commonwealth since you are the Commonwealth.” 

Henry snorted and rolled his eyes. “It’s good to see you guys.”

Alex hugged them as well, socking Jordan on the shoulder. “You could have texted you were coming.”

“We wanted it to be a surprise.” Jordan said with a grin. 

They talked some until Pez nodded behind Henry and he turned to see Bea gesturing him to come to the stage.

“Excuse me, duty calls.” Henry said and he took Alex’s hand. He knew Alex wasn’t officially a part of the family but he didn’t care. He wanted the man up on the stage next to him regardless. He might as well be part of the family with the amount of times they had been pictured together.

Alex stood next to Henry, bumping into him lightly when the Queen walked onto the stage. She didn’t even acknowledge Henry or Alex. Henry liked the way Alex’s smile turned feral and he felt the man’s hand snake around his waist gently. 

They stood there silently as the Queen gave her speech, thanking the members of the Commonwealth and listing all the countries that were still a part of it. All the heads of said countries were on the stage as well and Henry saw Alex’s mom standing next to the Prime Minister of Canada. He would have to go say hello later. 

“This is so boring.” Alex whispered, barely moving his lips and Henry attempted not to smile to himself. 

“Welcome to being a royal.” He shot back. His lips twitched when Alex’s fingers dug into where they were resting on his hip.

Finally the speech was over. Alex grabbed his hand and dragged him toward his mother. 

“Alex! Hi sweetheart.” His mom turned from talking with the Prime Minister and wrapped him up in a big hug. 

“Hi mom.” Alex said, hugging her back.

Ellen released him and reached out for Henry, bringing him in for a hug as well. He laughed. “It’s good to see you Ellen.”

“You better treating my boy here right?” She asked with a smile as she looked pointedly at Alex.

“Oh my god mom don’t embarrass me.” Alex rolled his eyes.

“Sugar go get a drink for your mom. Henry and I need to chat.” Ellen said and Alex gave them both a suspicious look but followed orders. Ellen turned to him. “Are you ready for your trip?” She asked and Henry smiled with a nod. She handed him something and he put it in his pocket. 

“Thank you for this.” He said genuinely.

“Of course.” Ellen said. She looked across the crowd to where Alex was grabbing a glass of red wine. “I’ve never seen him be more of himself than when he’s with you. He reminds me of when he was a kid and the world hadn’t hardened him.” 

Henry felt his heart thump a bit harder. Ellen reached out and squeezed his arm. 

“You two are good for each other.” 

He gave her a softened look right before Alex came up. 

“Thanks sugar.” Ellen pinched Alex’s cheek who reeled back, letting out an annoyed sound. Ellen winked at Henry before disappearing into the crowd. 

“What was that all about?” Alex asked as he took a sip of his own drink.

“Just about our trip.” He said lightly.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Alex asked, expression brightening.

Henry shook his head. “Nope. Not until we get to the airport.” He grinned and floated away as he started to make his rounds. He found Alex periodically throughout the evening. They sat next to each other at dinner of course along with Jordan, Jackson, and Pez, and when the fireworks were about to start they found a place to sit on one of the stone walls. 

Alex leaned against Henry as he entwined their arms.

“Did you ever think that we would be here again after all this time? I remember when I was yelling at you because of something I don’t even remember now before you got your eyebrow burnt off.” Alex chuckled.

“Royalty laws.” He said and Alex frowned, looking up at him.

“What?”

“Royalty laws. You were yelling at me about how it was unfair that royalty laws prohibited same sex marriages because of the need for heirs.” Henry said in a quiet voice.

Alex was silent before bursting out into laughter which of course made Henry start to laugh as well. “Guess I won on that one.”

“I was very much in the closet at that point.” Henry mused. “Couldn’t exactly agree with the son of the Secretary of State of another country that I agreed that same sex marriages in royalty should be allowed.” 

Alex chuckled as he leaned back against Henry. “Thoughts on it now?”

“100 percent approve.” He said with a laugh.

The fireworks began and Henry watched the sky light up for a while, but then he turned to look at Alex and found the colors were much more beautiful when they were playing across the skin of the man he loved. 

Never in his life did he ever think he could get as lucky as this. 

To fall in love with a man who loved him back with his entire soul.

✴ ♚ ✴ ♜ ✴ ♛ ✴

“I’m going to be so pissed if we’re going somewhere that isn’t tropical and you’re trying to trick me.” Alex warned Henry as they walked across the tarmac to the private plane reserved for members of the Crown. When Henry had told him that the day after the Commonwealth celebration they would be heading out on a trip together the first thing he asked was how much this was costing taxpayers. Henry of course had brought out the figures, already in his hand. 

God he loved him.

“You’re going to love it, trust me.” Henry said, pushing up his sunglasses. It was the middle of summer and Alex had finally gotten the appeal of England in the summer compared to Texas in the summertime. He supposed he could stick around. Especially if Henry was going to continue to wear those short shorts.

The plane was empty save for the pilot and the two flight attendants. The entirety of the seats were empty but of course he chose to sit right next to Henry. He found himself missing him intensely when he was gone. He had never thought he would be that person to constantly need to be by their partner’s side but here he was being a total stage five clinger. 

So far Henry hadn’t complained about it so he kept right on doing it.

They played cards and read to each other and Alex attempted to draw Henry but it came out looking like a sad stick figure and he gave up. 

Eventually he leaned against Henry and fell asleep on his shoulder until they touched down and Henry lightly shook him awake. 

He yawned and stretched, putting his limbs all over Henry on purpose if only to see Henry’s prim little annoyed look that he loved so much.

He was pretty sure he loved every single thing about Henry. Even the things he found annoying were somewhat endearing. 

When he got off the plane he let out a loud bark of a laugh. “You brought me home huh?” He said over his shoulder as he walked down the steps to the tarmac. 

“Welcome to Texas.” Henry said in his ear as he walked right on past and opened the door to the Range Rover that was waiting for them. Alex grinned as he slipped inside. He felt his heart rise at the feeling of being back in the place that raised him.

He looked out the window, pointing to various things that he recognized. He expected them to turn towards Austin but instead they went right on past it and he frowned a bit, looking at Henry who only gave him a smug expression. When they turned off the highway he instantly recognized where they were headed.

“You fucking didn’t.” He said and Henry held up shiny keys. “Oh my god I’m going to kill my mom for being sneaky.” 

“She understands how hard it is to surprise you so of course she helped me with my little plan.” Henry kissed his temple as Alex whacked him lightly on the chest before leaning into him. “I’ve been wanting to see this lakehouse since the moment you first brought it up.” 

Alex felt the buzzing start under his skin as they got closer until eventually the car stopped. The driver got out their suitcases and then began to drive away. He looked at Henry in concern.

“We have the entire week together with no one else. The PPOs are staying down the road a bit and they took a commercial flight so we’ll be sufficiently protected but they won’t interrupt us.” Henry explained. “The kitchen is fully stocked and some sort of boat is filled with gas? I don’t know about that part. Your mother made that one happen.” 

Alex couldn’t stop himself. He ran and jumped into Henry’s arms, wrapping his legs around the man who stumbled back in surprise before wrapping his arms around Alex to support him. He kissed him and kissed him and kissed him until Henry had to take a breather. “I fucking love you, you know that?”

Henry gave him an amused look. “I think I have an idea.” 

Alex laughed and kissed him again before dropping his legs back onto the ground. He snatched the keys away and yanked Henry towards the door, excited to show him around. Even the smell of the house felt like nostalgia. It smelled like laughter and warm nights and all the good things of his childhood wrapped up in one. He wanted Henry to experience that. 

The first night was simple and easy. He made them tacos and they sat on the dock drinking Coronas. Alex dared Henry to skinny dip and he didn’t need much persuading. 

The next day was spent out on the lake, Alex driving the boat and anchoring it in one of his favorite spots. He snapped far too many pictures of Henry wearing sunglasses and a captain’s hat half-hazardly on his blonde locks with an easy smile on his face. 

He took Henry apart slowly that night with the taste of margarita’s on their tongues. 

He taught Henry how to drive the boat and found he was incredibly turned on at seeing Henry at the helm to the point that he needed to take a moment to jump into the cool water. They both pulled on lifejackets and Alex cackled when he dunked Henry under the water only for the man to come shooting up sputtering. He let out a shriek as Henry swam towards him. After several rounds of dunking Alex wrapped his limbs around Henry tightly and kissed him until they were both breathless. 

“I can see why you enjoy this place.” Henry said on their third night. “It’s got a sense of magic.”

“Yeah.” Alex agreed. “I haven’t been here in far too long. I’m glad I get to share it with you.” He said, reaching out a hand between their lawn chairs for Henry to take. Henry brought it to his lips and Alex’s mouth twitched up into a small smile. 

“Alex.” Henry said in a way that made him take pause. 

“Yes?”

“I know being with me can be a lot. The role you’ll take on is something I know that you didn’t intend to have for yourself. I just want to ask to make sure you’re okay with being with me.” Henry didn’t look over at him and he could feel nervousness come off the man.

“Hey.” He shifted so that he was twisted towards Henry. “I chose you. I want to be with you. If that means moving to England and leaving America behind I’m okay with it.” 

Henry turned towards him as well. “You say that now but I’m afraid that you’ll resent me later down the road when you can’t do the job that you left behind for me.”

Alex was silent for a moment. “Yeah I’ll miss being a lawyer.” He said and it was the truth but he looked back at Henry. “But it pales in comparison to what being with you means to me. I can still help people. It just might be in different ways. I’ll figure it out.” 

Henry’s face softened. “I can’t believe I got so lucky.”

Alex smirked at him. “Shut up you jerk. You made me have more than one breakdown on television. I’ll never forgive you.”

“It was all worth it in the name of love.” Henry said with a grin.

Alex rolled his eyes but when Henry leaned forward he kissed him back, licking his way inside the man’s mouth to taste the sweetness of the sangria on his tongue.

It was Henry’s turn to take him apart later that night to the point that he was practically shaking in the man’s arms, head thrown back in ecstasy. 

Alex didn’t want to go back to reality. He had gotten used to their little world they had created for themselves in this moment. 

“Do we have to go back?” He sighed dramatically as they both laid on the benches at the bow of the boat, slowly rocking on the small ripples of the water. He and Henry’s hands were loosely linked across the small space between them.

Henry hummed in response and Alex knew that the man’s eyes were closed behind his sunglasses. Henry had gotten pink over their days in the sun but the pink had started to turn into a light tan and he enjoyed the way the freckles across his nose and cheekbones were starting to pop out. He wanted to kiss every single one.

“We can stay here and just live off the land.” Henry said after a while and Alex snorted softly. 

“You couldn’t live off the land to save your life.”

“I’ve shot a bow.” Henry protested. “Once.”

Alex grinned and turned his head just slightly so that he could see where Henry still had his eyes closed but was smiling to himself. 

“I rest my case.” Alex smirked

“Okay lawyer.”

“Objection.”

“Overruled .” 

“Someone’s been watching too many lawyer shows.” 

Henry shifted his head so that he could see Alex. “No, you just talk in your sleep.” He grinned and Alex laughed to himself as he closed his eyes and looked back towards the sun, letting the boat slowly rock him back and forth.

He couldn’t believe it was this easy. He supposed it made sense that it was easy. All the romantic movies he had ever seen made it seem hard to love someone but Alex found it easy. There wasn’t anything difficult about loving Henry. The man gave him so much that Alex felt selfish at times. 

Alex cooked them enchiladas taught to him by his abuela for their final night. He sat down in Henry’s lap, feeding him like it was his job. Henry hummed around the fork as he ate whatever was given to him, arms around Alex’s waist. 

He wondered if things would stay like this forever. If he would always feel the constant need to be close as possible to Henry or if it would fade to a comfortable hum, a contentedness that came with time. He supposed he would be okay with both but he couldn’t imagine not feeling the heat the grew outward when Henry looked at him a certain way.

They found themselves on the dock for one final time, watching the sunset across the water while eating sopapillas with sticky honey drizzled over them. 

He felt Henry’s eyes on him. “If you judge me for licking my plate I will leave you.” 

Henry chuckled and shook his head. He turned then the man stood up and set his plate down in the lawn chair before coming to stand in front of Alex. He frowned as he looked up, only to make a sound of protest when Henry took his plate.

“Excuse you, there was still honey on that.” He muttered, annoyed.

“I think you’ll like this better.” Henry said softly.

“Doubt it.” He pouted but then stopped when Henry knelt down in front of him. He could hardly breathe when Henry took his hand. “What are you doing?” He breathed.

“Just shut up okay?” Henry said with a little nervous smile. 

His lips came together and he nodded.

“I’ve put you through a lot, but I’m not sorry.” Henry started. Alex snorted and rolled his eyes but stopped when Henry gave him a look of warning. Alex gestured for him to continue. “Our journey together hasn’t been an easy one. Rather unconventional, but we’re rather unconventional.”

Alex smiled at that one.

“I thought I would never get the chance to love someone like you. You push me to be better than what I am and you support me when you know I need it. It’s like we’re constantly in a dance together and at first I wasn’t sure of the steps but now I’m an expert. I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life. I want to see you shine so brightly it blinds every other person around you. I want to hold you on your bad days and kiss you till you’re breathless.” 

Alex felt the back of his throat tighten.

He watched as Henry pulled out a ring box with his free hand, opening it to reveal a slender gold band and Alex finally let out a choked noise. 

How dare this person make him make noises like that. 

How dare this person make him feel loved to the ends of his fingertips. 

“Alexander Gabriel Claremont-Diaz, will you marry me?” Henry asked, voice soft.

For most of his adult life he had wondered if he would ever hear those words. He didn’t let himself believe that someone could want him so desperately that they would ask him to marry him, so he threw himself into his work and tried to shut out the noise that was longing and loneliness. 

But then came Henry and his beautiful self and his kind soul and his dangerous smiles and Alex had been a goner. 

It had taken him a while to admit it to himself but he knew with every part of him that he loved Henry to the point of no return.

“Of course I’ll marry you, you idiot.” He said with a watery laugh. “As if that was a real question at all.” 

Henry let out a wet laugh too and put the ring on Alex’s finger only to let out a muffled sound of surprise when Alex leaned forward to press his lips to Henry’s. The moment that the ring was on his finger it was signed sealed and delivered. 

“There isn’t a single part of me that would have said no.” He whispered against Henry’s lips. 

“Well that’s a relief. This would have been quite awkward otherwise.” Henry said with a laugh as he pulled back.

“There’s no one else for me. You’re it baby.” Alex smirked, running his fingers through Henry’s hair. 

Henry smiled serenely at him. “You’re going to become one of those insufferable royals aren’t you?”

“You mean like you?” Alex shot back with a grin.

Henry rolled his eyes but smiled with a shake of his head. “Why I fell for a dick I don’t know.” 

“Because I’m the best you’ve ever had.” 

Henry smirked at him until the expression slowly softened into one of reverence. “There is no one I would ever want to spend my life with than you.”

Alex smiled at him softly before frowning. “I am not wearing a veil.” 

Henry snorted and shook his head again. He crawled into the lawn chair with Alex, leaning against him as they looked out across the water, the sky golden. 

He knew he would miss this place and this time alone with Henry. He knew that the coming months would be chaotic and wild and cause them to be tired constantly but he was ready to take it head on.

Though the sun was setting, ending this vacation, a new beginning was happening. 

Alex couldn’t wait to face it with Henry by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowow what a wild ride. I honestly cannot believe this story has come to an end. 90k in a little over a month? I could not have done it and churned out a chapter a day basically without all the lovely comments that were left for me from all the amazing people that have kept up with me as I post. Seriously you guys are the fucking best and have influenced this story way more than you realize!! The confidence you have given me kept me going and I wish I could show you all with hugs and kisses. Major shoutout to the discord that was hyping me up the entire way. Y'all are awesome!!!!! It was so hard to say goodbye to this version's Henry and Alex and all the original characters I created along the way. (Major love for Jordson am I right???) 
> 
> It's always sad to leave behind a story that has been your entire life basically but I'm happy with it and I hope you are too. Thank you so much for reading and commenting like seriously I cannot even fucking deal.
> 
> If you're looking for more by me, just check out my other RWRB stories and I'm sure there will be more to come in the future. For now, I'll officially end it with a giant imaginary heart of my love!
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
